Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy
by Berserkeroo
Summary: Sequel to FAL: Time can change the gentlest of hearts. After six years of separation, an opportunity arises for Anna to reunite with her beloved; but how will she thaw the frozen heart of the Snow Queen? Will Anna succeed in her search for her happy ending or is her dream nothing but a fairy-tale? Elsanna. No incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.
1. You Found Me

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Happy St. Patrick's Day guys! This green fuzzball has a real treat for you? What is it you ask? *points to story title* That's right! OFTAS is finally here! Swear I was damn near getting death threats to get this puppy published. I take it you guys didn't like the first installment's ending? **Random reader:** "I hate you." Yeah, you and about everyone else out there. Since Elsa put a huge ice spire through our ship we'll stay on this lovely little island until I get our ship back into sailing shape. I find it funny that I have to repeat this procedure, but apparently I have to. I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to why, but you can refer to the A/N's in the first chapter to get a good idea about why I'm about to write this. "**I****f you do not like femslash; get the fuck out. If you don't like Frozen; get the fuck out. If you don't like ElsAnna; get the fuck out. If you don't like g!p; get the fuck out. If you basically think you won't like this fanfic; get the fu- aw I think you get the point. **For the sake of those who want to read/enjoy the fanfic, don't be the ass-hat who has to rock the boat and cause chaos in my reviews, because I will delete them." **Please read this also:** I will still answer questions and whatnot, but I came up with a solution on shortening my A/N's since the questions can get pretty lengthy. I'm going to hold Q/A's on the FAL/OFTAS Tumblr so if you want to know answers you can click the link on my profile. Let me know if you guys prefer this otherwise I'll go back to the old format and hold Q/A's on the top A/N. I will still post FAL on AO3, and when I'm through with FAL, OFTAS will be on my AO3 as well. I will also post credits to the chapter titles in the top A/N since I realized the list on FAL's final chapter was a bit long. **_"You Found Me" is by The Fray._** I think I've held this chapter captive long enough. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Voices clamored in harsh protest from the institution of R. A. Laneway High School. Complete and utter chaos rained down from all ends. The worst of it all came from the front of the school's main office. Students snarled and held picketing signs as they voiced their outrage. Ms. Mode fought back with her bullhorn, but the device paled in comparison to the masses crowded at the front doors. The student council and the school's Princess exited the office. The mob silenced when they saw their representatives. _

_Astrid walked out of the crowd of students with folded arms. "What did they say?" she asked._

_Anna scratched the back of her neck with a dejected expression. Fortunately Max Goof stepped in for her. "They're still taking her crown, __**and**__ they said that they would cancel prom altogether if you guys don't stop protesting. Principal Hellman looked serious Astrid. You need to call this off or our entire class is going to suffer," the student President reasoned._

_Protest came from many of the loyalist to their overthrown monarch. "This isn't right!" one shouted._

_"__**They can't dethrone our Queen!**__" screamed another._

_"__Let her rule the school alone!" Miguel and Tulio shouted._

_The suggestion heralded an outcry of agreement from the loyalists. "Let her rule! Let her rule," they shouted._

_Ms. Mode had it up to her ears with their incessant whining. "Will you all shut up!" she shouted in her bullhorn._

_"__Guys, really, this isn't necessary," Anna pleaded. She had enough stress to deal with as it was without the excessive bedlam writhing in the school. Her words appeared to calm the crowd until an anti-loyalist vocalized their opinion on the situation._

_"__Figures our prom would be canceled by the worst Princess in Laneway history. We all have to suffer because you won't choose another Prince. Down with the Queen!" the senior jeered. The teen's words gained support from other anti-loyalists in the halls._

_The loyalist and anti-loyalists bumped heads and looked ready to fight. One side shouted of dethronement while the other shouted in outrage at the opposite's treason to the crown. It wasn't until one of the anti-loyalists mocked their former-Prince that Astrid got angry. Present or not: Elsa was her friend. She lunged forward and connected her fist with the girl's face. As soon as the sight of teeth — and blood — hit the scene, the two sides knew what would follow afterward._

_Max pushed Anna behind him and slowly backed away. "Go! Go!" he whispered in urgency._

_Anna slipped away from the warring hallway, much to her relief. She briskly walked the halls until she felt a pair of hands upon her shoulder. Terror shrieked from her vocal chords as she raised her hand to defend herself from whoever assaulted her. She registered the owner of those familiar chocolate eyes. "For fuck's sake Kristoff don't do that!" she sighed._

_Kristoff felt her hug him tightly and embraced the small strawberry-blonde. He heard the chaos down the halls. Everyone knew that Anna and the student council held a meeting with the faculty in the office. Apparently it didn't go well. "You okay Feistypants," he asked as he inspected her for damage._

_"__I'm fine."_

_"__Oy Kris did ye find h-" Merida stopped and noticed that Anna was safe. Good. "For the love o' all things sacred this school has already went to the dogs in one semester because of one person."_

_Kristoff gave his girlfriend a warning glance. Elsa may have disappeared but she was still his best friend… even if she was angry with him. "Come on. Let's get back to everyone else. They'll want to hear about what happened," he said._

_The three walked to the safety of the Outlands where they came across their other friends: Jack, Pitch, and Esmeralda. Esmeralda was the first to notice their approach. "There they are."_

_Jack and Pitch glanced from where they were, and looked relieved that Anna appeared to be in one piece. The three met up with their other friends on the football field and they relapsed what occurred moments ago. "… I just wish that Elsa was here with me." Esmeralda offered a sympathetic hand on her shoulder._

_Jack's eyes widened as he clasped his fist into his open palm. "Well we're one step closer to finding Elsa. I managed to pull 'the eyes' on uncle Gareth and he caved in. He said that he and aunt Rose pulled Elsa from Laneway and transferred her to another school," he informed. It was the most obvious and logical explanation for where Elsa could have went off to. She wasn't at Arendelle Manor._

_Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "If she transferred schools then it won't take much to convince her to come back. She probably went back to Brookenshire," he spoke as if his hypothesis was definite. It was Elsa's former-academy so why wouldn't she be there?_

_Pitch was highly doubtful of the notion — well, he wasn't doubtful. He outright knew that Elsa wasn't at Brookenshire. The nightmares that Elsa had from spring break still haunted her, and therefore, he could locate her. She… wasn't at Brookenshire; far from it; and everyone needed to know if they wanted to get their lives back to normal. "It won't be as easy as you think," he stated: his golden eyes shimmered against the quant darkness of where he hid._

_Multiple eyes riddled with confusion glanced in his direction._

_The punk groaned. "Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" he thought. "Don't ask me how, but I know where she is, or at least the general area that is." Everyone looked at him with bated breath. "She's in Norway."_

_"__**Norway?!**__" the group chorused in shock._

_Anna twiddled the ends of one of her braids in frustration. Her breath hitched as she began hyperventilating. "Norway? Really?! Why? Why?! __**Why?! Wh-**__" A gentle hand pressed soothing circles on her back._

_Merida gestured for Anna to steady her airflow. "In an' out lassie," she spoke with a calm tone._

_Kristoff gave Anna a hug. "Easy there Feistypants. Someone like you doesn't need to stress herself," he stated emphatically. "We won't stop looking for Elsa. She may be blinded by her own emotions, but she's still a part of our family," he vowed. The blonde looked to all of teenagers present. All of them missed Elsa; and they would find her, even if it took a while. She had to come back to Larcbost sometime in her life. It was her hometown._

* * *

Six years have passed since that day. It was late winter: around the time where chilly season gave way for spring to shine forth, but that wasn't so. In downtown Larcbost the Arendelle Corp. complex bustled with activity. Faces both young and old slaved away like dogs. Everyone knew that this time of year upset the company's president. One poor soul had the misfortune to be caught in an act of _laziness._

The workload was unbearable but the man kept up with most of his papers. He stretched his arms above head and drank his coffee. The worker leaned back in his seat and felt frosty eyes upon him. He gulped when she advanced his way.

"Mr…" the woman drawled out as she checked his nameplate, "Dillard. I don't pay you to recline in your seat. For every second you're not working you're not making my company money. Do you like seeing me upset?" The worker shook his head as he quivered under her glare. "Then get back to work or you can consider yourself jobless!"

Mr. Dillard had a wife and four kids that relied on his income. "Yes Ms. Arendelle! Sorry Ms. Arendelle!" he apologized.

Everyone at Arendelle Corp. knew that their boss was a cold and distant, young woman. She wasn't as sequestered as she was now, but something about this time of year brought out the _Snow Queen_ in her.

The winter-blonde took the elevator and made it into her office. The door closed behind her. She rubbed the stressful pressure from her temples. Careful knocks echoed from her office door. "Ms. Arendelle," a familiar voice said.

"Enter."

Hans walked into the office and made sure to close the door behind him. "Good afternoon Angelface. Sorry I couldn't come any sooner. Ever since I got my brother's assets unfrozen it's been a bit of a hassle trying to keep up with his work," he informed. Things were looking up for him. He revived his brother's legacy and vision, and he was a close business partner with Arendelle Corp. Nothing could bring him down.

Elsa busied herself with papers that needed her signature. She wasn't rude to him but she wasn't as ecstatic as he had hoped. "You're in a foul mood," he commented.

The businesswoman raised her eyes from her paperwork. "You know I'm always in a bad mood this time of year," she reminded.

Hans nodded in understanding. It was _the_ _anniversary_, which was why he brought something to cheer her up. He walked up to her with his hands behind his back. Elsa watched him intently. A vase filled with flowers was placed on her desk, and a bottle of red wine cradled under his arm. He knew Elsa had a fondness of red wine, whiskey, vodka — well, alcohol in general — but red wine was her favorite.

Elsa was more fascinated with the flowers on her desk than the alcoholic beverage in the bottle. _That could wait for later_. Listlessly, she cupped one of the winter flowers into her hands as though she wanted to shield it from the elements. _Snowdrops. They were snowdrops: a delicate, winter flower that was oh so beautiful_; just like her Sn-… No. _She_ wasn't hers. The flower rekindled the faded embers of the once dead passion that filled her heart.

That passion faded once she snapped out of her reminiscence. Hans spoke, "Hey Angelface, are you okay?" She quieted and it concerned him.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm fine. The flowers just reminded me of someone," she confessed. He didn't know of the pet name she held for her former-lover, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Then I'm glad that I gave you something that reminded you of someone you know," he replied with a proud smirk. It didn't occur to him that nostalgia was a two way street. _Good and bad._

The Arendelle Corp. president was about to get back to work until she registered that the redhead didn't leave yet. "How may I help you Hans?" she asked politely.

"We haven't went out on the town in a while and I would love to take you out. You know, catch some dinner; take a walk around the park; go dancing. Whatever you want," Hans offered with his trademark smile.

The young, business tycoon groaned. "You know I hate this week Hans," she told him with a pointed look. She may have forgiven him, but she still harbored ill feelings towards this time of year. "Besides, I'm extremely busy. I have so many incompetent workers out there that I'm considering firing the whole lot!"

Hans flinched at the ice woven into her voice. "Maybe you should get another PA… _and not scare them off_," he added the latter delicately. They were in a weird on-again, off-again relationship, but he was susceptible to the fury of _the Snow Queen_. She glared at him and watched him yield to her intimidation. "It was just a suggestion; one that I think you consider… Anyways I'll see you after your meeting Angelface."

And with that, he left.

Elsa didn't regard him as he departed, and arose from her desk. She stretched her pale legs and sauntered over to the large window in her office. Her eyes rested upon the faint presence of the moon that irradiated in the middle of the day. It became ritual for her. The heavenly body brought her comfort in the years that she was away from her hometown. She missed the modest town and the people within it.

The CEO watched the hustle and bustle of Larcbost and remembered why she came home.

_Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle were in one of their private jets to Norway to visit their daughter. It has been a while since they have seen their Snowflake. Elsa made a name for herself in the various global undergrounds while away from home. Their daughter arrived from a previous engagement in one of her underground groups thus she was available to visit._

_From what she remembered, the report stated: "the skies were too turbulent to travel and the jet went down." Rosenwyn Arendelle… didn't survive the crash. Gareth Arendelle survived the crash, but remained comatose for eighteen months now._

_Elsa came home right after that incident. Her head servants — Kai and Gerda — told her that she was the only one whom her parents left their companies to. She could do with them whatever she wanted. Her father explicitly stated that he wanted her happiness above all things, but her mother's death weighed heavily upon her._

_Rosenwyn always wanted Elsa to inherit her company. She was the Arendelles's only child; and in honor of her mother's wishes she took over Rimes Industries. With her father incapacitated, she took it upon herself to merge the two companies under the Arendelle name and ran them as a single unit. Since that day, eighteen months ago, she took the reins from her parents and became someone her mother would be proud of._

A pale hand graced the cool surface of her office window. She wasn't a religious person, but she looked heavenward as if her mother could hear her. "Are you proud of me mama?" she asked the air.

Naturally there wasn't a response. Her eyes went to the unopened bottle that her on-again, off-again boyfriend brought her. It was a sweet gesture; and she honestly needed the drink to deal with the stress at the moment.

A loud commotion outside her office disturbed her before she opened the bottle. "**_Someone stop that madman!_**" one of the secretaries shouted.

Security was hot on the intruder's trail until he barged into the office. Elsa looked upon her possible _assassin_ — it wasn't the first time someone tried to kill her — and noticed distinct features on the man's face. They were so familiar; so mature.

"Kristoff?"

The guards tackled the blonde man to the ground before he could respond, and struggled to keep him pinned. "That's enough gentlemen. Release him," she ordered. The squadron released him and awaited further orders. "He is a special guest in this building. He is welcome here at all times."

Kristoff straightened out his clothes and looked at her. "Leave us…" she demanded in finality. Security left the office and instructed the workers to get back to work as if nothing happened.

Asphyxiation filled the room in an insufferable silence. Kristoff looked at the ground. _It's been so long._ When he finally got the nerve to look up and talk to her, he was nearly tackled to the ground in the strongest hug he ever felt from her; yet he remained balanced. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized repeatedly. "I shouldn't have been away for as long as I have. I-I left everything on such a bitter note between us. _I'm just so sorry…_"

Kristoff was surprised that Elsa was the one who apologized. _Things might be a lot easier than he thought_. "_Okay focus Kristoff. We got this,_" he thought.

"… I had no right to take my frustration out on you. We were closer than that."

"It's all right Elsa. I understand."

"Can we… start over?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff tightened their hug. "No need to start over. We can pick up right where we left off. Siblings fight all the time, right sis?" he replied with a toothy grin.

"Right."

Elsa offered him a seat nearby her desk as they caught up with one another.

"So why aren't you living at Arendelle Manor anymore?" he asked. Arendelle Manor was the first place Kristoff looked when he heard about the accident, but Elsa wasn't there.

The CEO sighed. "I don't think I can live in the Manor by myself. Papa hasn't shown any signs of coming out of his coma and the place feels so empty with no one to share it with. Do you remember my great-aunt Cathleen?" He nodded. "She owns the Overland Hotel chain. I have my own suite there." She paid to live there, but it kept her away from the emptiness of the mansion. The heiress continued, "I don't feel comfortable letting just anybody into my childhood home."

Kristoff nodded in understanding. It was his childhood home too, and he wouldn't desecrate the place by letting in some random schmuck.

The two continued their conversation about other things: Kristoff and Merida were progressing well in their relationship. Their families have met each other and everyone appeared to get along greatly. The couple was currently saving money to move to the Northern Mountains where Angus and Sven would have more space to run free.

Jack was ending his second year at Larcbost State University. Elsa felt so proud of her little cousin's accomplishment. Kristoff intentionally left out the fact that Jack and Pitch were still together. They had made so much progress and the last thing he wanted was to ruin it with an old grudge. _Pretty ironic considering the reason he was there._

He kept in contact with the rest of their old gang. Esmeralda nailed a lead role with a local theatre group. _Leave it to her to be the one to live the dream._ Ariel was due to graduate next semester at LSU, and Peter travelled the world seeking out a new adventure at every turn.

Elsa was amazed that she missed so much of what happened with her friends. "I can't believe that all of this is happening. I've missed out on so much," she responded in awe.

Kristoff made a dry comment. "_You have no idea,_" he muttered. His statement went right over her head.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

This was it. The person he spoke of last. He cleared his throat. "… All of us still keep in contact with Anna…"

Elsa was visibly shaken by _that name_. She breathed in, then out. "_Control your emotions. Conceal. Don't feel. Never let it show,_" she repeated her mantra in her thoughts. For the time being it soothed her nerves. She eyed the bottle of red wine on her desk. "Pardon my manners. Would you like a drink?" she asked.

Kristoff noticed the bottle. "Nah I'm good. I'm more of a beer kind of guy," he declined politely. While his friend soothed her nerves he continued their conversation. "You know… Anna could use a bit of a helping hand. Life's been a bit hard on her and it took her a while to get her life on track," he confessed.

Part of Elsa felt that her ex deserved the misery for all the hell that she went through, but the other part felt sympathy. She crushed the sentiment before it manifested. "Freeze the cracks of your broken heart… Don't let her in!" she warned the _weaker_ part of herself.

The mountain man knew he was playing a dangerous game, yet he prodded the bull further. "You're a wealthy CEO Els. Could you possibly give her a job at the company?" Crystalline eyes snapped upon him riddled with a bitter, arctic bite. He has only seen that look once, many years ago, and he wished that he kept his mouth shut. _One step forward; ten steps back._

Surprisingly Elsa hadn't told him to leave, but instead she replied with a simple, "no." Her eyes were upon her friend in a calm manner. "I don't see how any of this is my problem. Now if you don't mind, I think we should push this conversation somewhere else."

Kristoff was impressed that his best friend remained as calm as she did, but he didn't have to be a psychologist to know that she harbored ill feelings towards Anna. He made her a promise and damn it if he wasn't going to keep it. "I think you're scared," he responded. He knew several strings to get a reaction out of his friend; he just hoped that they still worked.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. _Yup. Still worked._

"You heard me. You're too scared of her," the blonde quipped. His words were far from a lie. Elsa was scared — terrified even. Yet a part of her refused to be viewed as someone who was held in the palm of another's hand. She was not weak. She refused to be seen as weak by anyone. That chapter of her life was over.

"All right. I'll hire her. She can be my new PA, _but…_" she paused, "I can't guarantee that she'll stay." That gained his attention. He leaned in to listen. "I do have quite the reputation. I don't keep many PA's for long. I'm a bit of a Snow Queen around here."

Kristoff quirked his brow once he heard the nickname. He called her mother an _Ice Queen_ — rest her soul — but he couldn't picture _his sister_ as someone unforgivably cruel. "I don't think I'll ever hold a candle to my mother's reputation though."

"I think she'll do just fine," he responded. "… but thank you for not letting the past get in the way of helping her. She could _really _use the job."

Elsa looked at the ground in silence. "I did this because _you_ asked me to _not_ because I have any lingering attachment to Anna," she retorted bluntly.

Kristoff smirked. "_I never said that you did sis. Someone still has a beating heart underneath all that ice. I just hope that Anna can get through to you,_" he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the CEO's voice.

"I expect her to be ready to work first thing Thursday," she told him.

"I'll give her the message as soon as possible."

A beep came from Elsa's cellphone. She set a timer to remind her of her meeting. Hans just told her about her meeting not that long ago, and she still needed help remembering. _Damn she really did need a PA._ "I have a meeting to get to Kristoff. I'll… see you later?"

"Definitely."

Elsa scribbled her suite number on a scrap sheet of paper. After that was done she watched him leave her office and turned to the vase on her desk. She lifted one of the snowdrops and stared out of her window with thoughts of what cards life dealt her this time. _Would they be good; would they be bad; or maybe somewhere in the middle?_ She didn't know.

* * *

Outside of Arendelle Corp. Kristoff pulled out his cellphone and went to the first person listed in his contacts: _Anna Andersen_. The phone dialed once. Twice. "Hi Kris. How did everything go?" she asked.

"The ball is in motion Feistypants. It's up to you to keep that thing rolling. I have faith in you," he encouraged.

Anna looked at her cellphone nervously. _He got her_. It actually worked. "Thank you Kristoff. I hope everything works out. It has to…"

"Easy there Anna. Baby steps remember? Your first day is Thursday. Get there early. I'll call everyone and we'll get you prepped for the job," Kristoff promised.

* * *

(**A/N****: **So how did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a bit of outrage from my readers because of the route I've chosen for the sequel. I'm actually prepared for it, so bring it on. XP All jokes aside, I thank you guys for sticking with this zany fuzzball and her story. _See you guys next time._)


	2. Say Something

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** *Is up in a tree with a coconut in my mouth* **Random reader:** "Roo what the hell are you doing?" *spits coconut out* Hi guys! Since we're going to be on this Oz forsake island for a while, I have to provide a tasty meal for my beloved readers. I'm… not going anywhere near the ship. The way Elsa totaled it makes it look like a twisted version of her Ice Palace from the movie… *cough* Plus I've received a lot of feedback from the first chapter. I mean holy damn that's way more reviews and PMs than I've received for any chapter in FAL. O.o Thanks guys! I'm glad that I've got your interest. There's been some doubt from a few readers that I might have bitten off more than I could chew, but I'm here to put that idea to rest. I can't remember which A/N, but I did write somewhere that I had the storyline finished by the fifth chapter in FAL; that included OFTAS. I've been in many fandom, check out my project list on my profile if you don't believe me, so I know that fandoms can get pretty crazy if the author messes up. I wouldn't throw in a curve ball if I didn't have a use for it. I don't believe in writing unnecessary angst. I'm a firm believer in imagery, symbolism, allegory, and the concept that everything in a story has a purpose. I don't blame many of you for not trusting me, but do believe that I meant what I said in the top A/N for the first chapter. I have a really special treat in store for you guys, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. _**Feel free to criticize and question me!**_ I'm not going to get mad as long as you aren't being rude about it. I have a very low tolerance for rudeness. I'm the writer of this story, but I'm human. I'm 95%-97% sure that I've covered any basis that you guys _should_ be concerned about, but for all I know I could miss something. _I listen!_ So let your voice be heard. Don't be afraid to talk to me because it took some of you ages to realize that I don't bite of heads. I'm a pretty blunt and vulgar person, but I can guarantee that I'm not mean spirited. _**I have answered questions on the story's Tumblr**_ so for everyone curious about what I have to say, feel free to head over there whenever you want.

Now that that's out of the way, I can give you guys the chapter. _**"Say Something" is by **_**_A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera._** _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Black clouds trundled along the dull sky. Arendelle Manor was dauntingly quiet in the days that preluded the date. People, from servants to relatives, filled the family cemetery. Kristoff and Jack stood next to each other grief stricken. The older wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder as tears trailed down his pale cheeks. Police recently released Lady Arendelle's body to be buried after a thorough investigation. The possibility of foul play hadn't been ruled out just yet, but the family was adamant about the clan's matriarch being laid to rest._

_The young men looked among the crowd, but they couldn't find who they were looking for. The casket was lowered into the ground. Nicholas St. North held onto his oldest daughter. Dread weighed heavily on his heart as he watched the ivory casket hit the bottom of the pit. "No! Don't put my sister in that hole!" Celyn begged as she struggled to get out of her father's embrace._

_North pulled his daughter closer as she sobbed. "Celyn… Rose is gone," he said as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. Unshed tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. _

_Jack walked up to his mother and held her hand. No one faulted her for her outburst. All of their hearts ached at Rosenwyn's death. His eyes sifted through the crowd one last time and accepted that Elsa didn't show up to her mother's funeral._

_Hours passed after the burial ceremony. A lone figure in black advanced upon the grave. They kneeled and placed a gloved hand on the chilly stone. The glove was removed and she traced the snowflake patterns chiseled into the headstone._

_Elsa recollected that her mother told her to never appear weak in front of others, hence why she didn't attend the funeral. She didn't want to be pitied nor did she want them to see her cry. Her mother would have expected it. Her mother... _

_She looked at the freshly placed grass over the grave. It concealed the casket. Honestly, she knew she wouldn't have been able to bear to see her mother lowered into the ground. It would have been a grim confirmation of Rosenwyn's demise._

_Elsa sat next to the grave with her head rested upon the tombstone. Its coldness reminded her of her mother's touch. "It looks like you'll get what you've desired most mama. I'll be the good girl you always wanted," the heiress started. "Kai has helped me with your will and I'll take over Rimes Industries by the end of the week," she continued. "I know you never wanted Arendelle Corp. and Rimes Industries to merge, but it'll be a lot easier for me. Papa has been in a coma since the crash… He… doesn't look like he'll come out of it anytime soon; but I'm still hopeful."_

_It was a one-sided conversation the whole way through, but it brought her some form of solace that she got everything off of her chest. The winter-blonde placed a winter rose on the grave and departed from the graveyard. Her chauffeur, Aladdin, waited with the car door opened for her to enter. "Do you want to head back to the Overland Elsa?" Aladdin asked._

_Elsa shook her head. "No, that's all right. Larcbost has changed so much since we left hasn't it?" she asked. "It's our first week back home. I haven't had much time to really look at the place with all the business preparations and the…" she paused in anguish._

_Aladdin placed a supportive hand on his good friend's shoulder. "Say no more. I'll be nearby if you need me. Call me when you're ready to be picked up," he said and closed the door. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched his employer walk down the sidewalk of downtown Larcbost. He was with Elsa since he, Elsa, and Gaston left Larcbost for Norway. During that time he got to know the woman more than he ever had in their high school days. She needed the time to unwind from her bereavement. _

_Downtown bustled with many faces: some she recognized, and some she didn't. Most of those familiar faces have aged quite a bit. Elsa breathed in the city air that her lungs craved. Norway was beautiful, but nothing beat the feeling of being home. After all, home is where the heart is; and she left her heart in Larcbost. She missed everything: the architecture, the people… Anna. _

_Elsa stopped her stride. _

_After all this time? Yes. She still harbored love for her ex in spite of all the suffering that Anna caused her. True, she felt ill feelings like anxiety, rejection, and fear; but not once has she ever hated Anna. She could never hate Anna, which is why she ran away for as long as she did. Her heart wouldn't let her feel otherwise. She knew she would run back into Anna's arms, caress those sun-kissed cheeks, and claim those supple, cherry lips that she yearned for._

_Elsa shuddered and pulled out her cellphone. At the top of her contacts was her former-lover's number. The number haunted her; she never got rid of it. "I wonder if it still works?" the young woman thought. She changed her number ages ago so why wouldn't Anna? Her thumb hovered over the call button but her resolve wavered. "Of course it's not the same. It's useless," she told herself. Once a coward, always a coward. _

_A voice in the back of her head nagged her about her resources. She could use one of her family favors to find and contact Anna, but no; she silenced that voice. "Mama would be ashamed of you. Crawling back to Anna the day of her funeral? How pathetic," the winter-blonde reprimanded._

_A moist drop plummeted onto her screen. Elsa raised her fingers to the corner of her eyes, but there weren't any tears. Confusion plagued her visage until another drop struck her phone. Her eyes gazed skyward as water rained down. "Why does life hate me?" The heiress put away her phone, and briskly walked the sidewalk in hope of finding shelter from the rain. _

_In her search for shelter the soon-to-be CEO collided into someone with an umbrella. "Hey watch where the he-" the voice hesitated, "… Elsa?"_

_It was Hans._

_At first Elsa remained speechless about running into the redhead. Out of all people she could have possibly ran into on her first day out on the town, it had to be **him!** Her eyes narrowed at the young man, however Hans seemed completely oblivious to it: either that, or he didn't care._

_"It's great to see an old friend?"_

_"Old friend?" Is that what he called it? Ha! What a joke? "You've got to be kidding me," the winter-blonde retorted harshly. "The last time I recalled you…" The sentence went unfinished. The memory was too bitter._

_"The last you recalled your ex was sexually assaulting me," Hans finished for her. He heard a low growl. "We're a lot alike, you and I," he continued._

_"We are **nothing** alike," Elsa barked._

_Hans raised a fiery brow. "Oh?" he questioned. "We are both victims of the tempting prowess of a certain girl that we used to know. She hurt you really bad, didn't she? Huh?"_

_"Look I've learned my lesson, all right? I don't need love," the woman stated._

_"You? Not need love? Is that what she taught you?" he asked wide eyed. "I'd never picture Ms. I-Put-On-A-Musical-Production-For-You as someone who would say that they don't need love."_

_Elsa was silent at his remark._

_"Oh, Elsa. If only there was someone out there who loved you. No one gave you the love that you craved, and when you thought you had it, it was a wistful delusion," Hans commented as if it were fact. It appeared to work since the young woman started to withdraw into herself. "… but I understand. Remember that promise I made all those years ago?" He received no response. "I still mean it. I care about you Elsa." Though his means were manipulative and cruel, he wasn't lying. He still loved Elsa. That affection doubled after she left Laneway. Rumor spread like wildfire that she was an Arendelle. She was one of the most **powerful** women on the planet; and he thought it was very sexy. It was like an addictive. _

_"Thank you for caring," Elsa said, though it sounded like she didn't care._

_"You've been gone for so long. How about I show you a great night on the town; just the two of us? Larcbost has changed so much," the redhead offered._

_"I'll have to politely decline…"_

_Instead of getting discouraged, her remark actually made him laugh. "You'd rather stay out in the rain than be near me?" he commented._

_Elsa had a verbal lash ready on her tongue, but kept it to herself. "Yes!" she thought. Her eyes roamed the nearby area. Anywhere that wasn't in Hans's general direction. _

_It took a moment to realize that the rain wasn't pelting her body. She looked above head and noticed the interior of Hans's umbrella. The gesture reminded her of junior year. The situation was roughly the same. The only key difference was that she stood on the outside of the umbrella, and extended the canopy above her former-lover's head with every intention on keeping the strawberry-blonde dry._

_The heiress laughed. "Smart move. Now we're both wet," she stated. _

_Hans smiled at the fact that he made her laugh. It was a good step in the right direction. "You sure you don't want to take me up on that offer Angelface?" he requested once again._

_Oh, what the hell. Why not? What was the worse that could happen from two "old friends" getting reacquainted? They walked under the umbrella into a local bar._

* * *

Today was the day! It was Thursday! A pair of slender legs sauntered across the apartment. _Hygiene? Check. Business attire? Check. Make-up? Check._ The young woman gave herself a final inspection. It was her first day as a PA and she took precise measures to impress.

Anna took the first few steps into her living room to leave until she saw her former-college roommate, Meg, knocked out on her couch. Meg was one of the few people who gave her a run for her money when it came to bed hair. They developed a great friendship when they first met. Meg was kind, supportive, funny — but the woman had a tendency of being excessively blunt. The brunette came over the night before and gave Anna some much-needed encouragement about the new job.

The strawberry-blonde nudged her slumbering friend. "Meg. Meg! Get up," she spoke softly. Meg clung onto Anna's arm and pulled the woman down onto the couch. She held onto her friend as if she were a giant, freckled teddy bear.

"Come on Ginge, go back to bed. We can skip calculus today," she whined.

After a few failed attempts Anna freed herself from Meg's snuggles. "We're not in college anymore, remember? I start my first day at the new job," she reminded.

Meg buried her face further into her pillow. "That's today?" she asked, still half-asleep. She muttered a profanity and pulled her head from the plush cushion. "I swear I don't get why you're going through all this trouble. The bitch dropped you like a bad habit," she grumbled. "_I get first dibs on kicking her in the nads…_"

Anna sighed at her slightly-misandrist friend. "You shouldn't be so bitter towards everything that's male related," she commented. Yes, Elsa left her heart cracked and shattered; and yes, she was absolutely livid at the time; but as time went on her rage hardened into an unbreakable resolve.

In her high school days she dated a few people whom she liked, but not one of them made her heart sing like Elsa did. As corny as it sounded: Elsa taught Anna what it felt like to be genuinely and utterly in love with someone; and she wasn't about to give that up without a fight!

Background noise from the television snapped Anna out of her self-motivation. Meg held the remote in her hand and flipped through the channels. "Good luck Ginge," she said groggily.

Anna looked hesitant, but she had to ask. "Meg, do you think you cou-," she was interrupted before the request was made.

"No worries. I told my boss I wasn't coming in today. I'll watch the place," Meg answered.

"Thanks," she said and placed a peck on Meg's forehead.

Anna left her apartment with her head held high. She descended the stairs to her ride to work. Kristoff spotted her as soon as her fiery hair appeared around the corner. He honked the horn to his truck.

She hugged him once she entered the car. "Thanks for the lift." The strawberry-blonde put on her seatbelt.

"Forget about it. I have to get up for work around this time too," Kristoff responded with a toothy grin. "I hope you're ready for a pop quiz." The ride was long, so they had plenty of time to drill Anna on the tricks of the trade before they arrived. Business wasn't difficult to Kristoff. He was once considered Elsa's right-hand man when she started her business tutorials back in their school days, but he lost interest. It didn't mean he wasn't able to show Anna a thing or two though.

By the time they went through the final questions, they had arrived at Arendelle Corp. "Good luck Anna. You can do this. We all have faith in you," he encouraged.

"I'll do my best Kris. I'll give a status report after work. Good luck at the clinic," Anna said. Kristoff honked his horn a final time, and drove to his own workplace.

* * *

As always Arendelle Corp. was in the throes of productivity. Awe filled the large, teal eyes of the new PA. The building itself was beautiful. The lobby within the confine — a spacious, high-ceilinged room with whitewashed walls. Portraits of the Arendelle lineage decorated the front desk's background. The floors were made of a pristine marble tile. Archways led to various branches of the building. Each archway was accompanied by a pair of white pillars.

Anna walked passed the front desk, and passed the lobby's security. Gaston was usually on the top floor, closest to Elsa, but he received a notice that a few slackers dawdled on the first floor. Before he could bark another word, he was silenced by the familiar features of his employer's ex. She smiled at him and flashed an employee's ID. "_What the fuck just happened?_" What was **_she_** doing here?!

The other guard allowed her access. "I hear she's the new PA," one guard said.

"Poor girl won't last a day," another commented sympathetically.

Gaston shouted. "Hey! Arendelle Corp. does not pay you to chitchat. Get your asses back on your jobs," he snorted.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Overly stressed workers frantically rushed from one end of the top floor to the other to appease their boss. She was in a worse mood than usual. Everyone suffered the brunt of the winter-blonde's fury and they didn't know why.

A couple of sympathetic eyes went to Anna. She heard them talk about her, but her resolve hadn't wavered in the slightest. If they thought she would quit over a few silly rumors then they had another thing coming.

As she came upon Elsa's office door, the top floor secretary called her over. "The Snow Queen is on a rampage today Miss. I'd advise you to give her a moment," she warned.

Thanks to Kristoff Anna knew exactly who the _Snow Queen_ was. She wasn't bothered. "I think I can handle it," she replied, and walked over to the door. Two voices roared from the other side. "_The hell?_" she thought as she listened harder.

One of the voices clearly belonged to Elsa — although she sounded rather irritated at the masculine voice. She was a little surprised at her former-lover's change in demeanor, since she never thought of Elsa as a hostile person, but she didn't lose heart. If anything her resolve strengthened to restore their old connection. The voices were muffled through the wooden barrier, but she could make out the gist of it. The male sounded pissed off, and in his outrage she realized that she knew that voice. "_Hans?!_" she thought with anger. That bastard ruined everything for her! _What the hell was he doing in Elsa's office?_ In a way, it brought her satisfaction to hear his ear get chewed off.

"… honestly, I have no idea what has you so pissy today. You called yesterday saying you wanted to see me about business, and then you change your mind? Now you're going batshit on me?! The fuck did I do to you this time?" Hans hissed. All he had said was a simple "_how was your day?_" and she tore him a new hole for it.

Anna was ready to break the door down when she heard the _verbal abuse_ between the two. They sounded like a couple on the verge of a breakdown, but she waited. She wasn't on good terms with Elsa at the moment and the last thing she wanted was to make the situation worse for herself. "_Think rationally Anna. Elsa can handle herself, can't she?_" she asked herself. Her answer came in the words that her ex had in response.

If it weren't for the thick walls between the office and the top floor cubicles, the argument would most definitely be the talk of the corporation. "You think this whole thing is about you, don't you? I don't have time to deal with your clingy bullshit. I don't need you hovering over me. Give me some damn space for once," the CEO snarled to her business partner, and by the way their conversation was headed, soon-to-be off-again boyfriend.

Anna clutched onto her heart. They argued, but it confirmed her suspicions between their mannerisms. _They were in a relationship, albeit, a relatively shitty one._ The PA is snapped out of her heartache by Hans's malicious retort. "You want space? I'll give you your fucking space! But you'll be back. You know nobody else will love you like I do. Call me when you're in a better mood… _fucking bitch,_" he growled the latter part to himself.

_Oh that's it._ Anna wanted to rip his throat out for that. It wasn't enough that he ruined everything for her, but he was a verbally abusive jackass! "_How the hell did I ever like this asshole?_" she berated herself. "_Your days are numbered in this world Westerguard,_" she vowed.

Hans stormed out of the office completely unaware of the freckled woman that stood a few feet away. It was just another face in the office as far as he was concerned, and he had no time for some underling when he was so miffed with his _off-again_ girlfriend.

Anna stood outside the office. She arrived early so she had plenty of time to "_make an impression_" on her ex. By the way the conversation ended she was certain that Elsa needed a minute or two to recollect herself. _Maybe she stepped into the situation not as prepared as she thought._

Five minutes passed before Anna entered the room. Elsa paced her office while she bit her thumb's nail in a rather unladylike fashion. First her former-love was starting her first day at her company, and now her _off-again,_ jackass of a boyfriend rubbed her the wrong way. The latter she could ignore, but it irritated the situation more than need be. She really needed a stress reliever, but her mini-bar was empty at the moment. "_Damn it!_" she inwardly cursed.

Her eyes fell upon the snowdrops on her desk. Dew dripped from one of the petals. A pale finger was about to caress the flower but she heard the door close. At first she thought Hans came back to apologize, but she wasn't in the mood to hear his begging. Venom was fresh on her lips, and she would have told him to _get lost_, but the hostility in her eyes diminished she saw her former-lover in the office.

Just like the first time that Elsa apprehended that she was in love, her breath was taken away. Anna tucked an invisible lock of hair back into place, which Elsa noticed. _Guess some things never changed_. Their moment seemed endless until the CEO felt her heart buckle. _Yup, some things never changed all right._

At that moment, the business tycoon realized that she was showing weakness; that her heart was exposed. Almost immediately she looked away. "You're early," she commented in a somewhat complimentary way.

"Yeah. Surprised me too," Anna said with her characteristic smile.

* * *

_Sunlight faded to a warm peachy orange. It was early March in the Andersen's apartment. Tony and Cecilia were at work most of the afternoon, which left the young couple alone — tangled in each other's embrace. It was around dusk. _

_Heavy breaths filled the room in the afterglow of their multiple lovemaking sessions. Blue eyes reposed on the freckled skin of the cheerleader nestled upon her chest. She had fallen asleep after their last round of intimacy. She had been this way for quite a while, but Elsa didn't mind. Anna loved to snuggle in her sleep after they showered each other in love. It delighted her to see that Anna felt so comfortable in her arms._

_The young heiress sung the lyrics to "Got Whatever It Is" by Zac Brown Band. "… She got a gentle way that puts me at ease. When she walks in a room I can hardly breathe. Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees. She's got whatever it is; it blows me away! She's everything I want to say to a woman, but I couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is. I don't know what to do! And every time I try and tell her how I feel: it comes out 'I love you.' You got whatever it is…" she sang._

_Anna stretched further across Elsa's chest, and mumbled, "I love you too," in a sleep-laden voice. The response warmed Elsa's heart. A crimson flush appeared on her cheeks. She placed a kiss onto the strawberry-blonde's crown._

* * *

Apparently Anna's still _got whatever it is_ that made her fall over and over again. She couldn't stand it; how she could be crippled so easily by one person? It was at that moment that she knew she fucked up by allowing her ex back into her life.

The corporate president walked to her desk, damn near praying that her legs wouldn't give out. Much to her appreciation her knees didn't weaken on the short trek. The winter-blonde looked at her PA, and came up with an idea. "I need you to run an errand to the copy room." _Anything that kept her ex out the room for a while. _She needed to recompose herself and take control of the situation.

Anna offered Elsa another smile and went to make copies of the random file given to her.

While Anna was away, Elsa recomposed herself at her desk. She turned to her computer screen and searched her contact e-mails. She opened a contact under the name of _PAWS_, and typed a short message:

**_From:_**_ ElsaofArendelle  
_**_Sent:_**_ Thursday, March 19  
_**_To:_**_ PAWS  
_**_Subject:_**_ Assembly_

_To my closest allies,_

_Our meeting will be held in the near future: three weeks from today. The meeting place will be at my manor. Come prepared with a status report and any probable issues that need to be addressed. Long live the underground._

_Elsa Arendelle  
__President, CEO of Arendelle Corporations  
__Larcbost, Minnesota_

The diversion cleared her mind from her situation, but it distracted her from the fact that her ex had finished the errand and was back in her office. She didn't notice this until an organized file was placed onto her desk. Elsa almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry Elsa," Anna apologized. She tried very hard not to laugh at her former-lover, but it was a difficult task since the woman had the eyes of a skittish kitten. "_Same old Elsa,_" she thought fondly.

Elsa turned her head away from the PA. "That's Ms. Arendelle to you Ms. Andersen. Don't forget your place here," she warned curtly.

It took everything in Anna not to roll her eyes. "Yes Ms. Arendelle. I didn't mean any disrespect," she replied calmly. _If Elsa wanted to play games, then she could play too._ "Where would you like these files ma'am?" the assistant asked.

The CEO told the strawberry-blonde where to place the file, and went back to her computer.

After the task was completed Anna looked around the office and spotted a laptop on the opposite end. She walked to the device and accessed some of the company's business files. She familiarized herself with Elsa's schedule for the day, and the days that were to come. A hushed comment caught her ear. "I didn't catch that. Can you repeat yourself please?" she asked, polite as ever.

"I asked you to go into my planner and check if _Ms. Von Schweetz_ and _Mrs. Sato_ have confirmed their attendance to our meeting at the Sato Estate," the employer said to her employee.

"Yes ma'am," Anna responded, and browsed the planner. There were quite a few messages between Arendelle Corp. and its allies. She narrowed the search and found the message. "Mrs. Sato has replied to your message Ms. Arendelle. She says that she has to reschedule to a later date: two weeks. She is needed at headquarters in Republic City for an emergency manufacturing error with her merchandise," the PA informed.

Elsa nodded and went back to her own matters.

Anna read a few of the messages before she closed them. She looked at the time and cleared her throat. "Ms. Arendelle…" she started.

"Yes An-… Ms. Andersen?" she corrected.

"It's 7:40. You have a meeting on the north side today at 9. If you want to make it there at an acceptable time then I'd advise that we head over there right now," she informed.

Elsa looked at her clock on her phone. She arose from her seat and went through her desk to gather a few items. The woman handed her assistant a file and a tablet computer. "If you're going to be my PA you're going to need this. It holds my schedule, important contacts, etc. Keep it on your person at all times," she warned as she got into _business mode_. The president sent a text to her chauffeur.

Elsa: _Aladdin, get the car over here. We're leaving ASAP._

The man replied in a short amount of time.

_Aladdin: On the way ma'am. I'll be there by the time you leave the building._

Arendelle Corp. was a large building. It took several minutes to get from the top floor to the bottom — let alone get from one wing to the other; and that was if someone ran to their destination.

By the time the CEO and PA arrived the car was outside the building — as promised. Aladdin held the door open for the two women and closed it once they were inside. He pulled away from the curb once he was in the driver's sear. The drive was a long one. Larcbost was a modest city, but thanks to Arendelle Corp., the town was one of the countries leading cities in innovation. In other words: it was always growing.

For most of the drive Elsa remained stoic while Anna appeared a bit nervous. They were left alone with just each other. Aladdin rolled up the window between the front seat and the limousine as soon as he got into the car, so they had the privacy that they needed.

Neither had the nerve to confront the other about the past. Elsa opted out, and tried to distract herself with the files that would prep her for the meeting; but she gave those files to Anna before they left. "_You're CEO of one of the strongest companies in the world, yet you make a boneheaded move like that?_" she mentally scolded. "Ms. Andersen I need the file in your hand," she requested. _At least her voice didn't crack. Those days were over. There was no way she could live that down at her age._

Anna handed over the file without a word. She looked down at the tablet as if she needed to find something important. "_Get it together Anna! You've got a lot riding on this,_" she thought. "We're scheduled to meet with Sylvan &amp; Company about a possible partnership agreement. They're a small company who could benefit from an alliance," the assistant informed. She went over the meeting when she was on the laptop back in the office, so she knew the gist of what was required.

Elsa said nothing and turned her attention to the file.

The cold shoulder hadn't deterred her incentive; however, as soon as she tried to strike up a conversation she was thwarted by the _Snow Queen_. "I need to brief myself on the analytical, commercial, and numerical aspects of this deal to see if it's even worth anything. I don't have time for idle-prattle, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you found another way to entertain yourself," she retorted.

Anna nodded and looked back down to her tablet. "Yes Ms. Arendelle. Sorry," she replied. _Shot down!_ Elsa glanced at her assistant, and noticed the dejected expression on her face. Her request was cold but she needed to focus… and Anna was one hell of a distraction. She couldn't let her ex in any closer than she already was.

A new message popped up in Elsa's messages. Anna was still on the job so she clicked the e-mail icon on the corporate messaging system. The letter was from Hans. _Like the car ride couldn't get any worse!_ She read the message. "_Son of a bit-_" the thought was left unfinished. _The scumbag had the audacity to use the company's professional network for their troubled romantic life._ "_Yeah because she doesn't belong to you, you rat bastard!_" she inwardly cursed.

The PA hesitated to address her employer. Anna wondered if she should tell Elsa, or let the woman find out that her message about her difficult love life had been read without her knowledge. She went with the latter. She hadn't even said much and she was pushed in the furthest corner of the doghouse. "Ms. Arendelle, you received a message from Mr. Westerguard referring to the conversation that you two had earlier today."

Anna pulled up the message to be viewed by Elsa herself. She'd rather not read its contents aloud. There was no way this messenger would be shot for anything spoken out of term. The business tycoon skimmed the message with little interest. _It detailed if she was in a better mood yet, and that he missed her._

Elsa he scoffed. "Delete it," she demanded bluntly.

The PA happily deleted the message. "_Gladly! He does not deserve you,_" she rejoiced in her head.

The pair arrived at their destination in northern Larcbost. Aladdin opened the door for the women and wished them great success at the meeting. "I'll stay out here until you're finished Ms. Arendelle," he informed with a smile.

Elsa nodded and placed a tip into his coat's front pocket. She entered the small building to decipher if Sylvan &amp; Company had something worthwhile to offer her corporation.

Throughout the meeting Mr. Sylvan conjured several benefits that his company could offer Arendelle Corp. Elsa listened intently while her PA took notes on her tablet. At the pinnacle of the man's speech the winter-blonde cut him off. She closed her file and looked at him attentively. "I have made my decision Mr. Sylvan," she spoke formally.

Mr. Sylvan looked hopeful, but that soon dissipated with what the businesswoman offered. "I have no interest in a partnership, but I will buy you out for one-hundred grand," she stated.

"One-hundred grand?!" he barked in outrage. "That's preposterous! I will not settle for such a thing. I won't sell for no less that five-hundred thousand!"

Elsa raised a pale brow at his bargain. "You're not in a position to bargain with me Mr. Sylvan. Your company is the one on the verge of bankruptcy. I have multiple locations around the world that has kept my family sustained for generations," she pointed out. "What do you have to offer me? A small jewelry franchise with two locations to its name. Arendelle Corp. is a business of innovation. What use is jewelry to me? Eighty grand or we walk."

Mr. Sylvan's eyes widened. "Eighty? You just said one-hundred," he shouted in protest.

"Yes, but then you irritated me. Besides I think you'll find this bit of information persuasive," she commented as she slid a file across the table.

The businessman skimmed the file before his face paled. "Are you blackmailing me?" he gulped.

Elsa leaned back in her seat. "Blackmail is such an ugly word. I'd like to say you're giving me something to keep my mouth shut," she retorted.

Five minutes passed before the man came to a decision. "Eighty grand it is ma'am," he said in submission.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Sylvan. My contract analysts will drop by within a week with the paperwork. Have a nice day," the business tycoon offered with a false smile laced in ice.

They left Sylvan &amp; Company just as quickly as they came. Aladdin abided to his word and waited for them outside of the establishment. He opened the door with a grin, and drove them back to Arendelle Corp.'s headquarters.

During the drive there was a haunting silence between the two women. Anna noticed there was a different aura surrounding the heiress. She hesitated, but she finally asked, "So you… blackmailed them." When she didn't receive a response, she went with other means. "Elsa!"

"I told you not to refer to me as that!" Elsa snapped, but regained her composure. After she took a calm breath, she replied, "I don't owe you an explanation to the means in which I maintain my company's successes."

For a moment Elsa forgot just how feisty and determined her ex could be. As for Anna she didn't appreciate the uncharacteristically cold demeanor that her former-lover donned. The woman needed an attitude adjustment. The CEO wanted her peace of mind, and therefor, answered her employee. "It's just business."

One thing that Elsa thanked Hans for was they way in which he acquired information. It wasn't the kindest method, but it got her out of many cutthroat situations. Fortunately, this situation wasn't as dangerous as most, but that didn't mean she was above getting her hands dirty. Regardless, Mr. Sylvan wasn't as innocent as he appeared.

"You're not a cold-hearted person who bullies people weaker than you into submission," Anna commented disappointed.

Elsa stopped sorting through her work. "You don't know what I'm like. People change. I've changed… so quit acting like you know me," she retorted.

Anna gazed upon her ex who looked anywhere but at her. She knew Elsa very well. Try as she might, she still hid like a child when threatened. Underneath that cold exterior beats the heart of the woman she loved. Her relentlessness warranted the businesswoman's wrath, and they argued for the remainder of the ride. Raw emotions emerged from their slumbering place as their past intertwined the present. Aladdin was happy that they were back at headquarters because he heard _everything_ through the wooden barrier that separated the chauffeur from his passengers.

To his amazement they remained civil in the public eye, and waited until they were in the sanctity of Elsa's office to continue their "_conversation._" _It… wasn't pretty._ "… You know I could be done with this and fire you," Elsa threatened. Too many things were dragged back to the surface and they were both vulnerable.

Anna knew that this _Snow Queen_ wasn't her Elsa; it was a façade that really needed to go. "Then _fire_ me!" she dared.

The women were at a standstill. Silence left the air stifled and stagnant. Neither tried to breath the permeated air in fear of weakness. Slowly, Elsa stalked up to her PA and tilted the strawberry-blonde's chin up with her index finger. "I will not be undermined by a PA. You are not a weakness to me," she stated. Anna remained quiet as her employer ranted. "I only gave you this job out of pity. If it weren't for Kristoff then you wouldn't be here," she laughed, "He said that you _had a hard time getting your life back together and that you could use the help_," she air quoted. Dryly, she asked, "What could have happened to you that could throw your entire life so far off track that your ex has to help you get back to your feet?"

Anna had enough verbal backlash from the heiress and replied sharply, "My life has been hell since my parents died in a car accident three years ago. I've had to do and learn _so much_ without their help." Her eyes were red with unshed tears. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she remained silent.

Elsa's countenance fell at the unfortunate event. "_Cecilia and Tony are… dead?_" she whispered. Her heart sank. She knew the grief of having a deceased parent, and here she found that Anna lost _both_ far earlier than she did.

Anna took Elsa's limp hand that rested under her chin. This snapped Elsa out of her thoughts. "Elsa, you can't go through life being cruel to people who haven't wronged you. Even when they did, you always forgave them. You aren't a bad person. Even now you are one of the warmest people that I've ever met," she confessed.

Hope restored itself in Anna's eyes. It appeared like she was getting through to Elsa. The _Snow Queen_ mask chipped in places, but it held onto its wearer's face. "I'm not afraid of you. There is nothing that you could do to scare me away," she vowed.

The promise unsettled the CEO. She stepped back. "I- I- I," she stammered. "I'm working from my home today," she said in a hurried tone. She gathered her work and began to leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she warned. The heiress took a calm breath. "You can have the rest of the day off after you arrange my planner for my meeting on Saturday. I don't care just don't touch me," she hissed.

Anna watched her former-lover leave the office completely flustered. While she busied herself with her task — _more like a diversion_ — she called Kristoff on her cellphone. After a few rings he answered the phone. "Hey Feistypants -" he was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"_Is that Anna? Tell her I said hello,_" Merida said in a muffled voice on the other end of the line.

Kristoff laughed. "Red says _hi_," he relayed. "How did everything go?" the mountain man asked. Anna retold the events of her first day. "Don't lose heart Anna," he encouraged.

"I'm far from a breaking point, but we might have to reconstruct our strategy. I don't know how this added stress is going to affect Elsa the next time we meet," Anna spoke seriously.

Merida took the phone. "Say no more. We'll get together later tonight," she said with a smirk.

* * *

(**A/N:** I'm pretty sure I answered and debunked a lot of things that have been thrown my way right about now. Seriously, y'all are debating with my ass like what you're saying is fact. Geez… -w-; I hope this will leave you mollified for a while. I would have posted this on Friday, but I had a paper that was due that day so I spend most of that time doing college work. I don't know when I'll be able to post chapter three because I have one paper due Tuesday, and another due Thursday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm just getting started. _See you guys next time._)


	3. Red Red Wine

**Disclaimer:**"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** You know, you guys are some bold reader! Usually I would have a lot of questions, but most of them were damn near statements. Geez, you guys are throwing more theories than questions. I'm getting challenged by practically everybody. To those who think they've guessed the plot, well, the bottom of this chapter is about to debunk a lot of theories! Also, here's two fun little snippets to give you guys something to _really _think about. _Who do you think the narrator of this story is?_ Here's my hint to you: it's a character mentioned, but not by name. ;P The narrator has been the same since FAL. If you can guess who it is then you'll notice an important plot element. As for the other fun snippet, OFTAS has four ways that I planned on writing. That's right, you heard me. Imagine that there are four versions of OFTAS — each with completely different plots — swimming in my head. You think the fact that I had Elsa and Anna separated for six years was bad? Ha! There are two that are way worse! One involved them being separated for ten years, but I think I would have gave someone an aneurism with that. I came up with a clever way that you guys get to see one of FAL's alternate endings and a scene from how this story could have been told. Have fun knowing that! :D Many of you want to know what's going on in my noggin. *taps to head* And now you have a taste of it. **Side note: ****I didn't answer the questions on the story's Tumblr yet!** I haven't had time to even open half of the messages I've received. Between studying and actually writing the story I slacked off. I'm pretty sure I won't get to it until around Easter. I might not even write another chapter until after Easter either. I've an exam this week and a paper due too, so you guys can guess where my priorities will be. **Red Red Wine is by UB40.** I'd highly recommend giving this song a listen. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Larcbost was blissful and beautiful on this day. Sunlight bounced in various ribbons of blue. There wasn't a horizon line — just a clear brightness. The city's inhabitants were peaceful as they went about their day. The Andersens drove the backstreets to the west side. It was a few hours before either had to go to work, but they made an odd arrangement due to their strained relationship. With only one car at their disposal they had to share._

_Currently their relationship seemed like it has always been. Cecilia drove on this particular day. Tony was content with admiring the town in a splendor that only Larcbost held. He exhaled and looked at his wife. She glanced his way and smirked. The conversation thus far had been pleasant until one subject came up. "And how has Anna been Cissy?" he asked casually._

_Cecilia gave the large man a warning glare. "I promise I won't get mad… this time," he promised._

_The woman sighed and replied, "Anna's classes are going well. You remember her roommate from last semester?" After Tony nodded she continued, "Well, they've moved into apartment together. She said it was a temporary solution until she could afford her own place. I think it's a good idea. She could use the extra space," she mumbled. Her eyes were focused on the road while she pondered the situation. "She got the last of her stuff three days ago. You can come back home now that you can't blow up in her face." Tony was genuinely a sweet man, but his temper as of late necessitated for the couple to live under separate roofs for a while._

_Tony sneered at the comment. "I've been working on my temper. Hell, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this bullshit if it wasn't for that hoity-toity runaway!" he growled. His fist clenched — cracking his knuckles — and unclenched._

_While the couple bickered, Cecilia took her eyes off the road, and that's how it happened. It was so brief. A spit second. The car drifted until the backstreet curved around the mountain's bend. Teal eyes shrunk at the impending curve in the road. "Cecilia look out fo-" Those words would forever go unfinished. An effeminate scream rattled the car as it plunged off the cliff, into the wooded unknown. Silence never echoed so loudly..._

* * *

Elsa jolted awake. Her hands clutched her blanket as her eyes widened. Tears brimmed the corners. The voices of her nightmare faded and gave way for the muffled sounds of the Larcbost denizens enjoying the nightlife. Her brain felt hazy. She couldn't decipher whether it was from the rude awakening she received moments ago, or the aftermath of the red wine that she drank before bed.

The heiress clutched her ears at the _loud_ footsteps outside of her bedroom. The noise jolted her from her haze. _Did someone break in?_ No: she had guards everywhere. It would be impossible. The CEO peered from her door into her dark suite. There was a large silhouette in her kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she saw Gaston making a sandwich. She sighed and walked over to her _loud_ friend.

Gaston held his sandwich as if it were a gun at the _intruder_ until he realized it was his employer. Elsa stared at the midnight snack. "The competency of my head guard. Bravo. I feel so safe knowing that my fate is secured by a sandwich," she remarked.

The ebony-haired man pouted. "Shut up Elsa," he huffed before he took a bite. His brow rose at her sudden appearance. It was late, even for her. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Elsa rubbed her temples. "I had a nightmare," she answered. Nightmares weren't an uncommon occurrence with her.

Gaston sympathized with his friend. He knew about her nightmares. They weren't ever easy to deal with. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

The woman sat at her kitchen table. "It wasn't like the others. This one was different." Gaston listened to many of Elsa's past nightmare accounts. The focus most of her nightmares was Anna; and more recently — her mother's death. "I'm sure that you know by now that Anna is my new PA. We _talked_ and she brought up some unnerving stuff. Her parents are dead."

The bodyguard listened. He understood how such words rattled someone like Elsa. "You're not weak," he stated. Gaston experienced first hand how Elsa reacted when she thought she exposed a _weakness_. He used to think the same way — that emotion was weakness — but he couldn't think that way anymore. Not when he realized friendship required emotional support as well as physical support.

"Thank you."

Gaston rubbed his chin in thought. "Why is Anna your new PA anyways? I thought you would want to be as far from her as possible," he questioned.

Elsa told her head guard about the day she rekindled her friendship with Kristoff, and how he managed to break into the building.

The robust man snorted. "Kris didn't break in. I let him in," he stated. This earned a questioning look from his friend.

"Then why did my guards tackle him to the ground if you gave him permission to be in the building," she asked.

"I had to make my rounds to see if everyone was doing their job, so I sent one of the newbies to tell the upper floor that Arendelle Corp. had a visitor. The dumbass didn't reach the top of the building before Kristoff so I'm assuming the others went after your _assassin_."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "When did life get so stressful?" she mumbled. In her younger years she didn't have to worry about assassination attempts — not on this level.

Gaston rolled his eyes. "You're already hungover. You don't need more _relief_," he commented.

The CEO scoffed at his _observation_ and went to her medicine cabinet. There weren't any painkillers. _Fuck!_ "Go to the market and get me some painkillers," she requested.

Usually Gaston followed his orders but he had his own agenda. "I'll get your painkillers if I get to go hunting during open season," he bargained. Most of his time was spent with Elsa either as her employee or her friend, so he wanted time to be one with Mother Nature and the many abundant creatures betwixt the wooden groves.

"But I don't want to deal with the other guards. They're so incompetent," Elsa groaned.

"Yeah, well that's a two way street. They don't want to deal with the Snow Queen either." The winter-blonde glowered at his retort. "I need the break Elsa and I'll bag an elk for you."

"Fine. Now go get my painkillers…"

Gaston left and went to the market. Elsa was left to her thoughts. She reclined on her couch. "Maybe I should have tried passing out again," she muttered aloud. After a moment of deliberation she concluded that she didn't want to vomit as soon as she woke up.

* * *

Hours before, on the opposite side of town, a group of young adults gathered to Larcbost's eastside. Anna opened the door to her apartment as Kristoff, Merida, Esmeralda, Jack, and Pitch entered her home. After all were seated they conversed of events that transpired.

Anna looked stressed while everyone talked in hushed tones. Try as she might she still felt vulnerable about what Elsa said to her the previous day. She had to appear strong-willed in front of Elsa, but Elsa wasn't here. Their argument hurt and she didn't need to hold up a shield with her friends.

Merida pulled Anna into a one-armed hug. "Ye okay?" she asked.

The freckled woman shook her head. "Elsa's different. There were moments where I saw my Elsa and then she was the _Snow Queen_," she added in. "Elsa was never like that."

The Scottish woman patted the strawberry-blonde on the back. "It'll be a'right lassie. Yer tough as a bear, stubborn as 'n ox, an' smart as a fox," she complimented, however her commendation fell on deaf ears.

Anna banged her head against the kitchen table. Everyone flinched at the loud noise, and listened around the apartment. It was extremely late. After a bated breath the group was relieved of their worries. "I can't stand it. Her attitude is terrible. _She threatens her employees._ She was never like that. She wouldn't pick on people," she whispered.

Pitch reclined in his seat as he sipped on his cup of coffee. "Hate to break it to you hon, but time changes everyone. Sometimes it's for the better, other times for the worse," he remarked.

Jack jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. "Not helping!" he hissed.

"Do you want me to lie to her?" the older grumbled.

The couple seemed like they were on the verge of a fight until Meg snapped her fingers between the men. "Shut the hell up!" she all but shouted. They settled once the brunette interrupted their dispute.

"_Whose idea was it to add another Esmeralda to the group,_" Pitch mumbled to his boyfriend. The white-haired man snickered until he saw his boyfriend stiffen.

"Pitch. Are you okay?" he asked.

Pitch sniffed the air before he returned to reality. "Yeah. I just sensed something. Elsa's dreaming," he spoke softly. By this point everyone knew about his powers. He allowed them that privilege. They all had the same goal and it was more beneficial not to hide such information. "It's different this time."

Jack nodded and went back to the conversation that the others discussed.

Merida spoke reassurance to her disheartened friend. "Ye know Kris's mum gave us some good advice when we had our problems," she said. "First an' foremost yer not a magician so ye can't go into a relationship thinking ye can change her. People don't really change."

Pitch fist pumped. "In your face Jack!" he cheered.

Jack glared at his boyfriend. Fortunately the conversation was far from over.

Kristoff intervened. "Red's right Anna. People change when they're ready to. If Els loves you as much as she used to then she'll change on her own. Love is strange and mysterious like that," he pointed out. "Everyone makes bad choices when they're mad, scared, or stressed; and the last time I checked, Elsa was all of the above."

Esmeralda put down her cup of coffee. "That's because she's been away from most of the people who care about her for so long," she added in. She looked at Anna — who snapped out of her funk. "If what you said about her dating Hans is true then he's overstayed his welcome. He's been in her life too long, and he's probably manipulating her," she growled. Her tanned hands clenched the mug as her angered boiled.

"He has to go!" Pitch declared. His statement earned a round of approval.

The Romani held onto Anna's hand. "We all want Elsa back in our lives. It's up to you to see this through Anna. I know Elsa. She may be dating Hans, but she _loves_ you. Only you can bring out the Elsa that we know and love," she encouraged.

"No pressure," Jack chimed in.

Anna looked at her friends — all who had became her family — and said, "Okay." Kristoff was the only one besides her that made contact with Elsa. It was a team effort and she was their ace in the hole.

* * *

Time progressed slowly that day. Very slowly. The heiress already took the painkillers for her hangover. Her arctic eyes watched the alarm clock in her room. It became a rhythm. _Tick, tick, tick, and…_ The clock rolled over to another minute, and the process began again. _Tick, tick, tick…_ She wondered if she could make a hobby out of clock watching.

It was still morning and she was needed at the office. It would be foolish if she hid most of her day in an attempt to avoid her ex.

Elsa hacked up a dry laugh. "_Now wonder mother thought you were weak. You're a powerful CEO yet you hide from your own PA? Pathetic woman,_" the voice in the back of her head heckled. She felt lost about what to do.

She arose from the comfort of her bed. "_Maybe I should call someone,_" she thought to herself. _But who to call?_ For a moment she considered calling her business partner Asami Sato. They developed an excellent relationship outside of work, but as she recalled, Anna said the woman had a manufacturing error to deal with at headquarters. She considered Gaston. Although he had gotten better at emotional talk over the years, he wasn't the best person to go to. The man might blow a gasket if she unloaded the weight her heart bore. _How about Mr. Peabody?_ He was a highly intelligent and sentimental canine! _No. Wait._ She remembered that he acted in her stead in the undergrounds, and he was probably busy.

Elsa looked at her cellphone and thought of her most loyal friend. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. The man took no time to answer. "Hey sis. How is your day going?" he asked in an exultant tone. The sound of his voice confirmed that she had made the right choice. _Who else would sound so happy to hear from her at this hour?_

The winter-blonde explained all that transpired. Little did she know Kristoff was well aware of it all, yet he listened as if it was new to him. "This whole thing is getting ridiculous between the two of you. You're both grown women," the veterinarian sighed. "Elsa, you were in the wrong. You need to apologize for your behavior," he replied.

Elsa was about to debate the matter until her best friend cut her off. "You asked me for my opinion, and I gave it to you honestly. You said you've gained a reputation as a _Snow Queen_, ergo you were being a bitch. Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you get to push everyone around." She paused. "Elsa, sis, you wouldn't call me if you didn't feel guilty, nor would you need my validation if you felt you were right. It's up to you if you take my advice or not. I've got to head to the clinic in a few, so I'll talk to you later. _Bye._"

The cellular device hung up and left the CEO with her thoughts. She hated when her brother was right. She realized that she was in the wrong and that her actions emotionally harmed Anna. As much emotional trauma as Anna inflicted upon her, she couldn't — not even in her most vivid nightmares — imagine that she did something that harmed Anna.

A part of her brain cried out that she was weak. It berated her for such thoughts. _Why did she need to apologize?_ While Elsa battled with herself, another part of her brain blatantly told the other side to shut the hell up!

Elsa concluded that she would apologize. She gathered her work material and left the suite. She decided to drive herself to work. The drive would clear her head, and she could take her time getting to work.

The woman left the Overland in a better disposition until she noticed her off-again boyfriend propped against his car. _Was he waiting for her?_ Most likely. He had no other reason to be at the Overland than her. For a moment she thought about ignoring him and going to work, but she decided against it. One thing that she admired, and loathed, about him was that he was persistent.

Elsa approached Hans. "I'm a jackass," he said.

"Yes. What else is new?" she replied curtly.

Hans rubbed the back of his neck. "You got me there," he laughed nervously. "Angelface, I'm sorry. You know I don't mean half of the stuff that comes out of my mouth. I shouldn't have argued, and gave you your space," he apologized.

The businessman presented his off-again girlfriend with a bottle of red wine. He usually gave them to her when he wanted to be sweet or when he screwed up, and Elsa knew this.

Elsa hesitated for a moment before she accepted the gift. That didn't mean they were together again, but she would rather have the bottle in case she got stressed during the workday. "How about I take you to work?" he offered.

She looked into his emerald eyes. "… all right," she agreed.

Hans opened the car door for her and closed it once she got in. He went to the driver's side of his car and went to Arendelle Corp.'s headquarters. During their drive there was a prominent silence, but it didn't last. They talked strictly of business between their companies, but nothing beyond that. He was fine with it. At least they weren't arguing.

Once Arendelle Corp. came into view, he stopped the car in front. Elsa surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. His face flushed at the sudden gesture. Before she left the car he held her hand. "I know I've been clingy lately, but we really should fix our fight. I insist that we go on a date. We'll take the night off and I'll buy dinner," he said.

Elsa held her gaze to her office. "_I wonder if Anna's early again_," she pondered. She glanced at her off-again boyfriend and replied, "I'll give you my response after work."

Hans knew her mood oscillated and that she was extremely fickle when it came to intimacy. "I'll pick you up after work: date or no date," he promised.

"Thank you. I'll see you after work," she said, and went into her building.

Elsa walked into an elevator that took her to the top floor. Her outlook on her off-again boyfriend was better than it previously was, and she appeared happy about it. "Good morning Ms. Arendelle," a secretary greeted. Maybe she would entertain Hans's request.

Her mood stagnated when she came in contact with her office door. Anna hadn't arrived yet, but then again, not many people came to Arendelle Corp. before the CEO. The winter-blonde unlocked her office and started on her workload. Some were loans that were issued to business partners. Others were business proposals. Nothing out of the usual.

Quietness echoed outside of her office. The heiress became suspicious at the sudden inactivity. Honestly, her workers couldn't be that incompetent that they stopped working altogether. What could possibly distract them so much?

Her answer came when Anna came into her office with her characteristic smile. _Ah, it all made sense. She was a PA that lasted more than a day_. "Good morning Ms. Arendelle," she greeted.

"Hi," Elsa replied in a rather unladylike manner. _This was going to be harder than she thought._

"Is there anything that you would like me to do? Get you a cup of coffee? Fetch a file?" Anna proposed.

The kind demeanor was killing her. _How could Anna act so kind after what Elsa had done to her? How?!_ "My itinerary needs to be rearranged for the weekend that I'll be at the Sato Estate," she said. The last PA screwed up her itinerary before she was fired.

Anna moved events into their proper time slots for the meeting. "Am I allowed to go?" she asked.

"No."

Elsa noticed her PA's typing slowed. "_Anna is right. You are a bully,_" she scolded. "You can't go because it's a meeting between CEOs. That, and Ms. Sato is peculiar about allowing people on her property," she elaborated.

"Oh. Okay," the strawberry-blonde replied.

Elsa felt proud of herself, but she wasn't done. The business tycoon walked to her assistant. "Ms. Andersen," she called.

Anna stopped her task and gave her employer recognition. "Yes Ms. Arendelle," she replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It wasn't right for me to treat you so coldly, and you didn't justify my anger. I said things that have hurt you and you deserve my sincerest apology."

_There. She said it._

Needless to say: Anna was shocked, but she accepted the apology. Originally, she thought that she would have to be the first to apologize, but this was a move in the right direction. "It's fine. I was in the wrong too. It wasn't my place to question your decisions." She read the files that Elsa used to blackmail Sylvan &amp; Company, and learned something. Sylvan &amp; Company were notorious conmen who sold faulty merchandise.

A friendlier air swiveled between the two women. Their work remained neglected as they conversed. There wasn't a particular subject. They just talked about aimless matters. No malicious intent; no anxiety; nothing. It felt so natural.

Anna giggled at a comment that Elsa made about Gaston's hunting request, and Elsa thought it was the most melodic thing that she had heard in ages. The PA looked at her employer and brushed an invisible stand away from the side of her head. She was nervous, but she wanted to see how much she could push before it was too much. "I know we have a bit of a bad history between us, but I really miss you Elsa," she said. The fact that Elsa had not lashed at her informality could only be seen as a good thing. "I know you probably still hate me for what happened-"

And apparently that was the straw that broke the camel's back. "I've never hated you," Elsa divulged.

The confession made her request easier. It was obvious that she knew about Elsa's odd relationship with Hans, so she was hopeful that there was room for her redemption. "Then can we at least be friends. I know it's a big request, but I really miss you Elsa. You know what. Ignore that. I'm probably being stupid for asking this," she said.

Elsa promptly stopped her employee's rambling. She looked mildly irritated. Anna looked away from the CEO. "_Way to go Andersen. She gives an inch and you take a thousand miles!_" she chided.

By the time she gathered the courage to look back to Elsa, the woman seemed less irritated; but she held the same seriousness that she previously had. "You aren't stupid," Elsa stated in aggravation.

Anna remained silent until Elsa spoke again.

"I… wouldn't mind having your friendship," she said hesitantly.

The paranoid part of her brain flared at the sudden proposition. "_What the hell are you doing?! __**No!**__ Stop! Stop! __**Stop!**__ Back up and think about this! Do you really want to expose yourself to her again? You know damn well that you can't remain friends with her. You are selfish and weak! You will want her back! Stop this before it's too late!_" the thought pleaded.

The other side of her brain remained calm in spite of the paranoia. "_But you miss her,_" the rational part of her brain reasoned. "_You know that if you didn't want her back in your life then you wouldn't entertain her request._"

In her excitement Anna pulled Elsa into a tight embrace. She didn't care if it was brash or crass. She needed this! She missed the body contact.

Evidently the feeling was mutual. Without missing a beat, Elsa engulfed Anna into a stronger, more intimate embrace. She savored the scant places where their skin touched. Neither wanted to let go. "_Maybe it wasn't as terrible an idea as I thought to hire you,_" she thought.

Begrudgingly, they released each other. As much as Elsa missed Anna, she knew the horror that was all-nighters. She already had a ridiculous sleep schedule with a regular workload, and staying up an entire night — no, entire nights — to catch up with important paperwork was a pain in the ass. Some workloads comprised of business that required her direct seal of approval by the next day.

* * *

The remainder of the day rolled by and eventually came to a close. The two women were about to depart, both on friendlier terms than before, until an unannounced visitor entered the room.

Hans approached his off-again girlfriend and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Elsa flushed but not for the reasons he thought. Her eyes shifted between her ex and her off-again boyfriend. "So will I be escorting you home, or are you in the mood for something a bit more adventurous?" he asked with a grin.

If murder were legal Hans would have been a dead man. Alas, Anna settled with the daggers in her glare versus its real life equivalent.

Hans felt the heated glare from the strawberry-blonde and turned to tell off the _underling_ until he saw her face. The redhead recoiled and ambled back until his back hit Elsa's desk. "What are **you** doing here!" he asked. His eyes flickered between the CEO and the PA.

"I'm the new PA," Anna answered with a grin that made demons less intimidating.

It took everything in his ability not to shriek in terror. His masculinity wouldn't allow him to cower in front of the women. Hans got to his feet as if nothing happened. He turned his attention to Elsa. "Angelface can you tell me why **Anna** is your fricking PA?!" he demanded impatiently.

Elsa answered his question with everything that happened between their last encounter and now.

"Elsa what the hell is the matter with you?! You're being completely stupid. Are you a masochist or something? How can you let _her_ back into your life so easily," he scolded.

Anna wanted to throttle the man for his insults towards her, but what blew her fuse was that he belittled Elsa in front of her. "I'm not the problem. If anyone doesn't deserve to be in her life it's a rat like you," she remarked. The businessman glared down at the PA, but she didn't back down. "_I know what you did,_" she growled.

Hans internally buckled at the threat. _How could she know?_ He gathered himself before he feigned innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in false-naivety. "And _you,_" he turned his focus onto Elsa, "… need to get your priorities in order. We can _talk_ when you figure out where your primacies are." The man left the office in a huff.

Elsa looked immensely irritated with the added tension to her life.

Once Anna took her anger away from the door, she turned her calm eyes to her ex. "I'm sorry…"

The winter-blonde held up her hand to silence the younger woman. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'll see you tomorrow." She dialed Aladdin to pick her up.

* * *

Hans drove away from Arendelle Corp. Stress clear on his countenance. He stopped at a traffic light. His thumb rubbed against a wooden skull with green highlights etching the contours. The man pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Prettyboy, how's it going?" a robust voice greeted

The businessman glowered at his cellphone. "You're not pulling your weight in this deal," he snarled.

The man on the other end of the line was clearly angered. "**Don't you disrespect me Prettyboy! You forget who's holding the cards in this arrangement,**" he spoke in an almost demonic voice. The man cleared his voice and regained his composure. "You should be a good little boy if you want me to keep up my end of things. Remember boy; you need me a lot more than I need you. Now, if you get me what more of what I want then I'll be more than happy to help you with your little _dilemma_."

The phone went dead leaving Hans more enraged than he previously was. He dialed one of his workers. "Good afternoon Mr. Wester-" the older man was interrupted.

"Shut up you idiot. Gather the engineers and get to work. I need _another one_," he demanded. His fingers brushed against the small trinket around his neck.

"We'll get right on it sir," the worker replied.

"I want it sent out by tonight. Have it bring back as many as possible," Hans ordered.

* * *

(**A/N:** How's that for story development? ;D Hope you enjoyed it all the same. Forgive me if there's any errors in here, or more than usual, but I didn't have the time to check behind myself. It's really late where I am, and my insomnia is being a douchebag right now. I'll probably come back later and modify this. _See you guys next time._)


	4. One and Only

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** I planned on updating this yesterday, but real life has been ripping my tail off lately. Enough about Roo's pitiful woes! **I have answered the questions on Tumblr**, so you can check those out. Not much that I can think about that needs to be said before you guys dive in. There's a lot happening in this chapter, and I wanted to test something out about my level of writing so I'll see if this decision bites me in the ass or not. If there's something I remember that I need to address I will update these A/N's or post it on the FAL/OFTAS Tumblr. **One and Only is by Adele**. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Thick, dank air encompassed the downtown area. It was late. Yellow haze drifted from the rooftops of the shops that remained open at this hour. Heels clicked against the paved grounds as a feminine silhouette wandered the streets. Alone. Her fairly melodic voice rang across the emptied subsection. _

_Hazel eyes gleamed from the rooftops as the young woman passed._

_Aurora walked the lone road often so she feared very little on the backstreet. The voice on the other end of the line was less than pleased. "Yes, well, I need these night classes if I want to graduate on time." Maleficent gave a dry retort on the other end, which earned a pout from her goddaughter. "I'll be fine godmother; and the sooner I graduate, the sooner I can come back home. I miss you," she said fondly._

_Maleficent paced from her location and stroked her raven on the head. She glanced downward and spoke, "I miss you too Beastie… Are you sure that you wouldn't like for me to pick you up? I'm in the neighborhood."_

_"No thank you. It's too beautiful of a night to be cooped up in a car. Can you see the stars from where you are? Aren't they beautiful!" The blonde smiled as she gazed at the twinkling heavenly bodies._

_The pale woman looked up and took a moment and observed the lights above. "Yes. They are beautiful tonight," she replied._

_In that moment a dark tendril slunk from the empty backstreets. A green ball glowed from its center. A black slit formed on the surface. The makeshift eye scanned the area and noticed movement. Several items listed in the corner of its sclera. Red splotches littered Aurora's body as it analyzed her. **CONFIRMATION** flashed in front of its target before it drew closer._

_All of a sudden the entity lunged at her. Fate favored Aurora at that time; she managed to avoid the tendrils that launched at her. However she couldn't keep up with the metallic creature. She was caught in its somewhat organic clutches. Although it was made of metal it pulsed, almost as if it was alive. _

_Forest green smoke ensnared the creature, temporarily immobilizing it. Feathers collected on the shrouded figure's shoulder blades as she descended the rooftop posthaste. A raven soared alongside her as she summoned her powers. _

_The green wisps cracked like whips, and slithered between the machine's crevices. The haze unhinged a few of its inner workings. The metallic creature released Aurora out of its clutches. As the blonde fell Maleficent called upon both her powers, and her raven. "Diaval," she pointed to her goddaughter. _

_Diaval swooped down — prepared to catch Aurora — while Maleficent transformed the avian into a human man. "Diaval?" Aurora questioned. The raven turned man landed and placed her on her feet._

_He heard his owner's outcry before he had a chance to respond. The raven-haired man turned his head and saw the winged woman fending off the fluid tendrils. "Mistress!" he called out. He sprinted towards her before she spoke._

_"No! Get Aurora out of here, now!" the older woman shouted as the metal coils closed in on her. Before she could be crushed, a violet barrier erected between the Super and the metallic entity. In tandem with the defensive skill, a red sound wave forced the machine back._

_Aurora broke away from Diaval's protective arms and ran to her godmother. "Are you all right?" she asked. Maleficent nodded as she gathered her bearings._

_The two young Supers walked over to the trio. The female appeared roughly around Aurora's age while the male appeared to be a teenager. "I suppose a thank you is in order," Maleficent said, although she didn't sound particularly happy about it. "May I know your names?"_

_They pointed to their masked visages. Maleficent knew their reasons. She was a former-villain in the golden age of the Supers. They wanted to maintain their secret identity. "You can refer to me as Vanish," the female said before she pointed to the male, "… and him as Sonic Boom."_

_Sonic Boom looked at Maleficent. "There has been a hunt on Supers over the passed couple of months. They're either killed on sight or captured," he warned. Vanish glared at him. "Well they are."_

_"It's just like last time," Maleficent muttered. It was anything short of a miracle that she didn't suffer the same fate as the others, but now — whoever it was — knew that she held the Super gene. _

_"Then why did they attack me? I don't have any powers," Aurora said. _

_Vanish kicked a piece of scrap metal. "These machines are different from last time. They're extremely flexible and never keep a definite shape. It's like they're alive, yet not. Their AI is high, but it has a major flaw. There have been a few casualties with non-Supers. Those in constant contact with Supers have traces of Super DNA left on their person. The robots scan for Super DNA, so even if you don't have powers you might be attacked by association," she explained._

_Diaval snorted. He cared greatly for Aurora; he thought of her as his own daughter; and to hear that she was attacked over a mechanical flaw angered him. "We'll need to destroy these things before more innocent people get hurt."_

_Bit by bit, the metallic scraps rolled across the paved road and gathered around the main body. In a cyclone of machinery, the parts assembled into a top-heavy titan. Vanish summoned a barrier around the group as a barrage of metallic bits gushed from its convex chest. _

_Diaval sprinted from the safety of the barrier with every intention to befall the robot. Green fog engulfed him as his mistress projected her powers upon him. "A dragon," she commanded._

_Soon after the incantation was casted, the man's limbs contorted into black, scaled masses of muscle. Red pyres erupted from the wyvern's mouth! Protective rage filled his eyes as he pounced on the amalgamation of parts. The machine clamped down on Diaval's fanged maw, but that didn't stop the raven turned dragon! He swung his powerful tail at the robot and freed himself from its clutches._

_The down between the scales ruffled and made the dragon's hide hackle upward. A menacing roar projected from his throat as his serpentine neck lashed at the machine. Upon the fourth lunge the robot slammed its barbed arm on Diaval's head. The collision cracked a few of the wyvern's teeth, and for a moment he felt vulnerable. _

_At the core of the robot, a green light pulsed: almost as if it was a type of life-source. Bright red embers spewed from the dragon's mouth and targeted the core. _

_On impact the core melted — and with it — fell the robotic threat. _

_"That was so cool," Sonic Boom said with an excited grin. Vanish face-palmed at the blond Super's avidity. She looked at the scrap metal that surrounded them. Black smoke streamed from the charred remnants; but momentarily, Vanish thought she saw a pair of eyes before they dissipated along with the smoke._

_Maleficent went to Diaval and returned him to his aviary form. The raven had a few battle scars, but he'd rather have them on himself than his mistress or Aurora. "We're going home," she informed, and turned her eyes to her goddaughter, "All of us."_

_Aurora picked Diaval up off the battered ground, and stroked him. "Thank you Diaval," she said. The bird cawed, which she took as his acknowledgement of her gratitude. Her godmother carried her bridal style before they took to the skies._

* * *

Nature thickly intermingled with the city life of Larcbost's northeast side. Gaston drove his large truck passed the Northern Mountains to the hunting range. He hasn't seen Kristoff in ages, but he knew that his friend had a reindeer friend in that particular part of the mountains. He didn't want to accidentally shoot the cervine.

After two hours he made it to his destination. Gaston had his guns already loaded and ready to hunt; but first, he stopped into his tavern. It was a gift from Elsa once they were both old enough to drink. He swaggered into the bar, which earned a round of cheers from the patrons. His little brother, LeFou, was the loudest supporter.

"Now the fun can really get started," LeFou said as drinks went around the bar. The stout man ambled over to where his eldest brother sat.

Gaston tussled his sibling's hair. "How are things while I'm away little brother?" he asked.

"Aw, you know. It's the same ol' thing. It gets kind of boring until open season starts, but I'm taking great care of the place!" he promised. "You're gonna love it better than last year bro, I swear it." This piqued the bodyguard's interest.

One of the tavern dwellers took a seat next to Gaston. "Yeah, this year has an interesting set of rules this time," he said.

"I'm listening," Gaston prodded.

"We still have the standard rules from last year: smaller game has the same worth from last year, and larger game has upped the ante! Bears are off limits unless you get his seal on your license. The game warden has been a real hardass about it! If you manage to bag one of those then they're worth thirty points. Stags are worth fifty points, and does are worth forty this year," the man said.

"You're forgetting the best part!" LeFou sniffed. He slapped his brother on the back before he pointed to the scoreboard. At the top of the board was a white, hooved silhouette.

"What is it?" Gaston asked and guzzled down his beer.

The bartender shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know what the hell the thing is. The game warden isn't pitching a fuss about us hunting it though," the woman said.

The diminutive man chewed on a few chicken wings that he ordered. He licked his lips. "Yeah, all we know is that it's white and the fastest thing out there. We've been calling it Elusive ever since Davis spotted it in winter last year. It's been on the run this entire time. Whoever catches Elusive will be the envy of every man here," he informed his brother.

Gaston snorted. "I'm already the envy of every man here, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to add another head to my wall," he said as he pointed his riffle to the wall decorated with various animal heads.

"No one shoots like Gaston. Elusive doesn't stand a chance!" LeFou hailed.

"As owner of this bar I say: let the games begin!"

Cheers bolstered the tavern as men and women alike readied themselves for open season. Since Gaston was already prepared he set out into the wilderness with his best gear.

It was late afternoon, and many would start their hunts in the early morning, but they weren't Gaston. They weren't as lucky, or as he skilled as him. It was child's play; and to prove it he tracked a stag deep into the thickets. The hart hardly lasted an hour once the hunter was on his trail. The cervine bled out once the bullet pierced his lungs. The death was slow, but it wasn't as painful in comparison to other places.

Gaston went to collect his prize before another animal decided to make a meal out of it. He hefted the large hart over his shoulder and went to his truck. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something shimmer white. He turned his head to get a better look at what it was, but before he could it was gone. "So that must be Elusive," he mumbled. "_This should be interesting._" The day was off to a great start, and by the time open season finished he would have a rare head to mount on his wall.

* * *

Away from the wilderness — back in the city — the CEO of Arendelle Corp. wasn't at her headquarters. She had important matters of her own to deal with and her business could wait. People in white, or blue, uniforms flitted about the establishment with clipboards. Hushed tones carried over the glum building. Off-white walls seemed like an infinite maze. One hallway: left turn. Another hallway: another left turn. Another hallway: go straight, and then another right turn.

Lifeless, cold eyes remained forward as their owner's equally dead footsteps haunted the private wing. Elsa Arendelle arrived to her destination: room 482. Her ears perked once she realized that she heard talking. It wasn't the sounds of the professionals that worked the establishment, but a familiar one.

Hans sat in a chair nearby the white bed as he spoke. He looked upon the patient in the bed with a sorrowful look. When he heard someone behind him, he wasn't startled. He simply turned his head and saw his off-again girlfriend. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she said with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

He offered her his seat at the bed, but she declined. She wouldn't stay for long, but she cherished the time that she spent there.

Elsa took the hand of the man in the bed. "Hi papa. I'm back," she whispered with a broken grin that she knew her father couldn't see. She looked over to Hans. "Has he-" _She couldn't finish her sentence._

"I'm afraid not," the redhead said somberly. He held her hand and looked towards the ground.

The heiress was silent. She wasn't disappointed though. She knew better than that by now. Her off-again boyfriend placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She clung onto him. One of his genuine redeeming features was that he was a reliable man. Hans was very emotionally supportive of her when it came to her father's state. "Would you like to be alone with him?" he asked.

Elsa nodded, and with that Hans left. She turned towards her father. "Arendelle Corp. is doing fine. I wish you could look at the place. I'm whipping everyone into shape. You and mama wanted to leave me with something to be proud of… I just hope that you can be proud of what I'm doing," she said. The winter-blonde kissed her father on his head. A minute passed as she stared at him — but nothing happened. Again, she wasn't disappointed; and she left with that notion in mind.

Hans was nearby the hospital elevator by the time she got there. His green eyes searched hers, but he remained silent. They rode the elevator down to the first floor. He escorted her to her car. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Call me later. I want to hear from you," he requested earnestly.

Hans didn't expect a response from her after that, and she didn't give him one. She was always unpredictable on days that she spent with her father.

* * *

Arendelle Corp.'s new PA sauntered from one end of the department to the other. Her restless nature gained the attention of the personnel. Some enjoyed her effervescent nature as she busied herself around the workplace, while others couldn't decipher the meaning behind her actions. Many wondered why she worked so hard when their employer wasn't around to keep a cold, iron grip on her.

Anna's main reason was to keep herself occupied. She hated when she had nothing to do. _It was so boring._ _Where was Elsa? Why was she running late?!_ Their friendship — as much as she hated the fact that she was once again in the **_fucking_ **friend-zone — was off to an excellent start. It was progress: _very irritable progress_, but progress all the same. "_Elsa isn't someone who runs late. Why isn't she here yet? I hope nothing happened to her,_" she thought as she worried her lower lip.

The secretary saw the concerned look on the young strawberry-blonde and waved to get her attention. "Ms. Arendelle typically arrives a little late on days like this. People around the office don't know why, but I'm pretty sure that she goes off to visit her father in the hospital," she informed.

Anna knew about the situation thanks to Jack and Kristoff. She was well informed about many details that entailed her employer's personal life. It dawned upon her that the winter-blonde would most likely be in a foul mood once the woman entered the corporation.

In the days that came after the PA's arrival many of the workers felt the air lighten in the office. The secretary was one of those people. She took a liking to the lively assistant. The two conversed before an idea struck Anna. "Is there anyone that could open Ms. Arendelle's office? Most of my work involves me being in there to access the files that aren't on my tablet," she asked as she browsed the device. There was a scheduled meeting with a Rimes Industries' subordinate.

"I can contact security to let you in," she said and dialed the phone to get one of the security personnel to let the PA into their CEO's office.

While Anna waited from the security to let her into the office she saw a familiar face — Laneway's former business teacher, Mr. Weselton. She was surprised to see him, but then again Kristoff mentioned that the Arendelles hired a select few of Laneway's staff to be at Elsa's disposal. "Good morning Mr. Weselton," she greeted as she did everyone else in the office.

Weselton noticed the strawberry-blonde, but didn't think much of it. "Good morning Ms. Andersen," he greeted curtly. "I'm here to see Ms. Arendelle about business matters," he stated as he patted his briefcase with gusto.

"Ms. Arendelle is busy with a personal matter today, but I'll gladly take the file on her behalf and see to it that she gets it," Anna offered with a smile.

The old businessman sniffed at the inconvenience, but he didn't let the matter get to him. "Very well. See to it that she does," he said and went through his brief case. "This is a very important file that records all of the finances in the Rimes Industries subgroup!" he stated emphatically.

"I'll take excellent care of it until Ms. Arendelle arrives," she said without variation in her kind demeanor. The man left the department, then the building.

A security staff member finally arrived and allowed the assistant access to the CEO's office. They looked at the strawberry-blonde as she happily walked into the office. He scratched his head, but left her to her own devices.

Curious about the contents of the file, Anna opened it and examined the paperwork. It's not like she had that much work to do while she waited for her boss to arrive. As she browsed she saw a dip in a few of the accounts, and boosts in others. By any means she wasn't an accountant, but the numbers definitely looked _off_. She doesn't have the time to really delve into the file. _Why?_ Well, her employer decided that now was an excellent time to enter the workplace.

The once cheery air that filled the office was instantly overturned by the frosty mask of the Snow Queen. The pale woman was on a tirade about the lack of productivity in the office, and fired one man on the spot for it. Anna cringed at the action. The Snow Queen wasn't in a happy mood that's for _damn_ sure...

The swift action "encouraged" the workers to get back to their arduous tasks. Elsa stormed to her office and took out her keys. She noticed that the door was slightly cracked and opened the door. "_My office is open? It's fucking open, are you kidding me?!_" she thought in outrage. "Who left my office open for anyone to waltz in here?!" she shouted across the top floor.

Practically everyone quivered at the authoritative voice of their clearly pissed off CEO. A few of the more cowardly ones pointed to the responsible party and threw the bodyguard to the wolves. The hell that followed suit was amplified by her bad mood after she visited her comatose father. It was more that Anna could stand.

Anna walked out of the office towards her infuriated ex. She stepped into view. "It's my fault Ms. Arendelle. I asked him to open your office so that I could get to work since you weren't here yet. I'm very sorry," she apologized.

The room grew still. Many thought that the Arendelle heiress would fire the _foolish_, young woman. _Who did she think she was? Was she insane!_ Not only did she enter their CEO's office without permission, but she also interrupted the woman as she berated one of her workers. _Did she have a death wish?!_ Some looked at her with sympathy. Even the secretary gave Anna a look that shouted, '_just fucking run!_'

However the results that yielded from the intrusion shocked the masses. Elsa's cold eyes were still hardened, but she replied with a simple, "Is that so?" Her eyes shifted to the security guard. "You're dismissed." And with that the business tycoon walked into her office as if nothing happened.

Almost everyone traded glances. "_How?_" was the main question that riddled their confused faces.

"Get back to work!" shouted the Snow Queen. The sudden scare frightened the remainder of the staff to do as they were told. "That goes for you too Ms. Andersen," she added bluntly.

Anna smirked, but she wouldn't let the other staff see her mirth. It was a bad idea for someone in her position to emasculate her employer. "Yes Ms. Arendelle," she replied calmly and entered the office.

Elsa passed Anna's work area and noticed the open file that contained Rimes Industries' account information. Typically she would be enraged that a subordinate searched her work information without permission, but she was busy with the file's contents. Her expression downcast as she realized that the numbers were significantly lower than what her father would have brought to the company. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" she snapped.

Anna looked at her stressed ex. It wasn't hard to decipher that Elsa felt inferior to her parents. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

After the incident both women worked well into the workday until lunchtime rolled by. Anna stretched her arms overhead and looked over to her ex. "Elsa," she called. The business tycoon barely shifted her gaze from her computer. "It's lunchtime. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat?"

"No," was the blunt reply. Elsa sighed after she calmed herself. "I have to figure out why I'm not getting as much money in as I've been giving out. You have no obligations to stay during your lunch hour, but I'll remain here," she said. Her eyes broke away from the computer screen. "If you don't mind, could you bring me something while you're out?"

"Sure thing. I'm certain we'll figure something out," the PA said before she put her tablet in her workbag.

* * *

In a nearby sandwich shop Anna met Esmeralda for their afternoon meal. The small time actress had many questions about her high school friend, and how she faired as the CEO of Arendelle Corp. Anna was happy to oblige her friend in the information.

"You weren't kidding about her attitude. Just wait until I get my hands on that woman," Esmeralda vowed.

Anna giggled. "That's between you and her," she replied fondly. Oddly enough they became excellent friends over the years considering the initial conflict between them.

The Romani dipped one of her fries into the dollop of ketchup on her plate. Her emerald eyes examined it before she glanced at her friend. "So what's your next move?" she asked, and threw the fry into her mouth.

The strawberry-blonde tapped her chin. "First off, Elsa needs to unwind from all the stress she's had lately. I've noticed that she's more likely to turn into the _Snow Queen_ if she's stressed or angry," she stated.

"She doesn't try to pull that bullshit with you does she?"

"Hardly," Anna responded. "This file came in from one of the subgroups and she didn't like the numbers. I'm guessing that she wants to meet up to, and possibly surpass her parents," she commented before she finished off her sandwich.

Esmeralda propped her chin upon the back of her hand. "Figures. She's always had an inferiority complex. The only time she's ever been okay in her skin is when she sang and acted," she sighed. She lamented the day she realized that she and Elsa wouldn't take Broadway by storm like they always dreamed of.

"You okay Es?"

"Yeah… I'm all right. Let's finish up. I need to get back to the stage," the actress said and called the server over to their table.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Elsa's office, the winter-blonde worked for what felt like hours in a feeble attempt to crunch the numbers; but they weren't adding up at all! "_Fucking hell! Where are my damn accountants? Lazy bastards have the nerve to leave me to fix their fuck up. I know that there should be at least an additional eight-hundred grand coming back in!_" she screeched internally. The corporate president paced her office as she racked her brain. An idea struck her. She pulled out her cellphone.

"Hello? Mickey Mouse's line. This is him speaking," a squeaky, yet cheerful voice greeted on the other end.

Elsa sighed in relief. "Hello Mr. Mouse, how has your day been?" she responded.

"Oh, Elsa! I'm doing just swell! How are you on this lovely day?"

She brushed a few loose hairs back into her bun. "My day has been… well, a day," she said with a nervous laugh.

The anthropomorphic mouse looked at his phone. "Are you okay? You sound a little tense," he asked.

"Just a little work stress is all. You're one of the few business partners I have that I can trust with my records, so I was hoping that I could borrow some of your time to help me out," she requested.

Mickey scratched the back of his neck. "I'd be more than happy to help, but I'm out of town and I won't be back until four in the morning," he informed. "I could try to help after the meeting next week?" He knew that it was strenuous to run a company, especially for someone as young as Elsa, but he couldn't drop everything he was doing.

"I understand. Thank you for your concern Mr. Mouse. If I can't figure something out by that time then I'll take you up on that offer." They ended the phone call, which left the young CEO on her own… again.

Elsa dialed another number.

"Angelface!" Hans greeted. "Are you feeling better today?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking; but that's not why I called." The businessman remained quiet. "I could use an extra set of eyes. Right now I can't trust my accountants worth a damn right now. How did I become stuck with incompetent idiots who can't walk two steps without me holding their hands?"

The redhead chuckled at his off-again girlfriend's predicament. "I'll be more than happy to help you out. You know I'd do anything for you," he said in winsome.

"I greatly appreciate it," Elsa paused. "… and maybe we could rent a few movies after we're done."

Hans grinned. "I look forward to it," and with that he ended his phone call.

Elsa returned to her seat and stared at the accounts before she turned her eyes away. If she looked at another number she swore she'd throw her computer out the window. She considered pouring herself a drink from her personal bar, but she'd rather keep her dignity in tact while at the workplace. Everyone irritated her that day, and the amount of stress required insane amounts of alcohol to unravel; like, _passed out drunk_ amounts of alcohol. "Papa, mama, I'll never understand how you made this look so easy," she mumbled. To her it was nearly a miracle that they had time to raise her at all.

By the time she was ready to get back to work her PA came back with her lunch in hand. "Thank you," Elsa said and returned to her work. Ever so often she would bite into her sandwich before she got right back to work on her computer. This made Anna giggle.

"You should relax a little and enjoy your lunch Elsa," Anna said as she worked through her laptop.

"I can't relax until this problem has been fixed. The numbers are so low," the winter-blonde said.

Curious, Anna walked over and looked at the paperwork. She furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? The money is there," she said. Her position put them in a monetary debate for a few minutes. She didn't go to college to be an accountant nor a business advisor, but she wasn't math illiterate. "Just look right there!" she pointed to another account. "The money is right there!"

_That couldn't be right. Rimes Industries had two accounts, and a third that Elsa had under her name. Why was there a fourth account? _Both women stared at each other before a similar idea came to mind. Someone was created a false account. "_Someone's stealing from me,_" Elsa snarled; however she realized something: if someone stole money from her company then that meant she brought in more money than she originally thought.

In her newfound excitement she lifted Anna into the air. "You brilliant, brilliant woman!" she praised before she pulled her PA into a momentary kiss.

They both froze on the spot. Immediately after their lips locked, Elsa put Anna back on the ground and looked away. The air became awkward and thick.

Anna looked up to Elsa but didn't make any sudden moves.

The heated gaze from her ex garnered her attention. Hesitantly, the artic blues eyes gazed deeply — longingly — into the teal counterpart. The ex-lovers knew that their enamor hadn't waned over the years, but the six year gap created a noticeable rift. The rift also existed on the physical plane. Their bodies were so close, but still so far.

Elsa cupped Anna's florid, sun-kissed cheeks, and claimed her full lips. Needless to say: Anna was surprised, but definitely not in an unpleasant way. She clutched her former-lover's business jacket and deepened the ravenous kiss that her lips craved. Unlike their many kisses of the past this one wasn't as loving. It felt deprived — like a drowned animal starved for oxygen. Her grip didn't loosen: almost as if her life was tethered to the jacket. A moan rumbled from the back of her throat, and that's when things took a downward spiral.

Alarm bells went off in Elsa's head as she recoiled from her actions. Her mind flashed back to her high school days.

_"What did I ever do to you?"_

_"Enough Anna…" the heiress dismissed as she kept her path. Just walk away._

_"No! Why?! Why do you have to shut me out? I want you back the way you were Elsa! What has been bothering you?!" Anna said as she followed in pursuit._

_At the sound of the footsteps behind her — she turned sharply on the balls of her feet without missing a beat. Her eyes were cold. They brought forth a chilled aura with them — almost as if the room temperature dropped. She was a fraction away from the girl's face. "**I said enough!**" her voice boomed against the empty hallway._

_Anna was pinned on the spot from the power and irrevocability behind Elsa's voice. For once in her life her cheery demeanor couldn't lift her spirit. She buckled under the harshness of the glare; the words; all of it. Her shoulders shook and she covered her mouth. She choked out a sob as tear after tear pooled from the corner of her eyes._

_A heavy, bereft sigh escaped from her lips once she took in the damage that her words have done. She wanted distance. That she could handle — but never Anna's tears. Tears from the girl she just hurt were something she knew she couldn't bear. "Anna… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she muttered as she pulled her into the warmest embrace that Anna's ever felt. Elsa rested her chin on Anna's head as she rubbed circles to soothe the emotional wound she inflicted. "My behavior has hurt you. I never wanted that, and I won't ask your forgiveness, but I promise that I won't shut you out again," she promised and tightened the tender grip; her arms made a shield to guard the girl she embraced away from any further harm._

_The weeping dialed down bit by bit with each passing moment. Anna looked up to Elsa. Her eyes were stained red from her tearful spell. "I forgive you," she said and snuggled further into her beloved Prince's bosom._

_On Elsa's end she knew she was a fool. A lovestruck puppet: one that allowed Anna to tease and pull on her heartstrings at will. Anna gave her a feeling that couldn't be replaced. It fueled something that burned deep within her. She could feel it. Even now it flared as she held the girl. "I just can't quit you," she chuckled at herself._

As memory served: Elsa didn't last long after that day. She was at the mercy of the woman that controlled her heartstrings in a matter of days; so what made the present any different? "N-No… I-I'm sorry. Th-That was extremely unprofessional, and… and inappropriate," she stammered. _Indeed. Elsa Arendelle was headed down a familiar and dangerous path._

Distance. She wanted, no, she **needed** distance! The storm clouds created from her internal turmoil parted at the melodic voice from her former-lover.

Anna held Elsa's hand against her cheek. "_Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss; **every day I'm loving you more and more**,_" she sang as she gazed into the crystalline eyes that she loved most. "_Listen to my heart: can you hear it sing? Come back to me and **forgive** everything! Seasons may change — winter to spring…_" The winter-blonde was awestruck at the confession that followed. "I love you… till the end of time…"

Words thought to be forgotten arose from her lips, "C-Come what…" Elsa paused as her heart wretched. "No… No I can't." She forcefully took her hand away from her ex's cheek and cradled it against her chest. "Forgive me…" she said in a hurried tone before she bolted from her office.

Anna watched the heiress flee from her for the umpteenth time. Her emotions were torn. On one hand: she was elated that she cracked into the Snow Queen's defenses to the point that her Elsa wanted to sing with her; but on the other: she was deeply saddened that Elsa was so elusive.

* * *

Night set in and the corporate president leaned against her balcony with a glass of wine in hand. Her eyes weren't set on anything in particular, and neither was her mind. After she watched the city for what felt like hours, it was hard to say if the alcohol numbed her brain, or if her brain hadn't slowed down so that she could focus on the present. Either way she was confused. She barely registered the day's events after her lips reunited with their sought after counterpart. A transparent nail caressed her lower lip.

Intently she gazed up at the moon. Its heavenly glow washed over her. The moonbeams comforted her. She looked to the celestial body as if it held life's greatest answers. "_What am I going to do?_" Inherently she garnered no response.

Dark clouds rolled over the moon and shrouded the moon's touch from the lost Arendelle heiress.

* * *

(**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if there's any questions that you guys have, or just send me a PM just to chat. I enjoy hearing from a lot of you guys. My insomnia is being a real douchebag again, and its been keeping me up at insane hours… hell it's kept me up for days last week… but I digress! Hope you guys enjoyed the call backs that I had from FAL in this chapter. There will be plenty more of them in this story. _See you guys next time._)


	5. Listen to Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** Really guys? Two weeks and you think I died? I remember a few times in FAL where I went an entire month and no one batted a freaking eye. XD There were some that were sweet, which I appreciate, but some were downright rude. Since people want to know what's up this is what happened. You guys know I'm still at college, but it's not the work that pulled me away from writing, it's the damned town! Out of freaking nowhere we had storm warnings, and tornado warning… all that shit! We had a flood! The campus was submerged in water, a few dorms were flooded out, the gym is completely fucked up, and it wasn't pretty. A few of my friends were in some of those flooded dorms so I offered for them to stay in my room, and one of my friends I had to _**walk**_ in the damned flood to personally get their ass! They had no food, no water, and they were scared shitless. Their dorm looked like a scene from the Titanic, and I'm not even trying to be funny. Water was pouring down the stairs! Because of all this fuckery the campus/town didn't have electricity for a while, or wi-fi. So yeah, I couldn't do shit even if I wanted to. That one update I did with another of my stories only happened because it was super short and I had both electricity and wi-fi at that particular time. Also, I've been sick after because of the constant rain/bad weather; I had a cold: still have it! Seriously I sound like a fucking guy right now! D'X I already have a deep voice that had people confuse me for a guy, but I have about as much bass in my voice as my dad. -_- So while I appreciate the concern from most, I don't appreciate that I've been pressured into updating._ I am not mad if anyone's wondering_. Just letting you know that I'm not abandoning the story. I can't control that a flood hit my college town. _**I have not answered any questions on Tumblr because of this!**_ But hopefully I can get to it by my next update time. Finals are coming up, so I don't know when I'm updating. But on the plus side there's a lot to digest in this chapter, and I know you guys will love it. :D _**Listen to Your Heart is by DHT.**_ _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice as Shy. Enjoy!_)

* * *

_Times were tough on the abolitionists. Members dwindled in numbers and grew scarcer still. Humans and anthros alike were targeted for their equal beliefs, but that didn't stop them. The syndicate, PAWS — People and Anthros for the Welfare of all Species — gathered in one of their American, underground hovels for their current operation: their meeting was hosted by Jonathan at one of his father-in-law's unused abodes. He greeted the group of humans and "humans" as they entered. _

_"Feel free to get comfortable everybody. We're going to be here a while on this one," he said as one of the servants of the dank mansion brought in a variety of foods._

_Mr. Peabody cleared his throat as his anthro colleagues deactivated their Cloaking Devices. "Now, we're aware of the travesty that has befell one of our anthro brethren," his words ushered many confirmed grunts, and he continued; "On June 22nd at 2:45 AM, a murder was committed against one of our human brothers; Marvin Acme. Roger Rabbit was arrested for the incident due to his wife's closeness with Mr. Acme."_

_Jessica scoffed. "My husband isn't a murder. He's an airhead, but he's not fast to anger. He's too kind and naïve for that. Marvin was our friend," she paused, "Th-The thought that he would stoop so low because of one friendly get together is deplorable. This is speciesism! **I want justice!**" the redhead snapped._

_Basil offered a sympathetic pat on the back. "Easy Mrs. Rabbit. We're doing the best we can with what we have."_

_"But who framed Roger Rabbit?" Johnathan asked._

_Elsa held up an envelope filled with images and data. "Mr. Mouse and I have been working on that," she said as she passed the information around. "There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it: Roger was framed. We have reason to believe this was a ploy to get rid of one of our most recognized human abolitionists. Acme was famous in Hollywood and could get our cause headliners faster than Mr. Mouse or I ever could; so, if you take out our media exposure then the public will remain ignorant to anthro injustice."_

_Mickey placed a photo of their prime suspect on the table. "We have reason to believe that Judge Doom is the one behind it. He has a history of hating both Marvin and anthros. It's too coincidental that he is also the judge on Roger's trial."_

_"Jesus Christ… Doom is gonna execute him to keep up his alibi…" Jonathan murmured._

_A youthful fox anthro by the name Veronica slammed her hand, erm… paw… whatever, against the table. "Well we aren't gonna just sit here smelling daisies are we? Lets go and rescue the guy! I say we lead a stealth mission and bust him out of jail!" she suggested._

_Some of the other youth, including Elsa and Johnathan, agreed with the plan. They needed to act fast otherwise an innocent rabbit would be executed for a crime he didn't commit!_

_While Basil attempted to quell the passionate youth, Mr. Peabody signaled for Elsa to follow him. The winter-blonde did as instructed and they walked over to a secluded area in the mansion. _

_"I need your support on my plan Elsa. Our younger members look to you as their representative; but we can't have our organization go in head first without a plan. Our numbers are dwindling and we can't afford recklessness at the moment."_

_Elsa pondered his words. With the success of their many operations in the past PAWS has been targeted for many hate groups. Many members, herself included, received death threats and attempted assassinations for their efforts. Just as they've gained many allies… they've lost a few along the way. PAWS couldn't handle a rift between its members at the moment. Even though her sense of morality yearned for action, she yielded to logic. "All right. So what's your plan?"_

_"You know how I favor the nonviolent agenda of Gandhi and Martin Luther King, so I've researched an appeal to suspend Roger's trial and hopefully get the police to give the case a second glance," the white beagle stated._

_The CEO nodded. "And what do we do if nonviolence doesn't work?"_

_"**Then we will take** **an** **act of civil disobedience!**" the anthro stated firmly._

_"Fair enough. I'll see to keeping the passions of our younger members in check while you work on that appeal; but be quick about it Hector! We don't have time to dillydally on operations like we used to."_

* * *

Sunlight crept into the Overland hotel. Rays flashed the owner of the suite in the face. She grunted and shielded her eyes from the brightness. Her hands searched the bedside drawer for a bottle of painkillers.

Eventually she gave way to consciousness. Her mind was hazed as she tried to recall what happened the night before. Where her mind failed, her heart churned the discomfort of what occurred between her and her ex. She kissed Anna, and she didn't regret it. "_What the fuck were you thinking?_" she clasped her hands over her face. As she threw the pills into her mouth the body next to her shifted.

Bleary eyes opened from the person beside her. "Stop moving," Hans said and snuggled into the winter-blonde's waist. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. _Her thoughts would have to wait. _She took one of the pillows on her bed and smacked him with it. "I can't. I have a trip," she informed. "Now get up!" she said and smacked him again.

The CEO was in one of her fickle moods thanks to her impulsive actions.

The redhead blocked the pillow. "All right, all right. I'm up. I'm up!" he whined as the pillow hit him with every statement. "_Geez, you weren't being so bossy last night_," he commented as stretched beneath the sheets.

Elsa stared at her on-again boyfriend. _Did they… Hm…_ She couldn't remember. Let's see: they watched a few movies and found information on the false account; but everything after that was a blur. _Damned alcohol!_

Hans cackled. "Relax Angelface, I was just teasing. Swear you looked like you were about to keel over. Nothing happened," he smirked and fell back on the pillows in triumph.

"You are such a jackass!" she growled and smote him with the pillow upon each syllable.

"Yes, but I'm your jackass," he retorted as he blocked the fluffy cushion.

Elsa flipped him off before she went into her bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Hans left the comfort of his on-again girlfriend's bed. He went into her kitchen and looked around until he found what he was looking for. The redhead scooped the fine, dark powder into a filter and made a large batch of coffee. "I can drive you to the airport if you need a ride," he offered as he drank his coffee — black.

The winter-blonde dried her hair and paced her room. She threw her wardrobe open and glanced at her options. "No thanks. It's in driving distance: just outside of Larcbost. I'll be gone for the weekend," she said and grabbed a suitcase.

"Don't forget these," Hans said as he shook a bottle of painkillers.

Elsa took the bottle and threw it in her suitcase. Once the final button was latched in place did she drink the offered caffeinated drink. Her artic eyes locked onto her lover with the cup barely pulled away from her lips. "Behave yourself." He raised his perplexed brow. "If you _must_ go to my company while I'm away, please avoid Anna," she warned. He opened his mouth, but the glare sharpened as her tone dropped. "I'm not fucking around. _Behave!_"

"All right. Damn… You're worse than my ninth oldest brother, sheesh!"

* * *

Silence reigned throughout Northeastern Mountains upon the boisterous battle cries of gunfire. Among the hunters, Gaston topped the leaderboard. Tufts of many furs hung from a burlap sack: a boar roped and slung over his left shoulder. _None of these kills mattered._ They weren't the be-all and end-all of the competition.

The grand hunter mused over the glimpse of what he assumed was Elusive. It was fast, mysterious: a true adherent to its namesake. The others in the tavern were right about one thing; Elusive was a hooved creature with a blinding-white coat.

The enigma evaded him after their first, and only, encounter. One thing that he prided himself in was his strong will and determination. Once he set his eyes upon something, very seldom would he give up on it. A thick vain bulged from his strong neck. Sunrise was on the horizon.

For a moment, he pondered if his obsession with the creature would drive him to madness. A shadow galloped nearby. Gaston lowered his raised gun once he saw a doe. Mist jetted from his nostrils.

* * *

Deep within the woodlands of Minnesota, the Sato Estate was nestled amongst the foliage and the Zumbro River's southern fork. Narrow roadways cut through the bountiful mountainside towards the estate: there were few and greatly distant from each other.

A white blur stood out against one of the narrow passageways. Slowly the tires zigzagged through the carved earth path that was once a proud cliff. A high pitch whistle echoed within the small car. "Must have taken ages for them to make this place," Aladdin said.

His employer hummed in approval. "It's been here for about as long as my family has been in America; if not longer," she commented.

The Sato lineage was as renowned as the Arendelles:

_Many believed that Henry Ford was the first to develop an automobile for the common-man, but history has a tendency to become distorted by misconception. The Satos cemented themselves in American history as the first family to develop the automobile — originally named the Satomobile — on a grand scale; however their business partner, Henry Ford, manufactured their product. This led the populous to believe that Ford himself was the sole developer of the modern mode of transportation._

It was for this reason that Elsa arranged a visit with the CEO of Future Industries. Arendelle Corp. was a conglomeration known for their fancy in innovations, and Future Industries recently developed a new type of _Satomobile_: one that would revolutionize the automotive world.

Aladdin parked in front of the grand mansion. It equaled Arendelle Manor in both size and beauty. One of the Sato Manor staff shuffled to the car's trunk to retrieve her belongings. She leaned into her car and spoke to her friend. "I'll be here 'til Sunday night: early Monday morning at the latest. Go enjoy yourself Al," she said with a wink.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," he chuckled and drove away.

Finally, the Arendelle heiress entered Sato Manor in search of her business partners. Servants bustled about in the background busied with their duties; but none were of any use to her. As she browsed the corridor she had little success; but she definitely found something entertaining.

Two rambunctious children ran down the halls. Mischief was their intention; and a clearly irritated Inuit woman pursued them. After another failed attempt the woman clapped her hands and slammed them on the floor. The tile melded and created two sets of ankle braces around the rowdy children. "For the love of all things sacred I told all of you that we were having visitors today. You can't go running amok like you own the place," she grumbled at her wily hellspawn.

"But don't we own the place?" the tanned girl asked.

"Not today," their presumed mother grumbled. The fraternal twins looked completely guilt-ridden for their antics; or appeared remorseful.

Elsa covered her grin. "You look like you're having fun," she snickered.

Korra scowled. _Wonderful. She was caught wrangling her loveable children by her wife's business partner._ "I don't want to hear anything coming from you," she huffed. She stomped her foot and released the binds from her eldest children's ankles.

The two bowed respectfully to their guest. "Hello Ms. Arendelle," they greeted.

"Yakone, Eiji. Always nice to see you," she bowed in kind. "You haven't been giving your mom too much trouble have you?"

"Not more than usual," Eiji mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs.

Korra scooped her rambunctious kids onto her shoulders. "Come on you two. You're helping me find Emi," she stated before she turned to search for her last child. She looked at her visitor. "If you're looking for Asami and Vanellope, they've started without you."

"How completely rude," the winter-blonde teased before she walked towards the southeast wing of the manor.

Crystalline doors trimmed with an ivory frame parted the southeast wing from the outside. Elsa pushed open the doors, which led to a pool area. She found her business comrades at the pool as they chatted about one thing or another.

She walked into a changing booth and removed the clothes that concealed her specialized swimwear. The hermaphrodite tugged at her swimwear in mild annoyance. One thing that pained her about her body was that certain garments required customization to be both comfortable and appealing. Luckily she still kept in contact with Edna after her late-mother's end. The fashion designer appeared more inclined to be around her after that, but she couldn't guess why.

After she secured her swimwear she exited the stall and walked towards the pool. The other women sipped on wine and ate chocolates as the conversed. Yes: this was exactly how most of their _meetings_ went. Nine times out of ten a _meeting_ was a friendly getaway from their stressful lives as business tycoons. Go figure: the strongest women on the planet played hooky. Would they discuss business? Most definitely; but that could wait later.

Vanellope offered the tray of chocolates — complements of her confectionary corporation — to her comrade. Elsa partook in the delicious ocher treat and enjoyed the company of her friends.

The trio rested against the pool's ledge. Vanellope talked animatedly about how excited she was to see the new Satomobile, while Asami leisurely answered simple questions on its design. Elsa was off in her own thoughts. Her distracted state of mind didn't go unnoticed.

Blithe fingers circled the rim of the wine glass as the focus of the conversation shifted. "Something wrong?" Asami asked, although it sounded more like a request.

Elsa distracted herself with one of the chocolate morsels on the tray. Her eyes were set upon the confection, and then her eldest friend. "Not really. Just realized how much I needed a vacation," she replied. Hopefully her comrades would buy into her white lie. _They didn't._ Too many years in the office honed their lie detector skills to trace the tiniest of lies.

Vanellope's hazel eyes burrowed into her older friend; _did she really think that lie would work? _ "Look Ice-pop, I'm younger than you, not stupid. Elaborate," she stated.

"It's just work drama. Nothing too big…"

"Uh-huh. Use your big girl words," the youngest said slowly.

"Vanellope!" Asami hissed with a warning glare.

Vanellope held up her hands and gestured for Asami to handle the situation. She had a tendency to be blunt, and in most cases — rude. "What we meant to say was, you seemed troubled about something and we'd like to help," the green-eyed beauty encouraged.

Hesitantly, Elsa retold the awkwardness of her current love triangle, and how it began. About halfway through the recap Vanellope shifted the wine bottle away from the Arendelle heiress. She knew the winter-blonde was a fond lover of wine, and by her standards: a damned alcoholic. "… so I guess we're perfect for each other if you think about it. She cheats on me, and I go behind Hans back and cheat on him."

"_'Just work drama? Nothing too big?'_ Who are you fooling?" Vanellope snorted.

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. "Vanellope I swear to the Spirits…" She simmered down before she finished the sentence.

The confectionary corporate shrugged. "Well I'm not lying. Also, I've got a question. Were you and Playboy technically _on_ when you kissed your ex?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No… we weren't toge-"

"Then I'd like to kindly point out that it's not cheating if you weren't with Playboy at the moment."

Asami hummed in agreement. "You're too good for a guy like him," she said straightforward. Hans gave her bad vibes. Neither she nor Vanellope liked him: not after the time they tried to establish a partnership. He attempted to hack Future Industries' private information as a type of leverage. If he weren't Elsa's lover then she would have obliterated his company.

The Arendelle heiress sighed. "Yeah, but what else can I do?" The water level drew closer until it tickled her philtrum.

Empathy burrowed into Asami's heart. All of her life, powerful women surrounded and influenced her. It troubled her whenever one that she cared about couldn't see her self-worth or strength. Elsa was far from stupid, but anyone allowed the privilege to know her realized that she was extremely self-conscious with the people she cared about the most.

Whoever this Anna woman was obviously meant a great deal to Elsa. By Elsa's description alone, Asami could construct an image of the woman; and that her business partner was still deeply infatuated with her ex. Yet, in spite of the enchantment casted by the strawberry-blonde PA, Elsa hid from herself and ran to what appeared stable… what appeared safe. She ran into Hans's arms out of fear; fear of the unknown; fear of the past; fear of love. _Oh how the Future Industries' CEO understood that feeling._

Love triangles wounded everyone involved.

The eldest sighed and sipped on her wine. "Elsa, what I'm going to share with you is something very personal; but I'd hate for you to go through something similar to what Korra and I went through…"

_Initially the married couple had very little to do with one another until a common love interest introduced the two: their best friend Mako. At the time Mako dated Asami. _

_Nevertheless the two developed a friendship through Asami's fascination with Korra's powers; after all Korra was the Avatar: the rarest of all Supers blessed with the ability to both learn and wield many powers — more specific, elemental abilities. In the modern age, humans weren't as knowledgeable to that the Avatar existed. Its lore faded into antediluvian theologies and passé fables, so it wasn't unreasonable for the young engineer to take a fancy towards a living myth!_

_Their friendship grew in spite of the love triangle that drove a splint between everything. Accusations were made, cheating was involved, hearts were broken, and relationships were rekindled. Despite the constant romantic issues between the three, no one harbored malice towards the other. In fact, Korra and Asami came to each other's aid several times through and through in spite of their romantic plight. This in turn resulted in them becoming each other's best friend, and finally — after many trials and errors — both women broke off their relationship with Mako: the perpetual love triangle was over!_

_They spent many years together building their friendship — be it through Asami's technology or Korra's abilities. Everything appeared to get better for the women, until it didn't… _

_An ancient cult sought out the Avatar multiple times to perform their primeval practices. 'Til this day not much information was known about the Avatar, so who knew what their practices would do to Korra… other Supers… humanity as a whole. Ultimately Team Avatar — which consisted of Korra, Asami, Mako, and Mako's brother Bolin — rose above the faction, known as the Red Lotus, and overthrew their plans. Consequently, the Avatar fell ill in her triumph. _

_While Korra recuperated from her near-death experience, Asami was with her every step of the way. This in turn, strengthened their bond and trust in each other. Then there came darkness…_

_Two years passed. The Avatar spent those years away from Asami to fully recover, but they kept in contact. Finally, they reunited once again and haven't let any other force separate since then._

Both Elsa and Vanellope were enamored with the events that led to their friend's current love life. Undeniably so, Asami understood love lost and love gained.

"Mako is still our best friend. We were all guilty of something in our awkward relationship, but we forgave each other…" Korra's sudden voice sent a chill up the three women's spines. She waved from the adjacent poolside ledge. She chuckled. "You left out the wedding Sami. Talk about a riot," she winked.

Asami smirked. _How could she forget?_ Mako and Bolin fought for weeks on end about which of them should be the best man in the wedding. Ultimately, Mako was selected as best man since Bolin was licensed to ordain weddings.

The married couple laughed in fondness of their marital milestone. Love, trust, and security reigned over their relationship. Their closeness was something to be envied… and desired. The amorous traded glances left a familiar impression; it was so much like how Elsa and Anna were in their high school days. Irrefutable trust and love… until life threw one hell of a curve ball their way. Many bumps littered the road of Korra and Asami's pursuit of happiness, but they triumphed. One test and Elsa's relationship shattered like a sheet of ice; yet, she still longed for what she once had.

"I'm afraid," Elsa confessed.

Korra offered a sympathetic hand on Elsa's shoulder and replied, "Take it from someone's who's been there. You shouldn't run from your problems. You have to let go of your fears or they'll always have power over you."

* * *

In no time at all, the weekend passed. The CEOs did test-drive the Satomobile; Vanellope drove while Asami and Elsa sat in the back. If anyone could push the Satomobile to its limits it was the youngest of the trio. After the successful, fear inducing, test-drive was completed, Arendelle Corp. marked its seal of approval on the car and co-signed as distributor.

Now it was time to head back to Larcbost. En route to the Overland, the heiress stopped her chauffer. "I'm not heading to my suite today. I need you to take me home," she instructed.

Aladdin shrugged, and with a few deliberate turns the trip to the Overland brought them to Arendelle Manor. He pulled the car a halt, and opened the door for his employer. For a moment, the owner of the estate breathed in the air of her childhood home. It's been a few months since she's had a reason to come home, but business came first.

Servants bustled the main house since their mistress was home; and said mistress had expected guests soon. The drawing room was filled with an assortment of foods and comfortable furniture.

In no time at all the moment that she had been waiting for happened; her guests arrived. Many elegant fellows and proud dames waltzed about with fondness in their tones. Each greeted one another with a simple _good day_ or _long time no see_. Elsa smiled as her guests ushered in an aura of camaraderie. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Elsa!" Jonathan almost shouted as he pulled her into a hug. "Sup homie. I haven't seen you in a dog's age." Some of the guests snickered at his choice of words.

Elsa returned the gesture in kind and replied, "Always nice to see you too Johnny. How's Mavis and Dennis?"

The redhead shrugged. "We're fine, but Drac is flipping out because Dennis doesn't know how to fly yet," he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

The man waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. Mavis and I don't really care if his powers ever come in. He just made four a while ago so I think Drac is worrying about nothing. It's like learning to ride a bike. You don't get it on the first go. Anyways, how's the office life?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You really don't want to know," she snorted. The young adults snickered at her remark.

Their former-history teacher perused one of his books in the Arendelle Manor library. "Hello Mr. Peabody," they greeted.

The white-beagle nodded. "Fine day we're having," he greeted. Before the conversation could delve any further, a large clank came from one of the trays.

All eyes snapped to the scene as a rambunctious chipmunk launched one of his brothers into the air with his makeshift catapult. As to how the rodent managed such a feat was beyond everyone present. The youngest brother screamed as flew from the table. The green-eyed rodent landed on a plush cushion with a thud.

Elsa walked over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled the tiny anthro up by his green sweater.

"Can I do that again?" he asked before he passed out.

"Alvin…" the eldest brother groaned. "Quit ruining Ms. Arendelle's manor before she throws us out."

Alvin offered a nervous grin. "Sorry."

Mickey tittered at their antics. "Guess you've met the boys," he said.

"You brought them here?" the heiress asked.

The mouse nodded. "Last Christmas their home was destroyed so they didn't have anywhere to go," he informed. "Their tree just so happened to have been brought into my company's lobby so I've allowed them to stay with me."

The business tycoons watched Simon scamper over to his fallen brother, while Alvin used his Cloaking Device to photograph the moment. "Really Alvin, really?" the eldest groaned.

"Gotta enjoy the now Simon," Alvin argued.

"Their an interesting group," the winter-blonde said.

Mickey nodded. "Quite, and they can sing," he said. This intrigued his business partner. "That's another reason why I brought them here. Mouse Co. has plenty of sections built for entertainment purposes, but none for open anthros. I want you to back me on signing the boys as a publicly-open anthro band," he stated.

Elsa gawked. "Wait, what…" she choked. "Mr. Mouse my company is an innovative company. We don't delve into entertainment," she responded quickly.

"Yes, and I have the monetary means to handle the boys on my own; _but I'm not human_!" he emphasized. "If Judge Doom didn't assassinate Marvin last year then I would have asked him, but I can't. We need media coverage and I'm willing to put myself in the spotlight to get our cause back in the open; so are the boys. The only downfall is that we're not human…" he paused. "I don't know how but information about Cloaking Devices was leaked to the public. It's only a matter of time before people get suspicious of me. _I need you Elsa,_" the anthro pleaded. "If I get caught I'll need a strong, _human_, corporate figure to back me."

The Arendelle CEO was speechless; the drawing room equally so. "We need every kind of advantage we can get," Mr. Peabody interjected from beside her. "It's your decision. No one would fault you if you didn't."

On one hand: her company could aid in her cause; on the other hand: her cause could destroy her family's legacy — and she didn't know if her ideals were worth the risk. Time grew still before she finally responded. "I'll do it."

Cheers chorused the halls and glasses were raised in honor of the decision: the triplets high-fived each other eagerly. "You hear that! We're gonna be stars!" Theodore beamed.

Alvin grabbed his Cloaking Device and scurried towards his co-signer. "This is huge! Can we take a picture? I want to remember this," he asked.

Elsa shrugged. It wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

The rowdy chipmunk set a timer for his Cloaking Device to snap the photo. He hurried over towards his publisher, co-signer, and brothers. The group smiled and the light flashed.

Alvin walked towards his Cloaking Device and browsed his image gallery. His digit slipped on one of the buttons, and another light flashed. Elsa cringed at the sudden flash, but when she opened her eyes, she got the shock of her life: there were three duplicates next to her.

_Anna sat next to her. There was a noticeable gap between them. The strawberry-blonde wanted to approach Elsa's broken heart delicately, and the smallest thing could set the older girl off. _

_The Prince remained stoic throughout the Princess's attempt to get her to open up. She preferred the serenity of her solitude, but the best way to regain her peace of mind would be to talk. "You wanna talk? Fine. Let's talk. How about we start off on why you cheated on me?!" she demanded._

_Even when they argued there wasn't any bitterness in the air. **This** was bitterness. The cold bite in Elsa's tone made Anna waiver — but not by much. She let the winter-blonde vent her feelings since she was clearly upset about the misunderstanding. It seemed to work considering that Elsa calmed down afterwards. With calmness came quiet, and with quiet came recollection. She felt unbearably hurt. At least she seemed more prone to listening in this state._

_Anna took full advantage of it. She retold her perspective on what happened. "… then you were at the end of the hall, and — and I was so confused about what happened. One minute we're making-out and the next, you became Hans."_

_Elsa shook her head at the flimsily fabricated excuse. "So you thought Hans was me," she inquired. "How can you expect me to believe something like that Anna? It doesn't make sense. I am not a guy, but if you wanted to be with a guy you should have said something instead of — of **this**!" she sighed._

The other Elsas looked among themselves. "Alvin!" one shouted — clearly sounding like Simon.

The chipmunk's ears pressed against his head. "I didn't mean to. My finger slipped! I'll fix it," he said as he searched the device for a way to undo the process. After a few failed attempts he asked Mr. Mouse if he could help.

"It's this little button right here, and turn the third dial," Mickey said before he pointed the gadget towards himself, and the other Arendelle duplicates.

Alvin scratched his ear with his hind leg as he watched the process. He looked over to his co-signer who looked like she mortified. Never before had he seen someone's eyes so completely terrified, yet devoid of any emotion. He whimpered. "I didn't mean to offend you Ms. Arendelle. I'm sorry. I'll behave," he promised.

Elsa snapped out of her trance. "I'm not offended. I was just thinking," she said as she patted the adolescent on his head.

Soon after all were returned to their original state, the meeting was adjourned. Mickey and the Chipmunks were the last to leave, but the hostess stopped them. "Mr. Mouse may I have a word with you before you leave," she requested.

The Chipmunks looked among themselves as the two business tycoons sat on one of the couches. "This is grown-folk talk boys," Mickey said as he motioned for them to leave. After the teens left, the corporates were left to their own devices. "Now what may I help you with?" he asked with his trademark smile.

Elsa swung one of her long legs over the other. "After the Cloaking Device turned you into me…" her sentence was interrupted by a brief apology by her business partner.

"Alvin's just a boy. Don't tell your going to cancel signing over that," he sighed.

The CEO shook her head. "No, but it reminded me of something. I **_need_** to look into it. Do you have a recommendation for espionage in the anthro community," she stated curtly.

Mickey folded his hands on his lap. "I know a guy, but why do you need a spy?" he asked partially concerned.

"I smell a rat. I need someone who is as under the radar as possible. Who better than an anthro?" she reasoned.

The mouse hummed. "I sure hope it's not an athro rat," he commented with a smirk. The comment took the seriousness that once filled the room out with ease.

* * *

(**A/N:** Legend of Korra fans, you're welcome. I know it's condensed, but this won't be the last time we see Asami, Korra, and their kids. Going to answer this now: yes, Korra is a g!p. The show portrayed such a similarity to what I planned with Elsa and Anna, that I thought that Korra and Asami worked best as a compared couple. I wanted to make Elsa and Korra similar — both being g!p — to help smooth the story along. After all, Elsa doesn't have an Ursula figure in OFTAS; so she needed someone to relate to and someone who genuinely gets her struggles. Let me know what you think in the reviews, PMs, Tumblr, etc. _See you guys next time_.)


	6. Snap Out of It

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** Howdy y'all. I finished my finals so you guys can finally have this lovely treat that I have in store. *holds chapter up* I'm not sick anymore either! Also, I had went back and did a few tweaks to the last chapter — mainly for grammar and spelling. Hell, I left out a sentence or two. _See… this is why Roo shouldn't ever write while she's sick._ -_- It's nothing major, just me being a bit of a stickler. _**I have answered the questions on the Frostbitten Tumblr!**_ Just drew the "Your Song" scene from their Moulin Rouge play for the Tumblr. Hope you guys like it. :3 Quite a few questions get answered, and you can find out the extent of Elsa and Hans's relationship. **Random reader:** "We love you Roo! :D" Uh-huh. Bullshit. Some of you are still giving me the evil eye; but I love you guys so I'll forgive you. :3 Okay, I'm going to stop being a complete goober and let you guys read. Thanks to the reader who suggested the song. I'm an Arctic Monkeys fan, so this one's for you buddy. ;D _**Snap Out of It is by Arctic Monkeys.**_ I know you guys will enjoy this chapter. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Four months prior to the death of Marvin Acme business was booming for Mouse Co. Stock was on the incline as the anthro corporate invested in yet another human entertainer. The mouse sighed as he looked at his company's monetary gain. How he wished there was representation for his kind. Maybe he could convince his ally into signing with him on an anthro entertainer; but first, he needed to find one. _

_Mickey paced in his office, his true form bear to the world, and looked at Larcbost. "Oh Marvin, what am I gonna do?" he asked the air. He would call the Hollywood producer later. Together they could come up with a solution._

_Thrice someone knocked on the opposite side of the door; and thrice did it go unanswered. It was upon the fourth did the mouse notice the noise. His large, round ears perked. The business tycoon rummaged hurriedly through his belongings. Where? Where was it?! "One moment please," he said as his eyes darted around the room. He face-palmed once he looked on his desk. _

_Of course it was there._

_Mickey slipped on his trademark gloves, and adjusted their cuffs. He twisted on of the cuff links: gradually his appearance contorted until he sported his human disguise. He shuddered. "Never gonna get used to that," he said as his tail faded away._

_The anthro-turned-human opened the door and greeted one of his employees. The woman handed the mouse a package and went on her way. He sighed in relief once he closed the door. That was too close — especially for someone in his position. Recklessness like that couldn't happen again. "I should order another Cloaking Device," he mentally noted. _

_Mickey logged into his computer and checked on his company's supply of Cloaking Devices. They were a bit low. "Better order some more before we get in a pickle," he thought. _

_With the thought fresh on his mind he dialed his business partner: Two Pines Inc._

_On the other end of the line, Hans laid in his bed — alone. It irritated him. It's been about five months and his relationship with Elsa hadn't gone anywhere… not yet anyways. He growled. She was wary of him and resolute on not falling victim to her heart! "Damn it!" he cursed. "If I knew she was that hung up on Anna I would have went with a different plan. Fuck!" he shouted._

_"Are you all right sir?" one of the Westerguard servants asked._

_Hans scoffed. "Get out of here! Can't you see I'm trying to think?!" he sneered. _

_The man — as stoic as ever — left his master to his devices._

_Now that the "distraction" left he was free to think. How could he woo the Arendelle heiress? Their outings never went beyond friendly so a date was out of the question. But what else was there?_

_His business phone rang and snapped him out of his thoughts. In a way he hoped it would be Elsa, but of course luck never favored him: thirteenth born; least loved; his favorite brother — a man who was more of a father than his own sire — dead; and the woman he loved didn't return the sentiment. What else could life throw at him? Was he doomed by some cruel creator to be forever unloved?_

_Envy, as green as his very own eyes, boiled in a state of perdition towards the one that hindered his relationship with Elsa. "Ah Anna. Even when you aren't physically here, you still get in the way!" he hissed._

_The ringtone was on its final ring before he answered: in a professionally cheerful voice he said; "Hans Westerguard, CEO of Two Pines Incorporated speaking."_

_The redhead nodded his head as he listened to his business partner. It was miraculous to him that he had such a partnership with such a famed corporate._

_"… well good. I could need a shipment of 439,000 Cloaking Devices shipped over to Mouse Co.'s cargo hold by this Thursday."_

_Hans had no earthly idea what Mouse Co. used his brother's invention for, or why they needed such technology in the first place; but whatever they were used for must have paid a hefty sum. As he filled out the order, the thought pestered him more:_

_The Cloaking Device was his brother's invention — and his brother left Two Pines Inc. to him — so by extension it belonged to him. Why did he need a middleman to distribute such advanced technology? "Maybe if I start distributing them for myself then Two Pines Inc. can get off the ground and take back its former glory," he pondered. _

_It could work; and maybe… well, maybe if his company regained its reputation then Elsa would take him more seriously. The plan was foolproof! Nothing could stop him… but wait… fuck. Damn! Aside from Arendelle Corp., Mouse Co. was one of his most dependable of allies. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

_"I could sell my merchandise and have Mouse Co. be my distributor," he thought. The idea went against their established contract, but what else could he do? Maybe if he did it on a smaller scale then it would go unnoticed; **and** the new reputation would help Elsa take him more seriously._

_Hans smiled to himself in the mirror. "Hans you simply are a genius. How could a few small time distributions harm anyone?" he said to his reflection. The redhead typed a separate shipment to be made to his company's warehouse in Rochester._

* * *

Oddly enough the Arendelle heiress favored her father's study instead of her suite for the next few days. She had many things on her mind and they all revolved around her on-again boyfriend. She couldn't stay in her suit at the Overland; he's been there too many times and she didn't want any reminders or sentiment to cloud her judgment. "_We had a rough start, but he wouldn't lie to me… would he?_" she thought.

It wasn't like it would be out of his character to lie. They were both CEO's of their own respective companies; it was their job to do what was necessary for their businesses to thrive in the corporate world. "_But he wouldn't lie to me._" Even though she couldn't return his sentiment, she knew that he loved her. "_You don't lie to people that you love, right?_"

Elsa never lied to Anna — not in a way that harmed their relationship, that is. And Anna… The winter-blonde sighed. Her mind was in a fog. For all she knew Anna never lied to her.

Anna…

_Heat rushed from the nape of her neck to her speckled cheeks. Their eyes locked as the passion in their blood arose. It was too quick: her hands cupped her ex's cheeks and for the first time in forever, their lips became one. Her former-lover clutched onto her blazer, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the sweet oxygen that came from the intimacy._

Her hands shook as she lowered them from her thundering chest. "This has to stop," she whispered. Her eyes went to the list of contacts that Mickey had left her before he departed the manor.

Earlier that day she contacted a few of the numbers that he had left. She had to know otherwise her heart wouldn't rest. Love drove everyone to some extent of madness. Imagine the tabloids: _Arendelle Heiress Rips Heart Out of Chest._ No one would know why: just another eccentric billionaire dead to the world.

Her phone rang.

"Elsa Arendelle, CEO of Arendelle Corporation," she answered professionally.

Kai answered in a cheerful manner. "I hope you're having a wonderful morning. We have a few guests at the gates that request your presence," he informed.

"Thank you Kai. I'll have quite a few guests coming in this morning. Tell the guards to notify me whenever one arrives at the gates."

"Right away mistress."

Elsa smoothed a few stray hairs back into place and held up her posture. Before long a group of four entered the room. "Please take a seat. Oh, and feel free to get _comfortable_," she gestured towards the readily available chairs.

One by one the _humans_ shed their outer shells in favor for their true forms. They were all rodents: more specifically, two chipmunks and two mice. The co-founder of the group extended his paw. "Hello ma'am. My name's Chip, and that's Dale," he pointed to the other leader. "We're the Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers."

Elsa shook the offered paw. "The pleasure is all mine." She examined the file, courtesy of the female mouse — Gadget. "So I see you aren't new to this line of work."

Dale smirked. "Absolutely. The Rescue Rangers have been up and running since 1989 ma'am. We tackle any mission that's _too small_ for other agencies," he said with pride.

The Rescue Rangers and Elsa conversed about what the mission would entail. For a moment she presumed that all was in order — until Chip and Dale got into an argument about the way that their group would execute the plan. After the display of disharmony she declined their services and bade the troop goodbye.

"_Are all chipmunks so rowdy? Good grief!_" she huffed.

Not much success followed the anthros that came after the Rescue Rangers. Either they weren't up to par for the task at hand, or they failed to leave a worthwhile impression.

Elsa turned to her computer and browsed through some of her own findings. About half of the entries bored her or failed to impress. "_Good help is so hard to find these days,_" she mumbled. Her eyes brightened once she haphazardly clicked on a spam article.

_Unstoppable: Mystery Inc. Unmasks 10,000 Volt Ghost and Spooky Space Kook in One Week._

None of the previous contacts had as much of an impressive record, but Mystery Inc. had their faces were plastered for the world to see; though that never stopped them before…

Elsa picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Mystery Incorporated. Fred Jones speaking," the leader of the group said.

_Well that was quick._ "Yes. This is Elsa Arendelle. I would require your services, and I'm willing to pay handsomely if you choose to accept," she offered.

Fred mumbled something on the other end — supposedly to his team. "Does this involve phantom viruses, zombies, or a witch's ghost?" he asked. Faintly she heard Shaggy shout something about the inclusion of _voodoo men_.

"Absolutely not. It should be something fairly _normal_ for your group. I need an expert's eye to look into something for me."

The Mystery Inc. team looked among themselves before Velma took the phone. "Okay, you have our attention. Please give us as much information as you can Ms. Arendelle," she inquired.

Elsa explained the ins and outs of the task at hand. Velma jotted down notes on what the heiress theorized, and how they could execute the plan. "We could infiltrate his home — but it would be much easier if he wasn't there. We wouldn't want him to get rid of any valuable information if he knew that his home was being searched," the investigator said.

"It won't be that difficult for me to get him out of his mansion. How long will he need to be gone?"

The brunette calculated; "No more than two weeks. No less than three days."

Elsa pursed her lips before the solution hit her. "I can manage that."

"All right, but now you'll need to hire someone to tail him. We can cover his home, but there's a possibility that he might take the gadget with him. If this secret is that important for him to keep then there's no guarantee that he'll leave it at home," she deduced.

The corporate sighed. It was practically a miracle that she clicked on the Mystery Inc. article. Where was she going to find another competent-minded investigator? "That's going to be tricky. Keep in touch until I find someone," she informed.

"Good luck Ms. Arendelle. We'll do whatever we can to prep for the case," Velma said before she hung up.

Elsa placed her phone on her father's desk and groaned. She looked through all the crossed out names on Mickey's list and realized that she missed one. The winter-blonde pulled out a pen to cross it out until she realized that she hadn't contacted that anthro just yet.

"Hm… Puss in Boots?"

* * *

Billows of thick mist huffed out of Gaston's mouth as he ran after his prize. He was getting pissed off! Nothing ever took _this_ long for him to capture. His eyes were on the flank of the white creature as it galloped at such speeds. His lungs burned from the exertion, but never before had he been so determined to hunt one creature. Elusive was a new breed of creature; not of this world. It had to be! How else would it elude him? He was Gaston!

The hunter pulled out his rifle. Nearby fowl scattered from the uproarious battle cry of the gun.

Once the gun's sights rested upon Elusive's neck, he pulled the trigger. A tree blocked the oncoming bullet. It ricocheted off the trunk and left a gnarled mark. "Damn it! God damn it! God fucking damn it!" he snarled. His crazed blue eyes witnessed Elusive's departure as it blended into the white-mountain mist.

The man banged his fists against the battered tree until his knuckles became bruised.

* * *

Downtown Larcbost hustled in the throes of productivity, more specifically Arendelle Corp. With the president was away for such an extended period of time the amount of stress decreased. All the while the relationship that the new PA had with her co-workers grew with each passing day. Even the board of directors enjoyed her sprightliness.

At that time Anna talked to the secretary — whom she found out was named Pam — about nothing in particular. The day was a relatively relaxed one. "I don't know how you do it. Honestly I can't believe Ms. Arendelle didn't fire you," she teased.

Anna filed her nails and blew away the gritty remnant. "Elsa and I used to be really close in high school. I'm not claiming to be an office favorite, but I highly doubt that I'll be on her list of people that will be fired anytime soon," she stated matter-of-factly.

A man walked to the elevator with a chipper smile. He could just taste his lunch that he ordered at the Italian restaurant. His eyes widened when he came face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes. The sight of his employer evoked a scream from him.

Elsa covered her ears at the shrill noise.

Pam looked at Anna. "The hell happened to Patrick?" she asked.

Anna shrugged and walked towards the elevator. She witnessed Patrick beg for forgiveness for screaming. "_That's just sad,_" she mentally commented. Elsa saw her ex a few feet away and dismissed the groveling man. "You sure know how to leave an impression."

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Quite. I think I helped his testicles drop," she snorted. Her eyes wandered the top floor. Cheerful faces abundantly littered the workplace as they buzzed from one end of the floor to the other. "I've never seen them so productive before."

"You don't need to breath down their necks to get them to be productive. A little compassion, fun, and teamwork goes a long way," Anna stated on the way towards Elsa's office.

The CEO closed the door once they entered the room. "Sounds like something you'd hear from a cheer camp," she replied.

Anna shrugged. "One life experience could help with another. You don't get anyone's respect by bullying them."

High school taught her that lesson well. She hated bullies. She was bullied: so why should she torment her employees? There were other means to gain their respect. Her father was a kind man and rarely resorted to such tactics. She wanted him to be proud of her. _Maybe Anna was right with her philosophy_.

The winter-blonde hummed as she rummaged through her suitcase. "Send Weselton an email to come to my office. I have a few choice words for him," she stated.

Anna sifted through her tablet and sent the email to Weselton's contact. Within minutes the man responded. "He says that he's on way," the PA informed.

Roughly fifteen minutes later Mr. Weselton entered the office with a curt smile. "Good afternoon Ms. Arendelle. I hope you had an excellent business trip," he said.

Elsa nodded. "Sit down Mr. Weselton," she retorted abruptly.

The head accountant sat in the chair in front of his employer's desk. The CEO spread out the paperwork of the Rimes sub-group's accounts. "Why wasn't I informed about this false account?" she demanded.

The elder was baffled at the statement, but remained composed. "I have no recollection or incident report from my department about such a thing," he said.

Elsa lifted a wintery brow. "Is that so? I think you do. Matter of fact, I know you do — otherwise what do I pay you for?!" she scowled.

Saliva slithered down his throat as sweat permeated his pores. His knees quaked the harsher the glare became. "I-I'm…" he stuttered.

"You're what? Your incompetence has cost me a hefty sum of money. I wonder how such a thing could get passed one of my mother's most knowledgeable of accountants?" she goaded. "I don't know which hurts more, that such a long time employee has proven his ineptitude under my employment or that someone has insulted my late-mother by stealing from her company the day after her death was announced," she added with venom.

Weselton buckled. "Please forgive me Ms. Arendelle," he pleaded.

Crimson stained lips pulled into a twisted line of satisfaction. "So it was you?" she questioned — even though she didn't need his confession.

"Lady Arendelle, may she rest in peace, was a good woman. I just… I needed the money…" he reasoned.

"That doesn't justify your malpractice!" the CEO spat.

Weselton pleaded, "I'm sincerely sorry ma'am. I meant no disrespect towards your mother." It was the only time that the office was too busy to notice any type of monetary transactions. It was perfect for him to strike.

Elsa's hardened glare hadn't left the elder man. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped over to her PA momentarily.

The teal-eyed woman offered a sympathetic gaze. She couldn't understand the heartache it caused her employer to have an employee do such a thing, but one thing never changed; she was there for Elsa.

Elsa snapped her eyes back to the groveling accountant. He was repentant, but he betrayed her; betrayed her mother's memory. She couldn't let him walk away unscathed. "I'm in a generous mood. I won't sue you if you return the money back to my accounts…"

"Thank you Ms. Aren-"

"… and you're fired." Weselton couldn't fault her for that. His shoulders slumped, but at least he wouldn't be thrown in jail. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The man gathered his bearing and strode towards the door.

Once the door closed behind the former-accountant, Elsa turned her chair to face the window. Her fingers pressed against her temples. A pair of blue eyes glanced at the strawberry-blonde. "What? No words of wisdom this time?"

Anna shook her head. "Even I can't feel sorry for him. He brought it on himself," she stated firmly.

The corporate reclined in her chair. "I have you to thank for that. I would probably be pushing my employees towards a strike if you hadn't found that account. Thank you Anna."

The strawberry-blonde flushed. She leaned against her employer's desk. "Anything for you Els," she said.

Elsa focused on the proximity of her former-lover. They were hair's length away from one another. Just the faintest touch… The CEO immediately stood from her seat and took a few steps from her desk. Her theory has yet to be proven. If she was indeed wrong, she didn't want to trap herself in her endless feelings towards her ex. "_One of these days you'll be the cause of my demise,_" she stated in her head.

While the winter-blonde battled with her head and her heart, she failed to realize that her ex drew closer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the woman was right in front of her. "Please don't do that," she requested.

Anna smirked. "Then can I ask you to join me for dinner later tonight?"

Elsa gaped. "I don't th-" Her former-girlfriend shushed her.

"It's just a simple dinner between two friends," the PA informed.

Elsa's heart thundered in her chest for the umpteenth time that day. _Did she really have a choice when Anna looked at her so fondly? It was just one dinner… as friends._ "I, uhm, s-sure."

* * *

Later that night Elsa was dressed in semi-casual attire with her hair down for a change. Her foot tapped against the floor as she waited for her da-, erm friend, to arrive. "_This is so wrong. Ugh, what are you doing Elsa? You could just get up and leave. Say that a business emergency came up! It's completely believa-_" Her hurried thoughts were interrupted by a freckled angel.

_And that's when Elsa Arendelle knew she fucked up…_

* * *

To her surprise the not-date turned out better than she could have hoped. Anna had stuck to what she had promised. Their dinner was totally platonic.

Aladdin pulled up to the two women in the CEO's _casual_ car. Elsa opened the car and gestured towards the door. "Would you like a ride home?" she offered.

Anna smiled and entered the car. "I'd appreciate a ride home. Thank you," the woman responded.

Elsa closed the door once she entered behind her friend. She didn't know how much she missed having her old flame back in her life. Her sentiment towards the strawberry-blonde goaded her former love into another proposition: to meet once again for another not-date. She remained silent for most of the trip, but ultimately she accepted.

Upon arrival to Anna's apartment, Elsa exited her car and held the door open for freckled woman. Anna smiled and thanked her for the gesture. "Would you like to come in?" she offered.

Elsa shook her head. "Can't unfortunately. I have a few important matters to set up as soon as possible," she apologized. She noticed the downcast continence of her ex-girlfriend and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'll see you Friday night though," she promised.

The PA tucked a vibrant lock of hair behind her ear. "Right. Text me if you need me for something. Bye Elsa," she said. The strawberry-blonde hugged her friend and parted ways towards her apartment.

A bright pigment flushed against her paled skin. "_She has me blushing like a school girl. I need to get to work fast!_"

The off the clock corporate entered her car once again and instructed her chauffeur to take her back to the Overland. On the ride back, Elsa dialed her on-again boyfriend. After two rings the other end picked up. "Angelface! Haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, but I have something important to tell you," she stated. Hans went silent. "I have an important contact that I'd like you to meet."

The mention of business intrigued the redhead. "Go on," he prompted.

"His name is Milton Manson. He's a hard person to persuade, but he's a worthwhile partner to acquire. I'm sure he'll love to do business with Two Pines; but I need a bit of a favor," she informed. "I'm busy in Larcbost so I can't afford to meet him. I was hoping that you could introduce a few proposals on my behalf."

Hans listened to the specifics that entailed the new contact. His face scrunched upon hearing one particular detail; Milton Manson lived in Europe — more specifically Germany. "Not a chance in hell. I know this is important to you but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with _her_ while I'm so far away," he grumbled.

Elsa feigned hurt. "Are you saying that you don't trust me?" she questioned.

He paused. "It's not you that I don't trust. It's Anna. I don't want to leave you alone with her," he stated.

She knew her boyfriend would react that way. This… was where her plan came into play. In her most tempting voice she replied, "I can make it worth your while." The sudden change in tone intrigued him further. "If you do me this one favor, and trust me, then…" she bit her lip, "I'll let you love me completely."

It was a gamble. The two of them knew that Elsa hindered their relationship: she refused to give anyone her heart. It was always one step forward and two steps backwards. Their physical intimacy stagnated before they reached coitus. She wouldn't allow it.

_Indeed, it was a gamble_, but she needed to play the game. If she was proven wrong then she would relinquish her love towards Anna — to rip her heart from her chest and give it to Hans; but if she was right…

"I'll do it," Hans said.

With such importance on the line he'd be a fool to decline. He didn't know when he'd get another chance to advance his relationship with his girlfriend; and if the price was discomfort and insecurity so be it!

Elsa's breath hitched. Her eyes rested upon the phone. Fear rattled her to the bone. She didn't know if she wanted to be right, or if she wanted to be wrong.

_Fuck!_

* * *

(**A/N:** Okay, now we can finally get the ball moving on this story. What? I told you guys that this story is a lot bigger than FAL, so I can't just play with it like I've done in the past. The ball's gotta start rolling. Prepare yourselves because it's rolling fast and when it starts hitting… well, I won't say. Where's the fun in that? ;P As usual, send a PM, post a review, leave something on the Tumblr if you have questions or comments. I look forward to getting them. Also, just swing this: _I'm done with college for the semester, but I have to move out so don't expect me to rapid fire my updates!_ Once I'm back home I can start posting more, but that will have to wait until next week. _See you guys next time._)


	7. Man with the Hex

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** I finally got this chapter up and ready for ya! The anger towards Hans is so real right now! XD I can't even get a PM where someone doesn't forget to add "_Oh and by the way Roo, I hope Hans dies in a fire!_" I've also got a bit of negativity towards the _**very minimal**_ Helsa moments in the fanfic. Look guys, I addressed it on the Tumblr, but because some of you don't have a Tumblr — I'll say it here too: _If y'all don't want to read Helsa, what the hell makes you think I want to write the shit._ Don't know if you guys forgot, but Elsanna is my OTP too! DX I try not to play the freaking knife game every time I have write it! _**Let it be said: this isn't coming from many, but the few that are blowing up my inbox over it need to calm down.**_ *puts on thug shades* I got this! *coughs* _I really hate to making it sound like I'm bitching, but I have a very low tolerance for rudeness or being annoyed. __**I did not get many questions this time around so I haven't posted them on the Frostbitten Tumblr.**_

Now that that's out of the way I can get to the chapter content. In my notes I planned for this chapter to be lengthy, but then I realized that it would have to be chopped in two by the time I finished what I already have. I did a few alterations — not much mind you — but it should still come out the same. Can't say how much I enjoyed writing this chapter! It's one of my favorite chapters within the first ten chapters. I got to write for Mystery Inc. and the chapter's song title is one used in a _What's New Scooby Doo_ episode too. XD I was surprised at how fitting it was. _**Man with the Hex by The Atomic Fireballs.**_ _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Weeks have passed since the burial of Lady Arendelle. Two of the males present at the current gathering were still unnerved by her death, but what's done is done. Now they had a new source to focus on: the whereabouts of the Arendelle heiress._

_The group was yet again at Anna's apartment as the subject matter opened for discussion._

_While the others dined on the contents of the snack bowl, Jack spoke up: "Mom told me that Elsa is here in Larcbost. She said that Elsa's been working on getting control over Arendelle Corp.," he said as he reached for the crunchy snacks in the bowl._

_For a while the group considered that Elsa wasn't in Larcbost; hence the reason why she didn't attend her mother's funeral, but now that they knew otherwise — that Elsa deliberately avoided them — set off sparks of anger; more specifically from Esmeralda. "This is a load of bull! You'd think that she'd at least want to see us. We're her friends for Christ's sake!" she growled._

_Pitch flicked a toothpick that he played with using his tongue before he glanced her way. "And this surprises you? Hate to break it to you love, but Elsa has a tendency to cut ties with those she 'cares about' at the drop of a hat. It wouldn't be a first," he remarked; his shark-like teeth snapped the toothpick in half._

_Jack jabbed his boyfriend in the rib, earning a grunt from the punk. "Learn to let shit go for once. This isn't about you. It's about Elsa! You can be a bitter prick if you want to, but we all want Elsa back; and deep down, I know you do too," he snapped._

_The lanky male scoffed as he played with another toothpick. "Well good luck trying because there's not a chance in hell that the little snowflake is coming back to us on her own," he snorted. His comment earned him an array of varied expression; some concerned, others perplexed. "I've been using my Nightmares to look into her dreams," the Super stated. _

_In actuality he knew where she was, but he refused to tell them. As much as he complained about his friends, he knew them well. They would run amok in order to get to Elsa and make the woman run off again. "She's afraid to return to her 'loved ones'," he air-quoted, "… because she thinks we'll reject her for running away to Norway without telling anyone." He snapped the toothpick; and took another one._

_Jack traded glances with everyone at the table. "I think it's unanimous that we're all pissed off that Elsa left us," the group nodded in agreement, "… but we wouldn't reject her, right?" _

_One after another the youthful adults looked amongst their friends for any indifference, but found none. _

_Kristoff cleared his throat. "The important thing is that we love her, and that we need to work on a plan to force ourselves back into Elsa's life," he said as if it were final._

_Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Sorry Els, but you're stuck with us for us," she concurred._

_"Why don't we try to see if she's at the Arendelle Estate?" Anna proposed._

_Kristoff shook his head. "Jack and I can go search, but when we went to the funeral she wasn't anywhere to be seen before or afterwards. I don't think she's living on the estate, or to say the least, the main house."_

* * *

At the break of dawn many people shuffled about the aerodrome. A couple parted from a luxury vehicle and entered Collin-Dean Airport. The male turned to the female with a look of partiality. He stroked her cheek. "I'll make you proud of me," he vowed.

The woman accepted the gesture and smiled. "I know you will. I can't thank you enough for this," she said.

Hans embraced her. "I'd do anything for you," he said. "Besides, I'll get a few perks during and _after_ the trip," he winked at his girlfriend.

The winter-blonde smiled nervously at the comment. _What had she gotten herself into?_

Her boyfriend noticed the apprehension in her body language. He never pushed her into something she didn't want to do, but he saw how determined she was to take the next step. She was nervous, but he knew she wanted it: for their relationship to finally move forward. "Angelface," he whispered. "Thank you for trusting me."

A twinge of guilt panged in her heart. If she was proven wrong then she went behind her boyfriend's back because of her unwillingness to let the past be where it was. Elsa pulled the redhead in for a brief kiss before she watched him pass through the security gates.

Now that the couple parted ways the Arendelle heiress left the airport's lobby. Outside the aerodrome Elsa waited patiently until she felt something brush against her leg.

An orange tabby purred as it caressed its body against her leg. The woman stroked the _animal's_ pelt and picked it up. She walked through one of the airport's backstreets with the _animal_ in her arms. They appeared to be like any _owner_ and _pet_ would to the passersby. Their route was complicated yet brief, but they arrived: to Elsa's private jet terminal.

Once they were a respectable distance from the staff the cat looked up to the human. It leapt to the ground and dusted off its coat. It spoke. "That was well done _Señorita_," he complimented. He donned his boots and signature hat.

Elsa knelt down the Puss in Boots and gave him his mission objective. The anthro read the papers and scrunched his face up in disgust. "This fellow has not only dishonored you, but another woman as well. Unforgivable!" he hissed. "There few things that anger Puss in Boots, and one of them is dishonoring women. I'm going to catch this _gato_."

The two began their trek to the jet. "You aren't being paid to harm or capture him. I just need you to tail him while he's there. Your reputation precedes your attentiveness on deception. If you find anything I would like you to get it to me by any means…" Puss raised a furry brow. "By _most_ means," she corrected.

"Do not worry _Señorita_, I shall unmask this _Diablo_," he boasted.

"Yes and you will be paid handsomely for it. I want to help you with San Ricardo."

Puss's fur stood on end. "What do you know of San Ricardo _Señorita_?" he interrogated.

Elsa stroked the cat behind his ears. "I know you were framed for looting the town's money when you were young," she said. "It still bothers you. I know it does. You want to return the stolen money," she added.

The anthro cat sighed. "I want to restore honor to my boots; to make my mama proud of me," he confessed. The heiress understood the sentiment: for someone to be something that gave their mother something to be proud of.

The pair arrived at the terminal.

Elsa wanted to be invested in the research to know the truth, but she wasn't kidding when she said she would be busy at the office. She retrieved a lush pet carrier from the inside of the jet. "My sincerest apologies. I know this must be extremely degrading," she informed.

Puss waved off the apology. "It's okay. I must keep up my disguise; and to be honest, this is probably one of the most comfortable modes of transportation I've been in. If I get too uncomfortable I'll let myself out." The anthro hid his mission objective folder under the plush pillow inside the carrier.

Curiosity got to the cat. He entered the carrier further and rested on the cushion. He stretched out and kicked a bag. Puss glanced from his position and found a bag filled with a few feline favored snacks. "_Gracias Señorita,_" he tipped his hat to the woman.

Elsa locked the pet carrier and handed it to one of the airport's terminal staff. "Make sure to be gentle with my little baby," she said.

Puss glared at his employer. "Yes Ms. Arendelle. We'll treat your pet with excellent care," the staff informed and took the carrier to the jet's cargo hold.

After all was said and done Elsa finally left from airport. By the time she made it to her car she saw her jet take flight.

Aladdin opened the car door and ushered his friend inside. "Thanks Al. We're heading to work today," she informed.

As they drove towards Arendelle Corp. the CEO dialed her cellphone. After two rings the other line picked up. "Mystery Inc." Fred greeted.

"Hello Mr. Jones. Hans isn't in his mansion so you can start to investigate," she informed.

"Okay. We're on our way," he responded. The blond man turned towards his gang, and told them to get their disguises ready.

* * *

Desperation merged with the perspiration that straggled down the hunter's brow. Eyes — darkened with a desire of self-validation — squinted from the thick mountain mist. Boots imprinted in the snowy grounds as Gaston pursued the hooved beast that galloped across the terrain.

Like the many times before Elusive had proven its worth in regard of its namesake. It danced through the thick trees as if it were mere child's play. If he weren't so enraged at his failure to capture the creature then Gaston would have thought that Elusive's movements were graceful — an art form of its own design — but no; he wanted Elusive's head mounted on his wall.

His eyes widened once the creature wandered further and further from sight. Doubt plagued his mind as he thought that he would never catch the creature. He growled. Sunlight ran across the metallic barrel of the rifle. Smaller woodland dwellers fled from a horrid crack!

The hooved-animal slowed its tracks but managed to elude the hunter.

"I never miss!" he sneered.

Gaston took his gun in both hands and slammed it against the ground. The rifle shattered and bits of metal scattered in the aftermath. Minutes ticked by as the man collected his breath. He looked at the grazed tree trunk. The great tree stood proud in spite of its marred bark.

Something glistened against the wood.

Gaston chipped a splinter from the tree and found crimson blood, but it _shimmered._ Blood… didn't shimmer. Quietness fell upon the mountains as nature took hold of the creatures that rested within its embrace. "What the hell are you Elusive?" he questioned.

_A hooved creature with a radiant white coat: a creature —he noted — that had a long spire protruded from its head. _

* * *

The typically spritely PA had a look of seriousness in her eyes. Her focus: her employer. For what felt like hours she tried to interact with the woman, but she was so enraptured with either her cellular device or the damned computer on her desk. Anna waited, and waited, and waited…

_Ring!_

_There it goes again! What the hell has Elsa so busy?!_

The CEO glanced at her cellphone.

_Daphne: Just passed through Larcbost. Heading towards the mansion. We should be there within an hour._

_Elsa: Thank you for keeping me posted Ms. Blake. I look forward to any information you find._

Once the woman put the cellphone down, Anna took the time to strike up conversation — or she tried. Elsa was right back on her computer as soon as she put away her phone. "_Geez we only have one meeting today! **One!** How much preparation does she need? I've got everything prepared!_" the feisty strawberry-blonde thought.

The corporate clicked on her private e-mail.

**_From:_**_ Botas_Gato  
_**_Sent:_**_ Friday, April 24  
_**_To:_**_ ElsaofArendelle  
_**_Subject:_**_ Status Report_

_Señorita,_

_I have landed in Europe. Gracias again for the meal. It was quite enjoyable. That's not the point! The trip to Belgium wasn't as long as anticipated, but it is still a long journey before I reach Germany. I should be there around 4 in the morning._

_Puss in Boots  
__Mercenary, Furry Lover  
__Forever on the go_

She appreciated his quick response and sent her own.

**_From:_**_ ElsaofArendelle  
_**_Sent:_**_ Friday, April 24  
_**_To:_**_ Botas_Gato  
_**_Subject:_**_ Re: Status Report_

_Puss in Boots,_

_The trip is still young. While I want you to use your time effectively, please do not push yourself too hard. Hans will be there for two weeks._

_Elsa Arendelle  
__President, CEO of Arendelle Corporations  
__Larcbost, Minnesota_

To be honest, she didn't expect a reply so soon after she responded.

**_From:_**_ Botas_Gato  
_**_Sent:_**_ Friday, April 24  
_**_To:_**_ ElsaofArendelle  
_**_Subject:_**_ Re: Status Report_

_Señorita,_

_Puss in Boots lives for adventure. I will always push myself to the limit. I must go! I will be travelling the rest of the way on foot. The road, she awaits, and I must not keep her waiting._

_Puss in Boots  
__Mercenary, Furry Lover  
__Forever on the go_

Now that Elsa was reassured of her hired hand's status she took in the surroundings of her workplace. Anna turned to her unoccupied employer. "Glad to see that you're among the living," the freckled woman teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and analyzed a file that was placed on her desk. "_Everywhere I turn I'm reading something. Father you're a better man than I'll ever be,_" she praised, even though she was technically half-male. Regardless, the point was that she wasn't going to read the thin, white death that lay nestled between its vanilla-colored cover.

Anna stretched her legs from her seat. She checked her tablet's clock. "We've got a meeting to get to," Anna informed.

Elsa browsed through her organized — for once— schedule. "_Thank you Anna!_" she extoled. Her brows furrowed upon reading the name. _Damn!_ The heiress groaned. "Not these old diehards. _I'd rather cut ties with them and be done with it than go to this meeting,_" she grumbled the latter.

In her sophomore year of high school her father introduced his heir to the CEOs of Tippler &amp; Lowly Corp. The men… irked her to say the least.

"Easy there boss. You can't go into a meeting with that kind of attitude. It can't be that bad," Anna said in her usual optimism.

Elsa smirked once she heard her PA's encouragement; however her smile slightly faded. "Their ways are unforgiveable," she informed. "The corporate world is like a tank of sharks: bigger sharks eat smaller ones. Sharks also bite females often. Tippler &amp; Lowly is an extremely sexist company; and the reason why they don't bother me as often as other female CEOs is because I have a dick Anna."

The winter-blonde took a calming breath. "It's another reason why I've been hard on my employees — and sadly, I've been extremely harsh on the men. I won't allow any of my workers to feel inferior or threatened because of their sex."

Anna remained quiet. Her ex looked away from her. "I… don't want you to feel unsafe…"

Elsa sighed. She knew about Tippler &amp; Lowly's buried _incidents_; incidents that she wished she never heard. In her reformation as a kinder president to her company, she understood that she had to slacken her hold on her staff; but she would be thrice damned before _incidents_ at Tippler &amp; Lowly's crept their way into Arendelle Corp.'s walls.

The PA hugged her employer. "Elsa you'd never let anything happen to me. This office is practically the safest place in the entire building," she joked.

Elsa's phone vibrated. She took another soothing breath. "Let's get this over with," she grumbled.

The two entered the elevator.

Elsa checked her phone for the message. She bit her lip at how fast Mystery Inc. traveled the roads. Puss in Boots made her nervous as well. Her hired-help drew closer to the sought after truth. She should feel relieved — that her life would finally have some stability after the truth was revealed — but it made her stomach flip.

Anna was suddenly thrust back into her life. She didn't want to give that up; nor did she want to give up Hans either. He saved her life in their senior year and had became a dependable source of stability for her; yet Anna… Anna…

Elsa wrapped her hands around her stomach as she quelled the beat of her wild heart. "_The things you do to me…_" As much as she cared for Hans he never played the strings of her heart as euphonious and skillful as Anna did. _Not even close_.

She took a quick glance at her PA as the woman busied herself with an opened word processor document.

Anna hadn't even looked up, and yet she replied, "You look tense Elsa."

_Busted!_

"Just thinking about how much I don't want to go to the meeting is all," she lied.

"Then I have the perfect way to relieve your tension later," she piped up.

Elsa's skin flared from the neck to the tip of her ears. "_Yup. Definitely certain that this woman is going to be the cause of my demise one of these days,_" she thought as she pulled at the collar of her suit.

Anna gazed at her ex. "You're going to love it. There is this place that I've been to a few months back. Plus they have chocolate," she almost squeaked. She regained her composure once she saw the elevator door open.

Elsa's conscience laughed at her. "_Way to go Arendelle. Get that head of yours out the gutter… both of them._" Now that she realized that Anna wanted to spend time at a restaurant she could think clearer. _What was she doing after work?_ Beyond the information sent to her by her spies she didn't have much to review afterwards. "Hey it's a Friday. Why not?" she shrugged.

Another text was shot her way before she departed the building.

* * *

The Mystery Machine drove the long expanse of asphalt and came across Larcbost's outskirts. For the first time in a while, Velma drove the famed van: Fred bobbed his head to the music that played on the radio: and Daphne, Scooby Doo, and Shaggy played a game of cards in the back. As soon as her turn ended Daphne peered over the front seat and sent Elsa another update.

_Not much longer now._

Shaggy placed his card down before he leaned across the backseat. He rummaged through the van's cooler and retrieved a soda and sandwich. The brunette chugged his soda, but was unaware of his canine friend. Scooby bit the meat between the sandwich bread and ate it before his friend was the wiser.

By the time Shaggy got to his sandwich he realized it was empty. He scratched his head and saw the Great Dane licking his maw. "Scooby Doo you big goofball, that was mine!"

Scooby tittered and gave a smile. "Rorry," he apologized.

Shaggy shrugged and threw the remnants to the dog before he retrieved another sandwich. "I'm not even gonna sweat it this time. You wanna know why?" he asked

Daphne and Scooby tilted their heads.

The man reclined in his seat. "Simple. For once we don't have to worry about nothing. I'm actually looking forward to this mystery. Just think about it guys! No ghouls or freaks or anything that's scary," he said before he bit his sandwich.

The dog nodded enthusiastically. "_Reah, and ro rhosts!_" he added.

Daphne tapped her chin. "Or kooks that need unmasking," she as she put on one of the masks from one of their recent cases. Unfortunately Shaggy and Scooby were petrified on the spot.

"Relax guys. It's not a dragon. It's just Daphne," Fred said as he pulled the mask off. Beneath the mask was another: one of a phantom. Shaggy went pale and fainted while Scooby whimpered in the seat.

"Daphne," Velma drawled. "Quit giving the boys a fright," she chastised before Fred pulled off the second mask.

Daphne giggled. "It was just a little harmless fun. Right guys," she said as Scooby fanned his downed friend. "Whoops. Might have overdone it," she said as she covered a smile.

Fred pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks and wafted the open box over his friend's nose. Immediately Shaggy arose from his unconsciousness and swiped a few of the treats. "Say how long do we have until we get to Easterbard's mansion," he asked.

Velma shook her head. "That's _Westerguard_, not _Easterbard_. We need to remember his name if we want our disguises to work everyone," she warned. The remainder of the gang nodded. "We shouldn't have to keep this jig up for too long. We might be able to finish earlier than what I told Elsa Arendelle."

Fred rolled down his window — from the passenger's side — and looked at the road signs. "Look alive gang! Westerguard mansion coming up," he informed.

Velma parked the van.

While the females slipped into more _servant-like _apparel, the males applied their own disguises. After a few minutes the group leader placed a pseudo-logo over their van's psychedelic logo. "There!" he said with a bit of pride.

A moment afterwards they parked their mode of transport a few blocks away from Westerguard mansion. The group walked up the long, winding driveway that led to the mansion. "Hey Daph, what's with rich people and long driveways?" Shaggy said as he tried to catch his breath. The rest of the party rolled their eyes.

Finally Mystery Inc. stood in front of the main entrance of the large abode. Fred knocked on the door and waited. Soon the head of housekeeping came to the door with an aristocratic expression on his face. "May I help you?" he asked — though he sounded as though he'd rather be elsewhere.

Daphne offered her hand. "Greetings sir, we're the new hired help that was sent to keep the place clean while Mr. Westerguard is away," she informed.

The man shook the offered hand. "You're early," he commented dryly. He sniffed and opened the door further. "Follow me."

Mystery Inc. followed the man as he gave a brief — extremely brief — layout of the ins and outs of what they were hired to do. The group nodded as they took in their surroundings. Fred analyzed every area that they passed. As soon as the small tour was over they were set to work.

After half an hour's worth of work was done Shaggy wanted to opt out and quit. "How long do we have to keep up this charade Velm? Like, we didn't even get a chance to eat. I want to call in the Union," he protested.

"Ri'm hungry roo," Scooby informed.

Daphne pulled away from dusting. "I don't want to clean either. It'll ruin my nails," she said as she took a moment to file away any grime. "But we have a case to solve," she reminded.

"We don't have to clean after sunset. We'll be off the clock. Until then we'll have to keep up this schtick," Velma said.

"How about a Scooby Snack?" Daphne offered. The two turned up their noses at the offer. "How about two?" she bargained.

Scooby pointed into his mouth and waited for the morsels to be thrown into his mouth. The four treats were thrown into both Shaggy and Scooby's mouths and the two went back to work.

Fred turned his gaze towards the sun. Only a few more hours until the investigation began.

* * *

Once the meeting ended the CEO and her PA vowed to never speak of their experience with Tippler &amp; Lowly again. Just as Elsa predicted she lost all patience with the men and cut ties with them. They were just… _the pits._ At one point the winter-blonde almost flung her briefcase at Mr. Lowly for how he leered at Anna.

The woman took a deep breath as she tried to maintain her anger. _It was just another day of business_. _One that **fucking** sucked!_

Anna was unnerved by the whole ordeal — and now understood her employer's spite towards the men. They were creepers! Horn-dogs who couldn't even act civil with a woman in the room; let alone two of them. Considering Elsa's male endowment she didn't know if they considered Elsa a female or not. She shuddered.

Elsa rubbed Anna's shoulder. "Are you okay?" the president asked.

The strawberry-blonde nodded. "I'm all right. I didn't think men like that existed here," she started. "CEOs are all posh and ritzy that you'd think that they wouldn't act that way," she said.

Elsa frowned. "That's what being upper-class does to some people. They think they're untouchable and that they can do whatever they want to whoever they want…" she sighed. "My father never stood for this kind of thing. I don't know why he kept in contact with such vermin."

"You did say that they only do this to women. Your dad isn't a woman so he probably didn't even know," Anna suggested.

"… Perhaps…" the corporate replied. Her cellphone vibrated her pocket.

_Daphne: We have successfully infiltrated Westerguard mansion. We'll conduct our investigation as soon as we "get off shift."_

_Elsa: Keep me posted if you find anything. Don't stay up too late either. You've got two weeks. Use it wisely._

_Daphne: Yes ma'am._

On that day Anna noticed her employer was on her cellphone more than usual. "You've been rather chummy with whoever you're talking too," she commented.

Elsa smoothed her hair back and casually spoke, "Yes. It's information that's coming from a few of my resources. They need my immediate attention."

The PA mused for a moment before she made a suggestion. "I can help you with those if you need me to Elsa."

That's when her sail lost a bit of its wind. "That's… okay. They're matters that are meant for my eyes only," she stated. _At least it wasn't a total lie._

Anna nodded. "Gotcha."

Elsa smirked that her white lie worked… _not that she had to lie_._ She was the head of Arendelle Corp._ _Anna worked for her… not the other way around!_ "_Swear I need to freaking remember that,_" she reminded herself. After all these years Anna still pulled on her every string: _a happy marionette controlled by her puppeteer._

The winter-blonde cleared her throat. "We can clock out once I'm done giving clearance to my finance department so that they can clean up Weselton's mess," she said.

"Well let's go then. We're young and it's a Friday," Anna said as she all but bounced towards Elsa's car.

Elsa chuckled. It was miraculous how such a person was such a positive force in her life. _Even if she was wrong, did she actually want to let that go?_

* * *

Night fell and the Mystery Inc. crew finished the last of their chores. Now was the time for them to investigate Westerguard mansion. Once they gathered their group leader pulled them together in a team huddle. "You know the drill gang. Split up and search for clues," Fred said.

He thought for a moment. This was unfamiliar territory for them all. Shaggy and Scooby were fast; he could handle himself. His main concern was Velma. Unlike Daphne — she wasn't experienced in hand-to-hand combat. "Shag and Scoob, you two go together. As a precaution, Daphne you're with Velma. I'll look around by myself."

"Elsa said that there wouldn't be any spooks creeping around Fred," Shaggy said.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be safe than sorry," Fred said firmly. "Regroup after three hours, or if you find something. Find the others if you run into trouble."

"And — break," the said as they divided themselves into their specified groups.

Velma and Daphne searched their designated area: Hans's joint study-library, located in the southern portion of the mansion. If there was anything relevant to what Elsa wanted it would most likely be in that room.

The two split up and searched the different sides of the room. Velma searched through the scattered papers strewn across the library. She rolled her eyes. "_Now wonder he needs so many servants. The guy can't keep organized,_" she chastised.

After an hour into the search their hard work paid off. Underneath a huge stack of papers Velma found a hidden laptop. "All right my technological friend. Let's have a look-see on what's inside," she muttered.

Velma turned on the laptop and began to hack into the computer. Not much effort was needed. Her skilled hands travelled across the keyboard and cracked the password within minutes.

Meanwhile Daphne combed through Hans's collection of literature that was neatly organized across the shelves. The sudden amount of organization — in comparison to the desk — riveted her curiosity. "_Why would he take such delicate care of the books when he's a big businessman?_" she questioned.

Daphne's eyes skimmed across the shelves: noting that certain sections weren't covered in dust. She pulled out on of the books — not even aware of the file that fell — and viewed the content of the book. She took notice after the file fell to her feet. The contents of the file contained the schematics of a metallic dragon. The book, on the other hand, contained something… bizarre.

The tome held a collected study of the mythologies of _Shadow People_ and voodoo. "Hey Velma, I found this book. It has all this spooky stuff in it," she said as she brought the book over to the hacker at work.

Velma shook her head. "Usually I would be fascinated with that, but Mr. Westerguard's fancy with the supernatural has nothing to do with our current case," she sighed. Actually she would rather crack the book wide open and burry her nose in it, but they had work to do.

Files leapt across the laptop's desktop once the brunette hacked into the system. The majority of the files were named after supernatural anomalies. _Maybe she shouldn't have brushed the book off so easily._

Daphne leaned over Velma's shoulder and viewed the content of the computer folders. Out of all of the folders only one wasn't named after a supernatural entity. It was titled **_CDII_**.

"CDII?" they mused together.

"Wonder what that could mean?" Daphne questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Velma said, and clicked on the folder.

Maybe sub-folders were organized within. Out of all the sub-folders one was titled **_Elsa_**.

Velma clicked on the folder. She was somewhat disappointed with the results. Inside the sub-folder were a few image files. One contained an image of Elsa, Anna, and Hans — who was dressed in a type of sports uniform. The image had the three posed from the waist up. The remaining images constructed a human female's legs and feet. _How… odd._

It was a start to something much bigger; that much was certain. Velma took out her flash drive and copied the file information.

A loud clang came from outside the door. Quickly the two shut down everything on the laptop and hid it beneath the stack of papers. They left the room soon after. In their exodus the two failed to notice the shadow that trailed along the walls.

* * *

On the top floor, Fred took the direct route and searched the hall reserved for bedrooms. Many of the rooms left much to be desired. They weren't what he had in mind. Two hours passed and the search felt hopeless until he saw a large archway.

Fred walked passed it and found a large set of twin doors — each of which adorned a pine tree carved within each. He pushed one of the doors open and entered the room.

The detective wandered around the room until he found a mirror. He took a moment to adjust his signature ascot back into place and beamed with pride. "Perfect," he stated. Something shifted in the mirror; and for a moment he thought his mind was playing tricks on him — until it twinkled again. In the corner of the mirror the metallic outline of a metal box.

Fred drew closer to the box. His hand jittered as it hovered above its locking mechanism. He pulled his ear close to the lock and turned the dial. _Click. Click… Clunk!_ The blond frowned.

There was a sudden loss of equilibrium as he tried to crack the lock for a second time — almost as if there wasn't anything beneath him. His eyes widened as his feet tested the missing floor. "_I hate trapdoors,_" he grumbled before he fell down the pit.

The man screamed as a slide spiraled him from the top or the mansion to what appeared to be a basement. Fred rubbed his sore head as he tried to collect his bearings. It was dark. He blinked. Clarity came, and discovery trailed soon after.

Shaman and voodoo holy items adorned every wall. Pelts were spread across the floor, and eerie liquids flowed through numerous vials and tubes. "I am so telling Velma _I told you so_," he murmured. He pulled out his cellphone and took pictures of the mystical artifacts.

A bellicose shriek shook the room. Shadows emerged from the dank cracks of the basement. Fred gasped before he hightailed it out of the room. "I knew we wouldn't get a normal gig!" he shouted in terror.

* * *

Naturally Mystery Inc.'s infamous gluttons searched the kitchen — of all places — first. They couldn't work on an empty stomach. Shaggy carried a tower of junk food that shouldn't be able to fit inside his mouth, and his canine companion stacked his tower of desserts in a similar manner. Within minutes the food vanished inside their gullets.

"Nothing like working on a full stomach, eh Scoob?" Shaggy said as they searched the halls. Minutes passed without a response. "Scoob? Scooby Doo?" he called out. "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

Scooby simpered as he pointed to a decorative statue. "Rover 'ere," he stuttered.

Shaggy looked at what caused the dog such fright. "It's just a statue Scoob. Remember we're taking it easy this ti-"

Banshee-like howls reverberated across the halls. "Scooby Doo was that you," Shaggy asked in a shaky voice. The Great Dane shook his head as he whimpered. Another banshee-like shriek came from the halls — followed by Fred's rapid screams. "Well if that wasn't you, and it wasn't me then who…" Hesitantly, the two turned and saw their friend as he ran for his life. "Zoinks!" the brunette yelped.

Once they saw their group leader get the lead out they followed suit, and did what they did best: **_run!_**

Adrenaline swam through their veins as the shadows nipped at their ankles. "I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true! We're cursed I tell ya! Cursed!" Shaggy wailed.

While the males ran, the females had their own problems to deal with — more shadows. Daphne ran close behind Velma and took a moment to glance at their pursuers. "What are they?" she asked.

Velma adjusted her glasses and looked at the shadows. "Either they're a clever illusion or they're Shadow People!" she deduced.

"Got any bright ideas on how to lose 'em?"

The group's genius frowned. "Yeah. Run faster!"

Unbeknownst to them, their teammates were right up the hall. Shaggy and Scooby collided with Velma and Daphne. Their limbs were sprawled in odd places. "Rorry?" Scooby apologized.

One of the Shadow People crept up behind Fred and snagged his shadow by the leg. He yelped as he hung upside down. He swung his arms in a vain attempt at freedom. Two Shadow People tormented his shadow. It surprised him when he felt the pain inflicted upon his own shadow.

"Hold on Fred," Daphne said as she struck a fighting pose. By her deduction, if their shadows could be harmed by Shadow People then Shadow People could be harmed by their shadows. Her theory was validated when she kicked one of the Shadow People away from Fred's shadow.

"Velma we could use one of your flawless plans right about now," Fred said as he battled with the Shadow Person that held his leg.

Velma realized that Daphne still held onto the book — _Shadow People_. "Daphne give me the book," she shouted.

Daphne threw the book, but one of the Shadow People intercepted the book's shadow. Scooby went after the book and played a fierce game of Tug of War with the Shadow Person. Ultimately the Shadow Person relinquished its grip.

The book flew across the hall and landed at Velma's hands. Velma looked up as the remainder of the gang struggled with the Shadow People for the clues that were collected.

Quickly she browsed through the book with easy. _Affinity Binding: No! Alluring Shadow People: No! Aura of Shadow People: No! Banishing Shadow People: **Yes!**_

Velma read the guide and shouted, "Light. Their weakness is light!" The room was dark. Where were they going to find light?!

Daphne worried her lower lip with her teeth, before she felt her phone vibrate. _It was Sally "Thorn" McKnight_: and the timing couldn't be any better! She pulled out her cellphone and went to her flashlight app.

The Shadow People recoiled at the sudden exposure from the cellphone bright rays. "Get back you wannabe poltergeist!" she teased. Shaggy and Velma pulled out their phones and did likewise to the remainder of the Shadow People until the creatures fled to the darkest corners of the mansion.

Fred fell to the floor once his captor was banished. "Thanks guys," he sighed.

Mystery Inc. kept their cellphone flashlights on in case the creatures still lurked behind any nearby shadows. Their backs were pressed against one another. _Why were the Shadow People so interested in recovering their clues towards Elsa's case, and what reason did Hans have for summoning the supernatural?_

"I think we bit off a bigger mystery than we thought," Fred stated.

* * *

(**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this snack. Don't eat it all at once though. You might want to save a bit for a later day. We'll see what happens with Puss in Boots in the next chapter, and what special plans Anna has for Elsa on their _friendly_ not-date. Feel free to PM me, leave a review, or leave a message on the Frostbitten stories' Tumblr.

**Edit:** Since I feel compelled to elaborate on what I said in the above A/N, I'll say it down here. No one provoked me to say this, but I want us to be on one accord. I just like to nip stuff in the bud before they become a genuine pain in the ass for everyone — not just me! Let it be said that I don't care if you guys hate Hans. I'm not trying to take that liberty away from you. I've read fanfics that made me want nothing more than to wring his neck until I pop his head off like a toothpaste cap! It's not the fact that you guys hate Hans or keep telling me that you want him dead, it's just how you guys go about vocalizing your spite. All I want is for you guys to look before you leap when you send your messages to me. I get a plethora of messages in my inbox. Now imagine how someone states how displeased they are over how the story is progressing; the very minimal amounts of Helsa — again, I said I despise it about as much as you guys do; or "threatening" — if you could call it that — to stop reading unless I change how the story goes to suit a select few. This isn't the first time it's happened… not the second either… or third… or eighth… You get the point. It gets pretty annoying after a while. I'm not the bad guy here. I adhere to one of the key rules of story-telling. The story is in control of how it progresses; _**not me!**_ I'm just the hands that writes the story based on how it wants to be told. **I don't get a say so!** I'm doing what the story asks of me, because the story always knows what it wants to do; and that's all there is to it, so for those who keep coming to me asking me to change the story — I can't! If I try then I'll go from story-telling to writing selfishly just to appease myself or my readers. That ain't gonna happen. I'm not ruining this story over selfish means! Some have said they'll come back to the story after a certain amount of chapters or when the story is finished. I'm fine with that. I'm not holding you hostage. Do whatever you want. The story is still going to be here when you get back. This is a fanfic that will test your patience to various extremes. I said it once, and I'll say it again; "**_It gets worse before it gets better!_**" and that's as much of a warning as you're getting from me for the moment. After sticking with me in the first story I'm sure most of you know that I'm blunt and vulgar, which can come off as rude. Not trying to stomp on anyone's toes. Just want some clarity between author and reader. _See you guys next time._)


	8. Friends on the Other Side

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Geez people calm down, I'm going to update. I'm kind of focusing on not getting eaten! DX Not even kidding. Fun fact: Roo lives nearby a bayou. And what lives in bayous? Alligators! Also snakes! I wasn't joking when I said the weather here was shit. -.- There's so much water that the snakes and gators decided to pay my ass a visit. I love animals, and I'm not afraid of snakes and alligators, but I think it's safe to say seeing one in your neighbor's yard when you're trying to take out the trash is a whole fuck ton of **NOPE!** Screw that. Roo ain't about that life. X'( Just be patient because my life's the pits right now; and all this is happening around the time that I'm scheduled to go in for surgery. Yeah, there's another thing. Roo needs surgery! So bottom of the line is, don't rush me. XP Also, depending on when I update next, I might be out of commission for a while recovering from surgery. Forgive me if there's a bunch of errors in the chapter. I haven't checked for any. _**I have not answered questions on the Frostbitten Tumblr**_; mainly because I've been too busy to check my PMs or Tumblr. I think I've talked enough though. Pretty obvious where I got the song title, but: **_Friends on the Other Side is by Keith David, and distributed by Disney._** Thanks for all the support from my readers and friends on the site! You guys are the best. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_At the time of the gathering, a young, 21-year-old Hans Westerguard, stood among his elder brothers. His eyes darted between the larger, older men. His glances never lasted more than a second. He heard Buddy's personal representative address the assembled Westerguard brothers. "As we are all aware, Mr. Pines has left a Will that he wished to be distributed upon this day," the man started._

_The middle-aged man assessed the lot. Most looked as if they had no close attachment to one another, well, all save for the family's set of triplets: aside from those three, the remainder of the bunch gave each other cutthroat glares. The personal representative sniffed. "How repulsive," he thought. Families like the Westerguards were the absolute worst! Based on his assessment he deduced that the majority probably didn't even mourn their eldest brother: most, mainly because the youngest brother appeared the most grief-stricken._

_The fifth oldest brother, Roland, flipped his bronze hair. "Can we wrap this up old man. I've got better things to do today," he clucked his tongue at the end of his statement._

_The personal representative sighed. "Impatient brat!" he vexed the youth internally. "Very well. The Will is quite short." He cleared his throat. "It states: _

_'__To my younger brothers,_

_If you are hearing this than it is — under whatever circumstances — certain that I am no longer living. Over the years my intelligence has ensured that I have accumulated a large fortune, a grand mansion, and a corporation. It is unfortunate that I loathe most of you, and since that is the case I leave Hans as my sole beneficiary. You get nothing because you deserve nothing! You treat each other terribly and I won't leave any of you any of my belongings. I'm especially talking to you three — Maverick, Nolan, and Collin. You pretended that Hans didn't exist for two years straight!_

_In the case that Hans is deceased by this date then my corporation will be handed to my SEVP, my mansion sold, and my wealth is to be donated to my company's charity. I hope I can teach you all a lesson — even in death._

_Your departed brother,  
__Buddy Pines-Westerguard'."_

_The second eldest brother scoffed and walked out of the room. He grumbled something akin to "fuck him," before he exited the room. How dare his brother waste his time! Another brother — the sixth — wasn't surprised that none of them were left with anything. He knew that Hans was always Buddy's favorite, and he could care less. He hated all of his brothers._

_One by one each brother began to depart from the room; some angered, the rest impassive. Those mentioned in the Will — Maverick, Nolan, and Collin — stayed behind. "Think you're such hot stuff because Buddy left you his inheritance?" Nolan spat._

_"__Go bitch to mom you big baby," Hans responded with about as much care for one of his childhood tormentors as a speck that dirtied his shoes. "Buddy was right, and you know it."_

_Maverick gritted his teeth. "Even when Buddy's dead you're still on his dick you spineless loser," he retorted. "Big bro can't protect you anymore," he said as he looked at his younger brothers._

_The eldest out of the three grabbed one arm while Nolan grabbed the other. Collin casually walked up to his youngest brother and tipped the red-haired man's head up. He released it before he punched Hans in jaw. _

_Hans grunted. He glared at his brother. "You hit like a bitch! I don't see why Maverick's scary ass can't ever try to hit me himself. You're all fucking pussies!" he goaded._

_"__Shut up!" Nolan shouted and twisted Hans's arm._

_Collin punched Hans again — this time in the stomach. "That's enough of that! Get out of my office you hoodlums before I call the cops," the personal representative shouted._

_Maverick flipped the elder male off before he released his youngest brother roughly. The trio departed before the man followed his threat._

_Hans rubbed his jaw as he glared at his brothers' retreating backsides. "Some things never change," he mumbled. He swung the arm that Nolan twisted._

_"__Mr. Westerguard you'll have to sign a few papers to get your inheritance. It'll take a while for the papers to go through to get the deed to the mansion and become CEO of Two Pines Inc., sir," the man informed. As Hans signed the papers the personal representative tried not to stare. "Will you be okay?" he asked._

_"__I'm fine. It's nothing new for me. Stay out of it," the youth stated as if the matter was final._

_"__If you insist," the elder man resigned. He heard a knock at his door. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot. One of the board of directors is here to meet you."_

_A lanky man walked into the room with the most ass-kisser face that Hans had ever seen. Hans tried not to let his disinterest show, but it was hard when the director basically begged for his disapproval. "What the hell was Buddy thinking," he thought._

_"__Hello Mr. Westerguard, great to meet you. My name is Wallace Stone and I want to help get you started so that you can help bring the company back to its former glory," Mr. Stone said in obvious, false-zeal._

_Based on what the director said, Two Pines wasn't in the best shape after the genius behind their innovations died. It took multiple combined efforts to thwart the government's attempt to shut their business down. Hopefully their late-CEO's brother knew the craft of the trade well. They've seen Hans before: younger. He was groomed as if he was Buddy's apprentice — which wasn't that far from the truth. Hans was far from stupid, and just what the company needed at the time._

_Hans on the other hand knew he was the most qualified to take his brother's place. He understood his brother's technology about as well as Buddy did. There was only one problem… "How am I going to keep up with him," he thought. True, the newly dubbed heir was intelligent, but his eldest brother was the brain and heart of Two Pines. How could he compete?!_

_Hans still mourned his brother. He didn't think he'd ever get over it. A brother that was more like a father; gone. "It was going to be just the two of us! How am I going to succeed if you aren't here to help me? You said you'd always be there… but you're not." _

_"__How about we conduct a little business over lunch. You're such a young man. I'll be more than happy to show you a thing or two," Mr. Stone offered._

_The heir shook his head. "I'll have to pass on the offer. I've got a lot on my plate right now. We'll talk later," he stated before he walked out of the office._

_Outside of the large building, Hans's driver pulled up. "Ready to go to your hotel boss?" the man asked._

_"__No. I'm… just gonna walk around a bit," he instructed. "Be ready to pick me up when I call you." The driver nodded and left the soon-to-be CEO to his own devices._

_Hans wandered Rochester for half an hour until he spotted a pub. "I need a drink," he thought. When all else failed, he drank himself senseless. He entered the pub and ordered a round of drinks for himself. It was one of 'those days,' he reasoned._

_One after another he guzzled down the alcoholic beverages as if they were water: completely unaware of the eyes that bore into his back. After his sixth drink he decided he had enough lest he forgot how his body functioned. He slammed a few stray bills on the counter and headed towards the exit. As he did so, he felt something. "Is someone watching me?" he thought. Probably not. The booze was getting to him. He attempted to sober up a bit before he exited the pub._

_Hans pulled out his cellphone, ready to head home until he noticed that his shadow dawdled offbeat. How odd?_

_Suddenly, his surroundings were shrouded in shadow. Dark beings emerged from the darkness and blocked his escape. The redhead gulped. "Calm down Prettyboy. We ain't gonna hurt ya," a voice said._

_"__You don't sound convincing!"_

_"__Seems Prettyboy has a bit of bite to him after all. The name's Facilier — Dr. Facilier," the man greeted with an extended hand._

_Hans spat in the man's face. "I'm not shaking hands with some scumbag Super!" he snarled._

_The Shadow People hissed and tightened their circle. "Easy there fellas, I got this," Facilier said with calm hand gestures. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the gob of spit from his cheek. "I'm not a Super, Prettyb-"_

_"__Quit calling me that. My name is Hans!"_

_"__As I was saying Prettyboy, I'm not a Super. I'm whatcha call a bokor; a voodoo man."_

_The total disregard towards his words angered Hans, but he wasn't in a position to complain at the moment. "Well what do you want shadow man? If you're trying to rob me, then you're wasting your breath."_

_Facilier chuckled. "You're a funny one," he commented. "I've had my eye on you for a while Prettyboy."_

_"__Damned stalker!"_

_The bokor wasn't deterred. A Shadow Person skulked over to their ally and whispered something in his ear. With the twisted grin on Facilier's mug, Hans knew that the information wouldn't get him out of this hostage situation. _

_Facilier dismissed the Shadow People, and in their departure, the voodoo man pulled out a skull necklace from their dark essence. He walked over to Hans with a twisted grin. "I've got a proposition for you Prettyboy," he said — and whispered into the redhead's ear._

_"__You could really do that?" Hans asked hesitantly._

_The shaman dangled the skull necklace in front of the soon-to-be CEO. "I've got voodoo; I've got hoodoo; I've got things I ain't even tried," he said as he leisurely propped his arm onto Hans's shoulder. "Do I have your interest now Prettyboy?"_

_Hans gave the dark man a wayward look before he followed the man down the dark alleyway. _

* * *

It was late into the evening by the time the pair finished the financial paperwork that would mend Weselton's error. There was a private contract drawn so that her former-employee would pay off his debt bi-monthly. If he didn't fulfill the contract, she would report him to the authorities and have him arrested. A man his age and physique wouldn't last long in prison. The _alpha males_ would shred him. It was for those reasons alone that she wasn't concerned about Wesleton's debt. He was a coward who looked out for himself.

Now that their workload was complete the two women finally left Arendelle Corp. and began their _platonic_ day out. Aladdin waited in Elsa's _casual_ car. He spotted the pair and exited the car. Elsa halted him with a hand gesture, and opened the car door for her ex.

"Thank you," Anna said before she entered the car.

Elsa nodded before she followed suit. The off-the-clock CEO stretched her arms overhead. "You know it's been a while since I've been out on the town," she commented. It was a rare occurrence that she was ever in the mood to allow her boyfriend to take her out on a date: mainly because she never knew how long they would last before they broke up for the umpteenth time; but this wasn't a date, right?

The winter-blonde brushed off the thought. She shouldn't let her mind wander. Elsa shrugged off her suit jacket and sighed a breath of relief. Meanwhile the PA was engrossed as she watched her employer remove the jacket.

The CEO noticed the apparent state of her employee — that the woman was hot and bothered by the display — but said nothing of it. There was a rouge pigment to her visage.

Once Anna ceased her ogling she realized something: Elsa could walk around the town comfortably in a dress shirt and skirt, but she couldn't. "_Crap. I should have thought this out more,_" she thought.

After a failed attempt for Anna's attention, she noticed the strawberry-blonde fidget in her seat. "You okay Anna?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that I shouldn't have wore heels to work today since we're going to be walking around a lot," the PA sighed.

Elsa hummed before she knocked on the tinted-glass barrier between her and her chauffer. "Hey Al, we're making a stop at the Gesner Galleria," she instructed.

The vehicle shifted a bit before it took a new direction. Larcbost was a large town, but it took no more than 15 minutes from their current location to enter the town's shopping district.

Elsa exited the car and offered Anna a helping hand. Anna took it with a smile and closed the door behind her. The corporate leaned against the passenger window. "We'll be in here for a minute. Pick us up around eight," she instructed.

Aladdin tipped his hat and drove down the street. One thing he enjoyed about having his friend as an employer was that he could practically do whatever he pleased while on the job.

The winter-blonde analyzed Anna's wardrobe with a hum. "I'll buy you a new outfit. Your clothes probably don't feel that comfortable," she said and she began her trek into the mall.

Anna hoped her pout wasn't obvious. "I have my own money Elsa. I can buy my own clothes," she spoke boastfully.

"Yes, and that doesn't stop me from buying you something if I choose to do so," the CEO stated monotonously.

The strawberry-blonde groaned. _Some things never changed._ "Fine," she resolved. Actually, Anna was flattered that the part of Elsa that cared about her was still at the forefront of the woman's mind. "Now come on," she said as she looped her arm in Elsa's and dragged the heiress along.

Elsa chuffed and allowed the giddy woman to lead the way.

They spent at least an hour in the galleria before Anna picked the perfect outfit. Her ex smiled fondly as the off-the-clock PA flaunted each outfit that she tried on; but as always, Elsa thought she was beautiful.

In her peripheral vision she noticed a flash of light. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out her cellphone. She sent a small note.

_Elsa: Get rid of it._

Four people, from various directions in the mall, walked in unison towards a single point. One placed a hand on a man's shoulder before the others took what appeared to be a camera.

Elsa gritted her teeth as she watched her task for dispose of the photography. _How could she be so careless?_ "_Damned paparazzi,_" she grumbled. _She couldn't allow the media access into her personal life._ They would exploit and distort the information; which was another reason she never allowed Hans to take her out much. The paparazzi would have a field day. Even after high school she was the center of the media's attention; and she hated it.

The invasion of privacy didn't go unnoticed by Anna. She looked away. "If you're worried about what the media has to say then we don't have to hang out tonight," she offered.

_Elsa titled her head slightly as she noticed a particular change in pitch from her girlfriend. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her head so she probed for more information until she got exactly what she wanted._

_"__I may or may not have been completely honest with my parents when they gave me the okay to have you over this weekend." Elsa waited for the freckled girl to continue. "They know you're my girlfriend," she blurted out._

_Elsa rolled her eyes at the silly thought. _

_"__I mean as in my __**girl**__friend," she emphasized a bit more._

_It didn't take much for Elsa to connect the dots. The Andersens had no clue that Elsa was half male. She almost dropped her plates but managed to keep them neatly stacked. "Are you ashamed of me? Of telling your parents about me?" she asked._

The heiress shook her head. The last thing she wanted for Anna to assume that she was ashamed to be around her. She lazily braced herself against the steel balustrade. "No. We don't have to end tonight. If I had to be caught by the media with someone, I'd rather it be someone I… care about," she smirked.

The redness in Anna's cheeks came back with a vengeance.

The two gazed upon the faded indigo skyline merge into an enriched blue. Fond memories danced in the atmosphere. Elsa chuckled. "_I was so nervous when we came here; our first time out together,_" she thought. Her eyes wandered to the couple that roamed below her view. "_Enjoy the feeling before the heart becomes conflicted my lovesick brethren,_" she murmured aloud.

The woman blanched at her open confession and turned towards where Anna was, but her comrade wasn't there. _Where did she go?!_ Elsa looked around the surrounding shops, but to no avail. As she left another shop a box of chocolates was thrust into her vision.

Elsa blinked in a deliberate, bemused manner. She recognized the box. _It was the exact same brand too._ "Do you know how hard it was for me not to eat those on the way back?" Anna teased.

Momentarily the heiress was stunned before she accepted the offered gift. She watched Anna recline against the balustrade — eyes intent on the beauty of the night. "_What is your true intent Anna?_" she pondered; yet the better question was, what was her own intent. _Was either party as innocent in their intentions as originally thought?_

* * *

Tracks littered the scarce traces of snow. He was close — on the verge of victory. He could smell it, and it had the scent of the forest's wilds.

* * *

After the pair finished their shopping escapade at the Gesner Galleria, they were once again chauffeured to another destination; this time, one that Elsa knew nothing about. Anna wouldn't give a single hint on where they were headed. It wasn't like she minded — it was something that was so… _Anna._ The thought encompassed her in a familiar warmth that tickled her around the diaphragm.

Nostalgia rolled in waves as they passed a particular restaurant. It was the sushi bar that they went to on their first date. Elsa worried her bottom lip. Her expression: crestfallen. She couldn't look at the establishment and turned her gaze away.

Soon enough they entered the museum district, which was odd in and of itself. "I though we were heading downtown to catch dinner. You mentioned food so I was assuming that you wanted to go out to eat," she questioned.

Anna looked away from the Larcbost museum district. "I still plan on taking you there Elsa, but I don't think that either of us will want to move around once we have something to eat," she injected.

Elsa hummed. "Good point."

With that knowledge in mind Elsa absorbed the artistry of the museum district's construction. It complimented the Larcbost-styled architecture with an artistic flare. They weren't that far from the Plessy-Carter Theatre Hall.

The car pulled to a halt once they arrived to their destination; the Museum of Fine Art, Larcbost.

The pair left their chauffer to his own devices as the walked around the museum. Anna commented on an artwork here or there throughout their visit. "I know you said you liked paintings, but I never pegged you as an art aficionado," the heiress spoke as she looked upon the painting.

Anna shrugged. "I needed a minor in college so I went for Art History. I met one of my current friends that way," she replied before she walked away from the painting.

Elsa pursed her lips upon the recent discovery. Kristoff didn't talk much, or at all, about Anna's life when they first reunited so she knew little to nothing about her ex's past. "Is that so," she prepositioned before she continued with, "Is there any other particulars that you'd like to share?"

The strawberry-blonde cast an indistinguishable look over her shoulder. Her arms tightened around her abdomen, something — Elsa noted — that Anna never did before. _How… odd?_ "There are a lot of things that I'd like to share, but it can wait for a later day. For now let's focus on enjoying the evening," the younger of the two stated.

The heiress paused her stride. "_Did I say something that offended her?_" she thought. "Did I say something that made you upset," she asked.

Anna took Elsa's hand. "No… It's just something I'd rather not talk about for now," she answered as she walked towards the exit.

"If you insist."

Their museum visit was short, but sweet nonetheless. They were only a few blocks away from the food district so it wasn't necessary to contact Aladdin to drive.

Upon arrival Elsa spotted a familiar face — two actually. Her stride stopped. Right in front of her stood her _brother_ Kristoff, and her blood-relative: Jack. She bit her lip and rubbed her chilled arm nervously. The last time she had seen Jack she… was abundantly cruel to him; so cruel to the point that she made the man cry. "I'm sorry," she apologized hurriedly.

Jack smirked and pulled his elder cousin in for a hug. "You worry too much. I missed you dork," he smirked.

For a moment she remained motionless in his embrace before she accepted the reality of the situation. "I missed you too Jackie," she replied.

Anna stood next to Kristoff. He had an inquisitive look on his face. His eyes remained on her longer than usual. The strawberry-blonde shook her head. The corner of his mouth twitched in something akin to a pout, or disappointment — possibly both — but remained quiet.

Kristoff pulled his best friends in close. "Now that we're all here I think we should get the gang back together," he proposed.

"What?!" the eldest of the group squawked.

Jack and Anna glared at Kristoff as he got the brass tacks. All eyes were on the Arendelle heiress. Although well hidden, each feared that the woman would bail out. "_Please_ _don't run away,_" the uniformly prayed to whatever power-that-be.

"Take it easy Elsa. He doesn't mean today. We just want to set up a day where we can all get together. Everyone misses you," Anna reasoned.

Elsa's heart calmed down now that she knew that she didn't have to confront her past just yet. "O-Okay…"

As the quartet entered the eating establishment the two men were given a warning glare from the strawberry-blonde. Their eyes did all the talking. Bottom line: as soon as they contacted their circle she wanted the two far gone. She wanted to do her part in the grand scheme of things, and that included shifting this not-date to an actual date. The two men nodded and continued their trek. By the time they found the winter-blonde they realized that she starred at her phone in an intuitive manner.

Elsa noticed her friends and put the phone away. They had matters that needed her undivided attention.

* * *

Europe wasn't new territory for the boot-clad feline. Puss in Boots sauntered the Belgium streets without his signature outfit. This mission was all about stealth and the last thing he needed was for humans to notice a walking, talking cat. He found an alleyway with a set of ladders alongside the buildings. He used them as a means to get to the rooftops.

The Spanish cat purred in satisfaction. Easy, as though he were catching prey, the anthro leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He smirked and laughed at one of life's greatest pleasures. The warm, spring air brushed against his fur.

Puss perched himself on the building's ledge with a keen eye on the road below. One by one the cars drove passed the building. Now was his chance. With the grace only felidae possessed, the mercenary jumped from the building — his form spread open — before he readied himself for his descent. The landing was skillful: not a sound to be heard.

The anthro sat on top of the car, and tipped his hat to the moonlight sky. He watched the road signs. _A left: three rights: a freeway: two lefts: another right: through a tunnel._ The trip was long and tedious. Ever so often the cat in boots shifted his mode of transportation until he crossed the boarder.

Puss glanced at one of the small town's clocks and yawned. It was still early, but he had much land to cover if he wanted to get to Hans before sunrise. He sniffed the air and followed a familiar scent… well, not familiar in a sense that he knew the fellow — yet familiar in a scent that he recognized a _brother-in-arms_.

The mercenary followed the scent into an underground hovel. He tipped his hat over his countenance and walked among the patrons. Some were humans, others were creatures like him; anthropomorphic animals. He climbed one of the bar stools. "I'd like a glass of milk," the cat ordered.

The bar tender turned and gasped. "Puss in Boots," she murmured.

The name alone garnered the attention of each patron. Some had weapons drawn while others stood far away. "Take it easy everybody. I won't cause trouble," he commented with a cocky smirk. Puss turned his attention to the bar maiden. "I am looking for some information. The sooner I get it, the soon I leave…"

The anthropomorphic bovine nodded slowly. "My employer tells me that this man," he slid the photo into the cow's view, "… is in this city. I have not ran into him yet, but I'm sure that someone has seen him."

A burly stallion tromped over to the photo. The male snorted and shook out his mane. "I've seen that guy. Cocky human wandering around Arbor St. I think he's rooming at the hotel nearby the main road," he informed.

"Gracias mi amigo," Puss said and slammed down a golden coin as payment.

Soon after Puss was on his way to the hotel, and to his fortune, the stallion hadn't lied; then again, only the foolish spurred the wrath of **Puss in Boots!** The hired hand scaled the hotel's walls and slunk passed many windows until he reached success. Hans was asleep — not that anyone could blame him.

Puss unsheathed one of his claws and made a small claw mark against the windowsill. He would come back later; after he got a night of rest.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in the Americas, the Arendelle heiress laid in bed with thoughts still fresh on her mind. It's been a while since she has last enjoyed herself. A broad smile etched itself onto her face as she replayed the merriment she had with her brother-figure and little cousin: well, he wasn't so little anymore. He was tall enough to look her in the eyes without being on the tip of his toes.

Relief warmed her to the core as one of her biggest apprehensions eroded away. Jack forgave her for her behavior six years ago; and that was something that ate away at her since her escape to Norway.

In spite of these glorious highlights, there was one huge downside: she scheduled to meet up with her other comrades. Elsa rolled over on her bed and hid under one of her pillows. "Ugh… _Esmeralda's gonna __**kill**__ me…_" she groaned.

One of her personal guards entered the room upon the sound of her distress. "You okay Elsa?" _he_ asked.

Elsa pulled herself away from the pillow and relayed the information to her guard. "Esmeralda will annihilate me!" she parroted.

The _man_ chuckled.

"Not funny _Ping_!" the woman scowled.

Mushi slithered up the _man's_ sleeve. "I don't know. I thought it was rather funny," the dragon chuckled.

If it was obvious by now, _Ping_ was none other that Elsa's high school friend — Mulan; returned to the US. Mulan spent four years away in China to fight in her father's stead. However, she missed her life and family that she left back in the States. That: and the fact that she wasn't as comfortable in her skin in the Chinese military.

Her commander and military allies were excellent company, but she yearned to reunite with her family. The time she spent in China was a bit of a wake up call for her. She realized that she was transgendered. After her transitional phase she taught martial arts at one of Larcbost's dojos. Surprisingly enough — after a close assassination attempt — Elsa reunited with her friend; and since then, _Ping_ took it upon _himself_ to use _his_ military training as a means to repay Elsa for her financial assistance six years ago.

_Ping_ was one of Elsa's most trusted guards, with a position envied by most of her most seasoned guards. It was for other reason that she was well trusted as well.

"You know you can't run from the past forever Elsa," the ex-militant replied.

Elsa scowled. "Yeah, and you aren't the first to tell me that either," she grumbled her displeasure.

_Ping_ sat on the bed and took _his_ friend's hand. "I can got with you if you need to moral support," _he_ offered. "_Besides, I want to see our friends too._"

The CEO took a breath — somewhat relieved. "I'd greatly appreciate that." The woman plopped onto her bed more relaxed than before. Her guard on the other hand knew that _he_ had to stay up for the remainder of the night; and took refuge on the couch in the suite.

* * *

Night made way for the morning sun. The day progressed as any other, but unbeknownst to Hans a furry mercenary littered his hotel room with many tools of espionage. The redhead finished his meeting with Milton Manson, which wasn't something that Elsa actually lied about. Manson was a business owner who was well worth the trip to Germany.

The meeting wasn't as successful as he had hoped, but was just his first day. He had made significant progress for Arendelle Corp., but his own company got the short stick of the deal thus far. Manson was a tough man to crack, but he was certain he could do it. If his brother could do it, so could he. _He would not fail!_

The corporate slumped on his bed and sighed. His verdant eyes glanced to his growing shadow. _Oh great…_

Dr. Facilier greeted Hans with a mock bow. "Salutations Prettyboy," he smirked.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Hans retorted with a look of displeasure.

The bokor pursed his lips and gazed upward — almost as if he would genuinely consider it. "Nope."

Meanwhile, outside of the hotel, Puss in Boots ditched his usual garbs and feigned to be a stray cat. He casually walked the windowsill, yawned, and feigned asleep. His ears perked. Ever so often the anthro opened his eyes to keep position of the two men.

The humans were none the wiser about the spy among them. The men conversed openly like any other time that they were left alone.

Facilier noticed the downcast businessman. "Day didn't go as you planned Prettyboy," he questioned.

Hans rolled his eyes. "_Not like you care_," he mumbled. "Manson is a hardass, but I'm sure I can get to him. This is all for Elsa's sake; even if I don't get anything out of Mansion Angelface will finally let down those **_damned_** walls of hers and let me love her," he smiled at the notion.

Facilier scrunched his face and the professed sentiment. He wasn't a man who indulged in the ways of the heart. Things like that got men like him in a heap of trouble in regards to the mystical arts… However, it never stopped him from manipulating the heart of others.

The shadow man contorted a shadow into a soft, transparent replica of Elsa. "_Hans_…" _she_ purred. Hans sat up from his position on the bed. "_Hans, I know you want me…_" _she_ continued as she sauntered over with tantalizing hips. "_You can have me if you forge an Affinity Bind with me…_"

Hans swatted at the transparent image. "I'm pent up, but I'm not that gullible. _Be gone hellion!_"

The false-Elsa pouted. "_You wound me Hans. You're not willing to make the pact with me,_" _she_ sniffled.

"_Thin ice shadow man!_ I want you to fulfill your end of the deal. **_Nothing more!_**" the CEO hissed with an enraged glint in his eyes.

Facilier dismissed the illusion. "Don't have a cow boy. I'll keep my word," he huffed. The Shadow Person whom failed _her_ temptation slithered over to the bokor.

The voodoo man licked the small gap between his teeth. Another Shadow Person whispered in his ears. Facilier pondered for a moment. His _friends_ found intruders in Westerguard mansion, but should he tell Hans? A twisted grin formed.

"I hate it when you smile like that. You're a real creeper, you know that?" the redhead grimaced.

Facilier reclined in mid-air; his shadow sat comfortably on a chair's shadow casted upon a wall. Hans still never got how such a thing was done, but chalked it up to _magic_. "Call me what you want boy, but my _friends_ have found something that I think that you'll be interested in. Might save your sorry ass," he added.

"I'm not making an Affinity Bind!" he stated.

The bokor waved the notion off. "Not what I'm interested in. I tell you what my friends know, and you give me ten _more_," he offered.

"Ten! Hell no. I'll give you six, and nothing more."

Facilier chuckled. "You really are a shrewd businessman, but fine," the dark man accepted. The shaman relayed the information about the passed night's occurrence. He made a special note to include that some of his Shadow People were banished somewhere in Westerguard mansion — too afraid to leave the safety of darkness. "… Oh and here's the thing that you're probably most interested in: they dug around in your computer Prettyboy. They said these folks found something dealing with your girlfriend. I'm sure you can connect the dots."

Hans yanked at his sideburns and growled. "_Ugh, that was such a stupid plan!_" he scolded himself. "What the hell was I thinking?! Of course this shit wasn't going to work for long. She's a fucking Arendelle. They have resources everywhere! Why didn't I delete that shit by now? Why?! If she's figured it out then we're going to break up again."

_The soccer captain leaned the fence and conjured multiple plans to gain Elsa's attention throughout the day. His eyes drifted to a white Audi that pulled up in the parking lot. His interest was piqued at the car since it was more luxurious than his own. It was the car that Elsa and Anna drove in to his game. To his knowledge, Anna didn't have a car, and parents weren't allowed to park in the student parking lot._

_No one exited the car, and after a few more minutes, the teen gave up. Just as he was about to head into the building, Elsa finally left her car. Her attention was aimless as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Life environed her eyes when she realized that someone was approaching. The light flecks of blue in her eyes darkened to that of a dark abyss. Her lack of emotion began to spiral, as did the darkness in her eyes; they were like a raging whirlpool! The lack of emotion hurdled over any rationality. Hurt transcended into betrayal, and lastly, __**fury**__!_

_Before he took another step forward, Elsa lunged at him with a force that knocked them both to the hard pavement. "You bastard!" she snarled as they tussled across the stony parking lot. _

_Hans was surprised that she lunged at him, well not really. He would be more surprised if she didn't. He managed to keep her at a distance. Her attacks were sloppy and miscalculated by bloodlust. The wind left his lungs when she pinned him to the ground like a territorial wildcat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," she threatened. She wanted to see him __**suffer**__._

_Hans laughed nervously. "That sounds a little dark for you," he commented. His breath restricted at his attempted humor. Her grip was extraordinarily tight around his neck, and astonishingly cold._

Once he thought about it, the situation got so much worse. That look… That cold, demonic look of pure bloodlust that she gave him when he was pinned to the ground terrified him. If she wanted to she could have killed him that day; and he knew it. "Maybe if I confess then she'll be merciful," he pondered aloud. _Maybe she wouldn't._

Hans wanted… needed… craved her love. Elsa's oh so addictive love. "Why does that bitch Anna get what I deserve without even trying?! I'll be damned if she gets in the way again…" he vowed, but then he considered, "… but then Elsa will know for certain; then she'll definitely kill me!"

Facilier had just about enough of Hans's monologue. Based on what he analyzed about Hans's brother, Buddy, the two were alike in the fact that they spoke too much monologue. "Ain't nothing gonna kill you Prettyboy. I won't allow it. We're friends aren't we," he said as Shadow People surrounded the two, "… and friends help friends."

Hans was somewhat relived. Regardless of whatever amount of money Elsa had she couldn't match the powers of magic, could she? He took a shuddered breath. Tears stung the edges of his eyes. _How could he get Elsa to love him as much as she did Anna?_ _Was it all for naught?_ Jealousy's green eyes reflected in his own. "Fuck!" he cursed.

Puss in Boots smirked with his eyes still closed. "_Got you bastard!_" he thought. He remained _asleep_ for a while before he decided to move from his location. He would get his equipment once Hans left again the next day.

The mercenary sat on a nearby rooftop and cleansed himself. The information he had was sufficient enough for his client. It was an outright confession; but still… "_Maybe a few more days before I give Señorita her information,_" he concluded.

Elsa was a kind human to anthros, and she wanted to help him with San Ricardo so a few extra days to do a thorough job wouldn't be the end of the cat in black boots.

* * *

(**A/N****:** Yeah, I know a somewhat Hans centric chapter? Eh, you'll live. There's chunks of Elsanna in there, Elsa and Jack have finally reunited, and Mulan/Ping returns to the story! :D That's something… right? ^.^ According to my story notebook, the next chapter might not be that long — but it will be equally enjoyable. Sorry for last chapter's A/N though guys. I really hate doing that, but I had to. I just felt like giving an apology to my readers who don't give me any problems, who take the time to read my A/Ns, because you guys are amazing and keep blood flowing through this story. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. If I do change anything in this chapter there will be an _edit_ section to the bottom A/N, as well as a post in the next chapter's top A/N. Probably won't be anything worth warranting a reread, but any changes that may be made will convey the same message. _See you guys next time._)


	9. El Tango de Roxanne

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** *bows head* A moment of silence for all the readers who are about to read this hella long update. *raises head* Okay, I already feel kind of guilty for this monstrosity of a chapter — the thing is almost thirty pages in my word processor — so I won't eat up too much additional space in my A/N's this time. I would break this chapter in half for convenience, but… ah, you'll see why! I know I haven't answered questions in a while, but I'm working on it. I'll post it sometime tomorrow… today… whatever. It will be posted sooner than you think. I had to assemble some of the theories that I've been getting and such. Also, I'm doing a bit of a story analysis for FAL and OFTAS. You can get more info on that via the story's Tumblr. For those who still can't find it, the link's on my profile page. Also, on another note — I find this kind of odd to say: _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ is a sequel. It is the sequel to a story called _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_, which you can find on my profile. I had a small issue with two readers who didn't know this was a sequel, so yeah, that's what that "FAL sequel" bit at the end of the summary means. So if you've read this far into the story you might want to run to the first installment and catch up. One more thing: my hand has one hella serious itch to jump to the actual good part of the story so I've been working on a few animations that will highlight those moments. They're still a work in progress, but one is almost done. They will be posted after certain elements come into play. As I said, it's a way to relieve the itch in my hand. Hm… Oh! Almost forgot. I've had a few readers asking me about Elusive, to which I pointedly ignored up until now. Once you read it, it will make you say "what the fuck" so the A/N below will explain a fraction of what's going on. More will be told in the story analysis since it will written in multiple parts. _**El Tango de Roxanne is by the Moulin Rouge cast**_. Speaking of which, a ton of Moulin Rouge references in this chapter. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_About a year and some months ago, Jack Frost entered his first semester of college at Larcbost State University. All of the important people in his life helped him move into his dorm… well, almost all of them. Elsa was still off in Norway doing who knew what._

_It took a while for him to adjust to his schedule. One of the perks of college was that his classes allowed him to sleep in until 10 AM, but his brain was still hard-wired to wake him up at 7 AM. What a waste of an opportunity to sleep in; but whatever. _

_Jack starred at the school's clock tower and counted down. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. There went the clock tower's chime. It echoed for a few minutes before the college student decided to leave from his perch against the quad's high walls. _

_He carried the curling broom that his boyfriend gave him for their first Valentine's Day. It was one of the few things that gave him solace alone at the college. Sure, he ran into Ariel every once and a while, but that was about it. All of his friends had either graduated or didn't bother going to college._

_The white-haired youth heard a group of sophomore girls giggle at him, and he waved at them in a friendly manner. It was obvious that they wanted to flirt, but he wasn't interest. He had somebody, sort of. There was a lack of friendship in his life as of late. Either his friends were busy in their pursuit to get a job, or he was in class. Regardless, he never felt more alone: almost invisible to the world._

_Jack carted himself across campus until he entered his dormitory. He greeted his roommates in their joint suite before he went into his own room. The freshman stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. He didn't have practice nor did he have any classes to go to this late in the day. His best bet was to go to bed early._

_Dark flecks rained from above. Jack swatted the mild annoyances and checked the ceiling fan for any dirt, but found none. He noticed that the specks fell from the ceiling itself. Before he knew it he was face to face with a pair of glowing, golden eyes._

_A pale hand covered his mouth before he could scream. A set of jagged, shark-like teeth smirked at the younger male. It didn't cease Jack's terror: he trembled in his sweat pants._

_Pitch contorted further from the black vortex that he conjured. His smile fell once he realized his boyfriend's terror. "You know I'm starting to think that you consider my beautiful face hideous with how much screaming you do," he stated dryly. His teeth glinted. "I prefer when you're screaming in a 'different manner'. It's so adorable hearing you call my name," he purred._

_Jack furrowed his brow; a mild blush decorated his cheeks. He collected a large sum of spit in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, and sloppily licked his boyfriend's palm._

_Spiked, black hairs stood on end — like a cat splashed with water — as he felt the pink flesh slowly drag across his skin. The man shook his hand: little globs of spit flung across the room. Still there remained a partial amount that clung to the Super's skin._

_"You're such a child Frost," Pitch scoffed and he rubbed the liquid against his black jeans._

_Jack folded his arms over his chest. "Wouldn't have to if you weren't being such a creeper in the middle of the night," he retorted._

_The eldest rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have to be a creeper if you had stayed at Frost Manor. I don't enjoy the prospect of you being with someone who isn't me," he snorted. Truth be told, he actually came because one of his Nightmares informed him of how alone the younger felt. Fear and loneliness were one of life's closest comrades — it was almost like cold and dark: another one of Pitch's favorites._

_Jack poked Pitch in the rib. "You're a big softy and you know it," he teased._

_The punk sniffed in disinterest, as he remained stationary on the ceiling. He glanced down at his lover. Jack held his arms out with a smile on his face. "What are you doing?" he inquired cautiously._

_"I want a hug you doofus," the younger responded._

_"I'll pass…"_

_Jack scowled. "I'll do 'the pout' if you don't," he threatened._

_The ebony haired man wouldn't yield. "I've built an immunity to that **horrid** creation of yours," he crowed._

_The freshman scowled. "You're such a jerk. Will it kill you to initiate intimacy for a change? I haven't seen you as much ever since I left high school! Is it bad that I miss you and want a simple hug," he growled._

_Pitch was aware of this — but couldn't give an explanation for his behaviors: not now. "I have an… important reason for that," he spoke, but left it at that. He glanced at his pouty-faced lover and sighed. "Sometimes I hate you for this…"_

_The Super slid from the ceiling and wrapped himself around Jack. He shuddered as the physical manifestation of fear itself enveloped his petite body._

_Pitch sat quietly with his boyfriend in his arms. He gritted his teeth. There was something that he realized about himself: he loathed 'that' reaction; that his powers made Jack extremely uncomfortable — yet his lover sat in his arms anyways. But he wasn't surprised. No one reacted well to fear. What an accursed ability._

_Cool hands grasped the Super by his wrists. Jack took the arms, wrapped them around his body, and snuggled closer to his beau. Golden eyes trailed downward at the kisses peppered against his jawline. He tilted his head ever so slightly, and that's when the younger struck._

_Jack's small pink tongue ravished Pitch's mouth, and ever so often brushed against his lover's shark-like teeth. Their friends wondered how they managed to kiss without either getting harmed; but here they were ensared by love. "I don't care about the darkness in your powers. You're still mine," the freshman proclaimed._

_As always Jack found more ways to astound his lover: he was quite observant for one so young. For a moment Pitch felt something he hadn't felt since his mother's death — sentiment. "I am going soft," he thought._

_Pitch wafted his hand in the air. Nightmare sand conjured and condensed into a miniature, black mare. The tiny horse snorted soot before she whinnied. Jack shushed the creature and tried to silence her, but the Nightmare nipped at Jack's fingers._

_"Oh yeah. They like to bite," Pitch warned, albeit too late. Her creator's lover kept his hands away from the equine's maw. She nickered at her achievement._

_"Why you little-" He wanted to clobber the creature back into sand, but remembered the last time he got too close to it._

_Pitch stroked the Nightmare's mane. "She can be trained with enough discipline. I can't be here all the time, but you can keep her as a sort of… gift — if that's what you want to call it," he said._

_Jack stoked the tiny horse and watched as she evaporated into black particles. The flecks swiveled in their own manner, somewhat playfully. "I appreciate the gift but I'd prefer the real thing," he admitted._

_The two dated for about three years — give or take — and it wasn't the first time Pitch had considered this. Maybe he would let Jack live at his apartment. Maybe…_

* * *

Finally! Over a month in the mountains, he would soon be rewarded. This was it! Victory was in sight.

Gaston cackled like a madman. Elusive was on the ropes! The being galloped haphazardly: stumbled over small stones and hurdles in its path. Many hunters attempted to pursue the horned beast of the forest. The predator and prey ran for minutes.

Raspy grunts escaped from the distressed animal. Fear prevalent in its eyes. Elusive couldn't take it anymore, and let out a frustrated whinny! It was almost pitiful; _almost…_

At this point the hunter was crazed by the thrill of the hunt: the adrenaline high: the vertigo feeling that came near the end. At long last he would get what he wanted after such a laborious chase! The hunter aimed at Elusive's head. As a hunter, head shots were known to be messy and tactless; usually used in cases of desperation — or if the prey was too small to be taken out with a bullet: however, Gaston wanted his prize!

The metallic funnel shimmered against the mid-morning sun. Deep blue eyes beamed as the animal starred at its demise. Elusive was cornered. _Crack!_ In a gruesome manner, the bullet grazed by the animal's head — missing in the process — yet the bullet itself pierced the sole horn adorned on its head. _Sn**ap!**_

Heavy snorts shot from Elusive's nostrils at the sight of its radiant blood. The proud luminescence of its pelt degenerated. The whiteness that shielded it: gone. A flux pulsed from the animal's body. Pale blue eyes pierced through the dull light on the fallen, forest dweller.

_So… much… blood… Foolish, prideful human!_

Blood dripped from where the proud horn once crowned its head. For a while the creature had a definite horse-like build, but the form fluctuated in an unnatural way. The equine collapsed into a blithe, feminine silhouette; a human female at that.

There _she_ was — nude, exposed for the world to witness. Elusive was out of breath: breath so shallow that they could be mistaken for a subtle breeze.

The hunter stood over the _human_. He observed _her_ still body. From what he had seen Elusive was indeed a human female, from head to toe. _What the hell just happened?!_ Anger roiled up from a primal part of his brain. _What should he do?_ The answer definitely wasn't to mount a woman's head on his wall — that's for damned sure!

He did many things, but he wouldn't harm a woman… not again.

Gaston's keen eyes inspected the gash on the woman's head: right where his bullet snapped her horn off. She shivered in the light snowfall. If left alone she wouldn't make it. "_Damn it!_" he cursed.

The bodyguard took off his coat and wrapped Elusive in it. He lifted the injured woman into his arms. She was small and he wasn't surprised by her weight.

Not far off from where she had fell, the man found her horn. He crouched and picked the spired headpiece up. "I don't know what the hell you are, but you're going to explain this shit," he grumbled to the semi-conscious woman.

* * *

Within Larcbost's boarders another hunt commenced: one that involved a tabby in black boots. A week and a half after his discovery Puss decided to conclude his reconnaissance and supply his employer's _shipment_. There were bits of guilt leaked because Hans's feared Elsa's wrath, but nothing trumped the confession he recorded on the first day. The day of his departure the mercenary took down his espionage equipment from Hans's hotel room; but he wasn't alone.

Dr. Facilier left a cluster of Shadow People at the hotel room to relieve Hans of his paranoia, which didn't bode well for the anthro spy. Let it be known: Puss in Boots had the information he recorded. It was safe on the flash drive attached to a string necklace.

His pursuers were relentless! It was as if they had a consciousness and sentience of their own; highly intelligent creatures. Puss learned many things since the day that the Shadow People chased after him. They never attacked him during the day; it was the only time he could rest. However the safe haven of the sun had abandoned him hours ago.

Puss grew tired of the chase, but he was so _close_. "_Señorita, mi amigo, I will not fail you!_" he vowed. The cat hissed before he ran through Larcbost's backstreets; a mistake on his part. A feral dog growled at the boot-clad adventurer. "Get away you mangy mutt! I don't have time for you!" he yowled.

A walking, talking cat frightened the dog. It whimpered as it backed into a corner.

In the heat of the moment, a Shadow Person snuck along the walls beside Puss in Boots. It held the dog's shadow by the scuff of its neck. The stray whimpered as its psyche began to break. Urine trickled down its leg as the Shadow Person dived head first into dog's shadow.

The stray ran around in a frenzy state before it stopped completely. Its shadow grew longer. Originally the Shadow Person had obscure, human-esque features; but now… Now it had overtly long claws, a tattered tail, and lastly, a new head. The Shadow Person donned a shamanistic, canine headdress.

Puss took a step back.

The stray's eyes opened as a bright green. A distorted growl roared from its throat. The Shadow Dog slammed one clawed hand on the ground, followed by the other. The dog mimicked the actions as it readied itself for the hunt. Slobber slid down its maw.

Puss lifted his sword to the canine. "Demonio!" he spat. The blade clashed against the dog's fangs. The possessed animal persisted to lash forward — maiming itself against the blade — in a vain attempt at the tabby. Blood gushed from its marred mouth. It panted heavily: legs weak from blood loss but appeared far from done with the cat in boots. "Release the slobbering beast. You are after me coward! Catch me if you dare," he provoked.

The dog lunged at him, but was kicked away by the anthro. Puss used the momentum to gain access to the alley's fire escape. The Shadow Dog severed its connection from the dog, but maintained its grotesque appearance.

Once more Puss was on the run from the Shadow Dog. The stronger ones always came first. _They must have a stronger resilience to the faint light of dusk. _It was only a matter of time before the others came.

The Shadow Dog barked in perversion. A mixture of demonic laughter as it played the game of cat and mouse. Puss hissed and used another tactic he had learned: in the Shadow Plane, a shadow could fight a shadow. He unsheathed his claws and aimed at the entities face.

The shadow beast yelped as it covered its face. Green eyes illuminated the canine headpiece's eyes. An infuriated snarl shook the building.

The call carried for a great distance, and in its wake, summoned four Shadow People. "_Mierda!_" he cursed.

Puss turned and sprinted from rooftop to rooftop. His heart hammered in his small, furred chest. Something snagged his tail. "No!" he shouted. The Spaniard drew his blade and sliced threw the shadow's arm.

For a moment, he was free… but he was so very tired. Three days of this madness had its effect on the anthro. He couldn't keep this up forever, and the Shadow People relished in that fact.

His vision blurred as his eyes dilated and contracted. The Shadow Dog lunged at him, but once again, Puss stayed on jump ahead. The mercenary leapt to the next roof, but barely caught the ledge.

The Shadow People were hot on his trail, and soon enough, they surrounded him. Time and time again, they were thwarted by Puss's unbendable will! "You will not have it!" he hissed. Valiantly, he literally fought tooth and nail as one paw supported his body weight.

The Shadow Dog reached for the flash drive, but the cat in boots bit deeply into the clawed hand. The adventurer starred in a deadlock with the _leader of the pack_. For such a vague appearing entity, the Shadow Dog leered at the strong-willed anthro. There was a battle between the two green eyes. Neither backed down.

Puss grunted as he felt pressure on his paw. His shadow — he noticed — was stomped on by the Shadow Dog. Never before had a more haunting image assaulted his eyes. The creature's headpiece split wide open in a fanged smile.

_Crack. Cr**ack! CRACK!**_

The pain was just too much. Out of instinct he recoiled and pulled his claw to his chest. Gravity took his body as he plummeted to the ground. Try as he might, he couldn't turn his body in time. _This cat didn't land on his feet._

The tabby's body slammed — **_hard_** — against the alleyway's dumpster, and slid to the pavement with a thud. A distressed yowl erupted from the wounded cat.

Shadow People snuffed through the alley in search of their target. _He could not get away. Dr. Facilier wouldn't accept otherwise_; yet Puss in Boots' vision hadn't failed him yet. His ears were alert. "_Must keep moving!_"

With every bit of his remaining strength, Puss ran into the open space. Another thing he had learned was that Shadow People never confronted him when he was in the public eyes. _Most likely, they wanted to get the information as secretively as possible._ It was a desperate move, and humans could get hurt — but he was desperate… and so… tired…

Fortunately the Shadow People left him alone. Puss sighed in relief. He took another step and mewled at the sudden shockwave of pain. All of the adrenaline within him was depleted. He cautiously took another step, and winced. "_Sí, it is broken,_" he confirmed, but at least he had the luxury to take his time.

He knew he could make it to Elsa — just at a slow pace. One. Step. At. A. Time.

* * *

Elsa drove her car for a change. After a hard day at work she needed something to clear her mind. Anna had proven to be quite the mystery. She clouded her employer's senses with her _Anna-ness._ Such a wonderful thing that tantalized the senses — or maybe just hers; either way it was _pleasant_.

Speaking of mystery, that was where she was headed. In uptown Larcbost she was set to rendezvous with Mystery Inc. about what they had found. Unfortunately this came at Anna's expense. The PA wanted to treat her to another night on the town, but she had to decline for the _greater good_ — for the grand scheme of things!

The heiress pulled her car up to their meeting spot. The paved road tapered into gravel. She parked alongside the Mystery Machine, and walked over to the detectives.

Velma was the first to greet her, but Shaggy and Scooby strutted over to the winter-blonde as well. "You lied," Shaggy huffed with folded arms.

"Reah!" Scooby concurred, somewhat indignant.

Elsa stared at the man and dog — completely bemused. "Uhm… what?" she replied.

The brunette pulled his short hair. "You said it would be easy man! Like no spooky stuff at all ya liar! There was voodoo and all sorts of creepy things lurking all over the place," he said, his knees shook from the memory.

The heiress raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Hans was religious. It never came up. Either way his religious practice is no concern of mine. What he chooses to believe in is his own business," she responded.

Daphne handed her the information that they gathered in a bulky file. "_Now that's taking care of business,_" Elsa thought as the file was placed in her custody.

Fred scratched the back of his head. "We're far from done investigating Hans with all that weird voodoo going on in his mansion, but our identities might be compromised," he said.

"Then I wish you all the luck on your mission."

As the CEO took her leave she felt a hand on her arm. "Be careful around Hans if he's messing with voodoo. It can be very dangerous," Velma warned.

If it wasn't obvious by now, Elsa wasn't a religious person. She had friends who were religious, but it wasn't her kind of thing. "I don't believe in such a thing; and doesn't voodoo only work if you believe in it," she said.

The investigator shook her head. "That's not how voodoo works. That's just a myth created by Western religions to calm down members of their belief. You don't say that '_Christianity, Judaism, or Buddhism only works if you believe in it._' That's an impractical sacrilege to religion," she spoke. Velma was far from religious herself, but she wouldn't deny what she has seen with her own eyes — and boy has she seen some things…

Regardless of the information, Elsa was still doubtful of such things or their existence. Still, she didn't want to be rude to the people who went out of their way for her. "Thank you for the warning. I'll keep it in mind," she said.

Elsa entered her car and took a moment to assess the file. It was thicker than she had thought. A disc fell out of the folder. She took in and held it up to her eye level. _Hmm…_

Without a doubt Mystery Inc. had done their homework, and then some. "_This is going to be something that I can't skim through_," she thought. _Then there was Puss in Boots and his information._ She hadn't heard from the anthro in a while. "_Maybe he's working hard._"

The corporate drove toward her hotel. Her eyes glanced at the file from time to time — more specifically the CD. _What could be on it?_ Hopefully answers.

Moments after her departure, she arrived at the Overland. The Arendelle heiress greeted her guard — Ping — on her way to her room. "Good evening Elsa. You're back rather late," Ping questioned.

"It was a busy day," the CEO said as she wafted the large file in front of her friend.

Elsa entered her suite. Her eyebrows arose at the prodigious amount of light that illuminated her living quarters. "_Could have sworn that I didn't leave all of this on. Maybe Ping left them on,_" she considered.

One by one the winter-blonde cut off the lights until she heard a voice. "Do not cut those lights off!" the voice cried.

The thick Spanish accent could only belong to one person — well, one cat. "Puss?" Elsa said slightly confused at the mercenary's presence. She gasped: her eyes widened upon further inspection of his appearance. "Puss!" she squeaked.

Tattered, beaten, and bruised — the cat stood in satisfaction as he wore his battle scars with honor. Blood clumped his once smoothed out pelt, and he supported most of his weight on his epée. One of his eyes was swollen shut, but the other gazed upon his employer with a smug grin.

Surprise overtook him as his body was carefully lifted from the ground. Elsa placed the injured feline on one of her couch cushions. The woman was gone before he knew it. _The cushion was quite comfortable_, he noted. When the heiress came back — with a warm, wet towel in hand — she started barraging him with questions. "What happened to you?" she asked as she gently wiped some of the blood from his disheveled coat. The human looked him over a few times for old and fresh injuries. "Did my guards do this when you entered my room?"

Puss chuckled darkly. "Señorita, your concern is over nothing. Your henchmen have done nothing to this gato! It happened while on the job," he reassured. The tabby allowed her to inspect his injuries anyways: at least until she touched his leg. The cat hissed at her with contracted pupils; his claws were raised to scratch. "Do not touch that!" he yowled.

"My sincerest apologies," Elsa said, as she removed her touch from the area. "_It's definitely broken,_" she concluded.

The anthro pushed away the wet cloth and began to groom himself. His eyes glanced over to his employer. Puss ran a moist paw over his whiskers. "The mission was nothing like I've ever encountered señorita. There were these…" he shuddered; "It doesn't matter. The point is, I've got this," he said and presented her with a flash drive. He casually tossed it at the woman.

"Thank you Puss," she said with gratitude.

Puss nodded before he sprawled out on the cushion. "By the way, your suspicions were correct if you want a summery of what's on that flash drive," he murmured before he took a power nap on the pillow.

Elsa held both the flash drive and file: their weight seemed to have doubled as she went to retrieve her laptop. She sat on the couch, right next to the tired tabby and popped in the CD. It was a recorded video.

While the video played she began to browse the file. There were many pictures: some involved voodoo — which she disregarded — and the others contained images that varied. There were images blue prints, failed calculations on the mechanics of Cloaking Devices, unbalanced equations, and a copy of the image that they took back in high school; but that didn't prove that Hans did anything wrong. The image could have been for sentimental reasons, and the Cloaking Device was his brother's own invention. His corporation crafted Cloaking Devices for distribution to her business partner.

The video itself browsed her boyfriend's many rooms and guestrooms. There were notes added here and there by various members from Mystery Inc., but nothing that was strong enough to stand on its own.

Elsa ran her hand through her tresses and sighed. She glanced over to Puss in Boots. _She hoped that he had something a bit more solid to stand on than what Mystery Inc. had; otherwise… she would have to give herself over to her boyfriend_.

The woman inserted the flash drive. There were a few videos with Hans and some other man, but nothing out of the ordinary. She noticed he was extremely fidgety. After a few more videos she became more worried. Her lips took the brunt of this worry: her light nibbling grew harsher as her anxiety levels rose. Then there was the final file: it was strictly audio.

The conversation was long and rather boring for the first hour or so until the man — whom Hans's called Dr. Facilier — spoke about how his _friends_ found out about Mystery Inc. Elsa bit her thumb's nail. This mission could have gone south in a hurry; but fortunately, it didn't. "_… Oh and here's the thing that you're probably most interested in: they dug around in your computer Prettyboy. They said these folks found something dealing with your girlfriend. I'm sure you can connect the dots."_

The audio played a frustrated growl, and silence followed afterwards. Then Hans spoke in a panic. Honestly she has never heard the man so paranoid in her life. _Was he that terrified of her?_ "What the hell was I thinking?! Of course this shit wasn't going to work for long. She's a fucking Arendelle. They have resources everywhere! Why didn't I delete that shit by now? Why?! If she's figured it out then we're going to break up again."

Elsa scowled. If that meant what she thought then a break up was the last thing Hans had to worry about. _How about a broken arm_! "_Take that for a 'break up'. I'll break apart your arm,_" she thought. Her leg bounced. The anticipation was killing her. She **had** to know!

"Maybe if I confess then she'll be merciful," Hans pondered via the audio. The winter-blonde clenched and unclenched her hand. _He had the nerve to consider that she would be merciful?_

What made her snap was the string of vulgarities and threats towards Anna. Dr. Facilier spoke once again. She didn't like the man. He sounded arrogant and so sure of himself. Lastly, Hans ended the recording with a profanity — and the audio cut off.

Puss opened his eye. The silence was what garnered his attention to his employer. After she had heard the information he expected her to be furious. He was furious for her: that Hans had the gall to disgrace these two women and still called himself a man. But what he saw surprised him.

Instead, tears trickled from the corner of the arctic blue eyes. _Betrayed._ She felt utterly betrayed by her boyfriend.

The cat anthro shifted from the cushion and moved to her lap. "¿Señorita, lo que está mal? The mission, she was a success!" he boasted. "These should be tears of happiness, not sadness," he murmured.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose as the translucent, hot droplets rolled down her cheeks. "This can't be happening. I feel so stupid! I trusted him and he betrayed me. H-He ruined **everything**! He ruined everything that Anna and I had. He… _made a fool of me_," she sobbed.

Puss lifted his paw and wiped the tears from her face. He sat in her lap with the most determined look in his leaf green eyes. "Do not give this man the satisfaction of making you cry amigo. No one deserves to have their trust crushed and feelings toyed with," he spoke in truth.

The heiress turned her gaze from his intense eyes. There was something else that hurt her more than the betrayal. "Anna was innocent…" she said slowly; "She won't forgive me for taking Hans's word over hers."

The mercenary understood her internal plight; then again, he has been betrayed — betrayed by his childhood best friend as a matter of fact. The pain stung deeper than any wound that he ever sustained; even now. He felt her shift, and took that time to move out of her lap.

Elsa rose from her seat in anger. "How dare he betray me?! He was my friend and he wrecked everything with his overgrown ego!" she spat. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot. I'll get even. I will fucking kill him!" she vowed.

Puss used his epée as a crutch and walked over to the human. "Sí, you have a right to be angry. That someone you thought you could trust stabbed you in the back; but there are two kinds of battle in this life: _one that defends or maintains life, and one that defends honor_!" he said emphatically. "I have seen the worst that life has to offer. Rapists, killers, thieves. You are no murderer. **_That is not your way!_** Anyone who selfishly takes life — any violence that falls out of that balance is **not** honorable, and **you are better than that!**" he shouted.

The CEO stood silent in the presence of the tabby mercenary.

Puss began to walk towards her bedroom window. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I will take my leave. My job is done here," he informed, and climbed the nearby desk. "You should probably upgrade your security if a cat with a broken leg can get in here," he advised with a chuckle.

Elsa closed the window. "You got yourself injured on my behalf. The least I can do is offer you a place of refuge until you heal. My best friend is a vet. He could fix your leg," she offered.

Puss looked at the grand scape shrouded in darkness. His tail pricked and swung low to the ground. _They could still be out there._ "I will take you up on that offer; at least until my leg heals," he said.

The woman took out her phone and texted her _brother_.

Elsa: _Hey Kris. I need a favor. Come see me tomorrow. You know the room number._

Kristoff: _It'll have to be on my lunch break so you're buying. ;) See you tomorrow sis._

Elsa began to cut the lights off to her suite, and took Puss in Boots in her arms. The cat rested in her arms until they were once again in her room. She placed him on her bed, and stroked his fur, before she cut the lights off to her room. She wanted vengeance; to regain her honor, but she had to think about how it would be done. Just as she was about to cut the last one off — nearby the bed — Puss shouted, "Do not cut off that light!"

"That's the second time you've said that."

The anthro walked closer to the light. "The ones who attacked me do not like the light. They will not try to attack me if I'm surrounded by enough of it," he informed.

"I guess I can comply with that," she said, and retrieved a sleep-mask from the adjoined table drawer.

* * *

As promised Kristoff drove to the Overland to see about whatever it was that he could help his best friend with. Ping allowed him access into the suite with no problem. The vet looked at the _man_ with inquisition. "_Have I seen that guy before. Probably not,_" he thought.

The blonde turned the doorknob and entered the suite. He recoiled once he saw his sister. Elsa had a half empty bottle of wine in hand. There was another bottle somewhere on the floor, but he didn't comment on it. Another thing he noticed was the bundle of fur on her lap. The heiress absentmindedly stroked the anthropomorphic cat. Her brain wasn't in the present. It was elsewhere.

"I didn't see a cat the last time I came here sis," Kristoff said as he walked closer.

Elsa snapped back to her reality. She had time. She would figure something out… _maybe_. "I found him and decided to keep him," she said. Puss in Boots meowed with an indignant look on his face. _He was not a house cat!_ He was a brave adventurer who lived on the edge. The woman stroked behind his ears and continued her lie. "I couldn't let such a cutie be locked up in the pound could I," she stated pointedly. "I went on a small business trip the other day and my staff got a little careless with him. I did my best with him, but his leg is broken. You're the only vet that I trust to take care of him," she informed and took another sip of wine.

Kristoff examined the _house cat_. The damage was pretty bad for a fall, but he wouldn't question her on it. He knew that Elsa adored animals — probably more than people — so she wouldn't hurt him. "He's a little banged up, but I can patch him up no problem. I'll give him a few injections too," he said. Puss sunk his claws into Elsa's robe. To hell with his leg! He would chop it off with his sword before he went with the _madman_!

The buff man snorted. "I'm not gonna hurt ya little guy. It'll be quick and painless if you behave for me," he said. The animal practitioner pulled out a ball of yarn and swayed the string in front of the mercenary.

Puss's ears perked and he began to bat at the string with a purr. "_My one weakness… well, that and the red dot of quickness! You are good señor,_" he thought.

"Why do you keep string in your pocket?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I'm a vet, so I keep all sorts of stuff in my pockets. Treats, toys, whatever. You should have seen this guy's snake when I pulled out a frozen mouse for his pet," he laughed.

The winter-blonde finished off her glass as she stroked her so-called _pet_. Elsa eyed her friend. "I found out the truth," she said. "_He_ lied to me. To all of us."

Kristoff ceased his play with the cat. "What are you going to do now that you know," he asked.

"To tell the truth I considered killing him," she admitted. Puss glared at her words. She knew he couldn't speak with the other human in the room. "But I think that would be too merciful for what he has done."

Her brother-figure placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Don't let Hans turn you into a monster Els. It's not you," he said. The tabby smiled. At least someone understood.

Elsa sighed, but said nothing more. She poured another glass of wine. At the rate she was going she highly doubted that she would go to work.

The vet took the cat out of her arms. "I'll have him patched up and back in you care in a few days," he said.

There wasn't a response. She had two days, and she had to make them count.

* * *

Those two days came and went. The day that consumed her psyche was here. Elsa arrived at the airport thirty minutes in advanced. She pulled out her cellphone.

Elsa: _I'm already out here waiting for you to land_.

Hans felt his phone vibrate. He smirked at the text.

Hans: _Hey Angelface. I missed you._

The heiress stared at her screen. Her eyes were completely dull.

Elsa: _I missed you too. I can't wait to see you._

The flight landed right on time, and before she knew it, she saw the redhead with his luggage. The CEO went up to him with a smile. "I hope you had a good trip," she said.

Hans smiled somewhat nervously. _Maybe she didn't know_. It could have been a competitor that tried to get under his skin. That, he could handle. No corporation frightened him like Arendelle Corp.; maybe Mouse Co., but that wasn't by much. If she was oblivious to what he did then it was a win to him. That gave him more than enough time to get rid of the evidence.

The couple embraced after a long time apart, and shared a kiss. Elsa shuddered at the contact. "_It's just acting. Suck it up,_" she reminded in a form of encouragement.

However Hans took her body's reaction _differently_. He wrapped his arm around her and the duo walked to Elsa's car. They chatted about the success of the business deal. It was rocky but doable. She wasn't that concerned if she never did business with Mr. Manson, but this only proved to be a bonus for her and her corporation. "I knew you could do this. This is a cause for celebration," she said and pulled a wine bottle out for the _occasion_. "I took the liberty of having one of my staff bring something for us to eat so that we could dine in."

By the time they opened the bottle they were at the Overland. Their meal dragged out longer than she planned. It was insufferable, but she bore the burden of his company. Patience was a virtue that she fortunately had. At least she had wine to dull her anger — if but for a moment.

The couple sat on the couch with their wine glasses in hand. They were reviewing the files that regarded Arendelle Corp. The deal would boost her profits by eight percent once her subdivisions got their hands on the documents. She took the file and stored it away.

Elsa browsed her closet and found just what she was looking for. _Perfect._ She slunk out of her room and propped herself on her wrists; her elbows rested on her couch as she looked at her _lover_. "I think I have something that's a bit more _interesting_ than those files _Hans_," she purred his name in his ear.

Hans turned his head and saw his girlfriend in scant, white lingerie; a white cape trailed behind her. She took a few steps away from the couch. The garment accentuated the curvature of her body and the bulge of her manhood. The sight tantalized him. He drank in her body and grew _hungry_.

The redhead disposed of his wine glass and followed the temptress to her room. It was pathetic that the man fell for such a thing hook, line, and sinker, but she didn't care. It made things _easier_.

Hans lost his shirt and advanced upon the winter-blonde. He claimed her lips and backed her towards the bed. She allowed him to monopolize her. He was so drunk in the motions that he failed to realize that her hand went elsewhere.

He was moments from removing her clothes before something cold pressed against his throat. She looked him in the eye and asked, "How badly do you want to live you asshole?!"

The blade pressed against an artery and would have dug in further had Hans remained docile. He struggled in her grip before he threw the woman off of him. "The fuck is your problem!" he shouted.

"Gee, I don't know. How about the fact that my jackass of a _boyfriend_ ruined my last relationship! Did you think that I wouldn't find out eventually?" she seethed.

In that moment, Hans Westerguard knew he fucked up. He turned on his heels and made a dash for the exit. However Elsa wasn't having any of that. She ran after him and tackled him to the ground. For the first time in six years, the two were in another fight. _Just like in the good old days._

The commotion they caused worried the guard outdoors. Ping kicked the door in with a gun aimed on Hans. "What's going on in here?!" he asked with the gun cocked.

Elsa took her eyes off of Hans for a fraction of a second. "**Stay out of it! This is my fight**," she shouted.

Such raw determination blazed in those azure eyes that Ping couldn't do anything but abide by his boss's orders. The bodyguard hesitantly left the suite. "_Don't get yourself killed,_" he prayed.

Hans pushed the enraged woman back and kicked her in the abdomen. "You could have so much better off with me, but instead you go back to her! Don't you see we can fucking own this damned world if we work together. We could be the most influential power couple of the century!" he reasoned.

Elsa chuffed at his half-assed answer. "If you think that money is the most important thing in the world to me then you don't know me at all," she scoffed. "I'd give up my fortune, company, and every other property that I own just to be with Anna! That's how much I love her and nothing you do can stop the love I have for her," she professed.

Anger ran through the crushed redhead. _Even after all this time, Elsa still loved Anna that much? Did he ever have a chance?! Was all this pointless?_ Hans lunged at her and punched her in the jaw. He followed with a flurry of punches to her abdomen, and pounced on her when she was down. "Don't fuck with me Elsa! Don't you ever fuck with me! Nobody fuck's with me" he shouted. _Not again. Never again…_

Elsa rolled with the momentum and kicked him off of her. Hans landed on her glass table, and shattered it in the process. Glass shards spread everywhere. The chips punctured his skin. He grunted when his ex's foot slammed on his rib cage. He took the time to look her in the eye.

Hans was paralyzed. _There goes that same murderous look in her eyes._ She had a shard of glass in her hand; her knife was out of reach. The shard pressed against his throat. He quivered at the cold contact. "P-P-Please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

Elsa scoffed and pressed the glass piece further against his skin. Blood traveled down her hand. Frost ensnared itself around the shard and drank in its blood sacrifice.

For a moment she heard Puss in Boots. "…there are two kinds of battle in this life: _one that defends or maintains life, and one that defends honor!_" she heard.

She snarled — her hand shook in indecisive rage. He ruined her life why shouldn't she ruin his? Then there was the sound of Kristoff. "Don't let Hans turn you into a monster Els. It's not you."

Hot air jetted from her flared nostrils. She arose from on top of him. She delivered a quick kick to his face. The victor pointed the glass shard towards the loser. "Get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind," she murmured.

Sadness filled Hans's eyes. All of his hard work ended in failure. He got to his feet and dragged himself to the door. "I could have made you so happy if you gave me the chance," he said.

The winter-blonde's body shook. Her eyes were practically manic from all the rage. She spat in his face. "We could have been great friends if you didn't ruin everything." The shard was thrown and cut Han's shirt. "You've tested my patience long enough. Get! Out!" she warned for the final time.

Hans saw the woman go for her knife and left the suite. He passed Ping, defeated, and fled from the Overland.

Ping entered the suite with an indifferent expression. She found he employer strewn against her couch, nursing the remnants of the wine in the bottle. "Are you going to be okay Elsa?" he asked.

Elsa wouldn't talk.

The bodyguard walked into Elsa's room and retrieved her phone. He hacked into her cellphone and went through her contacts.

* * *

Kristoff sprinted through the hotel lobby and rushed passed the people that exited the elevator. He consistently pressed the button as it ascended. "_Come on. Come on. Please be okay._" The doors parted and the man ran to the suite. Ping barely got the door open before he pushed his way through. "_Holy shit…_" He assessed the damage.

The cat in the carrier meowed impatiently. The vet quickly opened the carrier and freed the creature. Puss sauntered away, in his cast, from the situation. He knew this was something that the blonde man had to do on his own. For now he wanted to see how out of hand things got.

"Sis what the hell happened?" Kristoff finally asked.

Elsa threw the wine bottle towards the trashcan, and luckily made the shot. She wasn't in the mood to move. "I beat the shit out of Hans," she said. Her head lolled back on the arm of the couch. "I could have killed him so easily. I had the opportunity and I didn't take it," she scorned herself.

Kristoff hugged her. "You can't let hatred rule your judgment or life. You know this isn't you. You aren't a killer Els," he said.

Elsa remained motionless for a while before she retuned the gesture. She buried her forehead into the crook of his shoulder. "Anna isn't going to ever forgive me for this. I should have believed her," she said bitterly.

The blonde man shook his head. "I know somewhere there is a part of you that is still deeply in love with her," he remarked slowly, "… and I know that Anna shares that sentiment. You just have to let her in."

Kristoff took out his cellphone. "Hello Kris," Merida said.

"Hey babe I'm going to be back kind of late today. I'm with Elsa," he informed.

* * *

This Saturday — out of all the Saturdays in the year — was the one that Elsa rued the most. Why did she agree to spend time with Anna on that day? Why couldn't she have waited until _after_ she knew her ex-boyfriend was a backstabbing son of a bitch? Why?! How was she going to face Anna after all that happened? "_I swear I fucking hate the writer of my life. They're probably enjoying every minute of writing this,_" she grumbled.

Elsa took a calm breath and parked her car. She pulled out her cellphone.

Elsa: Hey Anna, I'm outside.

Anna: Coming down right now.

The heiress tapped her finger against the steering wheel. She fought the urge to speed off and cancel this not-date. "_No. You can't. You've already hurt Anna enough. You can get through this,_" she encouraged.

Anna walked from her apartment's stairwell to the car. Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "_I am so… **boned**!_" she internally squeaked.

The off-the-clock PA smiled at her employer. "You look great," she complimented.

"Thank you. You look…" she paused. _Breath-taking. Stunning. Like the gods' gift to Man. Come on: speak!_ "… beautiful."

A rouge pigment tickled the surface of Anna's skin. She tucked a nonexistent lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, thank you," she replied.

"_I don't deserve you. I never did,_" Elsa thought. She put the car into drive, and began their trip. Anna gave directions, but she barely paid attention to where they were headed. Guilt infested her mind like a rabid virus.

Anna waved her hand in front of the driver's face. "Earth to Elsa. Hello. We're here silly," she said and got out of their mode of transportation.

Elsa parked the car and took in their destination: the Boardwalk. She was surprised by the choice. It was one of the farthest places that bordered Larcbost. Her eyes met with Anna's once she got out of the car. She looked so happy to be here — to be here with her. She smirked and offered her ex her arm. "Shall we?"

There weren't that many people at the Boardwalk, but it was obvious that those who were there were couples. She envied them. If only she had listened to Anna their relationship could have been so much better. More advanced than what it was. With how she felt then — hell, with how she felt _now_ — they probably would have been married.

Elsa shook herself out of her funk. She had to do better than that! Anna put so much effort in all of their small outings and she'd be damned if _she_ caused something to go awry. "Hey Anna," she called with a smile. The freckled woman turned. "Want to go on the ferry? I'll pa-"

Anna swatted Elsa on the head with the stack of cash in her hand. "Quit it Elsa. I'll pay and you enjoy yourself," she said.

Even now she was still wrapped around Anna's finger. Elsa could be stubborn, but Anna could be far worse if she put her mind to it. The CEO sighed and followed her former-lover.

The pair boarded the ferry and entered the bar that was on deck. She watched the couples dance to the jukebox music. This day was torture! At least during last week she had an excuse to have a conflicted heart — but Anna dangled in front of her grasp, right out of reach. "_Dear great writer of my life snipe me from the heavens. I would be eternally grateful if you put me out of my misery,_" she prayed to whatever power-that-be. However there wasn't a response.

Ten o-clock rolled around by the time the _friends_ disembarked from the ferry. It was a short excursion, but one that both enjoyed. Elsa had physically slapped herself just to keep up her happy charade. However Anna wasn't fooled. She knew right from the start that something was wrong. She had a hunch but she wasn't certain.

Anna took her former-lover by the hand and walked from the docks to a secluded part of the Boardwalk. They sat utterly alone. "Elsa, please talk to me."

Elsa gazed at her ex. "Anna I-"

Before either could speak further a high-pitched whistle wailed — followed by a loud _pop_! The two looked skyward. Tonight's special event must have been a firework show. Another rocket sailed up. _Bang!_

Music played along with the celebratory display.

_I always thought that life was sad for someone who's not free. I felt the chains binding me from things I want to see. When you came, you changed it all: I've never felt the same. I'd hate the thought of losing you, there's so much more to gain…_

Elsa withdrew into silence. Her eyes went up to the firework show as they played "I Believe in Love" by Jed Madela. The Boardwalk pyrotechnicians timed the fireworks perfectly in sync with the lyrics. It pained her to watch something so beautiful next to one _so beautiful_. "_So much time wasted. What have I been doing for six years?_" she thought.

Gently Anna placed her hand on top of Elsa's and hummed along to the song. "_I believe in love; I believe in you. I believe in everything the two of us can do. I believe in miracles, I've seen then all come true. So won't you take a chance with me, 'cause I believe in you,_" she sang. She spared her former-lover a glance. Her eyes reflected the emotion in her heart.

"_I really don't deserve you,_" Elsa thought and grabbed Anna's hand. To her ex's love-song, she replied dryly, "_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs…_"

Somewhat hopeful, Anna responded. "_I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no._"

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,_" Elsa repeated.

The strawberry-blonde held her gaze upon the winter-blonde. "_Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know cause here I go again…_" Powerfully, she continued, "_Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!_"

The heiress felt pinned by Anna's gaze. There was so much passion, want — and above all — love in her eyes. "_Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day._" Even after all she did to Anna, the younger woman still wanted her? _Really?_

"_We could be heroes, just for one day._"

The CEO bit her lip. "_You, you will be mean._" Her PA shook her head. "_No, I won't,_" Anna responded. "_And I,_" she sighed, "_I'll drink all the time,_" she confessed.

Apparently that didn't matter to Anna. She drew closer and broke any proper means of personal space. "_We should be lovers,_" she proposed. "_We can't do that,_" Elsa replied in guilt. "_We should be lovers! And that's a fact,_" the freckled woman responded firmly.

There was a long pause — longer than either was comfortable with. "_Though nothing would keep us together…_" the corporate replied. "_We could steal time…,_" Elsa joined in, "_Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes…_"'

If this meant what she thought it meant, then Anna genuinely wanted her — as in she was still as deeply in love with her as she was with Anna. "_Just because I… will always love you,_" Elsa sang as she brushed her thumb across Anna's cheek. "_I… can't help loving… you_" they chorused.

"_How wonderful life is,_" the strawberry-blonde murmured barely a hair-length away from her lover. "_Now you're in the world…_" they harmonized.

Their foreheads touched, their eyes solely focused on each other. Their fingers entangled in one another. Anna's warm breath tickled her lips, and she could no longer deny herself. She claimed her rekindled-love's lips with her own. It wasn't anything fancy or over the top. Just two lovers who genuinely missed each other: caught sharing an intimate moment.

The firework show was long forgotten as they reentered a world where no one else dared to go: a world of their own. Elsa wrapped Anna into her arms and lay upon the grass. Their eyes never left each other — not even for a second. Nothing could or would pull them apart. The elder chuckled. "You know, you'll be bad for business," she quipped.

Anna snuggled closer to her girlfriend. "I look forward to it," she responded.

The couple closed the gap between them and shared another kiss.

* * *

(**A/N****:** So here's what you all wanted, wrapped up into one monster of a chapter. So now you guys see why I couldn't just chop it two. All that tension needed to be felt in one chapter, not divided in two. Despite its length this is one of the chapters that I refused to cut in half. It's too important, and there's a roller coaster of emotions that aren't meant to be felt at separate times. The point is the Elsanna ship is up and running. *puts on captain's hat once again* All aboard who's coming aboard! :D For the most part I'm satisfied with how this chapter came out, but there might be some fine tuning here and there by the next update. I still haven't had my surgery yet. So I might try to hit you guys with another chapter before then.

**_Notes on Elusive:_** I know what you're thinking: "Elusive's a freaking unicorn? What the fuck." Yeah, well I have a good reason for doing what I did. I love to experiment with my writing. Test what does and doesn't work. Originally the Elusive/Gaston segments weren't going to play a huge role, until I thought about how symbolically I can intertwine them in with the story. If you look closely you'll see that each segment helps foreshadow a few events that are going to happen in the chapter. The overall symbolism with the hunt is the hunt of the heart or other conquests. The hunter would change depending on who's perspective is the most important for that role. Most of the time it is Anna fulfilling this role since she is the one who is pursuing Elsa — which was something she wasn't doing as much in FAL. Elsa would be Elusive in those cases, because that's the grand prize: Elsa's love. Sometimes Elsa or Hans could be the hunter as well; but there hasn't been a moment _yet_ where Hans needs to be a symbol worth being pursued. So's basically what those segments are for, but they serve a double purpose, but I can't revel the second portion just yet. This is a very condensed version of what I want to say so I will elaborate on the story analysis on the Tumblr. Read it if you want when it's posted. It's for those who are invested in the story's mechanics and whatnot. _**Leave questions or comments in the reviews, PM me, or hit me up on Tumblr** _ for more information on the analysis. I'll give it a few days before I actually get it it. _See you guys next time._)


	10. Holding On and Letting Go

**Disclaimer:**"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Hello my lovelies! All aboard who's coming aboard. *massive amount or people rush onboard* Geez! *starts head count* One, two, ten, thirteen, sixty-nine, one-hunred forty, two-hundred ten… Wait a minute! *sighs* Guess some people decided to sneak aboard. Oh well. We have plenty of room on this Elsanna ship. ;D Now, I'm being extremely disobedient for doing this, but here I am posting another chapter. When I posted that I would be having surgery I did so with the intention on leaving you guys with that chapter until I've healed from my surgery, but writing's too fun for this furball. I'm serious about it this time though. My surgery is tomorrow… well, later today; so I will be out of commission for a while as I recover — _**meaning don't ask me when I'll update! I don't fricking know.**_ It all depends on my pain tolerance. I have a pretty high pain threshold so it might be sooner than you think. The chapter isn't as long as last time, but still holds a lot of important details. I'm not going to ramble in this chapter's A/N's this time. **_I have answered questions on the Tumblr_**; and I will post the story analysis when I recover. I figured you guys would prefer an update to me recapping and emphasizing what is already out there for speculation. Also I decided not to be lazy SOB and color one of my drawings so there's that too. ;P **_Holding On and Letting Go is by Ross Copperman._** _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_At the summit of spring the newly dubbed veterinarian was fresh out of college from the nadir of the previous winter. Unlike most, he was fortunate enough to have connections to get a job within a few weeks after graduation. The years in high school and summers in between paid off — as he was now a familiar face in Larcbost's animal shelter. Soon after graduation he professionally worked alongside some of his mentors during his high school days. "I wonder how sis is holding up in college… if she's at college at all," he thought._

_Kristoff shook his head. Of course Elsa went to college. It was one of the few things that her parents were adamant about._

_Dodger walked in from the doggie-door. He and his crew of mischief-loving reprobates had somehow became the mascots of the place. The canines refused to leave the place they called home. The Jack Russell woofed. His nub of a tail wagged once the vet took his eyes off of his work._

_The dog cocked his head to the side. "Don't worry about me Dodge. Just a lot of human stuff you won't understand," Kristoff said. He threw a few treats on the floor, which the dog gobbled up quickly._

_The shelter closed after a few hours of service. Some worked the night shift for the emergencies, but Kristoff wasn't scheduled on duty that day. The blond shrugged off his uniform and tossed it in the back seat of his truck. The man sighed. His stomach growled at the prospect of his girlfriend's exquisite cooking, but he wouldn't indulge his stomach's desire; not for the time being. Today he decided to take the scenic route home. _

_For the unlearned, the 'scenic route' went through the Northern Mountain instead of around on its manmade roadway. Kristoff rolled down the window and inhaled the chilled, nighttime air. The scent of pine needles and remnants of winter saturated the air. The man smiled. He and Merida talked about plans on moving up to the mountains; but she talked… well, **hinted **at others things._

_Kristoff wasn't a stupid man, but he… just couldn't: not yet. He parked his truck on his grandfather's property and sat under the stars. His moment of peace was interrupted with heavy hooves against the damp forest ground._

_Sven tromped over to his longtime, human companion and grunted in the man's face. The cervine's long, pink tongue lolled out and licked his friend. Kristoff smirked and rubbed noggins with the reindeers. _

_The animal snorted against Kristoff's pocket, but didn't find any delectable, orange treats. Sven grunted, but was surprised that his friend didn't translate his discontent._

_The reindeer vocalized louder and snorted. His brown eyes met his friend's equally brown eyes. "**This isn't like you. What's wrong,**" Kristoff translated._

_Kristoff shrugged. "Nothing's wrong Sven. Just a long day is all," he responded._

_Sven craned his neck back with a raised 'brow' that conveyed the message of "Oh really?" The reindeer wasn't convinced and sat down in a mock-pose of Kristoff's sulking._

_The vet grimaced at the mockery. "All right fine. I didn't want to go home to Merida today. Ya happy!" he confessed._

_The cervine bellowed hoarsely. "Why?" Kristoff responded for his friend. "You really want to know why?" he repeated. Sven snorted and stomped his front hooves. "Fine. You don't have to get so indignant about it."_

_Kristoff sat up. "Okay so Merida and I have been together for years now," he started. "She's such a headstrong and independent woman. I've asked her about this in the past, but she not the type that wanted to get married young. Hell, I'm not the type either so we left it at that…"_

_Sven shook out his neck's thick coat and nodded as the conversation progressed. "Now we're about five years into our relationship and she's been dropping hints…" he paused. The reindeer gave him an inquisitive look. "Yeah, I want to marry her, but I can't." The animal keened at the confession. "No I'm not being a wimp about it. I just won't feel right if Elsa's not here. It wouldn't be the same without her."_

_A moment passed before Sven responded. The reindeer sniffed. "What do you mean I'm making a big deal out of nothing!" the vet replied. The hooved animal grunted a few times before he stood. "Aw what do you know about women. You're a reindeer."_

_Sven nickered and head-butted his friend in the gut. Kristoff jumped on the animals back. "I don't need to know the specifics of your mating seasons Sven," he responded. The reindeer bucked the human off and grunted. "**I know a thing about human women too! You need to be a man and tell Merida why you won't marry her,**" Kristoff translated._

_ The two lunged at each other and went into a harmless scuffle until a stout man walked up to them. He cleared his throat. "Hope I'm not interrupting," he spoke._

_Kristoff and Sven broke apart. "Grand Pabbie," he murmured._

_Pabbie waddled to his grandson with open arms. "Good seeing you too," he said as he embraced the blond. He looked at Sven. "Get over here you troublemaker," he chuckled. The animal trotted to the humans and bucked his head gently against the elder. _

_"Now what are you two arguing about this time," Pabbie asked._

_Kristoff — being the only one that Pabbie could 'clearly' understand — spoke first; and gave his side of the argument. Sven dug up the permafrost and lowered his head, ready to charge. "… and Sven thinks I'm not being a man about it…"_

_The mountain man nodded. "I gotta side with Sven on this one boy," he said._

_"What?!"_

_Sven puffed his chest out in pride._

_Pabbie patted his grandson on the back. "I'm not saying your reason is invalid, but you should tell her how you really feel Kristoff. You finally brought a girl home, and your parents and I like her. Don't deceive her like this. She's a fiery one, but she'll understand; I'm sure of it," the grandfather replied._

_Kristoff gritted his teeth in defeat._

* * *

Currently, no human on Earth could match the wondrous feelings that the CEO and PA had for one another. Two weeks and some odd days passed since their relationship rekindled. Affection blossomed more and more with each passing day. Yet not all was perfect. On the rare occurrence, Hans attempted to contact his ex to _work things out_. Let's just say that Anna loved her position as her girlfriend's PA, and promptly thwarted any of his advances.

_The nerve of some people._

Not long after the second instance: he was outright blocked by the Arendelle Corp. owner. The man was ballsy as all get-out. Never had she considered that Hans could be so brave… or stupid — most likely the latter: so she chose an alternate route. She blocked his number and cut off all ties to Two Pines Inc.

It wasn't like she tried to keep in contact with him, but she couldn't believe that he was so… _Hans._ The thing that she once admired about him — his persistence — now irked the living hell out of her; but fortunately she hadn't heard from him since he cut all ties with him for good.

Out of frustration and anger she considered contacting her partners to cut all ties with the man, but she decided against it: mainly because of one of her closest allies. Mickey replied on Two Pines. He held the monopoly on the company's Cloaking Devices for the anthro community. Even if he wanted to assist in her vengeance to cripple his business she knew he couldn't do it out of his moral conscience. The mouse felt it was his sworn duty to act as one of the spearheads for PAWS. So — for the sake of her anthro brethren — she allowed her revenge to go unsatisfied.

Anna strummed her fingers over her girlfriend's shoulders. She massaged them raptly. Tranquility restored itself within her mind. Her body went limp at the gentle ministration. Familiar lips brushed against her forehead before they departed.

Elsa sighed as she watched the world's best PA — and girlfriend — walk back to her workstation in her office. "_I've got to be the luckiest woman alive,_" she pondered. Her eyes went back to her desktop computer as she viewed a few spreadsheet documents.

Notably, the office felt a sense of calm in the midst of the couple's happiness. The peace encompassed the entire building, and the atmosphere was noticeable. Workers realized that their employer wasn't as much of a hard ass. Pam — the secretary — watched the pair. There were times when Anna casted lovestruck glances to the winter-blonde when she thought no one was around.

Vibrations rumbled against the corporate president's pocket. She didn't have to look at it. It was a reminder. Her oh so lovable PA was excellent at her job. So much so that Elsa became less forgetful about her schedule. Today was Tuesday, May 11th. The time: 11:23 AM.

Anna was already up and prepared to depart the workplace. "Ready to go _Ms. Arendelle_," she said with a rather flirtatious grin on her face.

Heat arose to the back of Elsa's collar. "_Dear gods I could get used to this,_" she thought. She batted the thought away. The CEO walked over to her file storage in her office's conference room. She returned with a faded smile. "I'm sorry Snowdrop, but you can't come with me this time," she replied.

The PA looked disappointed.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I'd take you where ever I go if I could but this is a private matter, and Mr. Mouse is a close, longtime friend to Arendelle Corp.," the winter-blonde explained.

Anna sighed and began to walk back to her seat. Elsa was hot on her tracks before the strawberry-blonde could take her seat. Her fingertips caressed the skin of her lover's jawline. She claimed her girlfriend's lips with her own. Hot breath ghosted around Anna's lips when they brushed their foreheads against each other. There was a brief kiss placed upon Anna's crown.

Anna shuddered — a bit breathless at the sudden affection. "We have so much to catch up on my love, and I want to be with you always, but I can't ignore this," the corporate sighed.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Truthfully, she knew that Mickey wouldn't mind Anna's presence. Anna would probably as loyal to PAWS's movement as she was — but she wouldn't risk such a thing. Every meeting, every mission, every protest, every raid; the group risked their lives for what they believed in. She had lost brothers and sisters to the cause, but she drew the line when it came to her precious life-blood.

The employer snapped out of some of her _darker_ memories when her beloved replied, "Okay." The warmth of her girlfriend's embrace pacified the strawberry-blonde. Her eyes snapped to her girlfriend as she attempted to leave for the second time.

"I'm leaving Snowdrop. I promise I'll be back by five," she informed.

"Miss you already," the freckled woman responded.

The PA walked to Elsa's window and rested her hand upon the glass. She saw her lover's car drive down the road before it went out of sight.

Anna stretched her arms overhead before she left the office. She watched some of the employees pack up a few items. It wasn't anything new. Certain workers clocked out early when _the boss was away_. She shook her head. "She's coming back," she warned the cubicle workers.

All who once stood immediately sat back down. Some grumbled in disappointment, while others fantasized about what they would have done if 'the man' wouldn't return.

Now on a moment's break, Anna met up with a group of her colleagues in the break room. Pam talked to two males: one laughed rather obnoxiously while the other kept to himself.

The quiet man veered his attention to the door. He waved at her.

"Hi Sheen," Anna greeted.

Sheen nodded and offered her a cup of hot chocolate: a chocolate drizzle at the cup's base and mini marshmallows floated to the top. Small flecks of chocolate shavings sprinkled right on top of the white, bundles of sugar. _Perfect._

Anna beamed at the offered beverage and sipped at the warm, liquid deliciousness. "Thank you!" Her grin widened. Sheen had a tendency of spoiling her with certain tokens. The man had a fondness of things smaller than him — which was practically everything in the office. He rivaled Lurch, from the Addams Family, in tallness; so someone Anna's height was the genuine article of small and cute.

The other man — Lars — was the complete opposite. He was blunt, loud, and crass when he wasn't putting up a façade for _the man_. He stared at her intently with a puzzled pout. Meanwhile Anna was completely oblivious to the analytics of her coworkers. She finally returned their scrutiny when she was at least halfway done with her special cup of hot chocolate.

"What?" she asked.

Lars responded first. "You're a traitor, that's what! You've fallen for _the man_ and all of her ritzy charms!" he accused. "I trusted you!"

Pam swatted the man on the arm. "You're really loud Lars," she informed.

Anna blinked slowly as she tried to process Lars's words. Behold ladies and gentlemen, the one human that rivaled her in rambling. "Huh?" she responded. "Lars even my rambling is more concise than yours."

The secretary covered the loudmouth's orifice before he dug the hole too deep for him to get out. "What he's trying to say is that we've noticed that you and Ms. Arendelle have became quite chummy over the passed couple of weeks; closer than you previously were," she noted.

Lars removed Pam's hand. "Is there something you aren't sharing?" he asked.

Anna waved off their suspicions. "I already told you guys that we were really close back in high school. We… finally got our relationship back on track is all," she said dismissively.

Sheen — after he had been quiet for so long — bluntly replied, "You know you basically confessed that the two of you are back in a relationship."

Sometimes the PA disliked how perceptive the colossal man was. She sipped more of her hot chocolate. "I can't date an employer. It's prohibited against company bylaws," she reminded. Her fingers tapped against the mug nervously. If word spread around the office then she could get fired or Elsa could get sued for professional misconduct by corporate management. _Shit!_

Pam finished off her coffee and disposed of the cup. "Relax, we aren't going to tell anyone," she said.

Lars picked his teeth crudely before he wiped it on his shirt. "Yeah, we just wanted to know so we could protect the office's ray of sunshine from the wicked Snow Queen," he responded.

Sheen smacked the man in the back of the head.

Anna giggled at her friend's punishment. "I'll have you know that she is one of the kindest people that I know," she boasted.

Lars grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Then you wouldn't mind hooking your best buddy Lars up with checking out early," he said with his arm draped around her shoulder.

The PA pinched his hand and removed it. The man grimaced at the sharp pain. "Do your work for a change and maybe Ms. Arendelle wouldn't have to scold you as often," she chastised.

The scrawny man whined as he rubbed his hand. "The Snow Queen has corrupted Anna. We're doomed," he teased.

Anna shook her head. _No wonder Elsa considered some of her employees incompetent at times._ She nursed the last drops of her hot chocolate as she pondered about the woman she loved.

* * *

In the Minnesota mountain range, the bodyguard tromped around his cabin with the still unconscious _woman_ — if you could call her that — upon his spare bed. His blue eyes rested upon her concealed form as it rose and fell with each breath.

It was mid-afternoon by the time the woman finally roused from her slumber. For a moment Gaston was concerned that he might have to take her to a doctor, but who would believe him if he said he shot a unicorn and it turned into a human. Good luck with that! They would lock him up in the loony bin!

Confused about her surroundings the unicorn-turned-human took in the minute details of the place. She winced and clutched onto her head wound. "I wouldn't irritate that if I were you," he advised with a low voice.

Elusive froze on the spot. _It was the hunter again!_ She curled up in the furthest corner of the bed. Gaston rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to shoot you again. I do have standards Elusive," he said.

"That's not my name," she responded skittishly. "My name is Amalthea." She took in her human-esque form. Her kind only reverted to such a state when they have lost their horn. It was a clever defense mechanism since man was the only creature that was prideful enough to disturb the unspoken law towards unicorns. _Nothing ever hunted them — least of all, for their horns._ Leave it to a human to _cripple_ her.

Gaston flared his nostrils. "You ruined my hunt with this. I would have won the game," he scoffed.

Amalthea turned from the man's heated gaze. She was still nervous towards the human who hunted her relentlessly — yet, this human den reeked of his scent; that much was for certain. "My life is not a game for human whimsy. You hunted me. Now I can't go home because of you," she reminded.

The hunter raised his brow at the information. "Nothing is supposed to hunt unicorns. Humans are the only creatures selfish enough to do so," she said in a soft voice. "You broke my horn…" she paused. "The predator animals won't recognize me. They'll hunt me"

Gaston yawned with little interest. He walked out of his cabin. Her words answered very little of his curiosities, but Elu- Amalthea wouldn't leave. She was more skittish than the deer.

* * *

Midtown was cram packed with denizens and workers alike. It was one of the many things that Elsa praised about her ancestor's choice in location: placed in the view of many while not on the town's busiest road. Mouse Co. monopolized the entirety of midtown, but it didn't kill the mom and pop businesses around it.

Elsa departed her car and entered Mouse Co. While Arendelle Corp. had a strictly professional set up in their building; Mouse Co. was the complete opposite. Sure it was large, well furnished, and beautifully designed — but it felt _friendlier_ than her company. Then again, Arendelle Corp. wasn't built for entertainment, or for neighborhood children to run amok in the nearby playroom.

The innovative corporate walked up to the secretary. "Hello Miss Clarabelle. I'm here to see Mr. Mouse," she informed. The _woman_ pressed a button. A small printer clattered before it printed out a visitor's pass.

Elsa held the pass up to the elevator scanner and walked right in. On her way to the office she ran into a few of her other PAWS brothers and sisters. She spotted Mickey's clumsy but lovable PA — who was also the father of one of her friends back in high school. The _man_ walked right into a pillar and banged his nose. He yelped and noticed her gaze. The anthro in disguise chuckled and waved at her.

"Afternoon Mr. Goof. Where can I find Mr. Mouse?" she asked polite as ever.

Goofy pursed his lips and gazed at the ceiling in hopes that it held the answers. He beamed before he pulled out his smartphone. The anthro hummed a random tune before he located his friend. "Aw shucks, he's down in the studio waiting for you with Maxy and the new boys," he informed.

Elsa nodded and made her way to the studio down below. She walked into the control room where Max bobbed his head to the sample beats he created. The music technician noticed the winter-blonde. "Sup Your Highness," he smirked.

The CEO rolled her eyes and pushed his cap down over his eyes. The anthro dog readjusted the hat with a chuckle. "I'm doing fine Mr. President," she responded.

Elsa saw Mickey and the chipmunks in the live room. Alvin, of course, was the most exuberant about their first recording. The teenager could hardly stay still. She entered the room — via the booth's doorway — and greeted her co-signer. "Afternoon all."

Theodore waved enthusiastically to the human. "Hi Ms. Arendelle," he responded.

The woman chuckled. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was definitely the most adorable out of the group. "How may I be of service to our first day of recording?" she asked.

Mickey shook his business partner's hand. "Glad to have ya onboard Elsa! Now that you're here we can discuss a few details," he said. "I'm a professional when it comes to promotion, but as my co-signer I don't want to act without notifying you," he clarified. The Arendelle Corp. name was branded alongside _Alvin and the Chipmunks_, so the last thing either party wanted was a misrepresentation or misconception. "We've been shooting ideas for the passed couple of months on our gimmick, and how they should be advertised."

Elsa hummed and nodded her head. "That's the best course of action, but I can't really give any input on the boys. As much as I want to help our cause I haven't heard them sing. I would need a sample of their skills to see what we're working with," she responded.

Before the anthropomorphic mouse could give the word, the chipmunks were all too eager to perform for their co-signer. Simon hummed as his younger brother began to sing. "_Only **you**…_" the trio chorused; _"… can make this world seem right_," Alvin sang as his brothers harmonized with his voice. "_Oh-only you, can make the darkness bright…_"

Elsa rubbed her chin with a smirk. "Impressive. Nice singing boys," she complimented.

Alvin brushed his nose with his thumb. He chuffed with a confident grin. "That's not singing. _This_ is singing," he said before he started snapping his fingers to the beat of "Funkytown" by Lipps Inc.

Simon and Theodore leapt in line with their brother and danced in time with the rhythm. "_Talk about it, talk about it, talk about moving,_" they chorused. "_Oh yeah — won't you take me to, oh yeah — Funkytown,_" they repeated the chorus to the song before they took a bow.

The woman looked at Mickey. "I see your taste in music has rubbed off on the boys," she commented.

Mickey shrugged. "Nothing wrong with teaching the new generation a thing or two about good music. There's no school like the old school," he boasted — to which Elsa nodded in agreement.

Simon sat on the ledge of the recording stand. "Yeah we really like some of the older gen songs, and considered revamping them with own on chipmunk flair," he said.

"Yeah, but I like some of our own songs too so we've talked about incorporating a few of them here and there as well," Theodore added in.

Elsa tapped her finger against her elbow. "Why not both? We could draw in a bigger audience that way. Fans of the original will give it a listen and some of your original songs could come in later once we've made a name for 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'," she recommended.

Max walked in after he finally set up all the equipment. "Yeah, we have the budget to buy the recording rights to a few songs, and I've already started working on some sample beats for some of the boys' songs," he said as he played the hook's beat to one of the six songs he had ready.

The winter-blonde bobbed her head to the music. "I like. I like it a lot. Expand on it, add in some lyrics, and we've got a hit waiting to happen," she said.

Mickey fist pumped with a determined look on his face. "All right, well enough small-talk! It's time to walk the walk if we want to make the magic happen before Christmas. We've got a lot of recording before we make our debut!" he cheered.

The group was proud of their first successful meeting. Bit by bit, they would make the world a better place for humans and anthros alike.

* * *

After hours in the studio, they hadn't recorded as long as she had initially thought. She sighed as her friend carted her across town. All the while in the control room she couldn't help but let her mind wander to her Snowdrop, but she would return to her soon enough.

Elsa pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. It was 2:56: plenty of time to go back to the office. She checked her calendar. _It's been a month_. She concluded. The woman knocked on the wooden barrier that cut her off from Aladdin. "Hey Al, take me to the medical district," she requested.

Aladdin turned the wheel, and soon enough they were en route to the hospital.

The heiress took off her coat as soon as she entered the chilly building. Although it was cold by other's standards, it was a warm spring day for Larcbost; too hot for someone who admired the cold as much as she did.

Arctic blue eyes scanned the familiar hallways. _White, white, white, pale-grey, white, white…_ The monotone colors were depressing, and the bland architecture made her wonder why she paid such a place to care for her father — but then again, the architecture wasn't what cared for her father; the staff did.

Elsa snapped out of dank emotion wrought on by the hospital's moot atmosphere. She entered the room. Gareth's heart monitor beeped in time with his heart. She leaned down to the comatose man and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hey papa, it's been about a month since I've been here. So many things have happened since then," she informed.

The doctors told her that he wasn't able to respond, but he could still hear her. "I just came from a meeting with Mr. Mouse. Our companies are still great allies, and I decided to co-sign with the new talent. Hopefully we can change the world just a little with it…"

With every minute that passed, it turned into an hour. Elsa shook her head at her excessive talking. "Guess Anna's rubbing off on me," she commented. The faint rustle of fabric came from the white hospital sheets.

For a moment she thought she saw her father move. Her eyes stared intently to see if he would move again. Unfortunately the man stayed stationary. She bit her nail nervously. Her eyes accumulated a bit of moisture, but she rubbed them away with her shirt's sleeve before anything resulted from it. A heavy breath escaped her mouth as she sank further into her seat.

"Papa, you know… Hans and I broke up — so you won't have to hear from him again," she informed. She elaborated on a few details, but left out many things. "… but don't worry. I'm taking care of myself. He wasn't a match for me…" She paused for a while. "I know you don't want to see me get hurt, but he tricked me: he got in the way of something very important."

Elsa reached out for Gareth's hand and ran her thumb against his palm. "I know that you and mama weren't happy with what we thought Anna had done to me, but she was completely innocent. It was all Hans's fault! He deceived everyone…"

The winter-blonde gripped the bed rail and gritted her teeth. Hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "_I wish mama survived the crash. She would have known the truth. She wouldn't resent the woman that I love with my whole heart._" As much as she tried, she wasn't able to hold back all of her torment. She sniveled and bit her lip. "_Mama would have loved Anna._"

"But at least you know the truth," she cracked a smile. "If you could see her — how much she means me — you would love her. She makes me so happy to be alive. So happy to know that she's what I look forward to throughout the day," she murmured.

Gareth gave no response to her words, as his daughter spoke animatedly about her beloved Snowdrop.

Elsa leaned over his bed once again. "I have to return back to the company, but maybe one day I'll bring Anna to see you. You've never been properly introduced," she said, and placed a kiss on her father's cheek. "I'll be back in another month — as usual," she promised.

After she left the hospital she checked the time. She gasped. "_How long have I been talking?!_" she thought. "_I'm so fricking late!_" she berated herself mentally. "Al, we need to make a quick stop before we head back." _Damn it to hell and back again!_

* * *

By the time the Arendelle heiress returned to her company it was well passed 5 PM. Some of her employees clocked out, but she wasn't worried about her lazy workers. _They would be punished later._ For now, she focused her attention on her office. "_Please still be here. Please still be here,_" the mantra repeated in her head as she drew nearer.

Tentatively the CEO entered her office with guilt evident on her face. She looked around slowly. To her relief Anna was still there. Notably, the office was impeccably clean and organized — more so than before she left.

Anna was heavily engrossed in the spreadsheet document that she had been working on that she hadn't even realized that her girlfriend had returned. Elsa embraced the woman from behind and sighed in contentment. Her cheek nestled in the copper tresses of her lover.

The PA interrupted the affectionate touches when she tilted her head backwards. "You came back late," she stated.

Elsa left a peck on Anna's petite nose. "I know love. I'm very sorry. I finished my meeting earlier than I thought, and decided to visit my father in the hospital. _I couldn't stop talking to him about you_," she said apologetically.

Anna looked away from her girlfriend. Guilt manifested itself in a flush against her neck. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

The winter-blonde tightened her hug. "Don't worry about it. I should have kept better track of time," she said.

The strawberry-blonde brushed her bangs against her lover's. Her mind went to the private meeting, but she knew that it wasn't any of her business to ask… even though she really, _really_ wanted to know. Her girlfriend noticed her restlessness.

Elsa smiled down upon her beloved. "I might be willing to share a few not so private details about the meeting if you accompany me to my suite," she offered. She mulled over her idea of having a guest. Her great-aunt Cathleen wasn't too pleased with her at the moment; not after what she had done to her good for nothing ex. The elder woman chastised her like a child; that _an Arendelle shouldn't roughhouse and wreck her hotel like a spoiled teenager._

Curiosity riddled the PA. She has never been to the Overland. "Sure. Let me clock out and we can head to your place," she said.

* * *

In one of the Overland's presidential suites, Puss in Boots reclined on a couch with his broken leg propped against a cushion. His comrade left him well accommodated when she was away — not that he was helpless. The cat lapped at the thick, creamy milk in a flat, cylindrical cup. He licked his curved whiskers as he watched one of the Spanish soap operas on the television.

The mercenary scoffed at the dramatics. "_Bah!_ You call yourself a man! How can you just run from your responsibilities to the village? It was your fault," he shouted in disbelief.

The tabby pinched the bridge of his muzzle in frustration. "_I need to add some cream liqueur to this milk,_" he grumbled. His advanced ears perked. Faint thumps echoed down the hall — followed by a familiar voice. The anthro leapt from the couch and disposed of his bowl. He quickly cut the television off.

The door opened with a sharp _click_ and in walked his comrade, and a woman he had not seen before. Puss looked at the two with hooded, disinterested eyes. He yawned before he stretched. The cat sauntered over to the couple and rubbed against the strawberry-blonde's leg.

Elsa raised her brow at the sudden behavior. He looked completely naive — with no ill intent. She jumped when she head her girlfriend squeal.

Anna knelt down to Puss and stroked his back. "You didn't tell me you owned a cat," she said.

The winter-blonde watched her girlfriend intently. "I don't really own him. He's a stray that pretty much comes and goes as he pleases," she informed. Puss glared at the woman. He may have used the title as a cover, but _how dare she call him a stray!_ The cat meowed crossly, but she ignored him. "He broke his leg a while back, but it's doing fine now. Kristoff said Puss should be up and running in two more weeks."

Puss mewled and flashed his trademark kitty-cat eyes. Anna couldn't resist such an adorable face and picked him up. "Aw, the poor baby. You're such a brave boy in your little cast," she said as she held him close.

Upon further inspection Elsa found a smug, perverted look on the feline's face. He made himself right at home in her arms and nuzzled further into the oblivious woman's chest. Once the cocky cat wagged his eyebrows at his former-employer she realized his intentions. "_Sneaky son of a-_"

Elsa glared at the anthro. His antics weren't pleasant. However Anna noticed her lover's jealousy; it was quite discernable when the woman pouted. She giggled at the expression. "You can't really be jealous over a little affection to a cat can you?" she teased.

The heiress was not amused. "Puss is a perverted, little mongrel. He's far from innocent," she retorted dryly.

Puss purred in the woman's arms. His eyes gleamed in a delight. _That'll teach her to call him a stray._ He knew it was his cover, but he was an _adult_ cat who refused to become a common house cat.

Anna scratched beneath his chin — in the perfect spot. The mercenary went limp. "_This señorita has magic fingers_," he considered. He shook the thought away, and meowed loudly. He wiggled in her arms, which she took as a sign that he wanted to be put down.

The cat left the suite's den and the lovers within it.

Elsa went into her kitchen; the couple decided to discuss the meeting over a cheesy B-rated movie. She found the tabby in there with a fish in his mouth. The woman gave him a pointed glare. "We'll have a talk about _that_ later," she warned.

Puss gave her a Cheshire cat grin before he looked away slyly.

The heiress quickly made the popcorn and returned to her girlfriend's side. By then Anna already selected a random movie.

Elsa plopped onto the couch. Anna lay in her lover's arms. The winter-blonde casually wrapped her arm around the woman she loved and placed a few affectionate kisses on the tempting, speckled skin. She grinned from her ministration. Delight twinkled in her eyes; that she could still pleasure her Snowdrop to a similar degree.

Ultimately the film became background noise as the two were spellbound with one another. Just as she promised, Elsa expounded the details of a few of the lesser activities that commenced. She left out details such as her co-signer's true form, or that the group consisted of chipmunk triplets. Anna was so rapt in her words. _How she wished to tell her Snowdrop the truth, but…_

_Three odd years ago, the group went on one of their raids. When civilized, peaceful means failed, PAWS forged their own justice! This mission was no different. It wasn't her first raid, but she was still somewhat new to the abrasive act. She crouched low to the ground. The younger members had their own tasks, but she spearheaded that division._

_If all went according to plan, the youths would rendezvous with the older members. "Veronica, bring up the rear," the heiress whispered._

_The anthropomorphic fox nodded and stepped lightly against the hard woodened floor. Veronica's ears perked. "Must be my imagination," she thought. Then the sound repeated. Metal glinted in the distance. The gun cocked as its wielder readied themselves to take the shot. The fox snarled. "Our position's been compromised!" she barked aggressively._

_Elsa huffed. "Shit!" she cursed as the group scrambled. She pulled out her phone. "Hector! They know we're here. Our position has been compromised. We might have to abandon the mission," she warned._

_Mr. Peabody was silent on his end. "Hold out until I get there. I'll alert the others. We'll have to come back," he stated._

_The band of youths stood against the gunmen. One of the anthros — a male leopard — hissed at the bigoted humans. He lunged to defend his comrades, and nailed on of their attackers. Blood decorated his maw in his successful pounce. They were trained to disarm, not kill. He growled at the gunner as his contracted pupils stared at the barrel between his eyes. "Hateful human, you can't stop us!" he taunted._

_Those were his last words. The bullet pierced the leopard's skull and exited out the other end. "Adisa!" both Johnny and Veronica cried out._

_The fox shook in visible anger. "Bastard! You killed my friend!" she shouted with her fangs bear. She would have lunged at the gunman had her comrade not thwarted her._

_"Now is not the time to lash out and be stupid!" Elsa reprimanded. Her blue eyes widened when the gun was aimed for her head. Fuck! How would her parents react to their only child's death? They'd be devastated._

_Mr. Peabody and his group were already headed in their direction. Once he saw his former-student's predicament, something primal snapped. He recalled when the dastardly social worker — Ms. Grunion — tried to take Sherman from him. Multiple emotions filled him at that moment, but when the woman harmed his son in the process was when he lost all civility. _

_Crimson filtered the canine's vision as he honed in on the gun wielder. His fury grew at the deceased youth on the ground. Mr. Peabody growled as he charged at the human like a rabid dog. Elsa's eyes shifted to her former-teacher. Never before had she seen him so furious. It was evident that this wasn't an attack to disarm. The dog snarled; his jaw agape; his fangs exposed._

_The last clear thing that she remembered from that night was red — so much red._

Had it not been for Mr. Peabody's feral actions, she was certain that she would have died that night. Yet she was willing to go to such lengths for what she believed in. No one deserved to be oppressed. She thought about Alvin and his brothers. "These boys are our future. There's so much good we could do for this wicked world," she murmured into her lover's vibrant hair.

Anna held her girlfriend's lips captive with her own. She gazed into the heiress's eyes before she released the soft flesh from their delectable confinement. "Leave it to you to be the one who wants to change the world babe," she praised.

Elsa's skin became florid from the sudden heat. "Someone with as much power and influence as I have should try to change the world for the better; and that's exactly what I intend to do with it," she responded.

Anna took Elsa's hand and placed gentle kisses on each knuckle. Her eyes met her girlfriend's. "I'll support you every step of the way," she vowed.

Breath hitched in the heiress's throat. "_What did I do to deserve someone like you,_" she thought. "I love you," she professed. The winter-blonde reinforced her confession with physical affection. They kissed for the umpteenth time that day. _No seriously: the couple hardly kept their hands off of each other. There was so much that they had to catch up on; one of those things included kisses._

Passion fueled their amorous actions. Light touches, playful kisses, tantalizing nips. It was one huge tease — but affectionate all the same. Their combined body heat saturated the atmosphere around them, creating a warm cocoon around them.

Elsa brushed her cheek against Anna's, and lapped at the freckled neckline. Although she was far from muscular, she was definitely stronger than her petite lover. In the heat of the moment, the heiress pushed the strawberry-blonde onto the couch cushion. Her teeth racked against the skin while her hand caressed attentively.

Meanwhile Anna enjoyed the physical attention; or she did. Suddenly she felt her girlfriend shift between her legs. Her eyes widened, but she was pinned between the couch and the woman's weight. She shuddered when Elsa's hand traveled lower and lower. The younger froze and murmured.

Elsa was so enamored with pleasuring Anna that she faintly caught the words. "I'm sorry Snowdrop, could you say that a bit louder," she purred.

Sweat beaded down her face as she stammered. "E-Elsa st-stop!"

Immediately after the word was given, the heiress ceased her ministration. She hovered above her beloved with concern. "Was I being too rough," she questioned. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized soon after.

Anna shook her head. "No… you weren't being rough…" she answered.

Perplexity suffused across her visage. Her brow furrowed as her eyes searched her lover's for answers. So far she noticed that the usually bubbly woman looked uncomfortable, nervous, and distressed. Anna barely kept eye contact with her. Her eyes snapped to her Snowdrop's stomach. There it was again. Anna's arms were wrapped around her belly.

This worried the winter-blonde. Elsa completely removed herself from on top of her girlfriend. Uncertainty rippled the freckled woman's face. She opened her mouth — completely conflicted about what would flow. The fact that she looked like she wanted to talk, but didn't only sent Elsa into panic overdrive.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and examined the woman for any injury: **_something_** that explained her behavior! The heiress's breath became fast, laborious and strained.

Anna placed her hands on her lover's wrists. She gazed into the woman's eyes and gave her a reassuring look; that she was physically okay… sort of. "I'm okay babe. I just," she paused. After such a fright Elsa was all ears. She desperately wanted — needed — to know! "I just don't feel comfortable having sex with you."

The dropped bombshell only added to Elsa's confusion. Don't get it wrong: she never attempted to push Anna into something that she didn't want or wasn't ready for; but the couple had been intimate in the past. They had been intimate on several occasions — so why the hesitation? "I won't force myself on you," she responded in a calm, soothing voice.

Anna saw the bewilderment still prevalent in her lover's eyes. "Babe, I want you to touch me, to kiss me, to hold me, to love me-" she reassured; "… but…" Internal turmoil roiled in her briefly before she continued. She inhaled. "Do you remember the day that we went to the arcade? The one where I told you how my mother told me to share that intimacy with someone special — with someone I trusted."

Elsa nodded slowly. Her eyes never left Anna, but she feared the worst. "_Does she not love me anymore?_"

Anna stroked her girlfriend's hand. "I still love you — deeply," she confirmed. "But you chose to believe _Hans's word over mine_. You can't imagine how much that wounded me!" The winter-blonde felt completely ashamed of herself. She knew that she wronged the one that she loved, and it hurt her that she let her insecurity get in the way of that. "I gave you my trust and you hurt me really badly."

Elsa listened to her beloved pour her heart out. "Our break up tore my insides apart. I missed you so much and felt so helpless that you were so far away from me. _Six fucking years Elsa!_" she spat. "Six years… So many moments that we could have shared: lost forever! _I needed you…_" she whimpered.

Guilt retched her to the core. She looked away. Her mouth felt completely dried out. Her tongue ran across her lips. It took a long time before she found her voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she murmured in a mantra. With each apology she placed a chaste kiss upon Anna's face. Each kiss lasted longer than the previous as sincerity laced her every word.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. They were shrouded in complete silence. "Keeping away from you was the hardest thing I've ever done, but let me tell you that I've _never_ stopped loving you," she declared. The heiress embraced her livelihood and stroked the woman's copper hair. "I was wrong-"

"Yes you were," Anna interrupted curtly.

The verbal wound stung, but Elsa wasn't deterred so easily. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness; but I **_need_** it!" she stated firmly. "I don't expect you to give it to me just because I ask for it, but I want to earn back your trust — and I'll do whatever it takes to get it back!"

Sheer determination flashed in her azure eyes. Her body shook as warm tears hovered on the verge of falling. "I need you to forgive me Anna… I need it."

Anna remained motionless in her girlfriend's arms. Tears of her own on the verge of falling: and they did. Droplets damped the back of Elsa's shirt, but she didn't care. Anna opened her mouth, but stopped herself. She bit her lower lip and embraced the woman she loved with all her heart.

* * *

(**A/N****:** So I killed quite a few birds in with one stone in this chapter. Plenty of relevant questions answered. My horn-dog readers know that Elsa and Anna won't be getting frisky any time soon; others get to see Kristoff again; more knowledge about Elusive; and then there are those who wanted to know when/if I would address the consequences of Elsa's actions. She may run from her past, but she can't turn away from it when Anna blatantly puts it in her face to address. _How will Elsa redeem herself?_ That's for me to know and you guys to find out… after my recovery. Also I got to work with Elsa finding some consolation that one of her parents knew the truth about Anna — even though Gareth couldn't give her a response. D: Anna is an important part of her life after all. Any questions, comments, concerns, theories, suggestions, or ideas will be accepted via the reviews, PMs, or the Tumblr. You've only seen a fraction of what I have planned. Let's see what happens when I start cooking with the fire that I've started. _Will it be pleasant, or not?_ *chuckles* _See you guys next time._)


	11. I Just Can't Let Go

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** Usually I'd begin my intro on a good note, but I have a question to ask you guys: has anyone who is an Apple user had any problems uploading on the site as of late. It's been ridiculous! I have been trying for the passed few days to get this thing uploaded to you guys, but I couldn't! Anyone with any ideas please leave me a note or review. Anyways, onto the A/N. As you guys can see I'm fully recovered from my surgery. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and so on who have wished me a speedy recovery. I am back in the saddle and ready to write! :3 Also, happy Fourth of July to my American readers. In honor of this day I'd like to leave you guys with not only a chapter, but one that has a significant impact on the "freedom" portion of the Moulin Rouge principles. _**There weren't many questions so I didn't answer any on the Tumblr.**_ The majority of my notes were "get well soon" wishes and such, and I thank all of you who wrote them.

_**Edit:**_ Since I took the time to think between last night and today, I remembered some of the things I wanted to say and they are things that will be addressed in the bottom A/N. Anyways, the Frostbitten analysis will be posted sometime later today. The first in this tidbit is going to focus around the mechanical workings of the story and the reason why I've chosen many of the actions that I how last chapter, the song title was "Holding On and Letting Go," but this chapter title just threw it under the bus. There is more to those titles than just a play on words. I will get to those in the next chapter. **_I Just Can't Let Go is by David Pack._** _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Education flowed from the hallowed halls of Larcbost State University. Students traveled the complexes that held the keys to their future. Now in her second year of university, Anna Andersen entered her first art history class. The ginger woman looked completely exhausted for the first day of the school year. She brushed her vibrant locks back and plopped down in the first chair that she noticed was available._

_The sophomore was completely oblivious to brunette junior to her right. The upperclassman was as thin as a rail. Her one-shouldered, lavender top and baggy, onyx cargo pants didn't accentuate her curves at all. Her lilac eyes studied the underclassman intently and noticed the sleep deprived look in the woman's eyes. "It's a little early in the school year do late night cramming Ginge," she commented._

_Anna looked at the stranger with a raised eyebrow, but redirected the statement. "As if. I've been busy these passed couple of days… I lost track of time binge watching another season of Orange is the New Black," she replied brusquely. "I'm not going to let a little sleepiness make me miss the first day of class."_

_The brunette pursed her crimson stained lips, but accepted the answer. It wasn't her job to pry into others business. "The name's Meg by the way. Meg Hellman," she introduced._

_"Hellman? That was the last name of my high school principal," Anna chuckled at the coincidence._

_Meg blew one of her chocolate curls from her sight. "Oh so you went to Laneway didn't you? The principal is my uncle Hades," she informed._

_The underclassman's jaw slacked. "Small world. My name's Anna by the way. Anna Andersen," she greeted in kind._

_The Greek woman extended her hand. "Nice to meet ya," she said — before a thought occurred. "Why haven't I seen your face around the art department before? Only art students get into this class," she questioned._

_"I'm an art history minor. I love and respect the Arts, but I'm too much of an English snob to settle for an art degree," she replied._

_Meg nodded in understanding. Not long after their professor walked in. The dark skinned woman started her lecture soon after she introduced herself. Both of the students jotted down the notes that went along with the allocution._

_The two passed notes from time to time. Meg smirked at the strawberry-blonde. Maybe she found a great friend so early in the semester._

* * *

Trouble brewed in the middle of the night. Boots clicked against the paved roads on the small-town. The wearer of said boots felt energized. The solo mission was a complete cakewalk. The Super's ebony-stained lips chatted leisurely about the specifics of the mission to her significant other. "… I tell ya it's like GJ doesn't even want to give me hard work Cupcake," she commented.

The redhead on the other end snorted. "Shego you've never had to work that hard to achieve many of your goals. You're very talented at what you do," Kim replied.

Shego scoffed: nostalgia whirled inside her brain in waves. "The only challenges that I've ever had are the ones that involve you Princess," she remarked somewhat in fondness.

"You're really going great things with your powers Shego, and I'm not the only one that notices it either. Dr. Director doesn't give her respect to everyone," the redhead reminded.

The elder of the two huffed in disinterest. The only reason the Super even bothered with the whole _good guy_ charade was because she preferred to keep her relationship with Kim at least a little normal. Imagine how ridiculously strenuous it would have been to maintain a relationship from prison… not that any prison ever kept her captive for long. Then she would have constantly been on the run and… well; point proven. Long distance relationships were too complicated.

"You should really talk to Dr. Director about upping the difficulty of these missions or I might lose my very sexy abs that you love so much," she commented smugly.

"Shego!" the heroine chastised with a flush on her cheeks.

The ex-villainess cackled with as much gusto as she did in her evil days. "You know you love them," she responded.

Kim shook her head at her girlfriend's childishness. At times she honestly wondered how the pale green woman was the oldest yet least mature in the relationship. "Nobody can give you compliments without it going to your head. Here you are doing a great thing — something that could possibly help other Supers get a chance to come out of hiding — and you're talking about your abs," she huffed.

True, Shego performed many feats that would assist other Supers resurface: she wasn't the only one in the Super movement either — yet it mattered very little to her. There wasn't much that she cared for, and she never hid her true self just because the government demanded it of her super-powered brethren. Screw the government! If they wanted to arrest her then she would fry them with searing hot plasma.

The pair quarreled between themselves on the cellular device. If it wasn't Shego's ego than it was Kim's "goody-two-shoes" attitude.

The ebony haired woman halted in her steps when she felt a faint vibration in the distance. Shego turned on her heels as a tendril of jagged metal slammed downward. Fortunately years as a hired hand for multiple villains left the woman highly trained for any situation. With a simple tuck and roll maneuver she cleared the metal beast's limb easily. Her eyes focused on an equally green pair. "Pumpkin I have my hands tied. Talk to you later," she said hurriedly.

Another tendril flew towards her, but the Super caught the metal limb. She grunted from the blunt force exerted against her body. Rapidly, green pyres danced in her hand as she gripped the amalgamation with her clawed hands. Gracefully, the ex-villainess twirled with the animatronic in hand and threw it a great distance away from the upcoming neighborhood. Rule one as a good guy: pedestrians weren't ever to be put in harms way.

Shego ran after the robot, but was caught in mid stride by the talon-like claws of her opponent. Escape was easy. When one generated plasma about as hot as the sun itself, metal never stood a chance against the heat. Emerald eyes widened as she took in the regenerative properties of the robot. Once the limb was severed, another one sprouted forth; like a hydra.

"Shit!" she cursed.

The Super momentarily switched out her powers for her martial arts skills. Still, she used her razor sharp claws to amputate the tendrils, but more sprouted. "_Okay, don't rip it apart…_"

The robot seemed to imitate her martial arts style, which perplexed the green skinned woman. _Was this thing learning?_ Quick on the draw she resorted to another of the many martial arts styles in her arsenal, but again, the robot mimicked her every move. She couldn't _play_ with the _toy_. "Honest to God, if Drakken ever made machines like this then we would have conquered the world ages ago," she commented dryly.

Out of nowhere, a grappling hook intercepted the oncoming talon before it came close to the Super. "You should be ashamed of yourself talking like that," Kim chastised. The redhead skidded to a stop on her rocket-powered inline skates. Shego huffed upon her girlfriend's arrival. She just had to be caught the second she wanted to be naughty.

Ron wasn't that far behind his team. The man looked ready for action, but his rocket-powered trousers had other plans. The pants… traveled without him and left him in nothing more than his boxers. The blonde covered himself as he went after his escaping pants.

The green woman sighed before she looked at her lover. "You hit him high," Kim said before she aimed her grapple gun around the robot's _waistline_.

For the majority of the fight, the women pushed the metallic abomination further back until one of the tendrils launched at the Super. Shego slammed against the ground before the tendril her limp body was tightly restrained in the metallic arm.

Wrath burned in the redhead's olive eyes. As her lover struggled in the robot's grip she flipped a pair of shades. The gadget scanned the formless robot's mass. It was hard to pinpoint anything.

Meanwhile the robot scanned the human that it has yet to be captured. Super DNA littered her clothes, skin, hair; everywhere. Its orders were specific: intercept or destroy. A tendril launched at Kim with colossal force, but she evaded.

Kim went at the machine with her own martial arts, but the machine was one step ahead. It mimicked the martial arts moves previously learned by the Super in its grasp. Caught completely off guard, the heroine soared from one side of the field into an abandoned building.

The formless animatronic advanced upon the redhead with the intent to perform the latter of its two base functions; and that's when Shego snapped. Rarely would her plasma glow go beyond her gloved hands, but she was highly pissed. _Use her own moves against her girlfriend? _That was too much!

Verdant plasma fluctuated the crevices in the metallic beast's grip. The supposedly indestructible metal yielded to the intense heat. The plasma encased more of her form. The light she radiated rivaled that of a supernova. "Nobody destroys _my_ Kimmie! **_That's my job!_**" she growled.

The robot was enraptured by the turn of events that it failed to notice that Ron too was ready for battle. Years in Japan honed his own skills. A blue primate silhouette surrounded his own, as he summoned the power of the ancient mystical art.

The combine strength of the two different powers overheated the robot's superhuman sensors. It never stood a chance once they actually got their hands on the robot.

It fell with little effort.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and sent a few images to her tech genius. "Hey Kim, what the sitch," Wade said.

"That's my line you know," Kim teased. "The images I've sent you are this robot that just attacked Shego. We don't know why."

Wade typed into his computer. Within seconds he returned his attention to the trio. "This isn't your standard villain robot. Get this: it doesn't have a database in GJ's files, Hench Co., or anybody. If it were on the Internet, I would have found it. Try to hook me into the mainframe," he instructed.

Shego heated up her hands and ripped a sheet of metal off of the robot. Afterwards she meshed a few of the wire together and made a low-quality USB cable. Once Wade was plugged in, the system ran for two seconds. Matrices ran over the Kimmunicator's screen before it malfunctioned.

"What the-"

Ron's Kimmunicator chimed as soon as Kim's went offline. "Geez, that thing is insane! It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I managed to find one coding algorithm before it destroyed our connection. It's linked to something that the government managed shutdown almost seven years ago. It was called Operation Kronos: Omnidroid," he informed. "From what I've found, Operation Kronos was initiated by some unknown company as a ploy to get Supers to test out the Omnidroid's mechanics, but it was a trap. Supers who went against the Omnidroid were usually killed, but a group of Supers helped shut it down before it got too far out of hand. There is no data on Operation Kronos other than that. The government is really keeping a zipped lip on this if that's all the information that's available."

Shego lit her hands and clawed at the machine. Kim reached her hand out, but her best friend stopped her. He shook his head. "Leave her alone KP," he said. Unlike most Supers, Shego wasn't born with her abilities. It was forced upon her — but the emotional scar still stung.

The two left the Super to her devices as she ripped away chunks of metal. Unbeknownst to any of them, the robot hadn't completely malfunctioned. In bright red letters, the recorded information was sent to its creator. **_MISSION OBJECTIVE: FAILED! SUPERS CAPTURED: ZERO. SUPER STATISTICS: SENT. POWER TYPE: PYROKYNESIS; SUPER STRENGTH; RESILIENCE; UNKNOWN TYPE. SUPER LOCATION: KNOWN!_**

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through the feline's veins as he rushed to the safe haven of his hiding place. His pupils contracted as he eyed his _enemy_. Puss peered the corner. Suspicion heavily drenched his fur. "How dare you betray me Señorita!" he cursed the winter-blonde; however she wasn't phased by his words.

Leisurely — from her reclined position on her sofa — she read a book titled "_Guide to Relationships and Relationship Success_" as she held a laser pointer in her grip. She darted the active device across her suite as the anthro gave chase.

Naturally Puss chased fervently; he even purred, which made the tabby that much angrier. "Curse you!" he spat as he pounced on the red dot that he would never catch.

For a moment the heiress took her eyes away from her book and glanced at the cat. He stalked the little light and was ready to pounce before she moved it again. With a smirk she replied, "Next time keep your lecherous paws to yourself! Anna is my girlfriend and I won't tolerate your behavior."

Puss shrugged his shoulders. "I could not help myself. The woman has a very gentle, caring touch," he responded.

Elsa mused the prospect of her beloved. The woman was quite the lure. She had a tender, warm nature. The winter-blonde shook her head. "That doesn't excuse your behavior. If I bring Ann back here this will not happen again," she warned sternly.

Puss appeared disinterested. "Unless you're bringing her tonight then you don't have to worry about that. My leg is not broken anymore and your friend has removed my cast. I will be leaving tomorrow," he informed before he began to groom his leg.

Elsa hummed. "You're always welcome on any of my properties. I've marked myself as one of the PAWS safe-houses for struggling anthros with nowhere to go," she said.

The tabby thanked her for the information. "I do not abandon my friends. I will come by to visit from time to time," he responded. The mercenary leapt from the floor to one of the tables. Puss jumped and pounced about the suite. His skills were almost perfect.

Puss skulked the suite until he pounced on Elsa's foot. The CEO glared at the mischief-maker before she returned to her book. The anthro walked the length of the sofa before he came face to face with the book. He read the title.

Elsa lifted the book and watched the anthro curl up on her stomach. "I'm trying to find a way to win Anna's trust again, but everything I've found is pretty generic knowledge. Most books and websites say to address the problem, apologize, and make future notes not to do so in the future. No shit I'm not going to do it in the future, and a simple apology won't fix what I've done," she spoke with mild agitation. "Something so general doesn't fit my situation."

The mercenary nodded as he pondered his words. "Señorita, I will assist you. I have plenty of experience with women," he chuckled perversely. The heiress groaned and wanted smacked the animal with her book. "They don't call me _the furry lover_ for nothing," he quipped.

Puss turned his attention to his human friend. "Although I joked about this, and I have had many lovers, I treated each with genuine affection," he stated earnestly. "You have to get into her head. You must see what Anna wants you to do, not go off of what you want to do. It will never work." he started. "Five years ago one of my ladies was very complicated. She… was a housecat: extremely picky too. Any random tomcat could bring a rat as a token of affection, but I am not some common tom! No, I brought her a pheasant; but she declined my affection."

Although she wasn't a cat, Elsa understood the sentiment. In a way she had done the same thing. There was an entire musical production performed as a confession and her idea was flat out rejected. She tuned in onto more of Puss's tale. "I spent the next couple of weeks getting to known this she-cat and learned that she has a sensitive stomach. There was a lot to learn about her, and I found out that she loved rabbit — so I captured one as my token. So you see, it is not about you. You must consider her above all things."

The anthro recalled some of Anna's behavior upon their first meeting. "Your _corazón_, she doesn't appear the type that cares for such high class things like rabbits, quails, snakes, or anything fancy," he assessed.

Elsa smiled at that knowledge. Nostalgia returned to her memory as she recalled some of their dates. "No matter how hard I tried Anna was never the type that wanted to be spoiled. She just wanted…" she paused mid-sentence.

The heiress pulled out her phone with a smile on her face.

* * *

On Larcbost's opposite a certain CEO's PA readied herself for the workplace; however, she wasn't alone. The woman turned her attention to the college sophomore once she grabbed her workbag. The two shared a brief hug. "I'll make sure the place doesn't go up in flames," he vowed.

Anna brushed stray hairs back into her bun. "I can't say thanks enough. You know I manage just fine, but…" she was shushed by the younger.

Jack removed his finger. "You know I don't mind. I'm just happy you finally have a job that can pay for all of these expenses. Besides my professor canceled class today," he added. "I don't have anywhere to go except curling practice, but that isn't until later tonight."

Frosted blue eyes glanced down towards the dark, jean pocket. His cellphone vibrated. The white-haired man observed the text message from his lover.

_Pitch: I've been calling for the passed three minutes. Tell Anna I'm outside._

Another message came soon after.

_Pitch: And to get her fucking phone!_

Jack rolled his eyes. "Kozmotis is outside. Also, you forgot your phone," he chimed.

Anna's cheeks flushed and she quickly checked her person. _No phone_. _Crap._ She laughed nervously before she ran to retrieve her phone. As soon as the cellular device was in her possession she left her apartment and met her ride.

Pitch perched against his black motorcycle. Subtle vibrations rattled the bike's frame; its mare headlight appeared alive with the small motions. Thin, talon-like fingers trailed down the contours of the mare's mane until he spotted the bubbly woman. He noticed her arrival before the soles of her shoes hit the bottom step.

The thin man threw a helmet her way, which Anna caught — albeit a bit haphazardly. She looked away awkwardly as she steadied the helm in her grip. "You gonna just stand there or are you gonna get your ass on the bike," he asked.

Anna sighed. The damned helmet would ruin her hair, but she didn't have another ride to work. "_I wonder if I can get Elsa to pick me up from home,_" she pondered as she secured the headgear onto her head.

Pitch swung his leg over his bike. His golden eyes pierced his helmet's visor. "I'll drop you off a couple of blocks away from Arendelle Corp. I can imagine that it won't look very professional for you to ride up on a motorcycle," he said as he watched the woman mount his bike.

"Thank you Pitch."

The Super didn't respond. The atramentous customized bike revved in excitement before it took off down the road. Meanwhile its owner focused on the road. Every once in a while his eyes darted between the asphalt and the PA. Half-heartedly he asked, "… So, how is your relationship with Elsa… going?"

Reluctance permeated the swift-passing air around them. Pitch leaned into turn as his bike sped down another road. Anna tightened her arms around the elder man. "It's… going," she replied. Usually the strawberry-blonde confided in other friends; Kristoff, Merida, or Esmeralda — but Pitch was far from as heartless as his hardened exterior led most to believe. As cold hearted as he seemed Pitch assisted the young woman in many ways. He had earned her respect and trust; even if he was an ass about it from time to time.

As the Larcbost streets blended into the background the two conversed about the events that transpired the other day. Anna — although indecisive — spoke honestly about the discomfort she had felt on that night.

Pitch scoffed. "The blonde twit. She really didn't think that idea through did she," he commented.

Anna shook her head. Fear dripped off of the woman in waves. She wrecked of the aroma. "I really want to trust her; I do. I miss the physical intimacy, but I- I-"

The punk veered his bike to a halt. He pulled his helmet off of his head. There was rare occurrence of compassion that gleamed in his haunting golden eyes. "You don't have to explain yourself: not to me, not to any-fucking-body; got it?" he stated.

Time ticked by — as did the random cars on the road. "It's okay to be scared, but if you let fear control you you'll be no better off than Elsa. You did what was best for you. You couldn't have worded it any better than you had. Your trust was broken," He spoke firmly. "But what you said had more of an impact than you probably realize," he said somewhat grimly.

Ever since their preteen years Elsa had been quite self-conscious. Once she was set in a particular mode it was hard to determine what she would do or the outcome of the aforementioned mindset. _Who knew what Elsa would do to regain her beloved's trust? _

Anna pondered Pitch's words. Regarding Elsa: her words held an acutely heavier weight in comparison to their friends. "I think I have a good idea," she replied.

Pitch remained quiet and adorned his helm once again. The pair continued their travels until they were a few blocks away from Arendelle Corp. The Super retrieved his spare helmet from Anna and revved up his bike. He had his own job to do. Horror films were his passion, but as a small, independent film director it only paid so much money. Until success came him way he would work a multitude of miscellaneous jobs.

Anna waved him off as the bike faded in the distance. On her way to work she passed a coffee shop. She was always a few minutes early to her job, which gave her plenty of time to fix her helmet hair and order coffee.

Now with the coffee in her possession the PA walked the rest of the way to the office. As usual she greeted everyone with the same amount of kindness. Her coworkers returned the sentiment.

Pam waved at the newest addition to the Arendelle Corp. family. She leaned over her counter and gestured for Anna to walk over to her. "She's not in yet," she said. The secretary's phone rang. "Arendelle Corporations, please hold…"

Anna left her colleague to her own devices and walked up to Elsa's office. Her girlfriend had gave her a key to the room not that long ago, which she appreciated. She walked into the empty room. No Elsa, like Pam had said.

The PA rolled her eyes and waited for her employer to arrive. An hour — or what felt like an hour — passed until Elsa finally entered the office. Before Anna greeted the woman she was given a quick peck on the mouth. "Good morning Snowdrop."

Elsa strode over to her desk and observed the small, winter flower on her desk. Even though it was given to her by her manipulative, douchebag of an ex, it was a beautiful reminder of the woman she loved. Water dripped down the freshly nourished plant. The CEO smiled at the thriving flora.

"Elsa?"

The winter-blonde turned her attention back to her Snowdrop. "Sorry for being a bit late. I was caught in a conversation with my board of directors," she explained. Anna brushed off the explanation and handed her lover the sweet caffeinated beverage.

The elder of the two smoothed her hair back into its bun before she took the offered drink. She sat at her desk and got into the daily grind of the workplace. Between documents she took a sip of the drink of her coffee before it was gone.

Midway through the workday the corporate president took a break from the offered partnerships from smaller companies. Little companies flocked to Arendelle Corp. like a lifeboat in a sea of sharks; not that far from the truth actually. Arctic blue eyes observed the pace in which their owner's lover worked: _always the diligent worker_.

Elsa looked at her empty cup and wished she had more, but there was more important matters than caffeine. "Anna," she called. Her lover responded with a curious look. "Are you doing something after work today?" she asked.

Anna pondered the question. She told Jack that she would be back sometime soon after work ended, but she was curious about what her girlfriend had in mind. "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me somewhere after work," Elsa chimed in.

The PA was torn, but she wouldn't abuse Jack's kindness. "Jack is doing me a favor by watching the apartment for me," she answered.

Bemusement embellished her face at the prospect of her little cousin watching Anna's apartment. It was an odd favor; one that she couldn't wrap her brain around. _Maybe Anna was a person who preferred her living space housesat._ It wasn't that uncommon of an idea.

At an earlier portion of their reconnected relationship she considered asking Anna to move in with her, but recalled that Anna didn't trust her yet. _All the more reason to put her plan into action_. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed her relative.

There was a long moment of silence followed by some random clatter noise in the background. "Hey Els! How are ya?" Jack asked as if he were a tad out of breath.

"I'm doing fine. The job is a royal pain, but I'll live," she replied courteously. "Listen Jack, I need a bit of a favor."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You wound me. You haven't called me in a few days," he feigned hurt.

"Jack…"

"All right. All right. What is it?"

Elsa explained the reason behind her call. "So long story short I want to do something special for Anna, but she says you're watching her apartment. Do you think that you could stay a little longer?" she pleaded.

"I have curling practice tonight, but…" Jack drawled out, "Fine. Anna deserves a night to herself. I'll call coach and tell him that something came up."

The CEO grinned from ear to ear until she heard the shift in her cousin's voice. "But Elsa… don't make a habit of this," he said before he hung up.

Elsa stared at her cellphone. "_The fuck is that about?_" she thought. Her perplexity showed on her face, and it slightly worried her PA.

* * *

Within Gaston's cabin in the northeastern mountainside the unicorn-turned-human had slowly began to adapt to her human form. It was mainly the concept of _walking on two legs_ that threw the creature off. Once that concept was out of the way she managed to roam her hunter's home without much problem.

Gaston entered his vacation home after he had caught a doe and bear. Hunting season was almost at its end, and he knew that he would win; but what would he do afterwards? He was somewhat responsible for the _woman_. She wasn't defenseless, but if he threw her back into the world some random heathen would probably take advantage of her. _Great…_

Amalthea disagreed with many of his ways, but she wasn't in a position to tell her captor how to live. She knew he wouldn't kill her in her current form, that much was for certain, but he still held an intimidating air.

Gaston sharpened his skinning knife as his mind wandered to Larcbost. He loved hunting, he loved the mountains, but he had a duty as Elsa's head of security. It worried him. Elusive… erm, _Amalthea_ was living with him — so to speak. She had nowhere else to really go. _Did that count?_ Probably not. Regardless she couldn't return to the forest, and he was responsible for _crippling _her; but she was a part of the hunt; she was a prize that needed to be won!

Or that's what he had thought. Now… now he wasn't so sure. As the caregiver of something that he hunted — a sentient and sapient being; one that he talked to on a day-to-day basis: the whole situation as extremely awkward.

_What would he do once the competition was over?_

The northeastern mountainside was Amalthea's home. He couldn't just remove her from her habitat, nor could he stay in his cabin. It was quite the conundrum.

Amalthea notices the human in deep thought: something that she noticed was hard for someone like Gaston. He clearly hated _thinking_. It insulted his male ego. It made him feel imperfect. _Such a human trait_. "Something is troubling you?" she questioned — even though it sounded more like an observation. Her words were brushed off. "I may be an animal but I'm much smarter than you give me credit for."

Beneath that macho, male exterior she saw the softer nature that the human had. Obviously it wasn't something that came easily to the man, but it was something that had been taught; a tough lesson that had been learned. The notion piqued her interest. _What caused such a man to change his views?_ She was truly curious, but knew that the proud human wouldn't share such information easily.

Meanwhile Gaston drank his beer as he stared at his fireplace. He knew he would come up with something, but hunting season was coming to a close and Elsa needed his services as soon as he returned.

That was their deal. He pondered how the woman faired against his underlings. She was so resentful about his departure, and that she would be left with most of her incompetent guards; but he wasn't that worried. She had Ping and he was very reliable.

* * *

Back in Larcbost Pitch was on his bike headed back from his day job. His voice carried over the winds created by his fast ride. He wasn't pleased about the turn of events. "Forget it Jack, I don't give a damn if everyone will be at the bar next week, I'm kicking her ass!" he vowed.

"Pitch, don't cause a fuss. It's not that big a deal. I can miss one practice to do Anna this solid. She hasn't been this happy in years. She needs a little fun in her life or she won't be the perky bundle of fun that we love. You know I'm a guy who's all about the fun times," Jack said on the other end of the line.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm on my way to her apartment," he said.

Jack raised an ivory brow. "I thought you were doing a photo shoot with your latest horror film's cast?" he questioned.

"Fuck 'em. I'm not letting you stay there by yourself," he said possessively.

The Super veered his bike to a halt when he came up to a stoplight. He gazed skyward. His nostrils inhaled something… _different_. His eyes observed a weird fluctuation in one of the nighttime clouds that rolled by. "The fuck is that…" he murmured aloud.

"Pitch?"

"It's nothing Frost. Be there in ten."

* * *

Dark. It was completely pitch black wherever the strawberry-blonde walked. Well, the fact that she was blindfolded was the cause of that. The grin on her face matched the one of her lover, but she wouldn't know that now would she?

Elsa stifled her giggle as she led her blindfolded girlfriend up a grassy hill. "Elsa can I peek now?" Anna asked.

The winter-blonde's nose wrinkled and she shook her head. "Of course not silly. It'll ruin the surprise," she said.

"If you let me peek I can still act surprised," the younger responded. She felt a small kiss placed upon her keen nose.

"Sorry my love but I'll have to decline that offer. We're almost there though," the heiress promised.

Faint moonlight filtered through her vision as the silky blindfold fell from her eyes. Anna looked about. Her eyes gleamed as a broad smile spread across her visage.

Right upon the hill, the two witnessed the surrounding area as it fluttered against the wind. Moonlight bathed their bodies and the grass below. The heavenly body's glow shimmered off of Elsa's winter-blonde locks and casted an enchanting light from Anna's eyes. _So beautiful_, the couple thought as they gazed upon one another.

"I love it," Anna said as she held onto her girlfriend's hands.

Elsa brought the sun kissed hands to her lips. She smiled into the chaste kiss. "I'm glad. I thought that this place would be perfect. It… belongs to Mr. Mouse." The younger raised her brow. "It's in one of Mouse Corp.'s privately owned parks."

Anna was completely blown away by the beauty of the secluded park. "You know, I've always been curious about what this place looked like. It was this big ritzy place in downtown that nobody knew about and here I am in one of its hidden places," she said as she walked around the hill.

"Mr. Mouse gave me access to the place anytime I wanted. He kind of spoils me. He was supposed to be one of my sibling's godfather, but that never happened," she said with a half-hearted laugh.

Before too much thought could be focused on the grim statement, she pointed over to one of the nearby buildings. "That building is where he hosts a few of his in town events; very elegant parties, but definitely fun," she informed. Elsa wrapped her arms around her lover. "I'd love to escort you to such affairs — if you'd allow it that is," she proffered.

"Of course I'd go with you," Anna accepted with a rouge tint to her cheeks.

They walked a little further up the hill — Anna enraptured by the beauty of the property — and soon they came across a simple picnic area. Elsa looked completely nervous: just as if they were back in high school. Anna stifled her giggles. If her coworkers got a look of their big, bad _Snow Queen_ now then they would have seen a completely different person. She felt privileged to be one of the select few that worked at Arendelle Corp., whom knew of their CEO's secret.

Elsa worried her lower lip as she eyed the simplicity. _It was just… so simple._ In their high school days she ran across a similar situation. Anna preferred heartfelt, sentimental tokens to those of over-the-top ones. The heiress partially blamed her upbringing for such ideals, but how could someone so perfect as Anna enjoy anything less than the best?

Her heart hammered in her chest the more she looked at it. She didn't want Anna to think that she wasn't trying, but still… it was Anna's preference over her own. "I know it doesn't look like much…" she paused, "I can call one of my on-call domestics to run and get something more lavi-" The winter-blonde never got to finish that statement.

Anna's lips crashed upon her own with a tingling warmth. "It's perfect," she said with a grin that matched her gratitude.

Elsa sighed: relief evident on her face. She released her Snowdrop's hand as she walked over to a case perched upon the tree nearby their picnic area. It was a cello case: one that hadn't been opened in years. A nervous laughter came from the eldest woman. "I haven't really played as much as I used to," she confessed. Once she abandoned her heart's song in Laneway's parking lot six years ago she never picked up her cello, played her piano, or sang — until now.

Immediately after the first few notes Anna realized the melody of the song that her girlfriend had played; well, the sequence of songs so to speak. Most women received a mix tape for them their significant other, but Elsa crafted a love medley specifically for her; it was her medley: _Anna's medley_.

Elsa was engrossed in the musical composition. This exact atmosphere felt familiar. It felt similar to their first Valentine's Day. Simple — yet perfect: just for them. An exact recreation of the day that Anna gave herself to Elsa; the day that she gave Elsa all of her trust.

Anna lounged upon the blanket nearby her lover. Her ears captivated on the medley and eyes immersed with the image of pale, skilled fingers, which glided against the cello's strings. She understood why Elsa chose to do this: why she had chose to play the medley, but a song wouldn't repair the rift in their relationship; however it set her in a more forgiving mood than the days prior.

After the final note had been played Elsa carefully returned her instrument to its proper case. She lies next to her beloved strawberry-blonde and pulled the woman into her arms: close enough to feel each other's warmth, yet a respectable distance away to look into the other's eyes.

"I… wanted somewhere secluded… where we could be alone," Elsa stated. Her words both intrigued and unnerved Anna. "I ruined our relationship. I destroyed our bond… the trust that we had," she confessed. "But I want to fix it," she added.

Elsa tore her gaze away from Anna before they returned with sincerity. "I've gotta admit that I was completely clueless about how to go about fixing this; where to start more to speak," she said. "The best that I have that you could possibly want is myself. I know that's a sack of crap after what I've done, and that it's not enough, but…"

Anna watched her girlfriend go on a tangent of unstoppable speech. At any other time the situation would be rather comical, yet it wasn't. She knew that Elsa wanted the trust that they had before Hans ruined everything, and at the least she had to want their trust back. She tuned back into her girlfriend's tirade. "… this whole situation is confusing. I honestly can't say that our situation is a common occurrence that can be solved with flowers and a flimsy apology… I want clarity," Elsa said as she reached for Anna's hand. "I want your trust and I think the best way to get it is to be completely open. I don't want to hide anything from you so I'm going to be completely honest," she said. _And exposed to whatever words that followed afterward._

In essence, she wanted to communicate; she wanted — needed — to understand. Love was openness; love was honesty; love at its base core was a conversation.

Anna looked at their joint hands. Her eyes dithered between their hands and her partner's eyes. Elsa brushed her forehead against Anna's. "This is about us. Anything that you want to know I'll answer," she promised. "We can take turns. We'll go back and forth about whatever and see where this takes us."

Simple questions were the first to be asked. Questions like: what the other had done during the separation, new hobbies and other minute details. From time to time Elsa felt that Anna gave her a filtered version of her past, but brushed the thought away. It wasn't like she had room to complain: she was the one who broke their trust in the first place.

Secretive topics soon arose from the precipitous conversation. Elsa knew that this particular subject would come forth, but she was willing to talk about it. She even convinced herself that the knowledge could aid in Anna's protection. "I think that question is better off is I showed you," she responded.

Elsa handed a small UV-A light to her girlfriend before she turned her back, and removed her shirt. She heard her lover shift on the blanket. "I'm not going to do anything. I just want you to shine that light on the middle of my back," she said calmly. Once her shirt was removed, she had undone the clasp to her bra. What lay beneath shocked Anna. It was a tattoo.

The mark was created from a type of invisible ink. Its design consisted of a coat of arms: the text _PAWS_ was written in its top banner, and two different types of animal paw prints with in each charge. A type of motto was written in the bottom banner, but it wasn't in a language that Anna could readily identify.

"Elsa… what is this?" Anna asked in an uneasy tone.

The CEO folded her arms over her exposed breasts. "It roughly translates to '_by virtue, freedom; this we defend_'," she said as she began to put her top back on. "I'm a part of a brotherhood. _This_," she indicated with a hand gesture, "… is our coat of arms. I told you about the boys that we're using to change the world, but I never said _how_. We are an organization for the welfare of everyone. I cannot disclose member's identities, but we fight for those who can't defend themselves," she stated aloofly.

Elsa inhaled the night air before she retold a few of her escapades in PAWS, as well as boasted about her role as the youth division's representative. It was hard to tell Anna of her involvement, especially those that risked her life, but she knew that Anna had a right to know. "At first I didn't want to tell you because I feared that you might get hurt, but now I hope that knowing this will keep you safe. You'll know where I am without being involved," she said.

Anna darted her eyes between the ground and her girlfriend's eyes. "Elsa…" she took in a jagged breath, "I don't know if I approve of something like this. You could be killed. You said you were almost killed several times," she almost shouted.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. The love I have for my brotherhood isn't a fleeting fancy. These are _people_ I care about. We are a family, and an Arendelle's number one rule is that _family sticks together_! I can't abandon them. I've already abandoned you; abandoned our friends; I don't want to do that again. I'm in it for the long run!" Elsa responded firmly.

Unrelenting fire burned with a passion in the arctic blue eyes of the CEO. Anna hadn't seen such a determined look in Elsa's eye in years; it was the same spark of aspiration that thrived in her blood when she put on the Moulin Rouge play: _so passionate; so full of life._

Elsa brushed her lips against her girlfriend's forehead. She whispered sweet words into the strawberry-blonde's ear. "_Listen to me. I'm not going to die. I'm not going anywhere that you can't follow me — not anymore. I want to be with you always, and nothing life throws at me will get in my way,_" she promised.

Anna clutched upon Elsa's shirt and nodded her head. "I still don't want you to do this, but I won't stop you," she replied.

"Thank you Anna."

* * *

(**A/N:** _**Edit:**_ So there we have it. Another chapter! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed your Independence Day — at least those of my American audience. We had an intro on how Anna and Meg met, a bit of Kim Possible action, some BlackIce, and Elsanna fluff! :3 I remembered what I wanted to address down here! I will post this on the Frostbitten Tumblr too for those who prefer to talk to me on there too. This chapter was heavily focused on Elsa's love for her brothers and sisters in PAWS; as I said, I wanted to focus on the "freedom" principle of the Moulin Rouge film; as well as truth since Elsa decided not to hide that part of her life from Anna anymore. All four principles are important! I know some of you are wondering whether or not Anna trusts Elsa or not. The answer: not entirely. You see, we have to remember canon!Anna's personality and wants from the film to understand Frostbitten!Anna. Above all things what did Anna want from Elsa? Love; the reassurance that there won't be any secrets between them; the assurance that there aren't any "closed doors" — which I'd like to note, is a trait that Frostbitten!Anna has. She _hates_ them! In a vague way Elsa understood that from her past mistakes and took what Anna wanted into consideration when it came to fixing their relationship. Remember how I said that FAL/OFTAS are a modern reimagining of the film? The chronology isn't followed to a T: it fluctuates; but Frozen and FAL/OFTAS are pretty similar in their plot mechanics. Right now I'd say we're gearing up for "_For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)_", but Elsa is a bit more compliant to hearing Anna out... for now. I think it's a good bit of advice that communication is key to the success to any relationship. Elsa and Anna love each other, but their communication sucks; some of you even commented on it. This is just one piece to fixing that flaw in their relationship.

Say for example, I compare FAL/OFTAS to Tim Burton's _Corpse Bride_. I know, someone's giving me the "what the fuck" face for that comparison. Don't worry nobody is becoming an undead bride. XD It's just that I'm an animation nerd and I think that _Corpse Bride_ is a good comparison to Elsa and Anna's situation. Let's face it, the shit that happened to them wouldn't be a common — hell, a possible — occurrence. Take Victor and Emily — my OTP from that film. Although they never stayed together their relationship had a similar hitch. Victor hurt Emily because of his own actions. Anyone who has seen the film knows what he did: he tried to go back to his fiancée in the living world, and went so far as to wound her beyond that: he did this knowing what Emily's backstory was. Learn this via "Remains of the Day." I'm saying this all to say, he fucked up, he knew he fucked up, and he knew how he fucked up. On the plus side, he wanted to fix it — much like Elsa. The thing was, "how?" This is where Tim Burton's genius comes through on relationships. He knew that Emily would be too upset about it to convey it in voice — note the "Tears to Shed" scene — so he went with what they both knew: piano. Now I'm not saying that Elsa and Anna would have a piano duet. That'd be totally fricking awesome though, but Anna doesn't know how to play. The singing in OFTAS only remedied them getting back together, but love songs can only do so much in this story. It's a crutch that I don't want to depend on to get me out of a tough writing situation. _Something's wrong? Better pick a love song for it._ No. That's not going to work anymore. -.- So I challenged myself with the aspect of real life romances. I took inspiration from "The Piano Duet" scene to remedy Elsa and Anna's problem. There was no talking in that scene, just raw emotion conveyed through the piano. Note: Emily is initially playing the melody to "Tears to Shed" and Victor played off of that. In an apologetic kind of way he played along with it until they came to a middle ground: the transition between the piano version of "Tears to Shed" and "Victor's Piano Solo." Soon after Victor got hopeful and transitioned into "Victor's Piano Solo." He was like, "maybe this might work," and in a way, it does! Emily plays along to the melody of "Victor's Piano Solo." It shows that they're both willing to work things out; to forgive each other. That's basically what I want with Elsa and Anna. Some of you probably expect Elsa to do something with some razzmatazz or something; hell, that's what Elsa thinks Anna wants; but it's not. It's Elsa's job to figure out what Anna expects from her in order to gain forgiveness; for them to have their "The Piano Duet" moment. I'm far from done with them in this regard. I keep saying this, but: "this story has layers!" Tons of them. The problems in this story aren't just a one answer solution; they have stages, and this relationship is far from healed.

I'm not really done with the last scene. I'll continue some bits of it in the next chapter so we'll see right where this leaves off. I'll elaborate more on the Frostbitten stories/Corpse Bride thing on the Tumblr, but I hope you guys enjoyed what I had to say. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. _See you guys next time._)


	12. That's How You Know

**Disclaimer:**"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** Hey everybody. There was a clear misunderstanding between me and a few of my readers about the update. I posted on the Frostbitten Tumblr that I wouldn't be able to post anything because my laptop battery was swollen to the point where I couldn't even use my laptop. I got a new battery ergo you guys get a new chapter. Seriously, check out the Tumblr page from time to time if you guys are worried about when I'll update or me answering a question. The link is on my profile. Now that that's out of the way I can present you guys with what you all want. Nothing much that I can say about this chapter. _Didn't answer any questions on the Tumblr because there wasn't many people asking me any questions lately._ Most of you are holding off for some kind of validation in your theories, but whatever. The first portion of the Frostbitten Analysis has been posed for those who are curious about the story and the things going on in my head. I don't know when I'll post another one. _**That's How You Know is performed by Amy Adams, and distributed by Disney in the film "Enchanted."**_ _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Later that night the couple became heavily enraptured in the warmth of their lovers' cocoon. More specifically, they were wrapped in each other's arms as they gazed at the stars above. Slowly the gap that parted the pair dwindled in space until they felt the closeness of the other's skin. It felt nice._

_The discomfort of the past hitched a snag in some of the conversation, but overall they kept a respective boundary about particular subjects. It was an unspoken agreement, but they knew that the conversation was meant to be helpful towards them as a couple rather than harmful to the women involved. Unknowingly they agreed that neither was going anywhere and that the night belonged to them._

_Anna fiddled with the sequins to Elsa's juniper green skirt. She retracted her eyes from the shiny décor and focused on her girlfriend. A soft, inquisitive hum rumbled from her throat. "I have a… difficult question, but I really want to know," she spoke softly._

_Elsa tensed at the sudden change of pace. Things were going so well, and now she had a bad feeling. She flashed a half smile at the strawberry-blonde. "Okay. Fire away," she said._

_"What did you ever see in Hans? I just don't get why you chose to date him, of all people, instead of someone else," Anna inquired._

_The winter-blonde threaded her fingers with Anna's and drew a pained breath. It was quiet, and Anna assumed that Elsa wouldn't answer her question, but the words that came afterwards told otherwise. "It mainly the timing. I first met Hans the day that they buried my mother," she sighed. _

_Anna cringed and contracted her eyes away from her girlfriend. "I'm sorry," she apologized._

_"Don't be. It's not your fault that my mother died, nor was it your fault that Hans pulled the wool over my eyes," Elsa responded. _

_The CEO recapitulated the events that followed after her encounter with her ex-boyfriend, and the origin of their on-again, off-again relationship. "I couldn't go back to any of you. My friends were limited to work, PAWS, and Gaston for the longest time…" _

_Nevertheless she felt the guilt of her betrayal towards her lover, her family, and her closest friends. It didn't matter what the reason was; it was unforgivable: the highest act of treason! Who was she to expect forgiveness?_

_"He was the first friend I had when I came back to the States. He felt familiar; and after a while he felt safe — or so I thought. I wanted my life back. My heart was so battered that I…" she paused: her words left to the air. _

_Anna hung onto Elsa's word — the words that wouldn't come. She watched her lover intently as the woman continued onward._

_"I wanted to feel loved by someone; and whenever we weren't at each other's throats he was a completely different person. There were times where he was gentle, supportive, and kind to me. Those times outnumbered the hurtful moments of our relationship, and I thought that it could work if we worked at it long enough. Sometimes I thought it was my fault that none of my relationships worked, and he added fuel to that fire." _

_Anna held a stoic expression. "Elsa he lied to you, and verbally abused you. Why didn't you leave him? You deserved better than that… than him," she said flabbergasted._

_Elsa paused; and took a moment to collect her breath. "I wanted to believe in a beautiful lie instead of a painful truth. I was too much of a coward to be alone. A life without love; that's terrible," she whispered the latter to herself. "Anna I am sorry that you care about someone so naive and stupid. Mama was right about me: a fragile, foolish little snowflake," she thought as she shifted her eyes from her girlfriend to the moon hung up above._

_"You big goofball. We all love you: I love you," the strawberry-blonde responded. Her fingers brushed against Elsa's cheek. _

_Elsa snorted and nipped on one of Anna's fingertips. Momentarily her eyes were trained intently on her girlfriend, before she showered the woman in light kisses. "I love you too," she said._

* * *

From early morning until the present it had been a long and perilous day. The selected few bustled from one side of the set to the other. Jack maneuvered out of the way as best as he could for Pitch's handpicked crew.

Another finished scene for Pitch's Indie horror film had and everyone was in preparation for another. Most of those faces were familiar, though a couple of faces didn't immediately come to mind. He was always excited to view his boyfriend in action. It was one of the rare moments where Jack caught the older man happy: he was in his element.

Pitch kept his script almost at eye-level. Golden eyes stalked the ever-curious college student as the younger watched the crewmembers shuffle across the set. Many would call him overprotective, but he couldn't shake the bad vibes he experienced a few days prior. Jack gleamed, and appeared to enjoy himself. The extra time he got to spend with his boyfriend was a bonus.

Jack mimicked his partner's director gestures as everything was moved into position for the set. "Stop," Pitch groaned.

"I'm sleeping with the director and I haven't got a single role in any of his movies," the white-haired man feigned irate.

The director rolled his eyes. "You can't act worth shit," he stated deadpan.

"Damn, harsh. Movie business sure is rough these days," the younger commented with a cocky grin on his face. Much to Pitch's dismay his lover was far from done with his hijinks.

The elder of the two swatted his boyfriend on top of the head with a rolled up script, which earned a pout from the college student. "Quiet on the set." Cameras moved into position and focused in on key characters. "Five, four, three…." he counted down.

In this scene they were near the latter part of the film: moments after the middle but not yet the end. There was a blanket of darkness that shrouded the room. Jack looked around and saw how his boyfriend manipulated the lighting in his favor.

Pitch applied a filter he created from his nightmare sand. It saved him hours of editing and left more money in his films' budgets. No one knew horror like Pitch Black, and no one crafted it into a twisted perfection as well as he did in the horror genre. His name was far from novice in the Indie industry.

The director grinned in satisfaction as his vision came to life. It was an unusual pleasure that he wanted to share with the world.

Jack noticed the fanged grin carved on Pitch's face. It was a productive way for his boyfriend to vent his fear fancy. A loud scream from the secondary male character startled him back into reality. The visuals of the fake blood made him cringe as the man was _torn to pieces_ by the shrouded anomaly that has yet to be revealed. He had read the script, and knew how it would end. The answer: not pretty for the humans!

"And… scene!"

The actor who had _died_ required a bit of assistance to be removed from his place of death: _impaled_ on a spire. The man retrieved his dismembered limbs and disemboweled organs. Pitch came up with interesting ways for his actors and actresses to die. By the time Jack realized it his boyfriend was long gone from the set — much like everyone else.

Outside of his rental studio, Pitch took out one of his cigarettes and took a smoke break. He treasured his boyfriend but if he heard one damned comment about his cigarettes he'd cast the man as one of the victims in the film's uncut version. "_Nightmare fuel!_" he chuckled.

Dusk was one of his favorite times of day: second only to midnight. It was the perfect time of horror. People dreaded the helpless feeling that came with the evident nightfall.

A distorted nicker disturbed his fascination with the darkness. One of his Nightmares approached him and bumped her muzzles against his palm. Pitch stroked its gritty coat, and the horse breathed heavy, even breaths against his touch.

The equine whinnied and nickered in response. She stared at him intently.

Pitch shook his head. "No," he responded. "It won't work. It's still too soon. I'll have plenty of time afterwards," he spoke evenly. His eyes shifted towards the moon before he took a long drag from his cigarette.

He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time: _only two more hours._ It was an important day and he had places to be. "Better wrap this up for the day," he murmured.

The Nightmare whinnied loudly and paced about the backstreet. Pitch clamped his hands over his creation's muzzle. "I swear I will turn you back into sand if you don't keep your voice down!" he threatened, but the equine continued to thrash about.

She jerked her head away from his hands and trotted in place. The Nightmare thrust her head skyward and snorted loudly. "The hell's gotten into… Oh my…"

Golden eyes stared in the direction of his Nightmare's distress. Shadows hungrily prowled the obscurity of sky again: this time in greater numbers and odder variations.

A Shadow Dog barked manically as a pack of Shadow People trailed it in the darker recesses of the skies. Once his eyes focused on the beings he noticed that some traveled the safety of the shadows casted from buildings.

"Shit!"

Aside from himself, nobody should have the power to manipulate shadows — much less on the degree that these beings coordinated themselves.

Pitch rushed inside and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to alarm anyone, or reveal his powers to humans, so he continued to shoot his film. "Okay, one more scene and we can leave early," he said.

Jack noticed the rushed tone that his boyfriend spoke in. "Hey hon are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get filming done with today. We're meeting everyone at the bar tonight and you know I hate arriving late," he responded. The director turned his attention back to the set. "Action!" he shouted.

In mid-production another horror filter was used at the peak of the scene, but Pitch couldn't shake his paranoia. Even when he brought Jack with him, those — whatever they were — lurked about; and it didn't sit right with him. Sand leaked from the filter and slithered around the ground undetected by regular humans.

Jack, however, wasn't a regular human. He was accustomed to his boyfriend's powers. "P-Pitch," he said in a worried voice.

Suddenly the lights in the studio shorted out, and screams heralded the beginning on an onslaught of horror. Some of the actors bolted from the studio in hope that the light of day would save them.

A sharp yelp gathered Pitch's wits and he withdrew his powers snare upon the studio. He searched around the dank studio for the source of the yelp. "_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…_" he muttered repetitively as he ran over to Jack — who was pinned to the wall by a dart made of nightmare sand. The other darts narrowly missed him.

Pitch hovered over his boyfriend and removed the black dart from his boyfriend's hoodie. "Jack, are you okay? I'm sorry." he spoke in a panic. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. S-Sorry, so-"

Jack silenced the man with his finger once he was freed from the wall. "I know that you would hurt me Kozmotis. It was… an accident," he looked at his concerned lover, "… and I'm not afraid of you," he added for good measure. "But still, you never lose control of your powers before."

Silence hung in the air. Typically Pitch took out a cigarette in situations like these but the urge never arose.

* * *

At that moment — in the Overland Hotel — the young CEO crossed her suite in preparation for the day. This specific date was the most imperative day of the week for her; well, second most imperative. Three days have passed since her picnic date with Anna, and there were many well-treasured moments that fell between then and now. Her gestures were subtle yet insistent. The dominant thought on her mind was the small smile that spread across her girlfriend's face. _Definitely worth it._

However, all in all, today was still a crucial day. _Everything had to go perfectly!_

There was a knock at the door. The heiress jumped before a thought struck her. "_It's just Ping. Relax,_" she thought. The distance to the door wasn't far. She allowed her friend access into her suite and huffed out a breath.

Ping swaggered into the room prepared to leave: faded dark jeans, a black and green vest, and a white t-shirt with a red dragon across the front. Mushu slithered up the vest with a grin. "I am ready babies! Let's kick it," he bolstered.

The off-the-clock bodyguard ignored his guardian and pushed the dragon's head back inside of his vest's neckline. Ping flashes his friend a smile. "You ready to go Elsa?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. To be frank I'm a bit nervous. It's been years since I've seen everyone," she admitted.

The ex-martial ran his fingers through his ebony locks. "I'm right there with you. It's been too long, _and I didn't talk to anyone when I came back from war_," he grumbled the latter. "I'm such a wimp."

Elsa strode over to her friend. "Ping no," she disagreed; "You left for a noble reason: to save your family. You're still the same person you were. You've just changed your appearance to fit the way you feel. If anyone's a coward, it's me. I left to protect myself. I put a rift in my relationship with Anna, my friends, and family," she said with self-conviction.

The winter-blonde felt a jab in her shoulder. "Ow," she said and rubbed her arm. Her arctic eyes glanced back at her friend.

Ping snorted and wrapped his arm around her neck. "We both bounced out of our friends' lives, but we have always been pretty tightly knit. We've had our downfalls, but they'll welcome us back with open arms," he spoke reassured by his own words.

Elsa wrapped one arm around her friend. "Why do you make sense?" she teased.

"One of us has to, and I hate seeing you look like a self-pitied sad sack," the former soldier replied. "Now go pick up Anna. I'll trail behind on my chopper."

The heiress nodded and the two walked out of her suite. "Oh, and one more thing," Ping noted. Elsa turned her head towards her friend. "Don't tell her who I am," he requested.

The winter-blonde snickered. "Believe me, I won't. Everyone's faces will be totally worth it," she obliged.

An idea struck. "Let's make a quick stop before we pick up Anna."

* * *

Hunting season tittered on the verge of its final weeks. Without a solution in sight Gaston put off the inevitable, which hadn't gone unnoticed by his childhood friend. The woman was actually on the phone with him at that moment, and she was completely livid with the sinewy man.

Gaston held the phone at arm's length and could still clearly hear his employer chew his ear off. In the months that she had been together with her girlfriend she hadn't received a call from him at all. Worried about her friend's well being, she called, only to find out that he had no intention on returning from the mountain frontier any time soon.

The woman went from concerned, to miffed now that she understood that he was fine. Everyone was supposed to attend. "… you are acting like a man-child. Is Belle being there really that bad of an idea? I'm completely frightened and I'm going…"

Gaston huffed and rolled his sapphire eyes at his enraged friend. "For fuck's sake, will you calm down?! Damn woman!" he shouted. "Look, some shit came up and I can't come down from here until I either fix it or hunting season is over. I'm not trying to dick around with you."

Once his friend had calmed down the hunter gave a filtered version of what had occurred over the passed few weeks. "Did you consider taking her to the hospital then?" Elsa asked.

"I already took her, but there wasn't much they could do about her condition so I'm kind of responsible for her until she's recovered," he sighed.

There was a pregnant pause. "All right. I don't know what you would do with her if you came down here, but if she's comfortable up there with you then I guess I could mark you down for a paid vacation or paid leave," she suggested.

"Either one will work. If this doesn't blow over soon then I'll figure something else out," he promised.

"All right. I'll tell everyone that an emergency came up that you couldn't avoid. Tell your friend that I wish her a speedy recovery," the heiress said.

"Sure," he responded; and after a few short exchanged the phone call ended.

Gaston shoved his phone in his front pocket, and paced his cabin. His brain saturated in thought: something he had been doing often these days. It was an annoyance. He hated to use his brain, and Amalthea definitely required a steady thought process for their situation. "_Damn it!_" he cursed.

Said woman… unicorn… was nowhere in sight. "_Where is she?_" he thought, and searched the rooms of his moderate sized cabin; but the unicorn-turned-human wasn't inside. "_Damn it…_" he cursed again.

Gaston bolted down his stairs before he reached the middle of his living room. "_Wait…_" he paused. "_If she decided to leave on her on then this is a big burden off of my shoulders. Fuck yeah. It's none of my business if she leaves on her own,_" he fist pumped. His glee gradually faded as another thought trailed the first. "_… but what if she gets mauled by predators._"

The hunter stomped the remainder of the way to his front door, and grabbed his shotgun on the way out. "_I don't care. She shouldn't have left if she doesn't want to be eaten by animals. It'll be all her fault,_" he reasoned. He stormed the perimeter of his cabin before he saw the pale contours of Amalthea's human form.

Gaston rushed over to the unicorn-turned-human with a deep scowl. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You said predators won't recognize you, yet you went outside to be an easy target!" he chastised.

Amalthea tilted her head in thought. "Were you worried about me?" she questioned.

The bodyguard backpedaled with a look of disbelief. He shook his head and snorted at her inclination. "Keep dreaming," he retorted with an immature pout on his face. "I feel like I'm responsible for you. That's it."

"So, you were worried about me," she reiterated.

The muscular hunter huffed: his skin flared red. "Why the hell are you outside anyway?" he interrogated.

Amalthea looked out towards the wooded area a few yards in the distance. "I was experiencing what you humans call '_cabin fever,_' and thought that it would be nice to get some fresh air. I'm not a caged animal," she responded in a calm, even tone.

Before Gaston could get a word in edge wise, the woman continued; "That was my original plan. I felt a chilling pain come from where my horn used to be," she pointed towards the faint scar on her forehead. "I thought I saw a Man, but they were covered in darkness so I couldn't get a good look at them."

Gaston examined the nearby area and found no one. "They left as soon as you running outside," she said.

"If someone finds out what you are they'll be all over you. If you want to go outside then don't stray too far from here… _or just ask me_," he added the latter rather quietly.

Amalthea realized that Man had a pattern in which it was deemed fit to hunt — these _hunting seasons_ as they were called — but something struck her as odd about her warden. He was kinder than he initially was, if not a tad overprotective; which was fine with her. She couldn't reenter the wilds without her horn, least she fall to the clutches of predatory animals.

The unicorn brushed her finger against the healed wound on her forehead. Ages had passed since the last time she had lost her horn. "_How long would it take?_" she mused. At the latest: a few months for it to be grown back to its full length; but would she need it at full length to maintain her form?

* * *

Silence filled the car once Elsa disconnected her call with Gaston. She enjoyed the moment of solitude. It gave her time to think — but not for long.

An unlisted number came up on her car's Bluetooth radio. The heiress quirked her eyebrow at the unfamiliar number, but decided to answer it. On a positive note: it could be a business partner with an unidentified number, but on a negative note: it could be a death threat. "_How bad could it be? I've experienced worse,_" she thought.

And just like that: Elsa stood corrected. It could get worse: much, much worse. "Elsa don't hang up the phone!" a familiar voice pleaded.

Elsa slammed on the car's breaks. Ping whizzed passed the motionless car. The winter-blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. Her friend stopped his chopper a couple of feet away.

Ping furnished a curious glance to the stopped vehicle. The ex-soldier pulled a gun from his boot, and cocked the pistol. His eyes remained vigilant on the empty Larcbost streets.

The CEO revved her engine before she drove her car up to her friend. Ping started his motorcycle and tailed behind her once again — this time more attentive. The woman begrudgingly heard her ever-persistent ex-boyfriend question whether or not if she was remained on the line. "I have nothing to say to you Hans," she said as her finger hovered over her Bluetooth's "end call" button.

"I wouldn't be so quick to hang up on me if I were you Angelface," Hans warned.

Elsa glared at the road up ahead. "You have lost every right to call me that!" she growled. "And was that a threat?" she barked in disbelief. "I am not afraid of you Hans."

The line was silent. Faint thud noises echoed as background noise. "I'd never threaten you. I love you Elsa," he said sincerely.

The winter-blonde scoffed at his declaration. "You have a funny way of showing it. You've got a lot of nerve to still call me after what you did. I fucking let you go so you could stay out of my life! I want nothing to do with you. I'm warning you for the last time: don't call me!" she hissed.

"You might want to hear me out this time," Hans warned once again.

"_Oh this ought to be good,_" Elsa thought, clearly unamused. "_Just get him off the phone. Don't give him any room to get into your head._"

"I have big plans coming up: things that I can't tell you. I can't guarantee that you'll be on the safe end if you don't come back to me. This isn't a threat, but a warning. Weigh your options. Don't be so stubborn! Even if I did lie about Anna cheating on you, you think that she wasn't giving it up to somebody all those years that you weren't together. You were dating m-"

Elsa hung up the phone before the seed of doubt could have been planted in her head. "_Damn him,_" she thought as she bit her thumb's nail. "_You gave him an opening. You don't give people like him an opening. What could he possibly do to you? Your company and family name is larger than his…_" she reminded herself.

Elsa picked up her phone and dialed Anna's number. "Hey Snowdrop, I'm outside," she informed as if nothing was wrong.

Anna shuffled around before she finally answered. "Okay. Be there in two minutes," she promised.

Ping reclined on his bike, although he kept his eyes peeled for any sudden movement. _Nothing_. His dark brown eyes flickered towards Anna's floor. He saw the faint outline of the woman as she all but ran down the hallway, and down the stairs. The ex-soldier snorted. _Anna was way too adorable for her own good._

Anna skipped towards her girlfriend with a smile on her face: any malevolence that Elsa once had swept away in the late-spring breeze. Warmth burst from her chest as the smile enveloped the ice that began to form over her heart.

Elsa stroked the strawberry-blonde's cheek before she placed placid kisses across her freckled face. Sweet surrender was such an easy alterative when those teal eyes stared so lovingly at her. One kiss — so soft — found purchase onto a pair of faintly glossed lips. Her tongue swept her own lips as the taste of strawberries tantalized her pallet.

"You look beautiful," the heiress complimented.

Remembrance reflected across her blue eyes. She walked to the back of her car and pulled out a small floral arrangement. "This is for you. Your favorite flowers are tiger lilies," she said.

Anna took the flowers and traced the petals. "What's the occasion?" she asked casually as she examined the flora.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "No reason," she answered. She held her car's door open with a flash of cheerfulness in her eyes. In Laymen's terms: '_I love you and I was thinking about you._'

Anna carefully placed the flowers in the backseat, before she took her rightful spot in the passenger's seat.

Ping revved his chopper's engine before he pulled up next to his employer. "How sentimental," he responded.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The ride to the karaoke bar went without any drawbacks: lovely conversation, no annoying calls from persistent exes, hand holding; perfect. The bar came into view. The trio left their mode of transportation in the parking lot.

The building appeared enormous in comparison to the three. Elsa took a nervous breath before she laid her hand on the bar's entrance. Music filtered into her ears, and the sight of groups and couples flooded her eyes. One group in particular took up a significant portion of the bar. After a moment of analysis it was confirmed: just about everyone showed up.

The triad walked further into the bar, but they didn't get far before Merida spotted them. "Oy, e'ryone. Look who finally showed up," she spoke.

All attention was turned in the direction of Merida's focus. Cheers chorused at the arrival of the three — though a few curious individuals stared at Ping.

One of Elsa's many weights left her shoulder. _Maybe she had overreacted?_ These were her friends: her best friends: her family. Every ounce of that confidence went out the window when a familiar head of thick, ebony tresses emerged from the table.

_Esmeralda._

Pure, unadulterated anxiety flooded her bloodstream. "_Get it together Arendelle. This is Esmeralda. She loves you. Then again, this is Esmeralda; and you know you pissed her off…_" Her thoughts were a mile a minute. _Maybe she's not **that** mad._

Elsa offered her best smile and extended her arms out for a hug, but she received something not so pleasant from her high school friend. As soon as Esmeralda was in arm's reach, she landed a punch in Elsa's stomach. A round of sympathetic _ouch's_ or _ooh's_ came from the nearby table.

Nobody was surprised by the sudden burst of violence. It was inevitable. "I deserve that," Elsa confessed with a silent cough. As soon as that statement was made, she received another for good measure. "Deserve that too," she replied in the same tone. "_At least she didn't aim for my pride._"

Esmeralda held her friend pinned to the spot with her heated gaze. "I'll do more than a few punches if you ever try to run away again. You had me worried sick! Six years? Who the hell does that?! You didn't tell anyone where you went. No phone calls, no visits, no… nothing! I thought we were better than that!" she ranted.

Elsa hadn't even bothered to soothe her aching abdomen. "I'm a selfish asshole. I promise I won't run off to Norway-" Emerald eyes burned like verdant flame. "… or anywhere," she corrected. "I'll stay with you guys: if you'll have me back," she promised.

Esmeralda smiled before she pulled her friend into a hug. "Of course we'll have you back you blonde ditz," she said. "Now come on."

Everyone gathered at the table. For the most part, everyone had shown up minus a select few individuals. Peter even took a special day off of his globetrotting to be there that day. Everyone was a familiar face, except for Meg.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I know you. My name's Elsa," the heiress introduced herself with an extended hand.

"Yeah, I've heard. You're the no-good runaway," Meg replied unenthused.

Elsa blanched. "_Who the hell pissed in your Cheerios this morning?_" she thought. "Pardon?" she replied, more confused than angered.

Anna stepped in between the two women. "This is my college friend Meg. Remember, I said we used to room together back then," she said as she flashed a smile.

"It's… a pleasure," Elsa responded.

"I bet it is. Keep your urges to yourself," the Greek woman said briskly.

Anna gave the brunette a stern glare. "Meg you promised," she hissed.

"Asking Meg to behave is like putting a bull in a China shop, and expecting the place to remain in one piece," Pitch scoffed: a chicken bone dangled from his jagged fangs as he gnawed on it.

Esmeralda and Ping snickered. Their laughter intensified when Meg retaliated and pinched the man on the arm.

Pitch glowered at the brunette: a red rim glowed along the edges of his irises. Jack grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and placed a few kisses on each knuckle. "_Calm the fuck down,_" he whispered.

It just now occurred to Elsa that Pitch sat a few seats to her left. They locked eyes for a moment. Their was a recess of suspension in the air: neither engaged the other: both calm and unresponsive. _Not today. Today was important_, they silently agreed.

Their compromise hadn't gone unnoticed. Jack and Anna glanced at each other. "_Progress?_" they both seemed to ask.

The moment of peace was the perfect opportunity for the conversation to return to its steady flow. Peter continued one of his tales of adventure. "… the guy shook his fist in the air, and I cut his hand right off." Some of his friends stared at him. "What? It was life or death, and the dude was completely bat shit. The hand fell right inside a crocodile's mouth. Best adventure I've had so far."

Ping pursed his lips. "I think I've been there: or at least — around there. It was in one of the countries that my platoon was sent to for 10 months," he informed.

Kristoff scratched chin as he stared at the ex-soldier. "I know I see you whenever I visit Elsa, but I swear I've seen you somewhere else before that," he said.

Ariel leaned forward. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, he does look a little familiar," she concurred.

Ping laughed. "I hope I look familiar," he responded.

"Did we got to school together?" Belle asked.

"You're getting warmer," Ping said.

"I think he's related to someone. But who?" Anna pondered aloud.

Elsa bounced her knee as the suspense built up. "Ping just reintroduce yourself. I want to see their faces so badly," she pleaded.

Ping bumped against his employer's shoulder. "Fine. _Kill joy_," he teased. He cleared his throat and hoped that his hormone treatment wouldn't alter his true, feminine voice too much. "My feelings are little hurt that you don't recognize me. Maybe if I was a girl then my face would ring a bell," he said. "It's me: Mulan."

Jaws dropped, while others voiced their surprise.

"I knew it!"

Ping's shared details of his life over the passed few years. Everyone was all ears: the battles, the danger, the acts of heroism! "This is the Hero's Medal. It's China's highest military medal. I keep it around as my good luck charm," he said before he tucked his prized possession back into his shirt.

While the majority was proud of their friend and his achievements, someone out of the bunch wasn't too pleased about the situation. This person accomplished so much — as a woman — in his short amount of time in service to his home country, yet he threw away such a privileged title. "I'll never get why you'd destroy yourself like that," she commented.

Jack clutched onto Pitch's shoulder: mortification reflected across his eyes. "_How could she just say that? You don't say that to people. What the fuck?!_" he thought.

Anna was at her limit for the night. She loved her friend dearly, and owed her a great deal, but some things were not okay. "**You're out of line!**" she barked.

Ping, however, was completely calm about the situation. "Anna, don't worry about it. I've heard _way_ worse than that," he responded calmly.

"No, this isn't okay. Meg you can't go insulting people like that. It's hurtful," Anna berated.

Elsa rubbed her friend on the shoulder. "Ignore her. I don't know what her problem is with you… _Hell I don't know what her problem is with me either,_" she murmured.

"I think she has an issue with transsexuals, or transgender people in general," he replied.

"But I'm not trans. I'm a hermaphrodite. I don't think that's it," Elsa replied.

Pitch snapped the bone he had gnawed on for the passed hour. "Meg has a problem with men, not transgender people. Anything that has dick is viewed as evil to her," he answered. "At first she wasn't that fond of Jack and I either, and we like men."

Elsa clenched her fist and repeated her mother's mantra. "_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel…_" she thought repeatedly. It was a temporary solution when she felt her emotions stir.

"Yeah Pitch, just throw my business out there!" the brunette hissed.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious that you're a misogynist," she retorted.

Meg puffed out her chest. "So the fuck what? It's assholes like _her_," she pointed towards Elsa, "… that ruin the lives of women. You think you can just walk over women who care about you. They do everything for you, and it's not enough. You have to give them grief and put them through hell!"

Crimson specks of ice frosted nearby glasses. Elsa's eyes targeted the Greek woman with all of her anger. "I'm a fuck up! Is that what you want to hear? I feel utterly horrible because of it. The guilt ate away at me every day I stayed in Norway! Does anyone else want to give me shit too? Does anyone at all have something that they need to get off their chest?!"

Pitch noticed the crimson frost spread across the glass. Fear, anxiety, rejection, self-loathing, and guilt: each of these emotions escalated on a rapid level as the Arendelle heiress lost sight of her self-worth.

Much like everyone else, he had enough of Meg's attitude. The woman needed a reality check. "Shut the hell up Meg. Life doesn't revolve around you and your men problems. Grow the fuck up and let shit go," he said, and downed the rum from his glass.

"Fuck this," Meg grumbled; and left the table.

"Good. I'm getting too old for childish bullshit," Pitch sneered. He lifted his glass, to which the bartender refilled with rum and coke.

The table quieted after Meg's departure. The sound of novice singers filtered the bar like an unpleasant background noise. Ping arose from his seat. "Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"I'm going to see if I can catch up to her before she goes too far. Maybe try to calm her down and bring her back to the table," he stated. At that point he was the only person at the table with the most patience to tolerate Meg.

For the passed half hour conversation returned to the reunited crew. Elsa remained quiet and opted for the comfort of the cocktail in-hand. Her disposition was fraught with indiscernibility.

Anna held her lover's hand as she watched the winter-blonde order the… _One, two, three, five… she lost count of which round it was._ "_She looks so defeated; so riddled with guilt,_" she thought.

Elsa's cellphone rang, but she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood, and if it was Hans: she'd hang him by the balls. She felt her cellphone she used strictly for PAWS vibrate. She sighed, and looked at the name. It was Mickey Mouse.

It didn't matter. Her day was sealed. No one would interfere on her night out with her friends. Call after call rumbled against her pocket. It was until the eighth call that she glanced at her phone again: two calls from Mickey, four from Mr. Peabody, one from Johnny, and one from Veronica.

The heiress rolled her eyes and left the table. Anna looked at her girlfriend with concerned eyes. "I'll be back. I have to take this call," she responded with a ghost of a smile.

"Look at you. Ms. Arendelle must take this urgent call," Jack teased and winked at his cousin.

Elsa ignored his comment and shook her head. _He was still the same pesky little cousin that she knew._ She redialed the number and walked to a secluded place outside.

Once the heiress was out of sight, the focus of conversation shifted. "How do you think the night is going?" Esmeralda asked.

"I think it's going fine all things considered," Merida answered.

Kristoff glared out the window. "It could have been better if Meg would have kept her mouth shut. She can be so damned prideful," he added, in which the clique agreed.

Anna slid her finger up her girlfriend's cocktail glass. "I can't say I really blame Meg for being so angry. You know what she's been through," she reasoned.

Kristoff pursed his lips before he asked, "Are you still upset about the past?"

Music played in the remotely empty karaoke bar. The focus shifted between the two youth adults. "I think I'm ready to tell Elsa the truth," she confessed. "But I don't know."

Pitch created a Nightmare the size of his pinkie's nail before he casted his eyes up towards Anna. "You should tell her," he stated.

The attention shifted from Anna to Pitch. _Out of all people **he's** the one who was being positive?_ "I just… I don't know. We're still working on rebuilding our trust," she responded.

"Anna," Pitch called in a calm voice, "You need to give Elsa a bit of the benefit of the doubt otherwise you'll keep making excuses for not trusting Elsa enough with the truth."

Merida was beside herself. " Oi, since when does this bloke make sense?" she questioned. "But he's got a point. Yer goin' to have to give her a chance. Have some give an' take for Christ's sake."

Anna looked between her friends. She recollected the moments she spent with her beloved. The simple things stuck out the most. "_Maybe I am too guarded._"

Pitch played with his boyfriend's hand under the table with his unoccupied hand. "_If this doesn't get resolved soon then this cycle of distrust is just going to continue,_" he thought, as he stroked Jack's palm.

A sudden burst of heat rushed to Jack's cheeks. "_He's such a tease. He'll pay for this later,_" he vowed. His winter eyes went to the entrance of the bar.

Elsa returned to the table. "What did I miss?" she asked.

Kristoff waved his hand. "Ah, nothing much," he responded.

Instrumental music saturated the karaoke bar's air. No one was on the stage to sing. The heiress walked behind where her girlfriend was seated. She extended her hand. "Mind if we share a dance?" she requested.

Anna took the offered hand. The couple walked onto the space between the tables and the stage. Their dance began with a brisk, but gentle motion. Neither paid attention to the eyes of their friends at the nearby table. Anna rested her head against Elsa's shoulder, and enjoyed the rhythm of her lover's heart than the sound of the instruments in the background.

"_I think I'm ready to tell her._"

* * *

Puss in Boots ran across Larcbost's rooftops with exhilaration. The day arrived where he was free to roam without pain — or the need of that dreaded cast. The mercenary halted in his boots when he gazed at the atramentous sky.

"De-Demonio!" he blanched. The tabby brandished his weapon: only they weren't after him. He walked towards the building's edge.

The Shadow People looked like they were on the hunt for something. He never made a habit to stick around in certain areas for too long, and with the looming sight of the Shadow People, he didn't care to find out what they wanted or who they might have been after.

* * *

(**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed working with more of the Elsanna crew, and stretch my writer's wings a bit with the other characters. I'm a curious about what some of you guys think about the story though. I haven't received any criticism in a while and I fell like I could use a bit more of it. Anyways, I took out a bit of information from this chapter that might have made a few of you guys laugh: one of the bigger ones being the Elsanna crew singing "That's How You Know," but I changed my mind at the last second and snipped it out. Imagine Pitch singing. X'D *cough* Now that I have my battery I'm certain that I'll crank out another chapter sometime this week. It won't be before Tuesday, because I'll be celebrating my birthday on that day. _See you guys next time._)


	13. Runnin

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** You know. I've got a fondness of the number thirteen. Don't know why. All sorts of fun things happen in a lot of my thirteenth chapters in a lot of my fanfics or original stories. Now what could I possible do with such an opportunity. *looks at update* Oh that's right. :D I'm not going to dawdle up here. I've been making posts on the Tumblr, and the second Frostbitten Analysis might be up sometime next week. Be on the look out. It might come sooner. It'll help explain a bit of stuff going on in this chapter. I haven't posted any answers on the Tumblr, mainly because I've been ignoring a lot of messages lately. Eh... don't dig too deep into it. I'm focusing on moving into an apartment for my final year of college and you can guess that it's a lot of work. _**Runnin is by Adam Lambert.**_ _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy._)

* * *

_Two individuals occupied the barely lit room. Faint moonlight filtered in as their main light source. One figure — a woman — stood above a bed, and starred intently at the other. Soft words were spoken from the woman as she starred at the pair of blue eyes that adored her so. Her gentle lips brushed against the other's forehead. A smile gleamed within her eyes. "I love you, so very much," she spoke endearingly._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Contrary to the prior darkness, Larcbost's drama district was well lit from the morning sun's rays. Voices carried on from determined actors and actresses; yet another scene had came to a close. The town's current production beckoned the arrival of vast talents for _Les Miserables._ Songs of the stressed factory workers, the conversion to prostitution, and an unjust arrest ensued the end of one character's final song; however, as fate just so had it, the actress had a family emergency with her own daughter — thus the role of Fantine was left to her understudy.

As the woman left she wrapped her understudy in a brief hug. "Good luck Esmeralda. You're going to need it," she said, and departed via the backstage entrance.

The director called the crew to attention. The stagehands quickly transitioned the scenery from the French slums to the depressed confines of a rundown hospital. A pair of understudies lifted Esmeralda onto the filthy bed — a thin, poorly built mat — where soon _she would be given eternal rest._ A female understudy rushed to her side once she suffered from a short bout of uncontrollable coughing. The woman shook her head and assumed the worst. Truly she appeared distraught about the inevitable. She walked away from the scene with a prayer murmured from her lips.

Esmeralda sat up in the bed; her eyes glazed over and hair extremely disheveled. Delirious joy traced the contours of her face as she pointed out towards empty air. "_Cosette, it's turned so cold. Cosette, it's past your bedtime. You've played the day away, and soon it will be night…_" she paused; for a moment clarity resurfaced upon her fever-stricken brain, but only for a moment.

The apparition of her daughter haunted the manic mind frame of the ill woman. "_Come to me, Cosette!_" she pleaded, her eyes filled with the love that only a mother knew. "_The light is fading. Don't you **see** the evening star appearing? Come to me, and **rest** against my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away and every minute — **colder**… Hurry **near**: another day is dying. Don't you **hear**, the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness, which comes without a warning; but I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning._"

A guilt stricken Jean Valjean entered stage-left, and observed the woeful state of his former employee. Disease destroyed both the beautiful mind and body of this once proud mother. "_Oh, Fantine, our time is running out. But, Fantine, I swear this on my life..._" the male lead sung earnestly.

Emerald eyes focused on the male lead as he sang his brief lyric. At that moment Esmeralda was grateful that _Come to Me_ was such a sorrowful song — one in which she could blame any of her reactions of her feigned illness — otherwise the true grief she felt would have been obvious. _This male lead… should have been Elsa._ This was their dream. Maybe she was too invested in her role, but she allowed herself to indulge in a delusion: the delusion that her best friend was the male lead at her side.

Although this was not how either had imagined things would be in their future, Esmeralda smiled. She would live Elsa's dream for her.

The duo sung with vigor: the heart-wrenching end swept in swiftly and mercilessly — like Death's cruel hand. Peace stole the final moments of Fantine's life as Valjean vowed the safekeeping of her dearest child, Cosette.

There was a generous amount of dramatics added into the scenes that followed — and Act I drew to a close with a fierce revolution on the rise.

The cast promptly dispersed into groups for their break.

Esmeralda had her thoughts elsewhere. The male lead walked over to her with a smile. "You did a good job. Maybe one day the director will cast you as the main actress for Fantine," he complimented.

"Thank you Terry," she replied.

Terry thumbed towards the main entrance. "You want to go catch breakfast?" he asked.

Esmeralda shook her head. "No thanks. I've got some stuff on my mind," she spoke in a respectful tone. The man shrugged and left her to whatever plagued her mind.

The understudy exited through the backstage entrance, and found herself on the theater's rooftop. From where she stood she had a semi-decent view of Arendelle Corp. "_Does she even miss acting?_" she questioned.

Elsa's late mother instilled a deep-rooted foundation of the _family business_ in her daughter's head; but the younger Arendelle usually fought tooth and nail about the situation. "_She's putting all her dreams on hold to make her parents proud of her; and they can't even see it,_" Esmeralda mused in bereavement.

Esmeralda gestured the hand sign for the Christian cross, and whispered a quick prayer for her friend and her deceased mother. After her prayer she considered a visit to her cathedral after her theatre practice, but something in the alleyway below caught her eye: a shadowy figure darted across the darkened area below her. "_Where's that guy going?_" she pondered, but left the matter alone.

* * *

Below Larcbost's grand theater, the shady human the actress saw ceased its movement. The Shadow Person shifted unsteadily. _It was far too bright outside for them; but the heart wants it wants._ The Shadow Person recalled the last time Dr. Facilier summoned a throng of Shadow People. _Their impatience would be their downfall_. The sun would burn them into oblivion!

A sharp snort echoed threateningly behind it — but before it could assess the situation, the source of the noise was far-gone: the only trace of its presence was the sound of hooves in the distance.

Meanwhile Pitch Black was free to enjoy his day. He hadn't scheduled a filming session nor had he been scheduled to work that day. "_Time to take the edge off,_" he thought.

A small collection of weed was diligently distributed on a thin paper; a handmade filter nestled between the opaque sheet. The joint was pressed against his lips once it was rolled to _perfection_. The flame that would ignite his high was quelled when the sharp clop of something sharp against his wooden floor.

Pitch's eyes widened, and without a second thought he shoved the joint inside his mouth. His face slackened: the joint lazily rolled out of his mouth and into his hand. _Of course._

A miniature Nightmare scampered across the apartment's floor, and sniffed against the ground. This particular Nightmare was the one that he had given Jack last year. She was a concentrated mischief rolled into one small package.

"What do you want?" Pitch spoke in disinterested. He cupped his hands and lit the herb. Smoke jetted from his sharp nose.

The Nightmare nipped at his jean cladded leg and yanked at it fervently. She whinnied with a sense of urgency in its golden eyes. The small equine tumbled backwards once she affectively ripped a hole in… _his favorite pair of leather jeans._

Pitch snarled. "You better be grateful Jack thinks you're cute Jinx otherwise I'd return you to sand for that," he threatened the tiny mare.

Jinx snorted and rolled her eyes like a petulant child. She whinnied her message again.

This time her creator heard her cry. "You've gotta be shitting me," he replied with a deadpanned expression. He took another hit from his joint before he put out the embers on its tip. The man put the drug in his pocket. "_I don't have enough weed can take the edge off of this bullshit,_" he thought dryly.

Pitch entered his and Jack's room. Fortunately his lover was away at college. Finals were next week. He put on another pair of jeans. His golden eyes glared at the minute Nightmare. "You better not rip these you little shit," he scolded.

Jinx gave him a baffled expression akin to, "_who me?_"

"Yes you!" he shouted.

The Super conjured a large cyclone of nightmare sand. Equines wailed as they were given new life. His legion of Nightmares stood attentively — their yellowed eyes focused strictly on their creator. "Jinx, take the smaller ones out scouting. I want to see what we're up against," he commanded.

Jinx neighed; and ran for a nearby shadow with the small battalion of tiny Nightmares in tow.

* * *

The day was still young. A tan pickup truck traveled one of the busiest streets in Larcbost. The passengers struck casual conversation of the days prior — more specifically: the reunion between their old high school clique.

The truck stopped at a crosswalk. "I'm surprised that Meg came back at all. Ping has the patience of a saint or something, because I swear I wasn't going after her. Not this time," Kristoff spoke calmly.

Anna wrinkled her nose and raised a fiery brow at him. "You big liar. You were five seconds from running out the door to check up on her," she teased.

It wasn't out of character for him to go after a friend — especially a female friend — who was out on a _Friday night_; by themself. Fortunately he didn't have to. "Meg is way too impulsive," she added.

"I'm saying. That hot head of hers will get her hurt a lot faster than a man will, I tell you that much," Kristoff huffed. The truck went back in motion as a pedestrian crossed the street. "She needs to be more aware of her decisions…" he paused. "You do too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked: not certain if she should feel insulted. "I haven't been impulsive… except for eating all those doughnuts, but you can't seriously be upset that I didn't sha-"

Kristoff shook his head. "Anna you're rambling again," he said in a fond tone.

Anna clamped her mouth shut; a faint pout contoured her lips.

The blond changed lanes and got onto the main freeway. "Besides, I'm not talking about the doughnuts. It's… about what we were all talking about at the karaoke bar," he blurted out.

"Oh…"

Kristoff kept a calm face as he focused on the road. "Don't think that I didn't notice that you completely dodged my question about if you might still be upset about the past," he stated. "You just told everyone that you might tell Elsa the truth Anna. This is serious shit! Shit that will change everything for everyone." There was a pregnant pause. "I didn't give you my opinion when everyone was telling you to go for it. This needs to be handled _delica-_"

"I know Kristoff!" Anna snapped. Her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she gazed outside of Larcbost's skyline. "Sorry…" she apologized. "I just… I agree with Merida and Pitch. Maybe I am too guarded about this whole thing."

Kristoff exhaled a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. "We're your friends Anna, but this is your life; not ours. We can suggest whatever we want, but nobody can decide when you're ready except you," he pointed out firmly. "Things will be completely different, and nobody knows just _how_ Elsa will _react_." He licked his dried lips. "Elsa can be very impulsive if she gets stressed."

Unbridled anger flashed across her eyes. "**_Elsa is not going to leave me again!_**" she barked. "_I- I trust her. She loves me._"

"Calm down Feistypants. I didn't mean it like that," Kristoff said; his eyes darted towards his clearly miffed friend then back at the road.

Anna tucked her copper hair behind her ear. "I know. I know. I'm just a little nervous about it," she confessed.

"I'm trying to look you — both of you. It's what I do best," he stated.

The truck stopped in front of Arendelle Corp. The PA stared at her workplace. She swung her legs out of the truck's passenger door. "She's done enough for me to at least give her a shot."

A sharp slam trailed behind her as she walked towards the building.

Kristoff started his truck and drove passed the corporation. "_Good luck Anna_," he murmured as he glanced in his rearview mirror.

* * *

Boastful cheers roared from the mid-sized tavern on the northeastern mountainside. Beer mugs sloshed in the grips of boisterous hunters and hunting aficionados. Another successful week of their contest went by, and as usual they tallied up the amount of animals killed based on the amount of pelts in the room. The heads were proudly mounted on the wall.

Warmth and camaraderie filled the room. Maybe it was the love of the sport, or maybe it was the asinine amount of alcohol in their system. Either way it was safe to say that all present reveled in the fêtes.

The majority of the attention went to the victor. _Take a guess at who it was._ The correct answer: Gaston. He was at the top of the leaderboard with plenty of kills under his belt. In spite of this the kindred air barely fazed the man. In fact, there was a prominent scowl etched into his face.

LeFou offered him another beer. "More beer?" he asked with another mug in his hand.

"Why bother. It won't help," Gaston grumbled and downed the drink. His brother quickly refilled the mug.

The younger of the brothers pouted. "Gosh Gaston, you look really down in the dumps. What's eating you?" he asked with his own beer mug in hand.

It hadn't registered to him that all eyes were upon him until he saw his brother next to him. _Shit._ "It's Elusive. All of a sudden she suddenly vanished," he responded.

"She?" LeFou questioned.

Sweat trickled down his neck. "It's so majestic and girly looking that it has to be a female," he reasoned.

A round of discussion sparked from the sudden statement. Most haven't caught a glimpse of Elusive since the hunt began, and those that have never confronted her after a lucky first encounter.

"I bet someone's already bagged the thing and wants to flaunt it on the final day. Fucking peacock," one hunter grumbled.

Gaston snorted at the theories that came left and right. "She's too smart and fast to be caught that easily," he commented, more to himself than anyone else; but of course his little brother heard him. "I think Am- Elusive might have migrated somewhere else with all the hunters breathing down her neck. It would explain why _I_ haven't seen her in two weeks."

LeFou was enamored in his brother's story. "He's telling a story guys! What happened next?" he asked completely enthralled in the tale that hadn't begun.

Tavern dwellers surrounded the robust man as he recounted his sightings. "… I looked her dead in the eyes as I took aim, but she got away. I've seen her almost every day after that. She's a white blur with hooves I tell ya!"

Eventually Gaston left after he had woven together another story for his fellow huntsmen. The conversation left him with much to think about. His mind constantly went to the disguised unicorn in his care. There were a few loose screws who enjoyed hunting, and whoever walked too close to his cabin saw Amalathea. _Was she found out?_ He wouldn't be surprised if some dishonorable jackass had the ingenious idea to hunt her while she was vulnerable.

The image of all the animal heads perched on his tavern's wall grew grim. Several of those heads were animals that he had personally decapitated and put on a mounting board. There was always room for more of them on there, but the idea of a certain _someone's_ head mounted on his wall unnerved him.

* * *

The late afternoon lunch breaks were at the end of their limit. Anna, Pam, Lars, and Sheen still dawdled in the break room. Their conversation stagnated as they readied themselves to go back to work. However their usual bundle of joy and sunshine wasn't acting like herself. She appeared distance and preoccupied.

"Are you okay Anna?" Pam asked.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah. My mind is just in the clouds today. I'll figure it out," she replied. A few concerned eyes casted her way. "Don't worry about it. It's a personal matter." She finished the last of her espresso.

Lars was the first to depart from the lunchroom. One of the subjects that came up in their earlier discussion was a _helpful tip_ from a _reliable source_ that their employer wasn't happy with his progress, and that she would cut him if his productivity didn't increase by the end of the week.

Anna wasn't in any rush to return to her workstation — although she knew that she had to. There was a large flux in the amount of documentation and business proposal that week; add that on top of a moral obligation to Elsa's devotion to PAWS, and it was hell in a handbag. As soon as she entered the room the first thing she saw was her girlfriend on a three-way call with her business partners while her fingers sped across her keyboard.

The CEO of Future Industries was on the other end. "With this minor setback the Satomobile won't be available at Christmas like we had planned. There will be a pushback until the summer of the following year," she explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

Sugar Rush Co. wasn't enthralled by the _minor setback_. "You're throwing my company under the bus with this Mrs. Sato. Would you like a recap of how much money we've invested into this? Not to mention how much we're going to lose on catering for _your_ gala," Vanellope reminded.

Asami remained calm in spite of the stress. "I am well aware, and you will be reimbursed for it," she replied. "We still require your catering… Leave a spot open for Future Industries for late-June to early-July."

Elsa's eyes flashed towards her PA. "I'll be having a special guest with me on that day Ms. Von Schweets, so make a note of that when handling the invitation," she commented. Her gaze went back to her computer screen, and she began another e-mail to Mouse Co.

The conversation halted. "Please tell me that means you dumped Sideburns McDouchebag's sorry ass?" Vanellope asked. _All professionalism went out the window._

"Yes. I have learned the error of my ways," Elsa vowed.

She held the phone away from her ear not long after she had made her declaration. Both of her business friends were throwing their small celebrations in their offices.

Elsa rolled their eyes once she heard a soft pop come from the other end. "No wine for me? How rude," she chided. Neither of the other women responded to her teasing. "I really would like for you both to meet Anna though," she spoke as she watched her lover from across the room.

A light bulb went off in the eldest's head. "You can all come to my family's villa on Fire Island," she proposed.

Elsa looked at computer screen once she received an email. "We'll talk more about it later. I've got to check something. Bye," she stated before she politely ended the call.

**_From:_**_ AlwaysAVixen  
_**_Sent:_**_ Tuesday, May 4  
_**_To:_**_ ElsaofArendelle  
_**_Subject:_**_ Discord_

_Elsa,_

_Everyone missed you in our meeting last Friday, but I'm sure that Mr. Peabody or Mr. Mouse has already contacted you about that. They might have filtered what happened though. It was pure pandemonium without you there. Your status among Man was a valid enough reason for a human to be head of the youth division, but there was a small of a rebellion when Mr. Peabody placed Jonathan in charge. _

_We can't afford this happening again Elsa! The younger members are claiming that Mr. Peabody loves Man more than his own kind, because Jonathan isn't a human of status or authority. _

_I can't do this on my own. You cannot miss our next meeting otherwise I fear it will like Martin Luther King versus Malcolm X in PAWS!_

_Veronica Evermore  
__Viceroy of PAWS  
__Sycamores of Indiana_

Elsa groaned. Just what she needed: a revolution within her organization. She opened a reply message, and began her response. In the middle of her reply until she became vaguely aware that her PA was much closer than she previously was.

"Elsa," Anna called. She brushed a few stray hairs back in place. Her body stiffened — although she drummed her fingers against her ribcage.

The winter-blonde shifted her eyes towards her girlfriend. "Are you okay Anna?" she asked. Her email remained forgotten as her focus shifted to the strawberry-blonde woman.

Anna gathered her wits and took a breath. "I'm fine, but there's something that we need to talk about," she blurted out. _Totally not nervous._

Elsa shifted in her seat. Her chin propped against her cupped hands; her elbows rested against her desk. "I'm all ears Snowdrop. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We need to talk about this privately," she stated. Her girlfriend looked around her office. This room was one of the safest, most private locations in all of Larcbost. "Not what I meant. I want some of your time after work," she said rather insistently.

The CEO reclined in her chair. Her gaze shifted between her computer, her phone, the documents on her desk, her workbag, and back onto her girlfriend. _Priorities. Priorities…_ On one hand she had business that needed her attention after work: all of the anticipation in the prior week left her with far too many things that she had overlooked, but her friends were worth it. On the other hand she knew she had many things to catch up on and prove to her girlfriend because Anna was worth it.

Her mother's voice drove her corporate ambitions, but her lover's voice countered her business savvy mind with her urgency. _It wasn't like she couldn't handle another load of work related stress._

At last she responded, "I can always make time for you." Her red stained lips peppered chaste kisses onto each of Anna's knuckles.

Weight inversely shifted between the two women. Where one was relieved, the other felt the brunt blow of several pounds.

* * *

Kristoff exited the veterinary clinic in Larcbost's animal shelter. Two hours into a surgical procedure, and the animal had another one scheduled the next day. He removed his latex gloves and rustled his hair. "Pauline take her to a recovery carrier," he instructed.

The intern went into the room and carefully moved the animal while she was still sedated. Water was placed inside the cage as the canine slept: another animal given another day of life.

The veterinarian called another intern. "Travis, I'm leaving earlier. Document any calls that we might receive over night," he stated.

"Yes Dr. Bjorgman," he responded.

* * *

_Time: 7:00 PM._

The last rays of the evening sun had faded not that long ago. It was later than their usual departure time, but they had to compromise their work hours if the heiress would have a substantial amount of time for her girlfriend after their shifts ended.

Employees on the night shift hardly noticed their employer's departure. A few were more invested in their threatened employment status, and thus preferred the safe haven of their cubicles.

The couple exited Arendelle Corp. without much fondness in either of their appearance, but once they were out of the sight of any onlookers, they interlocked their fingers in a secured grip.

Aladdin opened the car's door for his employer and her PA. Once inside he put the car into drive.

"Al we're heading to the Overland," Elsa instructed before she leaned into the plush backseat cushion.

"I'd rather we go to my apartment," Anna countered. Her girlfriend raised a wintery brow.

The winter-blonde mused the statement. "O-kay... whatever makes you comfortable," she responded to her lover. "We're heading to west Larcbost," she informed her chauffeur.

Out of all of their car rides together there hasn't been this much tension since their first business meeting together as CEO and PA. Elsa wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. She wasn't sure what to say. She had no clue what unnerved her Snowdrop in such a way.

Fortunately the distance to west Larcbost wasn't as far as their trip to Sylvan &amp; Company. Aladdin remained parked in the apartment's parking lot. He pulled out his phone and played on a random gaming app.

The couple walked up the apartment complex's stairwell. Elsa took in the details of the exterior. She jumped once she heard the door open. _Someone was in there._ Her surprise dulled into pure disinterest. She bit back a groan.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Please, please. Not at once. I can't handle all this love in the air," she replied.

Anna gave the brunette a pointed look, but hugged her friend. "Thanks for the favor," she stated.

The Greek gave a mock salute. "Anything for you Ginge. I kind of owe you for acting like an ass at the bar," she responded. She grabbed her purse and walked out the front door. Her lavender eyes shifted between her former roommate and the winter-blonde. "Call me… _just in case_," she mumbled the latter.

The brunette passed the couple — and took a brief moment to lock eyes with the heiress. There was a moment of communication between them. Lavender eyes crackled with lightning. _Don't fuck this up_.

Someone as scrawny as Meg wasn't that much of a threat to someone like Elsa, but that was the thing. It's always the least suspected people who were the most terrifying.

Elsa scoffed once Meg departed from the apartment. "_I don't think I'll ever understand why she hates me,_" she thought.

Arctic eyes roamed around the apartment. It was a fair size; not too big, not too small. "Your apartment is lovely," she complimented.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts. "Thanks," she responded.

The pair walked around the apartment: Elsa absentmindedly followed her beloved to wherever they were headed. She observed the smaller details of the abode. Her attention shifted to her feet. She lifted her foot; it hovered over a carrot toy. The small toy had a smiley face sown onto it.

Elsa bent down and stared inquisitively at the plushie. Hesitantly, she picked up the toy. _Was there a dog here?_ She snorted. She recalled how heavily attached Bolt was to the carrot squeaky toy that she had bought him in his puppyhood. "_That would explain why she needs a house sitter, but a dog would be fine if they were left at home for a few hours,_" she pondered.

If there was a dog here then why wasn't it barking? Her scent wasn't familiar. She was a stranger. Then again there wasn't any additional accommodations needed for canine care: no dog bowls in the kitchen, no food, no additional toys, not even a leash.

Elsa carried the toy as they ascended the stairs. She accidentally bumped into her girlfriend once they were on the top floor of the apartment. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…. I-I've got a bit of a surprise for you," Anna blurted out.

This day kept descending into further into the realm of bewilderment. She watched her girlfriend walk over to a random room down the top floor's hallway.

Anna motioned a _come here_ gesture with her index finger. Small footsteps followed after the hand sign.

Elsa stiffened at the sudden sound. She tried to peer into the room, but the owner of those footsteps exited the room before she took the first step. The heiress backpedaled until her back hit the wall. The carrot toy lay discarded on the carpeted floor. "_There's a little person here!_" she internally panicked.

Thought after thought rushed passed her mind. "_Okay… let's think this out. Why is there a little boy here?_" she mused. Upon inspection the young boy had a reddish-brown hair color. Furthermore, he had freckles across his face — and a slight overbite. _It was sort of adorable on the boy_.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that he looked like Anna. _Was he her brother?_ If he was then he was born some time after she left the States. He appeared fairly young: no younger than four no older than seven. With Cecilia and Tony deceased it would be obvious that the boy would fall into Anna's care.

The little boy ran up to his dropped plushie, and he pressed it tightly against his chest. "You found him! _Thank you_;" the latter was muffled by the toy that covered his mouth.

His bright blue eyes glistened as he looked up at the heiress. He waved a bit too eagerly at her. "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said with his arms extended up towards the winter-blonde woman.

Hesitantly, Elsa returned the gesture that the boy requested. "Hello Olaf," she replied.

Olaf giggled with one hand over his mouth. "Mommy I like your new friend. She's pretty and gives _really_ warm hugs," he said with a toothy grin.

At that moment Elsa wasn't sure if she heard a car wreck outside of the apartment, or if that was the sound of her brain breaking. Multiple thoughts raced through her head. Their date at Larcbost's museum district: she recalled that Anna commented on her low success rate during her dates in the past: _that people weren't ready for such a committed relationship_, or something like that. With that in mind — and the fact that Anna had such a negative reaction when prompted to have sex — anyone that Anna could have possibly wrangled probably didn't get far.

"_So I'm the only one?_" she thought.

Anna saw her girlfriend completely perplexed by the situation, but the cogs in the woman's brain began to turn — very slowly.

Elsa smiled at Olaf and knelt down to his eye level. Her eyes darted between him and Anna. "_How old is he?_" she mouthed the sentence.

"He's five years old," she responded.

Olaf folded his arms over his chest. "Nuh-huh! I'm five and a half!" he insisted.

Anna feigned an apologetic gesture. "Yes, he's five and a half," she corrected. "He was… born early," she paraphrased. "His birthday is in October."

The last gust of wind was knocked out of her lungs. "_He's mine isn't he?_" she mouthed another question.

Anna nodded. Her attention went to her son. "Remember how I said that daddy was _different_ from other kids' daddies?" she asked the boy.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled as he rocked on his tiny toes. He bit the tip of his finger as he pondered what his mother told him. "Daddy has… mommy and daddy parts."

Anna gestured her hand towards Elsa.

The young boy gasped and looked between his mother and _father_. "You finally came back from your big business trip," he all but shouted. "Can I have another hug?" he asked polite as ever.

This time Elsa wasn't hesitant to hug her son. She scooped him into her arms and held him close to her chest. Her eyes misted over as she contemplated on what she had heard. "_Big business trip?_" she thought. Her throat was dry, but she gathered enough courage for a response. "Yeah, it was a really long… trip. _A lot of boring adult stuff_," she choked out. "I promise that I won't take another trip like that again."

Too much information filtered into her head. She focused the next few minutes on her breathing.

"Elsa," Anna called. Her voice snapped her girlfriend out of her trance. "It's eight o-clock. It's really late for him," she informed.

Olaf pouted. "Come on. Five more minutes," he pleaded — although his yawn said otherwise.

"Sleepy boys go to bed," she stated, and took her son from his _father_. Elsa clenched and unclenched her hands. She stared at her empty hands.

Olaf slumped over his mother's shoulder. "Can you and daddy read me one of your stories?" he asked.

Elsa trailed behind Anna as they entered the room where Olaf had left from moment ago. Anna placed the boy on his bed and began her departure from the room. She couldn't see it but her girlfriend flashed her a desperate expression that said; "_Please don't leave me alone with him._" The heiress stared at the exit and her _son_.

Sweat beads trickled down her brow. Before long Anna returned with one of her handmade books: it looked rather professional for something she crafted on her own.

Olaf hunkered down in his sheets as he watched both of his parents read the short book. _Maybe it could always be like this._ After a short but valiant battle with the Sandman the young boy drifted off into the land of slumber.

"Good night Olaf," the two women said.

Anna tucked Olaf between his sheets and left on his nightlight. She sighed and turned around to her girlfriend — or she would have had the woman been in the room. Her eyes widened. "_Where did she go?!_"

Continuous thuds thrummed in a set pattern downstairs. Four thuds: a pause: two more: a longer pause: three thuds: another pause. _Lather, rinse, repeat._ This continued at least three more times before they stopped completely.

Anna closed the door as quietly as she could before she rushed down the stairs. She sighed in relief.

Elsa sat on the couch as beads of sweat shot profusely from her pores. The room was quiet save for inaudible mutters that came from the heiress's direction. Her knee bounced impatiently, and her eyes were glazed over.

The strawberry-blonde placed a hand upon her lover's shoulder. "E-Elsa?" she questioned.

The woman almost fell off of the couch once she snapped out of daze. She panted heavily: her heartbeat sporadically jumped against her ribcage. "I have a son…" she choked out in a distorted laugh. "It's all my fault. I am the worst kind of person…" she spoke aloud — although it was up for debate whether or not if she was speaking to herself or Anna.

Elsa arose from the couch and began to pace again. Her skin flared in a reddish tint. Hormones swam through her blood like a horrid drug. The beat of her own heart grew louder, _and louder_, **_and louder_** until it roared into her ears. A strict tightness clutched onto her heart. The corners of her vision blurred into a type of tunnel vision. Whatever wasn't in direct sight grew distant. _Distant? Distance? Distance!_

Without warning Elsa bolted from the room, and then the apartment. Anxiety fueled her motion. _Something familiar. Someone familiar._ _Safety. Distance._ Anything would do! She found herself at her car.

Aladdin jumped at the violent clawing he heard against the backdoor. He pulled out a gun, but when he saw a head of winter-blonde hair he lowered the weapon. He tilted his head. "_Is she gonna…_" he thought. Dread saturated the air around his employer. "_Yup._"

Aladdin pulled away from the apartment without a second thought. He had his phone pulled out. "Hey! Yeah, be ready as soon as you see me pull up," he said briefly.

* * *

Time was an ill-conceived illusion to the disorientated heiress, as was the sense of direction. Up was left; down was next Tuesday; now was the color purple; and nothing made sense! Her head spun as she felt something lift her from where she was — or maybe she was being put down?

The plush couch cushion engulfed her frame as she heard two voices in the room: both familiar.

Ping motioned his index fingers in front of his friend's face. Her eyes followed them. "_Good. She's responsive,_" he thought. "Elsa. It's Ping. It's just us. Concentrate on me, okay?" The woman gave a slow nod. "Good. Follow my breathing. In. Out."

Elsa imitated her friend's breathing in slow, ragged succession.

"You're safe. You're at home," the man stated as he continued his breathing.

The winter-blonde slowed her breathing. Her focused on the white ceiling. "_Fuck me!_" she cursed. After a few moments to herself she managed to get to her feet.

Ping offered his hand, which Elsa respectfully declined. "I'm fine… Thanks," she responded. Now that she was composed, the woman finally allowed the situation to set in. She cupped her hands over her face. "Do you mind?" she asked. Her bodyguard politely backed out of the room and gave her some much-needed space.

Once she was left to her own devices she began to pace around her suite. While her anxiety was quelled with the sizeable distance, her anger had yet to meet the same fate. The additional hormones in her system hadn't helped either. For a moment she considered a not-so-polite call towards her jackass of an ex. _This was his fault!_

The woman walked into her kitchen. Her eyes fell upon a thin wine bottle. For a moment she pondered whether or not she wanted to drink from the skinny-necked bottle. She held it with a tight grip.

An ear-splitting crash reverberated off the suite's walls. Red liquid seeped down wall as if it were wounded. The sizeable dent in the wall confirmed its anguish.

Elsa growled. "I shouldn't have let him go. He didn't deserve my mercy!" she spat. Any inanimate object within range met a similar fate to the wine bottle. She was in the middle of ending another defenseless object until she heard something from her room.

At that point she was so pissed off that she hadn't bothered to call her guards. "_I'll beat the shit out of them myself,_" she thought as she strode to her room. Her door swung open and the man inside met a powerful blow to the jaw.

Elsa stood above the man before she realized that the man she floored looked familiar. "Kristoff?" She extended her hand out to him.

Kristoff rubbed his sore jaw. "I knew this would happen. You almost dislocating my jaw: Not so much," he responded as he swiveled his jaw to and fro.

The woman paused as she helped her friend up. "Wait…" she gasped. "You knew didn't you?!" she accused. By that point she had her _brother's_ shirt in her grip. "All of you knew, right? You all knew and you didn't say a damn thing!"

The large blond pried himself from his distraught and angered _sister_. "It wasn't my place to tell you," he responded.

"You're my best friend. **My brother!** And it's not your place to tell me that I have a son?!" Elsa repeated the absurdity of the situation. "Out of anyone you would be well within your right to tell me about my own kid!"

Kristoff puffed up his chest. His chocolate eyes were completely stern. "This entire thing was calculated to help everyone sis! We didn't want you to react _negatively_ to the situation," he inferred.

"I am not a deadbeat parent! He's mine so I'll take care of him!" she snarled at the implication.

"You weren't the most reasonable person when it came to Anna after I managed to find you. Nobody knew what would happen if we told you. You get impulsive when you're stressed out," he reminded. "Seriously you dated Westerguard. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into when Anna told us that."

"It's his fault that all of this happened. How the hell was I supposed to know?" Elsa shifted her stance from one leg to the other. "_Manipulative prick!_" A bereft sigh jetted from her lips. "I don't just fuck up. I fuck up royally," she commented.

Kristoff stepped out of the room and pulled out his cellphone. The phone rang for a minute. "Hey Red. I'm going to crash at Elsa's tonight," he informed. "No… no… She's doing okay-ish… Yeah but- Yeah…" he paused and listened to his girlfriend's tangent of concern. "Easy Merida. I'm right here. I've got this. I'll call you in the morning. Love you too," he responded.

When the call ended he walked back into the room and found it empty. The door to the balcony was open. "Elsa?" he said in a shaky voice. He peered through the glass door.

Elsa turned once she heard her brother approach. "I needed some air," she responded. "It feels… nice outside."

"Yeah, it does," Kristoff responded. "You mind if I crash here tonight?" he asked — although the look he gave her said otherwise.

"Thank you Kris," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Many hours into the night the pair fell asleep on Elsa's bed. It was large enough to easily fit about four or so people comfortably. As they slumbered the wails of nightlife stirred the air.

A viscous, ink-like substance seeped through the balcony's crevices. The liquid bubbled on the floor as it grew in mass. Clawed hands desperately pulled themselves away from the cluster of dark tar. A sinister growl rumbled at the base of their throats.

Shadow People of various shapes and sizes infested the room: the floor, the ceiling, the corners, the closet. The smaller prey that they hunted in the days prior disfigured the phantoms former guise. No longer were they pleasant to look at. The more they fed the less they depended on the safety of their realm to protect them. Their thin forms grew in steady girth and dimension. They were _tangible_.

Greed dripped down their maws at the palatable buffet before them. Such a negative flux of negative emotion in a dark room was fine dining at its best. Impatience pulsated in the muscles that they now possessed. They hesitated. _This was Hans's ex-girlfriend. He cared for this one; but they weren't together. It would be the ultimate revenge! Maybe just a nibble; she'll barely notice._

Distorted chuckles reverberated among their communication airway. One by one the impatient Shadows drew near.

There was an odd shadow casted above the headboard. The natural lighting wouldn't create such a thing. A large pair of golden eyes opened in the void. Before any of them could react a scythe composed of dark sand sliced through the first three Shadow People closest to the bed.

The others backpedaled away as soon as their comrades fell. The man dove into the fray with a manic look in his eyes.

The Shadow People backed away from the madman. Malice contorted their semisolid _faces_. "_Damn you fuckers are ugly,_" Pitch thought. He glanced back at Elsa and Kristoff as they slept completely unaware. The Super pointed his scythe towards the balcony.

The Shadow People violently jumped into a large pile and liquefied into a thin sheet of darkness. The cluster of Shadows raced outside the room. Their merged form angered. _How dare this stranger interrupt their meal!_

They stared at the balcony as they waited for the man, but he never appeared. _Cowardice man!_

Pitch tapped the mass from behind, but vanished before he entered its sight. The cluster took in their surrounding. The fear-wielding Super appeared in front of them with a face far more terrifying than anything that any of their individual forms could conceive. "Boo!" he teased.

The Shadow People dispersed into multiple forms. They encircled the cocky man. Pitch raised a finger. "_Let's see: One, two… four… twelve… twenty-three… twenty-five… twenty-nine,_" he counted.

Pitch raised his scythe and blocked the first attacker. He took the blunt end of his weapon and whacked the Shadow Person away from him. "Rude asshole!" he sneered.

After the first blow was struck the battle continued with Pitch against the hoard of Shadow People. Dark sand and a tar-like substance rained down upon the rooftops. The Shadow People grew smaller in number, but they still heavily outnumbered Pitch.

Crimson specks replaced the usual silver flecks in his golden eyes. Two large gates of black sand whirled behind him as a battalion of Nightmares galloped out of their portal. The golden sand that usually crafted their eyes were coated deep red. "You're sadly mistaken if you think that a scythe is the only weapon up my sleeve," he taunted.

Pitch mounted the Nightmare closest to the front of his small army. "I'd suggest you retreat before the light becomes your savior instead of your end," he sneered.

For once the Shadow People felt their very existence threatened. The man that mounted the horse only laughed at their internal plight. "I smell fear," he stated.

The word riled the heard of mares. The equines sniffed the air and licked their fanged teeth with their serpentine tongues.

The Shadow People leapt to the nearest surface. Their tangible forms lost in favor of the flatness, and safety of their realm. The phantoms scattered like rats as the victor mocked their cowardice.

Pitch dismounted his mare and stroked her muzzle. "You four," he pointed to a quartet of random Nightmares, "… follow them. Make sure they get the message not to come back."

The Nightmares whinnied as they traveled by rooftop in the four cardinal directions that the Shadow People fled in. Meanwhile their creator dispersed the remainder of his creations. His eyes flickered up to the moon up above.

"I better tell that old sack of sand."

* * *

(**A/N:** *dodges a slew of arrows* Damn it Merida. Why did you think it was a good idea to give Anna your bow and arrows?! As you can see Anna's trying to kill me. But on the plus side the popular "Anna was pregnant" theory turned out to be true! At first I thought nobody would be able to tell in FAL. I can either be too descriptive or too vague. Damn you exposition! *cough* Back to the A/N: there's more that I want to say down here, but I want to see your PMs, reviews, posts, etc. That's mainly why I've been ignoring about a lot of you. You kept twisting my arm for the answer, and now you got it! I hope this satisfies one of the biggest, if not the biggest, question you guys have thus far. _See you guys next time._)


	14. All In

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Hello every- *looks at the mass hysteria on the ship* Well, can't say I didn't see this coming. **Random reader: **"I knew it all along! I knew it!" *Roo looks at readers* Anyways... a lot of questions have been raised since the last update, and I'm sorry that I'm not on top of that like I usually am, but I have told a lot of you that I was moving into my apartment for my final year of college; that — and the fact that I had a job interview to prepare for. Got the job by the way so yay! *coughs* Back to what really matters. I'm not going to give any spoilers to the chapter, but I can guarantee that it's short, but very sweet... if you can call it that. Eh, you'll see what I mean. I'm about to post the Frostbitten Analysis, after I post this; so look for that on the Tumblr. _I'll work on answer questions sooner or later — if I can get them scrambled together_. _**All In is by Lifehouse.**_ Even though that was the inspiration for this chapter, I was surprisingly listening to a female cover of Hellfire for most of the writing process. X'D I don't know. I'm weird. XP _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy!_)

* * *

_Seven months passed since Anna gave birth to her baby boy. On this day in particular she was accompanied by her older cousin, Rapunzel, and her cousin's husband Eugene; however their visit was centered around the toddler in their midst. _

_Rapunzel held Olaf by his tiny hands as he took wobbly step towards his mother. Olaf focused all of his attention on his feet. "He's such an adorable baby Anna," she complimented._

_"__Thanks Punzie," Anna replied. Her hands extended out towards her son. "Olaf, look at mommy," she said. The infant took his eyes off of his feet and looked at his mother. He giggled as he attempted to walk towards her._

_Anna extended her arms out to catch him in case he fell. Rapunzel relinquished her hold and watched her baby cousin's instable gait. It was expected that he wouldn't get very far; which he hadn't. _

_Olaf stumbled into his mother's arms. "Gotcha," his mother said with a smile._

_Eugene smirked at the new mother. "You're holding up pretty well, all things considering," he complimented._

_"__Eugene," Rapunzel chastised._

_"__What? It was a compliment."_

_Rapunzel rolled her green eyes. She placed her hand upon Anna's. "How are you doing Anna?" she asked._

_Anna placed a pacifier in her son's mouth, and watched him happily suckle the rubber nipple. "I'm doing okay. Mom — she loves Olaf; and dad… is dad," she offered with a nervous laugh. _

_Cecilia adored her grandson, and enjoyed the aspect of a new addition to the Andersen family; however, it was evident that she wasn't too pleased about the prospect of her daughter's teenaged pregnancy. Tony… yeah, he wasn't the most rational minded person about the whole situation: so much so that his own wife forced him out of the apartment._

_Overall, Anna wasn't too disheartened about her new life. "Sometimes he can be a bit stressful…" she commented; "but I don't regret having him."_

_Olaf yawned before he continued to suckle his pacifier._

_Eugene scooped the boy out of his mother's arms, and headed towards Anna's room. He placed the tuckered out baby inside of his crib and tucked him in. Once Olaf was securely put to bed, Eugene reentered the room with his wife and cousin. _

_The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that… Elsa isn't around," he started. Rapunzel gave him a warning glare. "… but don't be afraid to ask us for help Anna. We're your family too. You can call us if you need help." _

_Anna tucked one of her copper locks behind her ear: her right arm wrapped around her stomach. "Thanks Eugene. I'll keep it in mind," she responded. Her eye misted at the mention of her ex-girlfriend's name. "I miss her Punzie. I want her to come back."_

_Rapunzel hugged her cousin. "She'll come back Anna, and hopefully the two of you can sort this whole thing out," she spoke enthusiastically._

_However, that wishful thinking wouldn't happen until many years from now…_

* * *

On a distant island Two Pines Inc. was in the throes of its latest innovation. Engineers, scientists, and innovators scurried about the industrialized building with mental constructs of the latest version of their current project.

Shadow People slunk in the shadier areas of the corporation while their bokor supervised the production of the latest Omnidroid. Dr. Facilier clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "_Prettyboy ain't working fast enough for me to be looking at his little toys,_" he thought drolly as he departed from the production lines.

Haunted howls reverberated across the walls as a cluster of Shadow People clawed through one of the shadows casted off of a corner's edge. It was far fewer of them than he initially sent out, and they appeared physically weaker. The Shadow People clung to the surface as if their very existence depended on it — and in a way, it did.

The Shadow People approached him and screeched out a distorted amalgamation of a broken language. Dr. Facilier held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa. Chill out now. What was that?" he asked. The cluster of phantom-esque creatures spoke slower, but their words still melded together. **_Fear. Pain. Run. Safety. Dark._**

The voodoo man nodded with pursed lips. His index finger stroked his chin as he collected the information presented to him. His eyes widened. "A Super who can manipulate the darkness?" he inquired. One Shadow heckled the bokor. "What do you mean he's stronger than me?! No one can do what _I_ do!" he scowled.

More Shadows hissed in protest. "You're staying out of Minnesota? Oh no you're-" The dark entities lunged forward with piecing eyes. "All right you big sissies, but you are working for your fair share. Search the west coast as soon as the light dies," he barked.

The cluster slowly retreated to the shadow from which they came. Dr. Facilier, on the other hand, had bigger things on his mind. "_Prettyboy would love to get his hands on that one,_" he thought.

In spite of that fact, he knew better. Hans had specific plans for Larcbost.

"_Things just got a lot more interesting._"

* * *

Indeed: things were far more interesting in the lives of many Larcbost residents. The sun leapt across the horizon and washed the city in a faint cinnabar glow. Some of the populous remained asleep at this hour.

The Overland remained quiet as its tenant slumbered.

_R. A. Laneway was flooded with students. Elsa had her book bag casually slung over her shoulder. A light filtered in the center of the hallway. Her attention shifted to her girlfriend._

_The heiress looked around. Not a soul roamed the halls. "Elsa," Anna called with a grin spread across her face._

_Elsa ran towards her lover and embraced the cheerleader. The couple stared at one another; both still young and deeply infatuated with the other. She opened her mouth, but the words she said weren't her own. "We can't be together anymore Anna," she stated._

_Anna backed away. Her eyes misted over: her stance rigid. "Elsa… why would you say something like that?" she asked._

_The winter-blonde was completely mortified about what fell from her mouth. "No Anna. I didn't mean that. I wanted to say…" her words contorted; "I don't want you," she said. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "I'm not doing this…" she pleaded._

_Elsa stepped towards her heartbroken girlfriend, but the distance remained the same. Her wintery brow rose as she took another step: this time, the distance grew. "What?" she questioned. _

_Even as she remained stationary the gap became more apparent with each second that passed. "No. Wait! Anna!" she yelled out. Desperation dripped from her pores as she ran in a futile pursuit. Tears streamed down her cheeks once she saw the small protrusion of her girlfriend's abdomen._

_The image slowly faded away. The temperature dropped rapidly with obvious distance between the two; and soon, Anna was no longer in sight. For the first time in ages, Elsa felt the cold. A cage of ice snapped around her and its arctic grasp bit her to the bone._

_"__Anna," she called out despondently._

_Icy fangs nipped at her ankles. Her body shuddered and she shook in response. Cold air violated her skin; penetrated deeply; and lapped at the corners of her heart. Thick ice hardened over her heart. The organ slowed its pace, as did the lungs. Her rib cage felt as if a tremendous weight pressed upon it. Oxygen became a scarce resource in the cold._

_"__Conceal it. Don't feel it," a voice reminded._

_The mantra slithered into her eardrum. "Conceal, don't feel..." Elsa repeated thoughtfully. "Mama?" she called out. The words of wisdom seemed to make the cold grow worse. "I'm not… I can't do this anymore. I don't want to run from Anna anymore. I want… Anna," she begged the darkness up above._

_Whoever she referred to apparently heard her plea. The blackened skies swallowed the bitter cold, and the heiress along with it. The world was void of any other life except her._

_A familiar glow radiated in the distance. "A-Anna!" she shouted. Hesitantly, she took a step towards the strawberry-blonde woman. Fortunately there wasn't an invisible force that drove a wedge between them. She could move; and move she did._

_The soles of her shoes tromped through a thick red liquid. Her focus shifted towards her feet, and then all around her. Blood crawled up the walls around them. How? Well, she didn't know; but that didn't matter. What mattered was how close she was to her beloved once again._

_"__Anna," Elsa said happily. The smile on her face distorted into horror. Within Anna's arms was a small, bloody infant. "Anna… I -"_

_Anna glared over her shoulders. "I hate you! I hate you Elsa!" she shouted. "You – You weren't there for us…" she sniffled with conviction. "You always said you loved me, but you don't."_

_"__Yes, I do. I will love you until my last breath."_

_"__Then why would you leave me like this. What kind of monster destroys their own family," the strawberry-blonde retorted. The baby started to cry at the sudden argument between his parents._

_Anna cradled her newborn son. "It's okay Olaf. Mommy's got you," she cooed at the infant. She had not given her girlfriend a spare glance as she walked away from the woman._

_Slowly the hands of time ripped years off of their life span. Olaf began to age until he was old enough to talk. "Mommy, where's daddy?" he asked; however, he mother remained silent. The question reverberated off of the walls as each year of his life went by. "Mommy, where's daddy?" he asked again and again._

_The question haunted the air around them. The blood disappeared from the walls as the mother and child walked away. _

_Elsa ran after them, but her gait traveled in reverse. Her steps took her further away — but she wouldn't stop. "Anna! Wait! I'm sorry. Please. Don't. Come back!" she shouted as she ran._

_Time was an enigma in this world. It felt like hours had passed until Elsa's body finally collapsed. The heiress wheezed against the cool ground. She covered her eyes and wept in the dark._

_"__You're too pretty to be crying," a familiar voice stated calmly._

_Elsa quickly turned towards the man who owned that voice. Hans bent over with his hand extended towards the winter-blonde. His pristine teeth flashed her a radiant smile. "Everything will be okay Angelface," he said, and took a step towards her. "I still love you. We can work everything out, and go back to the way things were," he promised._

_The woman slapped the offered hand away. She scrambled backwards. "Stay away from me! You ruined everything," she stammered._

_The wind caressed her bare skin. Wait? Bare skin?_

_Elsa gapped at her exposed body. Her eyes darted back towards Hans. He was also nude. "Hans I am warning you. Stay away from me," she warned._

_Hans advanced upon her as if her words were an invitation. "You knew this would happen sooner or later," he responded._

_The heiress kicked at him, but he simple caught her attack. Hans pulled her closer towards him by her leg. "Just let it happen. I promise it won't hurt," he promised._

_Hans cupped her cheek and stared into her fearful eyes. His lips were mere inches from hers, and…_

Elsa jolted awake. Sweat drenched her body. Her heart hammered in her chest as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen. She racked her fingers through her disheveled locks.

The body next to her shifted.

She almost fell out of her bed once she noticed the male contour beneath the sheet. Then she recalled the night prior. "_It's just Kristoff,_" she reminded herself.

Elsa got out of her bed and headed to her bathroom. Water flowed from the showerhead, and soon she was stripped of her clothes. The woman stood under the hot water with much on her mind.

* * *

"_I wonder how far away she went today,_" Gaston thought as he reclined in his chair. He looked at the ceiling. "_Hmm…_"

If it wasn't obvious, the man had someone on his mind. Someone who had been on his mind a lot lately. Someone who provoked him to think more often: to think proactively. _Damn her!_

What an impulsive thought. What an impulsive action. How brash. How crass. _What was the point of being crowned for beheading the top kill?_ "_This is one of my biggest mistakes,_" he thought.

His mind wandered to years gone by: to his biggest mistake. "_Belle._" Her name, just as sweet, fell from his lips. "_I wonder if she's happy._"

Amalthea walked passed the hunter as he lounged in his chair. "You look troubled," she commented. The conversation instantly became one-sided as the man continued to mull over the past.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle was in one of the small bookstores. The job was idle for one who loved books as much as she had. All of a sudden the woman sneezed.

"Someone's thinking about you," one of her co-workers commented.

Belle rolled her eyes at the random comment. She wasn't one to believe such things. "_I wonder if Anna told Elsa yet,_" she contemplated.

* * *

Back in the Overland, Elsa and Kristoff waited in the living room. A knock came from the door. Elsa opened the door and allowed the hotel staff into her suite. The young man pushed the breakfast cart into the room. His countenance dropped when he observed the wreckage strewn across the room. "Ms. Arendelle what happened to your room?!" he asked.

"None of your business," Elsa replied as she took her breakfast from the cart. The woman fished out a tip for the man and left him to do his job elsewhere.

Kristoff took his breakfast and the two ate in complete silence. He peered up from his plate and glanced up at his sister. Bags hung under her eyes and her hair was slightly wet and unkempt. "_Damn…_" he thought. "You didn't get a good sleep, did you?" he asked — although the answer was obvious.

Elsa shuddered. "Things were… _really thrown into perspective for me,_" she responded. Her hands covered her face and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I screwed up really badly… Anna will hate me."

Her brother raised his brow. "No she won't. As much as you two love each other — I don't think there's anything that you two can't work through. _You just need to talk to each other,_" he grumbled the latter.

The heiress attempted to call her girlfriend, but nobody answered the other line. After a few failed attempts she tried to text, but that too went to no avail. The winter-blonde slumped in her seat and pushed her plate away.

Kristoff pushed the plate back in front of her. "No. We are not having this _too depressed to eat_ thing again sis. That was too scary," he spoke slightly worried. "Now eat."

Elsa sighed again and picked at her food slowly. Her best friend smiled at his simple accomplishment. "She won't talk to me," she stated. "I ruined my chance at a family with my cowardice… again," she chocked out.

"You're not a coward Elsa. A cowardly father is the type of person who runs from their responsibilities without any remorse," Kristoff pointed out. "_You_ want a relationship with your kid. You're trying, which is more than I can say about a lot of people out there in the world."

Elsa's current outlook shifted. All things given, Kristoff's enlightenment gave a brighter perspective to the situation. Things could actually get better if she played her cards right. _But what could she do to redeem herself in Anna's eyes?_ Her fingers thrummed against the table until she came up with a solution. "I've got it. I'll propose," she stated.

Kristoff burst out into a violent coughing fit. He chugged down a glass of milk before he regained control over his breathing. "Whoa. Calm down. A sudden proposal is no the way to go about this after what you just did," he said in an even tone. "If I proposed to Merida, it would probably go pretty well. We've been in a relationship for years and we don't have a _damaged history_ as you and Anna do. _I might actually do it by the end of the month_," he murmured the latter more to himself than anyone else.

"Anyways, my point is that you and Anna haven't been dating that long, and you've got a lot to learn about each other. Let's sit here a while and think of a better solution."

Logically, Kristoff had a point. Her thought process was brash, spontaneous, and not that well thought out. She needed a rational solution. "The first thing I can do is go talk to her. I need to apologize for my irrational behavior. I don't know where we'll go from there, but I do want to make things better — for her and for Olaf."

* * *

Mid-town quieted with most of its residents either at work or at school. Jack Frost fell under the latter of the two options. Earlier that day he finished his third final. "_Two more to go,_" he commented.

Jack turned the apartment key in the lock and walked into his home. "Pitch," he called out. "I'm home," he said a bit louder. The prominent silence permeated the air. The white-haired man pouted as he listened for the faintest sound. Slowly, he walked around the apartment until he felt something tug at his sock. A loud rip came from his ankles. The sophomore sighed and picked up the tiny Nightmare. "Jinx, you can't rip up my stuff. Go play with Pitch's socks or something," he commented.

"I heard that!" Pitch hissed. The voice came from their living room.

Jack strode into the room and cocked his hip to the side. His ivory brows scrunched in perplexity as he watched his boyfriend lain faced down into the couch cushion. "Are you high again?" he asked. _Yes, he knew._ Even when Pitch tried to hide his habit, he couldn't fool his young lover.

He released the Jinx off to cause trouble elsewhere and stepped closer to the couch. The man leaned forward. Jack recoiled when he saw the bags under Pitch's eyes. Now that he looked closer he realized that his boyfriend's clothes were slightly tattered.

Jack hoisted Pitch to his feet and dragged the older man to their shared bed. "Pitch what the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Pitch said. A pair of blue eyes stared him down. "All right. Fine. I had a bit of a rough night on the town last night. You know I enjoy getting into a bit of trouble here and there."

Jack folded his arms with a prominent scowl on his face. "I'll be fine if I get a decent amount of sleep. I'm not going to work today," Pitch informed. "Now get your ass over here and cuddle me," he stated.

Jack rolled his eyes and gently shifted into his boyfriend's arms. He glanced up, and before he could open his mouth, Pitch was already asleep.

* * *

After a long morning Anna returned to her apartment exhausted. The strawberry-blonde sighed before she sprawled out on her sofa. Her thoughts lie on her morning thus far.

_Today was Wednesday. The end of school was vastly approaching, but a school day was a school day. That morning, Anna was without her friend's transportation, but no matter: she devised a way to get her son to school nonetheless. One quick bus trip — and a bit of walking — and the two were already near the elementary school._

_Olaf held his mother's hand the whole walk to the learning facility. He looked up at the woman. "Mommy, why wasn't daddy at home this morning? Where did she go?" he asked._

_Anna remained quiet until they were at the school's front gate. She knelt down to her child. She offered him a half smile. "We'll talk about that later," she stated._

_Olaf returned the smile and held out his arms. She happily gave him a hug before the boy scampered off to school._

So many tears had been shed since the night prior. Now that her son was out of sight the slew of tears were free to continue. The strawberry-blonde clutched onto one of the couch pillows and sobbed into the cushion: memories of the night before flooded her mind. _What had gone wrong?_

"_I don't get it. I thought she would love him. Why would she reject him when we conceived him on Valentine's Day? He was created from such loving circumstances and… she just…_" Anna was completely dumbfounded.

Anger roiled from deep within her heart. The very thought that the woman she loved rejected _their_ son enraged her to no end. _How dare she?!_

While she was deep in her thoughts she failed to hear the knock at the door. The third attempt was when she finally registered the infernal noise. "_I swear if it's a Jehovah's Witness I'm going to scream. I do not need this right now,_" she thought. The woman sighed. "_Maybe it's Kristoff. He was right after all. I hate it when she's right._"

Anna went to the door and opened it; little did she know her girlfriend was on the other side. Now… there's no nice way to convey what happened next, so let's be completely honest: Anna smacked the living shit out of Elsa.

Elsa wasn't surprised by the sudden anger. In fact, she somewhat expected it. Blood dribbled from her nose. She pulled out a handkerchief and withheld her nosebleed. "_Now doesn't this look familiar. Anna standing over me while I'm trying not to bleed all over the floor,_" she thought fondly — although she preferred the pain that the tennis ball inflicted versus her furious girlfriend.

The heiress looked up at the fuming woman. "I wanted to apologize for last night," she stated.

Anna glared at the downed woman, but weighed her options. This wasn't something that needed her neighbors or landlord's prying eyes. She took a few steps into her apartment and gave the winter-blonde enough room to walk in. "You've got a lot of nerve after what you've done," she stated venomously.

Elsa winced at the immense hostility in her lover's tone. She glanced around the apartment. "Where's Olaf?" she asked. Her steps were small and calculated.

"I took him to school," Anna responded flatly. _Walking on eggshells was easier than this…_ "Why did you come back?" she asked.

With their height difference; it was an anomaly in its own right how Anna made someone like Elsa feel rather small. "I'm not making excuses for my behavior…" she started. She cleared her throat. "I want to talk about this."

Anna gave the woman a dubious look. "There isn't anything to talk about. I wanted to talk last night and you bailed out on me. You bailed out on Olaf. That is not okay with me," she replied harshly. "Elsa I love you, but I'll tell you the exact same thing I told every other person I've dated in the past; _you can't have me if you don't accept my son_."

The florid pigment drained for Elsa's face. Her eyes widened. "_Is that what she thinks?_" she thought. "Anna I don't want to miss out on his life anymore. I want to help raise him," the winter-blonde said.

Doubt plagued her mind as she listened to her girlfriend's claim. "I don't believe you," she stated. "You keep hurting me and breaking my trust Elsa. You… believed Hans over me. You dump me; ran away to some foreign country; **_and you left me pregnant to raise our son as a single mother_**," she shouted.

Anna bit her lower lip as her eyes misted over. She was so tired: so tired of crying. Her voice cracked as she stared at the woman she loved; "I can't do this anymore Elsa. Olaf deserves better than for his father to keep running away from him," she choked out. "I love him more than I love myself. I won't let anyone hurt him — not even you. I'd rather have you sign away your parental rights, and leave me to raise him alone…"

Elsa stepped away from the mother of her child. _What?_ She was rendered speechless. Her eyes locked with Anna's as she processed the ultimatum. There was nothing besides Anna's natural parental instinct in those teal eyes that Elsa loved so much.

Her own nightmare unraveled before her own eyes.

Elsa hit her knees and clung onto the woman she loved. "No! Anna! Please… _I am so sorry!_ I have _wronged_ you in the worst way possible! I didn't know**_. I promise that I didn't know anything about this!_** I'll do anything: _just don't take him away from me_," she pleaded.

Moisture soaked through Anna's shirt as she watched one of the world's most powerful women become crippled by her words. Their eyes locked. Raw emotion saturated the air and conveyed their thoughts better than words ever could. "I have what I've always wanted…" she blurted out. "I love you so much. I've always fantasized this for us. That boy-" she stated as she pointed towards Olaf's room, "… is everything that I pictured that he would be!"

Elsa tightened her hold on Anna's waistline. "Please don't take that away from me," she begged — her voice completely broken and defeated.

Anna knelt down to her girlfriend and cupped her cheeks. Her thumb wiped away the stream of tears down the woman's cheek. Elsa stared at Anna as she waited for something… anything.

Revelation parted the tense atmosphere. Elsa was completely sincere in her plea; that she was committed to this newfound duty thrust upon her. As if they shared the same thought, the two women embraced each other and allowed what would hopefully be the last tears that they would shed on this matter.

"I'll give you another chance at this…"

* * *

Later that day the school bell rang, and all the kindergarten children were allowed to leave the building. Olaf waved at his classmates, and waited on the inside of the gate.

His parents watched him from a significant distance before they made their presence known. Olaf beamed when he saw the two women. "Daddy," he shouted as she ran towards them. He hugged onto Elsa's leg with all his might.

"Hey there," she spoke cheerfully.

Olaf ran over to his mother and gave her another hug. Anna picked up the little boy and the trio walked to the car. "Daddy, where'd you go this morning?" he asked.

Elsa took a steady breath. "I had some _stuff_ that I had to sort out; but _nothing_ is more important than picking up my little guy from school," she responded.

The heiress took her son from her girlfriend and placed him inside the car. After a moment Elsa secured Olaf in with a seat belt. She paused, and took a moment to observe her vehicle. "_Crap!_" she mentally cursed. Her eyes went to Anna. "We're going to have to make a stop to get a car seat. I'm not going to let him sit like that. Better yet…" she said as she pulled out her cellphone. "Hello Evan. I want you over at James T. Wells Elementary School with a child's car seat. _Don't question me, just get it!_"

Anna watched the woman in action. _Maybe things could go well for them after all._

* * *

(**A/N:** So we get a bit of closure in this chapter... well, not really. Where's the fun in that? ;P Whoa boy you guys are going to be in for some interesting chapters from here on out. XD College starts for me today so I'm heading to sleep right after I'm finished here and on Tumblr. Good luck to all of my high school and college readers. We're gonna need it. Also, thanks for all the birthday wishes. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I was too excited. XP _See you guys next time._)


	15. I Could Not Ask For More

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Hello my lovelies. I know that I have been gone for a long time — or longer than what you guys are used to. I posted a snippet of why I was absent from fanfic writing for a while. Basically, my love life got extremely dramatic and complicated, and I didn't want my emotions to get in the way of what happens to the story. Long story short: thought I was dating an Anna, when it turns out that she was a Hans in disguise! Ugh... whatever. I've already told some of my online friends the details about this, but I don't want this to get extremely personal. Just know that I'm all right, and back to writing stories. I appreciate all the PMs that I got, but I'm alive. Also, from now on could you guys not ask me when I'll update. I don't mind people sayings, "_I hope you update soon_" or something like that. That's cool, but sometimes reading that adds stress onto me: and right now, _I **really** don't need that._ Anywho, the captain is back onboard.

This chapter was not a good stopping point for me when I went away. It was one hell of a chapter to get back into writing. I think it's like 30+ pages! It's predominantly flashback, but it puts a lot of things in motion. It should give you guys something to really think about as well. Maybe revise some of those theories. You'll see what I mean. _**I Could Not Ask For More is by Edwin McCain.**_ After being away for so long I am proud to say, _as always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy!_)

* * *

_Rhythmic ticks from the ancient grandfather clock clicked against the alabaster walls of Arendelle Manor. The serene silence was pierced with the gruff shout of a clearly angered man. Four young boys scrambled away from the dining area with several sweets and other junk food in their possession._

_"__And stay out of my kitchen you thieving gremlins!" the man shouted._

_The quartet snickered as they rounded another corner with their prize in hand. A sun-kissed, auburn haired boy smirked — his fanged teeth glinted in the sunlight. He slipped a jelly-filled pastry in his maw and murmured incoherently through his full jowls. "What?" Jack asked. "Nobody can understand you with your face full of food, Koz. Share one of those," he demanded as the child leaned into the tween._

_Pitchiner hovered the treat over the frosty-haired boy's head. "All you had to do was ask shorty," he teased; his pink tongue stuck out in triumph. The preteen was hefted off of the ground by a broad-shouldered, blond boy. He squeaked at the surprise shift in his equilibrium. "I quit. I quit!" he replied._

_Kristoff dropped his friend and folded his arms proudly. "Elsa's not killing me if she sees Jack crying again," he responded._

_Jack looked at the grandfather clock and took off down the hall. "Race you to the Painting Room!" he shouted over his shoulder._

_Gaston rushed after him. "No one outruns Gaston!" he replied._

_Kristoff and Pitchiner glanced at one another before the two dashed down the halls. Bulda saw her son brush past her long dress. "Kris, no running in the halls!" she scolded._

_The boy slowed down. "Sorry ma!" he shouted. He crept down the hall for a moment before he quickly sprinted once he was out of sight. _

_"__Boys," Bulda sighed as shook her head._

_Their antics died down once they were a few yards from their target. The door creaked open, and four pairs of eyes peered in the crack._

_The young Arendelle heiress scribbled at a sheet of paper while her mother, and her fiancée's godmother discussed the ways and means of proper business management. Elsa sighed as she slumped over the desk. Her brain was reduced to mush roughly an hour into the lecture. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, but business sounded extremely boring: definitely not an option._

_Her crystalline eyes darted around the room until she saw the door cracked open. "Since when has that been open?" she pondered. Upon further inspection she noticed the mischievous eyes of her friends. For a moment, she shifted her eyes to her mother and… ugh, eventual mother-in-law. Why was her mother torturing her with an arranged marriage?_

_Regardless, the two women were occupied with a teaching component of supply and demand. Elsa desperately mouthed, "Help me!" to her comrades. _

_On the other side of the door the group of boys were puzzled at her message. Everything in Arendelle Manor was huge, and the distance was too far – even for their youthful eyesight. "What's she saying?" Gaston asked._

_"__I dunno. She looks bored though. Poor girl," Pitchiner said as he scratched his auburn tresses._

_Jack looked up at the older boys. "You think she wants us to help?"_

_"__Maybe. She looks desperate enough for it," Kristoff responded._

_"__How are we going to do that?" the youngest asked._

_The four boys looked among themselves as they thought about various solutions to heiress's plight. Gaston grunted once he felt the weight of all of his friends on his back. "Get off-" he blurted out, albeit too late. _

_The small troop collapsed on the larger boy. Jack whimpered as he wriggled his way out of the pile. Without the youngest to support the tower of young boys, Kristoff slammed chest first onto the marble floor. He grunted as he rubbed a sore rib. "Way to go lummox. No one's as strong as Gaston my left fo-" Kristoff grumbled until a cough interrupted his words._

_The boys snapped their attention to the mistress of the manor. They offered nervous smiles. "Hi aunt Rose!" Jack said as he waved his hand. "Can Elsa come play now please," he asked with a bit of a pout._

_Pitchiner dropped his jaw. "You sly little runt," he thought with a hint of mischief in his eyes._

_Rosenwyn rolled her eyes and looked at her employer. "What do you think Maleficent?" she asked._

_The males, plus the heiress, looked at the woman with pleading eyes. "Please!" they asked._

_Maleficent shook her head. "All right. Off with you," she said as calm and collected as always. Elsa fist pumped the air and ran towards her friends. "But Elsa…" the pale woman called the young girl to attention. "You must attend your dancing lesson with Aurora tomorrow," she reminded with a serious arched brow._

_Elsa's shoulders slumped. "I just can't win can I?" she thought with disdain. "Yes ma'am…" she said before she exited the room. _

_Pitchiner placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Don't worry about your girlfriend. Come on. I've got some cool stuff to show you," he said with a toothy grin._

_The winter-blonde flushed with a prominent furrow in her brows. "She not my-"_

_Jack tapped his older cousin on the nose. "Tag! You're it," he said before he ran down the hall._

_"__No fair Jackie! That's cheating!" she shouted after him. The winter-blonde dashed down the halls in pursuit of the white-haired boy._

_Both Kristoff and Gaston went after their friends with just as much excitement. Pitchiner on the other hand was about to pursue his friends with the same amount of vigor until the brunette CEO crafted a small ice blockade. "Pitchiner, be careful with your powers. You know what your father said about them. Elsa and Jack are susceptible to your… influence," she warned._

_The dream-wielding Super bounced on his toes with a broad, toothy grin. "I remember. Dad was pretty clear with all the…" he gestured a cloud of golden sand into a random cues of sign language. "It's going to be kind of cool though. All the stuff we'll get to do when we get older. How long do you think we'll have to wait?" he asked._

_Maleficent raised her meticulous eyebrow at the odd conversation. Rosenwyn ignored her companion and responded, "In due time. Now run along."_

_The fiery haired boy waved at his friend's mother before he departed from the room. His chest heaved as he panted with excitement. The Super ran until her heard his comrades out in the courtyard._

_The group of children played in the grand expanse of space. A soccer ball jutted between the foursome. Gaston kicked the ball in Kristoff's direction. The blond haired pre-teen caught the ball on his chest and bobbed the ball on his head._

_Jack stuck his tongue out. "Show off. Give me the ball!" he demanded, but his short legs proved to be disadvantageous. The youngest out of the group huffed: his hands positioned firmly on his hips. "This is so unfair," he thought._

_Golden sand showered the children as the source of the mystical dust neared. The heiress raised her hands in the air and grinned at the warm specks. The dream sand brushed against her skin and swirled around her being. "Pitchiner you're lucky you have powers. Do you know what kind of stuff we could do if we all had powers?" she stated; her grin dripped with impure intent. _

_"__Your mom is would kill you Els. There goes the Arendelle line," Kristoff chided with a hint of mischief on his countenance. _

_"__Shut up Kris. Papa wouldn't let mama kill me," she responded proudly._

_"__Daddy's girl," the blond boy coughed out._

_Elsa glared at her best friend. "You might want to tell Bulda about that frog in your throat or I'll end up checking it for you," she threatened._

_Kristoff rolled his eyes and went over to Pitchiner. "We were going to play soccer, but now that you're here, we can play with your sand," he stated._

_Pitchiner scratched his chin as he recalled the conversation he just had with the lady of the manor. "I don't know. Maybe later. I don't want to get in trouble… like last time," he said._

_"__Please Kozmotis," Jack pleaded: his infamous pout subtly began to surface._

_The vibrant haired boy groaned. He hated that __**thing**__. It was evil incarnated. Rosenwyn was going to kill him; maybe Ceyln too now that he thought about it. "Fine…" he grumbled._

_Pitchiner cupped his hands together and concentrated heavily on the energy needed to condense the sand into a solid form. The sand sphere was tossed heavenward and burst into several specks. Each fleck merged with its neighbors into several golden tendrils._

_Jack clasped his hands and he jumped up to capture the enchanted dust. "This is so cool," he said: his eyes flashed brightly. The sand slipped between his fingers._

_The dream sand spiraled around each of the children: the raw essence of their imaginations crescendos into a peak before it took form. Elsa gasped as the sand contorted into Mr. Mistoffelees from the musical Cats. Her aunt took her to the show earlier that summer: to see her favorite character from the production in front of her eyes was just too much! The bipedal cat extended his hand out towards the girl and bedazzled her with his magical abilities. He winked at the young heiress._

_Kristoff conjured a heard of reindeer and dubbed himself "the Reindeer King." Winter was too far away and his missed his fuzzy buddy._

_Gaston had a crossbow composed of the sand, and a few smaller creatures to play with at his disposal. _

_Jack on the other hand preferred the company of imaginary humans. Each adorned in thick hockey gear. He grinned as his team went against the "enemy."_

_Pitchiner grinned at the joy he brought his friends. He stepped forward, and almost slipped onto something. He looked down. There was a sheer, damp spot where his foot once was. His eyes trailed the pattern until they came in contact with Elsa. _

_Elsa imitated some of Mr. Mistoffelees body gestures for his spells. Ever so often, wisps of icy wind collected at the winter-blonde's fingertips. The ice spread to the surrounding areas. _

_The auburn haired boy gulped. His fangs bit into his lower lip as he looked around. "Dad is going to be mad… Mrs. Arendelle will murder me…" he thought. _

_The dream sand in his possession contorted into a unicorn. Subconsciously he stroked the creature. His anxiety melted when his fingers ran through its gritty mane. _

_Gaston pointed his crossbow at the creature. "A unicorn? Ha! Gay," he teased._

_Pitchiner snapped out of his plight. He glared at the ebony haired preteen. "Am not!" he growled._

_"__You're the one making girly ponies dude. That's kind of gay," Gaston replied._

_Pitchiner scoffed. His cheeks flared at the thought. Recently, he realized that he differed from others his age. While his male peers talked about girls, and gawked at them as they passed, he preferred to look… elsewhere. "Sh-shut up Gaston. I'm n-not __**gay**__!" he protested._

_Gaston cackled at his flustered friend. The large child grunted once he felt a force attack his midsection. Elsa held him by his collar. "Leave Pitch alone jerk. He can like boys if he wants to," she replied._

_Gaston lazily pushed the heiress off of him. "Why you gotta be so serious? I was just playing," he said._

_Kristoff shook his head. "Liar. You were being mean to Pitch," he added in._

_Jack looked between the four preteen. His wintery eyes darted between the unicorn, Pitch, and the others. He tiled his head to the side. "What's gay?" he asked._

_The tweens looked amongst themselves. Three sets of eyes bore holes into Gaston. "Wonderful. Mama is going to kill me," Elsa said. Her hands cupped her rump at the prospect of being bent over her mother's knee. "Aunt Celyn is going to be mad."_

_"__You're telling me. She's been all moody ever since she said she's having a baby," Kristoff replied._

_Jack didn't get what this "gay" thing was, but Pitchiner crafted amazing creatures; and the unicorn was just as stunning. "I don't care what gay is. The unicorn looks awesome!" he stated as he too petted the mythical beast._

_Not long after their bout, Bulda arrived slightly out of breath. Kristoff waved at the woman. "Hey ma."_

_The woman shifted her gaze to her son. "Hey honey," she replied._

_Kirstoff raised a blond brow. "You okay ma? You look a little upset," he noted._

_"__Pitchiner, your father called earlier…"_

_Jack scratched the back of his head. "Wait… how can you understand Mr. Sanderson if he can't talk?" he asked._

_Gaston looked at Elsa. The winter-blonde returned his curious gaze and shrugged her shoulders. Before any of the children could delve too deeply into that thought, Pitchiner stepped forward. _

_"__What did he have to say?" the oldest of the group asked._

_Bulda wiped her hands on her apron. "I think this is something that you'd want to talk about privately," she warned._

_Elsa leaned against her friend with a smirk. "Pitchiner is our friend. No one keeps secrets in this group, right?" she inquired._

_The young Super nodded. "Yeah, just say it. It can't be that bad," he stated._

_The woman sighed. This wouldn't turn out well. "You mother is dead. She – She was mugged on the way back from work. They couldn't save her at the hospital…" she informed. Somber eyes gazed upon the boy._

_Pitchiner staggered back. His breath struggled to surface. His eyes lay blank on the verdant courtyard. "Mom- Mommy…" he whispered. _

_Gradually his vibrant, auburn hair dulled: ebony strands streaked through his locks until he had a full head of atramentous locks. His sun-kissed skin paled the more the bereavement saturated the air. The golden sand that once surrounded the children soon lost its luster. It became as dark as its conjurer's heart._

_The pasty preteen's fists shook violently as he wept from his late-mother's demise. "Mommy, no. You can't die…" he sniveled._

_Elsa turned to the distraught boy. "Pitch," she said. A sudden weight settled upon her heart. A lump formed in her throat. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as she heard her friend's outcry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your mama died."_

_The boy glared at his friend. "No! You're wrong! My mommy's not gone!" he growled._

_The heiress stood her ground. "Pitch, I'm here for you. We're all here for you. We'll get through this together. Calm down… let it go," she responded._

_Pitchiner furled in on himself as the reality of the situation set in. His mother was indeed — dead. Black sand whirled around him. His eyes were no longer amber; they were gold: the small remnant of his former powers over dream sand. Red flecks danced in his eyes. "__**No!**__" his voice reverberated throughout the courtyard. "__**I'm gonna kill him. I will find him and kill him!**__" he vowed._

_The heiress trekked forward. "Elsa, are you nuts!" Kristoff shouted._

_"__Shut up Kristoff!" she stated. The girl pushed through the waves of dark sand. She shuddered as it brushed against her skin: so cold, so lonely, so bitter. "Pitchiner, don't do this! You really shouldn't do this," she shouted._

_Pitchiner glared down at his friend. His newfound powers solidified to a peak and hovered haphazardly. "__**You can't stop me!**__" he pointed out threateningly. _

_Elsa paused. Her crystalline eyes cast towards the ground. "You're right," she admitted — her eyes now upon him; "I can't stop you. It's up to you to do that, but this isn't like you. This isn't the Pitchiner who's my friend. You're not a bad person, and you'll always be my friend, but you've gotta stop this!"_

_The young Super inhaled, and slowly exhaled. The atramentous dust lulled as he lowered himself to the ground. "But I feel scared. I want my daddy," he whimpered._

_Elsa hesitantly took a step forward. "I'll call grandpa North to ask your papa to come over here. We can-"_

_"__Elsa!" _

_"__Jack!"_

_Rosenwyn sprinted towards the scene. Winter wind lapped at her fists and in its wake, a pair of icy gauntlets materialized. Celyn was not that far behind. She swooped down from above with a snowy whip in hand. The sisters put a physical barrier between the "threat" and their children._

_"__Holy crap, aunt Celyn can fly?!" Elsa gasped._

_"__Yeah, and aunt Rose made ice come out of her hands…" Jack added._

_Then it dawned upon them. "Our parents have powers? Cool!" the youths chimed in unison._

_However their excitement hadn't lasted. Their eyes focused on the determined look in their mothers' eyes. "Mama, what are you doing?" Elsa asked as she took a step forward._

_"__Elsa, stay back. You could get hurt. We'll handle it," Celyn ordered._

_"__You're not gonna hurt Kozmotis, are you?" Jack asked his mother, somewhat fearful for his friend's well being._

_Pitchiner sniffed the air. "What is that scent?" he thought. The heady scent manifested within the air. It derived from the direction of his comrades. What could it possibly be? His black sand flicked about in unrestrained giddiness — like a rabid canine._

_The sand: the physical manifestation of fear incarnate. The dank substance loomed in a new vigor. That… scent. So… palatable… The once pure unicorn was consumed by hunger. The golden tinge to its coat muted until it lost it value._

_Black as night, the horse arose from the ashes of its rebirth. Its whinny haunted the era and sent a chill down the spine of all there._

_Gaston backpedaled until he was behind Bulda. "No one flees in effeminate terror like Gaston! Run away like little girls!" he shouted as he turned with his tail between his legs. The muscular preteen carried his legs with as much speed as they could muster._

_The dark equine snapped its attention to the fearful child as he ran with all he had. The patter of his feet between the grass enchanted the horse: the thrill of the hunt. Its gait trembled with gaiety as it pursued the terrified boy. _

_Just a bit more and…_

_The ghastly mare shuddered. Its sandy hooves trembled at a familiar sensation. It was as bitter and chilly as its core material. Golden eyes turned towards its hooves. Ice slithered up its legs and pinned the creature to the spot. _

_The horse snorted. Her eyes darted towards the female Supers; its eyes narrowed. _

_Elsa looked between the creature and her friend. "Pitch, make it stop. It wants to hurt us," she pleaded. _

_Pichiner looked at his creation. "I – I don't know how…" he murmured._

_Celyn cracked her whip. The air around her dropped tremendously with each crack! After the fourth crack, a spark of electricity trailed the whip as it accelerated. _

_"__Celyn, don't. You're pregnant," Rosenwyn warned. "I'll do it."_

_The elder of the two rolled her eyes. "A few years away from the family business doesn't mean I can't fight Rose," she retorted. She pressed her hand on her stomach. She exhaled slowly. The woman neared the untamed mare, however, the mare had other plans._

_Its eyes darted towards the children: first Gaston, then Elsa, then Jack, and finally Kristoff. Each dripped with concentrated fright. _

_The mare's mane flared from the aura. She bucked at her restraints: the ice's shrill cry tormented the ears of the bystanders. Shards encompassed the courtyard once the mare broke free._

_The horse's sudden thrashing startled her. The baby kicked wildly in her mother's womb. Celyn furled in on her stomach. "Emily…" she grunted._

_The dark creature reared up on her hind legs: her golden eyes widened and fanged maw agape. Its course mane whipped about in mocking retribution to the woman's prior threat. Its reach spread across the courtyard until the mistress of the manor could no longer stand idle._

_Rosenwyn clanked her gantlets together: a wintery mist gathered at its knuckles. She hoisted her enlarged ice fists skyward before the brutish weapon soared downward. Concentrated mist filtered through the fist — emitting a cyan aura — and a harsh blizzard gallivanted from its rousing place. _

_Thick snow pelted the equine. The beast writhed and shuddered. Its coat sheened over with a thin layer of ice until it lay completely motionless._

_Rosenwyn strode over to her sister. "Celyn… are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she asked. Her hands fidgeted across her elder siblings form._

_Celyn rested in her sister's embrace. "Yes. I didn't expect the horse to be able to break my ice.__It surprised me… and Emily,__" she sighed. She rested her hand on her swollen abdomen. "She's fine n-"_

_"__**Kristoff!**__" Bulda cried._

_The sisters turned their attention to the distressed housemaid. In her hands, her son trembled — wide eyed. Kristoff mumbled incoherencies._

_The courtyard itself was littered with the frozen remnants of the wicked sand._

_And like Kristoff: Elsa, Jack, and Gaston gagged from the dark dust's asphyxiation. Rosenwyn stroked her daughter's cheek. A pair of glazed blue eyes starred at lavender. "They're petrified."_

_"__E –El-sa…" Pitchiner gasped. "I…"_

_Ice overlapped in a protective bloom around the children. Rosenwyn glared at the child. "Don't touch them!" she warned._

_Celyn placed a hand over her sister's shoulder. "Rose, calm down. He's a child. It-" she glanced at her motionless son, "… was an accident." The woman dropped her shoulders. Her breath jagged as she placed her unoccupied hand on her unborn child._

_The aftermath regressed into something odd. Something that Pitchiner couldn't put his finger on. He walked over to his horrific creation. He slid his hand across the sheer surface. "Cold and dark?" he thought._

_"__We need to call dad Rose. Maybe they can fix this," Celyn proposed._

_Rosenwyn pulled out her cellphone. She thrummed her fingers against her ribcage as she waited for the other line. "Hallo! How is my little winter flower?!" North said boisterously._

_"__Dad… something happened with the kids. Pitch is... You need to assemble the Guardians," she blurted._

_North paused. "I'm on my way. Bunny will probably be the first there," he stated before he hung up._

_Four minutes passed before the ground beneath them quivered. A tunnel emerged from the ground, and out popped one of the Guardians._

_Bunnymund sniffed the air before his eyes snapped open. His ears perked upward. Verdant eyes scanned the courtyard. "Blimey," he whispered. The Pooka promenaded the black covered grass: still lush, but slightly wilted in areas. "Oy what a mess," he thought._

_The Guardian of Hope craned his neck backwards once he saw the two sisters hovered over their children. "No…" he murmured, and hopped over to them._

_Rosenwyn glanced up at the rabbit. "They're not dead. They're petrified," she informed. The Aussie lifted his paw to assess the situation until he felt a firm hand on his wrist. "I wouldn't move them. This dark sand is unpredictable. We don't know what it does," she warned._

_Tooth quickly arrived to the scene. Her eyes darted to and fro: her hand covered her mouth as she neared the other Guardian. "This is bad."_

_North and Sandy jogged from the general direction of the main house._

_Sandy spotted his devastated son in the distance. The man flew over to the boy. His sand projected several small images in rapid success. Pitchiner looked between each figure as quickly as he could. "Dad. __**Dad!**__ I can't understand you when you stutter like that," he shrieked. _

_Tooth tapped the man on his shoulder. "Easy Sandy. Give him some space," she stated: her head tilted in the boy's direction._

_Sandy flickered his eyes between his friend and his son. Pitchiner fidgeted: his eyes never left the damage he had caused. "Is everyone going to be okay?" the boy asked._

_North walked over to the young Super. "I am at a loss. I do not know anything about this dark sand." The man scratched his lengthy beard. "Maybe Sandy knows," he proposed._

_Sandy wafted his hands together and conjured a small cyclone of golden sand in the palm of his hand. He looked up at his son. Pitchiner recoiled. "No. I don't want to! It hurts people."_

_"__No offense on ya mate, but we're made of some pretty tough stuff," Bunnymund reminded as he shifted his weight between his hind legs._

_Pitchiner took a deep breath and cupped his hands, just like his father instructed. His breath jittered as the black sand whirled into existence. Ever so often, the dust crackled. "Hurry up and take it already!" he blurted out to his father._

_The Guardian of Dreams streamed a small cocoon around the new sand, and watched at the wicked substance devoured his sand. The darkness latched onto the man's hand. His colleagues readied themselves as he shook his hand to rid himself of the sand. _

_For a moment, his golden eyes were stuck on his hand. It grew dark… pale. In a moment of desperation, the Guardian sent a large burst of golden sand through his hand. The desaturation faded from his hand, and his sun-kissed skin returned. _

_Pitchiner bit his lower lip and looked away. _

_Sandy used the already existing sand and whipped it about. A large projected model shifted various small buildings and a few people._

_"__Nightmare sand?" North read._

_The Dream Guardian nodded._

_"__What the bloody hell does that mean mate?" Bunnymund asked._

_"__And what will it do to the kids?" Rosenwyn asked._

_Sandy spread his sand up to their eye level, and crafted another small scene. The figures in the image began to move and acted out his conclusion._

_Tooth hovered about the sand and darted about the animated model. Her eyebrows rose. "They're scared stiff. They've been scarred and it's damaged their childhood cores," she spoke — her voice slightly above a whisper._

_"__Their cores?" the others questioned._

_"__That ain't good North. What are we goin' to do? This ain't m'specialty."_

_Even the most optimistic of the group shrugged._

_The female Guardian flitted above the children and opened their mouths. "If they've been emotionally scarred then it's all in their head: a memory," she started. "Teeth hold the most important memories of childhood."_

_Bunnymund nodded his head with a grin. "I see what ya saying sheila. Remove the right teeth and we can help 'em," he stated._

_Tooth gripped the side of her head. "Teeth should never be forcibly removed! They fall out on their own," she commented._

_"__We ain't got time to be waiting for all of them to lose those teeth. Look at 'em Tooth!" the Pooka said with his arm extended towards the children. "You're acting like you can't do it. Bloody dentist do it all the time when the lil' ankle bitters eat too much candy."_

_Tooth flew until she hovered mere inches from Bunnymund's face. "I'm the greatest dentist that this world will ever know! I know I could remove their teeth. Removing their teeth will be like forcefully taking a part of their childhood away. You wouldn't be so willing if you had to be the cause of a child losing hope!" she shouted._

_Bunnymund flinched. His ears flattened against his head. "You're right," he paced a few steps, "… It would be a different story. But it's our job to save children, even… if it comes to that," he reminded._

_"__So, Elsa… everyone won't remember what happened?" Pitchiner asked._

_Tooth hovered over Gaston and opened his mouth once again. "It depends on what teeth I have to remove. They might not remember you, your powers, any of this; but memories don't go away. Not completely. The memory will be altered in substitution." She pulled out a tool kit and began the procedure._

_As the process continued, the male Guardians talked among themselves. Pitchiner sat on the nearby fountain. Sandy flew next to his son and patted the younger on the back. Without hesitation, the boy scrambled back. "No! Don't touch me. I'll hurt you again," he yelped. His gold eyes fell to the ground. "Go away! Leave me alone! I hate you!" he shouted before he ran to the other side of the fountain._

_The Guardian of Dreams stretched out his hand, but left Pitchiner to sulk. "Maybe it's best that he react this way Sandy," North responded._

_Sandy cut his eyes to his colleague. _

_"__Not my idea," the winter Guardian insisted; his eyes gazed heavenward._

* * *

Years later Elsa found herself in another lesson: this time, as the teacher rather than the pupil. A white dress shirt covered her torso — the sleeves rolled half way up the arms — and a pair of black slacks fit to the shape of her legs. Soft clanks of metal against metal faintly scratched against her ears as she starred off at the kitchen door.

Today was one of Anna's workout days. The strawberry-blonde walked out hours ago to go to the gym in Larcbost's southwest district. It was a weekly routine for the weekend. Something that Anna had been doing since she had given birth to their child.

Elsa was mildly intrigued by the prospect; however, when Anna mentioned that Olaf accompanied her every time that she went, it crossed a new line. _There was no way that __**their son**__ would sit in a daycare!_

Without a doubt there was a bit of skepticism in the air. _It was only two hours. Not that long; and Elsa had let Anna use her car._

All in all, Elsa needed to start somewhere as a parent, and today was a perfect opportunity to prove her worth.

So now, the Arendelle heiress stood in her girlfriend's kitchen in semi-formal attire. For the passed few days she had done so. After her aunt evicted her from her suite — due to her _brash tendencies_ — she had adapted fairly well to living with her small family.

Yet another day for Olaf to have etiquette lessons. The young boy sat at the table and watched his parent set the table. His eyes laid on the multitude of silverware: a small shimmer of natural child curiosity in his eyes.

"There's a lot more of 'em daddy," Olaf noted.

Elsa polished one of the forks with a cotton cloth. "Most are just for placement Olaf," she informed.

The russet haired boy looked at his empty plate. "Do I have to _order_ vegetables today?" he asked; his small, pink tongue slightly stuck out as he said so.

Elsa snickered. "Today we're working on knowing which spoons to use in a dining environment. You don't have to use the forks today. So in other words: no veggies for lunch," she said and winked at the little boy.

Olaf sighed in relief. Last time he had an entrée comprised of vegetables. "However…" The boy shrunk in his seat as the word hung in the air. "That doesn't mean you don't get any for diner." The child pouted. _No fair._

"Don't be so down little guy. I'll ask if mommy will make you carrots," she promised. The winter-blonde placed a few metallic cans upon the table. Nonchalantly the woman turned the labels to her son's view. "Let's see…" she drawled out: her index finger tapped against one of the lids. "Which soup would you like to try out today young sir?" she asked.

The russet haired boy shifted his eyes between his options. Ever so often his overbite worried his lower lip. "Uhm…" he mumbled. "Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich if I choose the tomato soup?" he asked.

Elsa lifted the can to her eye level. Her wintery brow arced slightly at the question. "All right. Be back soon," she said.

The muffled thud bounced against the kitchen floor. Olaf leaned in his seat as he watched his _father_ leave his sights. The boy scooted back into his seat and observed the silver twinkles that the grand expanse provided. He pressed his finger against the fork, and watched as the utensil bounced up and down in a rhythm only he knew. "_Rich people are weird,_" he murmured. "Why do rich people need so many forks and spoons and stuff?"

Elsa arched her spine back far enough and made eye contact with the boy. She paused for a moment. "Well, I suppose it does sound a bit silly, but manners are manners. High society has certain rules and this just happens to be one of them," she replied.

Molten cheese tickled at the corners of the golden brown toast. Right beside it, the surface of the hot tomato soup was barely disturbed. "Anyways, I want to teach you this because I like spending time with you," she said as she placed the plate down. "I want you to be ready if I decide to take you somewhere that has these types of rules." The heiress blew at the furls of steam. "Understand?"

They boy nodded. His _father_ went into a succinct lesson on the spoons in front of him: more specifically, the ones closest to the soupspoons. _Been there: done that._ She was well aware of the inevitable bore that these lessons were — and she'd rather her son ate his meal while it was still warm.

Olaf raised his hand. "Do you have to eat sandwiches with a fork or something?" he asked.

Elsa snickered. "There are sandwich forks, but not for what you're eating. I think you've had a long enough lesson. Let's eat lunch," she said. The heiress placed a napkin in his lap and cut the sandwich into four small triangles.

The pair dined at the table in relative silence.

The CEO casually took a finely cut triangle from her plate while she browsed through her cellphone. _Even when she gave her staff deliberate orders — she was still bothered._ Her eyes darted from her phone once she concluded her text messages.

For the most part, Olaf managed to eat relatively cleanly.

Elsa took their dishes and began her trek towards the kitchen. On her way there, the front door creaked open and closed shut. Her head turned towards the entryway. "Hello Snowdrop," she asked.

Anna entered the kitchen: her gym bag casually swung over her shoulder. "And hello to you too," she replied with a smirk. The strawberry-blonde looked her girlfriend over. "What are you up to now?" she asked.

"Daddy's teaching me to be all fancy," Olaf replied.

"Oh really?" the ginger replied with a small glint in her eyes. Her hand ran across the table. A jagged coolness brushed against her fingertips. Carefully, she lifted a piece of silverware off of the table.

Olaf pulled out a chair for his mother with a toothy grin. _How could a mother resist that face?_

With as much grace as she could muster, Anna sat in the chair with her best impression of a high society woman. However, she hadn't budged from her spot. He grunted a bit, but try as he might, the seat wouldn't budge. _Poor thing._ After a few failed attempts, Olaf slumped to the floor in mild exhaustion.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her family's antics. For a moment, Elsa returned to the dining area and pushed the chair with her unoccupied hand. "Would you like something to eat Anna? I could make you a quick lunch if you'd like," she offered.

"No, I don't think I'm tha-" A loud roar emitted from the pit of her stomach. "Or, you could pull out some of the leftovers from yesterday," she rephrased.

Olaf hid behind the chair and eyed the fridge. _Last night they had asparagus…_ "Can I please be excused?" he asked in a hurried tone.

Elsa nodded and watched the boy dart from the room. Her attention snapped back to her girlfriend. "So how was the workout?" she questioned.

"It was fine… _as far as being sweaty goes_," she replied. Anna ran her fingers through her sweat-drenched hair. "Ew, I feel gross. Be right back," she said before she left the room.

The Arendelle heiress placed the strawberry-blonde's lunch into the microwave and exited the kitchen. For a brief moment, a silhouette travelled upstairs the upstairs hallway. The patter of running water filled the apartment.

Elsa entered the quaint apartment's living room. Olaf already had a few toys scattered across the floor. Currently, his minute attention span was occupied with a few intergalactic toys. The boy made a few noises to accompany his _great_, space adventure with toy crew.

The CEO plopped onto the couch and opened her laptop. It had been a few days since the whole ordeal with her girlfriend, and she found out more and more that she became a domesticated businesswoman as time went by. She rarely sent Anna out to the office either. Luckily Ping was more than willing to assist in retrieving a few files here and there. It was a temporary solution to her problem, but it was adequate.

Ever so often, a set of blue eyes shifted between the business files and the small child on the floor.

_"__Papa, aunt Celyn is taking Kris and I ice skating! Will you come with us?" the young winter-blonde asked. Mountains of white sheets littered the desk in his office. Gareth's eyes darted between one stack to the next. "Papa?" she questioned in a lower voice._

_Gareth snapped his eyes over to his daughter. A pile of papers wobbled to and fro, before it finally collapsed under its own weight. The man groaned. "Yes Snowflake?" he asked._

_"__I asked if you wanted… to go ice skating…. Aunt Celyn is taking me and Kristoff," she murmured. The young heiress looked at the large tower of work. "… but… never mind." The girl rushed towards the door and closed it behind her._

_The then-CEO of Arendelle Corp. pinched the bridge of his nose: a frustrated sigh quaked in the back of his throat._

Elsa shook her head. "_I can't ever complain about my childhood after only being a parent for a few days. Papa and mama loved me in their own way. I need to visit papa again. I need to apologize… even if he isn't awake,_" she pondered.

A random cartoon faded to its credits. A swift transition shifted the show from its standard lineup, to a quick news report. A brusque voice introduced the news station, and the news anchor.

"Hello everyone, Kuzco here…"

The winter-blonde rolled her eyes. "_I can't believe he actually made a career out of making everyone's life a living hell,_" she mentally exasperated. "_Well, at least it isn't just me he's singling out anymore._"

Kuzco leaned over his news desk. "But enough about yours truly. Breaking news everybody! The Coachman strikes again! Infamous smuggler nicknamed, the Coachman, has yet to be brought to justice. Just west of the Berk community, there has been a rise in illegal activity and child trafficking. Parents be on the looko-"

Elsa noticed that Olaf's attention was now on the screen. "_Nope! No nightmares for you!_" she thought, and quickly changed the channel to Mousey Channel.

The CEO sucked her teeth. "_Crap. I need to contact Mr. Mouse about the album. Fuck life right now!_" she mentally grumbled.

Anna walked into the room. Her hair slightly dampened, and in a clean wardrobe.

Elsa smirked at her PA, and cleared away a few of her documents. "I've been putting off a meeting between Arendelle Corp. and Pulse &amp; McCaffety for almost a month. I need a bit of help organizing some of this in your tablet," she stated.

Anna pulled out her tablet and leisurely scrolled through the device. She created a new spreadsheet and began to tabulate the schedule.

A small phone and camera icon bounced in the center of Elsa's dock bar. "_FaceTime?_" she pondered. The corporate clicked the app and browsed through her contacts. The first that popped up was _Kristoff._

Elsa clicked on a button, and a full screen image of her childhood friend appeared on the laptop. "Hey Kris. What up bro?" she asked with a grin.

Olaf tottered over to the screen and peeked over the ledge of the couch. "Hey uncle Kristoff!" he greeted with a large smile.

"Hey Kris," Anna responded, and peered over the screen.

Elsa shook her head, and shifted her workload around. Olaf settled in his _father's_ lap while Anna snuggled into the pit of her girlfriend's arm.

Kristoff cackled. "Don't you three look cozy?" he commented.

The winter-blonde stuck her tongue out towards her brother. "Still a pain as always," she teased.

The blonde man splayed his hand against his chest. "Ouch sis. And here I was trying to be a good brother by telling you that I'm engaged," he commented with a cocky grin.

Anna leaned into screen — almost elbowing her lover in the crotch — and pulled the laptop closer. "**You're getting married!**" she cheered. "Finally!" she exclaimed.

"Huh. Well I'll be," Elsa replied.

"You shouldn't be surprised sis. I told you that I planned on doing it soon," Kristoff reminded.

Anna glared at Elsa. "And you didn't bother to tell me?" she asked.

Elsa shrugged and replied, "I didn't think that he'd actually do it so soon."

The muscular man slid his jaw. "_Nah. Too easy,_" he thought.

A cat leapt onto his lap and rubbed its head against his chest: a light purr resonated from the feline. "Are you at work?" the heiress asked; a hint of laughter evident in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about celebrating after work though. I'm going to call everyone and see if they're down to chill," he responded.

Elsa looked at Anna, then at their son. She worried her lower lip as her eyes darted across the apartment. "Relax Els. We'll be at Oaken's Lodge in the Northern Mountains. Olaf can come along," he informed.

"Can I play with Sven when we go?" Olaf asked his parents. "How is Sven?" he asked the blonde.

Kristoff stroked the drowsy cat. "He's fine. Pabbie is taking good care of him for me," he informed. He scratched his petite goatee with his unoccupied hand. "_Might want to check on how the house is coming along too._"

"We'll head up there as soon as Anna and I handle this business arrangement," Elsa informed.

"All right. Merida should already be up there."

* * *

Both men and women alike were in lined up in a defensive position. Ping lifted his fists and nodded for his pupil to practice the combative combination he taught earlier that day. _Right swing. Left swing. Roll the opponent's arm away from the body. Push. Leg sweep. Pin them down before they could recover._

The pattern repeated: some grasped the concept — and were dismissed — while others remained behind until they had a clearer understanding of the technique.

The off-the-clock bodyguard sighed. He rubbed the soreness out of his jaw. One of his pupils had the misfortune of tripping over their own feet: and head-butted him in the chin.

A chime rang from his pocket. "Hello?"

Ping nodded his head, and swung a gym bag over his shoulder. He pointed to one of his former-war comrades to clear the punching bags from the training area. "How sweet," he replied. "No. Yeah, I can swing by. My class just got out a few minutes ago. The dojo needs to be cleaned first thought," he huffed. "All right Elsa. See you later."

The man unhooked the sandbag, and dragged the sack back into storage. "Oh. So who is Elsa?" one of the dojo employees asked.

Ping scrunched his nose up and scoffed. "She's the boss at my other job Ling," he informed.

"Bet the ladies think you're quite the charmer Ping," a stout man, named Yao, chuckled as he practiced on the last sandbag out in the open.

The dojo owner pushed a stray hair back behind his ear. He unhooked the sandbag from its resting place. "_Hm…_"

_Meg was already halfway down the block before she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder. Her fist was already raised, ready to defend herself from any would-be attacker. "Oh it's you," she responded. She lowered her fist and returned to her trek down the sidewalk._

_"__You're a bit tipsy. I don't think you should be walking by yourself," Ping said, and followed beside her at a leisurely pace._

_The brunette ceased her stride. She cocked her hip off to the side and folded her arms. "Look Sherlock, I don't need your charity. Go back with everyone else. I can take care of myself," she stated deadpan._

_The military veteran snorted. "Not with the fist you were making," he responded. "I don't know why you don't like me, or Elsa, or guys in general; but I'm not going to let you walk out here by yourself. If you really want to leave then we can grab my bike and I'll take you home," he offered._

_Meg growled. "Quit prying into people's business!" she snapped._

_Ping lifted his hands in mock-surrender. "All right, all right. Calm down. I wasn't prying. I just don't get why you hate Elsa and me. You don't even know us. I mean, uhm, you're friends with Kristoff, Jack, and Pitch: and they're guys… given that one's gay, and the other two are taken," he mumbled the latter._

_The Greek blew at one of her curly, brown locks. "Are you always this articulate," she replied._

_Ping grinned and laughed sheepishly. "I, uhm, well…"_

_"__Anyways-" Meg cut in, "You'll find out pretty soon why I don't like your boss, hero," she informed._

_"__Mind shedding some light on that?"_

_"__It's not my place to tell. Anna would kill me," she replied._

_Ping scrunched his nose at the thought. He swiveled his index finger around, as he looked skyward in a vain attempt for answers._

_Meg covered her mouth and giggled. She coughed and turned back towards the bar. "Something's in the air. I think I like the bar better," she responded briefly._

_Ping cocked his head to the side, but didn't argue with her._

Back in the dojo, Ping shook off the chilly sensation that shot down his spine. "Nah. I'm far from a lady-killer," he responded.

He tossed his keys at Ling. "You and Chien Po lock up tonight," he instructed. Before there was any rebuttal, the dojo owner was already out the door.

Ping swung his leg over his motorcycle. He placed his helmet on his head; and before long, he was down the road.

* * *

Alvin jumped in front of the microphone and harmonized with the techno beat that echoed from the speakers. "_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. You spin me right round, baby; right round: like a record, baby. Right round, round, round,_" he sung.

Simon and Theodore threw in a few dance moves and harmonized with their brother.

Meanwhile, Mickey observed their rehearsal from the safety of the control room He smiled as the boys enjoyed their song choice. There were still a few artists that he had to contact about copyright and user agreements with their music. He glanced at his phone as it vibrated.

The anthro plugged one of his ears with his finger, and took the call in the booth's spare room. "Hello, Mickey Mouse, head of Mouse Co. speaking," he introduced in his usual chipper tone.

"Hello Mr. Mouse. This is Hans Westerguard, the owner of Two Pines Inc. I need to talk to you about a giving my company an extremely large loan," Hans stated.

Mickey pondered the request. On the one hand, he had the money and could easily give it to one of his business partners; but on the other hand, he knew how Elsa felt towards her ex. Elsa was also a member of PAWS and his co-signer with Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Hans pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a sudden breath. "I know that this is sudden and it probably isn't an easy choice to make, but I'm in a bit of a bind at the moment. If you do this for me, I'll trade the Cloaking Devices out at a cheaper rate for the next business quarter," he offered.

Mickey pulled at his large, dark ears. "I can't give you a definite answer, but I will get back to you within three business days. I'll talk to you later Mr. Westerguard," he said, and quickly hung up.

The mouse held onto his rapidly beating heart. "_What am I going to do?_" he thought.

Mickey scrolled through his contacts in his other phone, and pressed one of the names. "Basil Baker speaking," Basil answered nonchalantly.

"Basil, it's Mickey. Contact Hector and Veronica. We need to have a meeting," he informed.

* * *

Sharp strums resonated from an ebony guitar. Pale fingers flew across the strings like a bat in the night. Pitch bobbed his head: the conversation in the background the farthest thing from his mind. Since Jack made it his duty to lie in his lap, Pitch decided the best placement for his guitar would be on the white-haired man's back.

Golden eyes snapped over to the wooden doors once the lounge's bell chimed. Regardless, his pace hadn't slowed. "Your cousin's here," he informed his lover.

Jack opened his pale blue eyes, but he hadn't moved.

Pitch sighed, and thrust his hips: effectively removing Jack in the process. The younger yelped before he fell to the floor.

Jack glared at his boyfriend, but straightened out his favorite hoodie. "Elsa!" he cheered.

The name alone garnered the attention of the lounge occupants. A few eyes wandered elsewhere. A mild moment of awkwardness saturated the air as the small family wandered into the heart of the lobby.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Glad you could make it sis: you too Anna. It means a lot," he added.

Olaf lifted his arms towards his _uncle_. Kristoff scooped the child into his arms and gave him a hug. "Don't think that I forgot about you," the burly man chimed in with a toothy grin.

"Is Sven here?" Olaf asked — his azure eyes skimmed the longue for the reindeer.

"Grand Pabbie brought him up to the longue just for you. He should be in the stable," Kristoff said, and put the boy on the ground.

Olaf ambled across the room and went to the various adults within the room. Everyone greeted him with a hug.

Elsa watched her son as he went from person to person. Each interaction appeared so natural. She envied them: the authentic casualness of their closeness. There was so much to learn. Her train of that derailed by the faint pressure wrapped around her leg by her progeny.

If PAWS weren't saturated with diminutive anthros, the concept of a small being around her leg would have surprised her. She knelt down to the boy.

"Can I go play with Sven?" he asked.

Elsa looked over to Anna. "He can go, but he can't be out there alone," the strawberry-blonde answered.

"I'll be out there with him," Elsa informed. She looked back at Olaf. "Whenever you're ready," she told him.

Olaf rushed for the exit — his _father_ not far behind. "Olaf, don't run in the lobby," she said.

Esmeralda snickered when Elsa left the lounge. "She's only been a parent a few days and she's already wrapped around that boy's little finger," she commented.

Meg folded her arms over her chest. Unlike the majority, she was one of the few that Anna told about Elsa's reaction to finding out Olaf. Skeptical: that's all that could be said about her perspective; _highly skeptical_. Before she could get a word in edge wise, Ping walked into the lounge. He shook his head and ruffled his bad helmet hair. "This place really needs to invest in better parking for motorcycles," he stated.

"Don't get me started," Pitch exasperated.

Jack jumped back into his boyfriend's lap. The punk grunted at the sudden weight. "_Oof,_" he coughed. "You know I hate that," he grumbled.

"Liar," Jack immediately countered.

Meg stood up and walked to the stairs. "I'm going to set my room up," she informed, and walked up the stairs.

Esmeralda's eyes followed the Greek's ascension. A dark finger tapped against her rouge stained lips. She snapped her attention over to Anna, who was now seated in the adjacent armchair. "So how's everything with Elsa going?" she asked.

Anna rubbed her upper arm. "Is it bad that I'm surprised that things are going so well?" she asked: her eyes darted about the room.

Pitch's nostrils flared. "That kind of irrational thinking is dangerous. Be careful with it while around Elsa," he responded, and went back to his guitar.

The two women gave each other a side-glance. Anna shrugged her shoulders and jerked her head at Pitch, but Esmeralda shook her head.

"Hate to interrupt ever'one's chit-chat, but we want to get this celebration underway," Merida spoke.

* * *

Outside of Oaken's Lodge and Sauna, Elsa held her son's hand while Sven trotted alongside the duo. She hung on his every word, even when he rambled. "_You're just like Anna,_" Elsa grinned.

So far she learned that his favorite color was orange; he liked to draw; he loved it when his parents read him stories; the only vegetable that he would eat without question were carrots; and that his favorite season was summer.

Elsa held Olaf by the tips of his fingers as he walked on the small patches of snow on the mountain. He wobbled on the tips of his toes, but he made it across. "… and Ms. Keane told us that she wanted us to draw a picture of what we are going to do this summer!" he cheered. "But I don't know what to draw."

The heiress hummed. "What do you want to do this summer?" she asked.

Olaf kicked at a random stone. "I don't know. Elmer said that his family was going to go to the beach, and Susie said that her parents were taking her to Mousey Land," he said. "But I don't mind what I do this summer. I get to spend it with you," he chimed in.

Elsa coughed. "_Wasn't prepared for that,_" she thought: tears misted at the corner of her eyes.

"Daddy are you okay?" he asked.

The woman cleared her throat. "Yeah. Too much pollen in the air," she said.

Sven raised a furry brow at one of his human companions.

"Don't start with me Sven. I don't need Kristoff to translate," Elsa warned. Once again, PAWS came in handy in various ways.

"I'll race you to the lodge Sven," Olaf said, and ran back to the establishment.

The reindeer grunted and trotted at a steady pace: easily passing the boy.

Elsa shook her head and scooped her son into her arms. She sprinted forward with a wicked grin to her cervine friend.

Sven blanched at the remarkable speed that the human traveled. He went into a full-blown gallop, and yet his stride couldn't prevail over the woman. _Humans weren't supposed to be that fast_.

* * *

The conversation in the lobby died down as the sound of a boisterous child approached. Even once they were inside, Olaf still gabbed about how his father outran a reindeer.

Pitch turned his eyes to the winter-blonde.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

The Super nodded. "I'm fine," he replied.

Kristoff lifted his hands in the air. "So you finally decide to join us," he said.

Normally, when Kristoff made such comments, Elsa was more than willing to flip him off, but her very impressionable son was right next to her. She settled with giving him a pointed glare.

Elsa's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text message.

_Hector: Mickey is pulling an emergency meeting tomorrow. It is imperative that you make this meeting. Mr. Westerguard has made him an offer that the anthro community can't refuse._

The heiress was torn. "_What does that even mean? How does that affect me?_" she asked herself.

This would have to wait. The winter-blonde placed her phone back into her pocket with a mental note to contact either Mr. Peabody or Mickey Mouse later that night.

Elsa sat next to her girlfriend and pulled the copper haired woman into an embrace. "Now that the best man is comfy, we can all get to the real fun," Kristoff responded.

Both Elsa and Jack dropped their jaws. "Best man?" they said in unison.

Jack folded his arms over his chest. "That's so not fair! I thought I would be your best man," he responded.

Kristoff raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down Jack. I'm not doing it to slight you," he promised. "To be honest, it's because Elsa and I made a kind of pact back when we were kids," he informed.

"That still counts?" Elsa asked.

The blonde raised a bushy brow. "Don't tell me you, of all people, want to break a promise," he gasped in mock surprise.

"Of course not!"

Kristoff nodded. "Good," he replied — slightly relieved.

Jack blew at one of his wintery locks. "If Elsa gets to be your best man, then I call being in charge of the bachelor party," he teased.

Olaf grinned. "_There's going to be a party! I hope I get to go,_" he thought.

The pigment from both Elsa and Kristoff drained from their faces. The stereotypical bachelor party was far from what either of them was comfortable with: wild women, liquor, probably drugs, the possibility of getting a tattoo that they won't remember getting, and memories best left forgotten.

Merida scowled. "Oy, there ain't bein' no bachelor parties for my man. My bow is getting' good target practice if any woman gets near 'im," she claimed.

* * *

(**A/N****:** I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I don't know when I'll be able to write again. I might do it over the Thanksgiving break, but I don't know. I've got a lot of college work due before and after the break so my break might not be very relaxing. I know this chapter didn't have a segment with Gaston. To answer that, no I didn't forget to add it. I did it intentionally. I removed it because Gaston's redemption story is being put on the back shelf for a bit, because I'm at that point in the story where other secondary and tertiary characters are going to be pushed forward in the upcoming chapters. _See you guys next time._)


	16. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** *walks back onboard the ship* Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. Yeah, I know this chapter took a long time to get here, but to be honest I wasn't in a _good place_ — mentally — to be writing; so I took an unspoken hiatus to get myself together. I even considered writing for another fandom, but I remembered that I never finished this story so I'm going to put in some time to get back into writing this story... after finals. This is a pretty important chapter and I didn't want to mess it up while I was trying to get back to my old self. Not to mention I'm trying to graduate, so I've been busy too. Not much else to say here. _**Fall For You is by Secondhand Serenade.**_ _As always, thanks for reading_ _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy!_)

* * *

_People of various sizes filtered into the moderate sized home. Once inside, a few of these "people" flipped the switch to their Cloaking Devices and freed themselves from their restrictive human forms. Most of the PAWS members talked among their brethren as they awaited one of their leaders — Mickey Mouse. They knew that he would be late._

_Jessica and Roger sat across from Elsa and Johnny. Ever curious, Elsa asked, "How have you been Roger? Have you been able to find any work?"_

_Roger scratched his ear and gave a goofy smile. "Things have been going swell. I mean, they could be better, but it beats being in that prison cell. Judge Doom was just.., yikes!" he shuddered._

_Elsa nodded in understanding. She glanced around the room. The younger members of PAWS didn't seem as rowdy as Veronica stated, but that could have been due to her presence. Anthros were weird in that sense. Yes, they were civilized animals, but there was a distinct sense of submission from the lower ranked members. She assumed it was a base instinct that animals had when alphas were present. Then again, her workers weren't that far from the lower ranked PAWS members._

_Jessica sighed and rested her chin against the back of her hand. "It's been difficult to relocate after the raid in New York. Larcbost is nice, but it's a bit dull in comparison to home," she replied._

_The heiress snapped her attention back to the redhead. "Understandable. Larcbost is a prosperous city to live in, but in comparison to New York I guess it could be a bit boring," she chuckled. "You should look into Republic City. One of my business colleagues lives there with her family."_

_Jonathan perked up at the sudden mention of the metropolis. "I've been talking to Mavis about visiting Republic City. It's always up front with the latest technology and trends!"_

_Roger turned to Jessica, and the couple considered arrangements to visit the city._

_"__To tell the truth, Mavis was considering moving to either Republic City or San Fransokyo a while back," Johnny commented._

_Elsa wasn't convinced by his words. "I highly doubt 'Vampa Drac' would be happy about you guys moving," she snorted._

_The man let out a jet of air. "No kidding. You wouldn't believe the hassle I had to go through when that happened," he muttered. "Everything all good though. Dennis even got his training fangs… finally."_

_The winter-blonde pondered the conversation. She wasn't that knowledgeable about vampires, but as a parent she assumed it was equal to a child that began to lose their baby teeth. "Has Olaf lost any of his baby teeth yet?" she thought. _

_Johnny noticed that his high school buddy grew silent. "Something on your mind Your Majesty?"_

_Elsa strummed her fingers against Mr. Peabody's couch cushion. Jonathan was so open to her with almost everything, and they had been comrades in PAWS for years. She took a deep breath. "You're going to get a kick out of this…" she started._

_By the time she finished of her recapitulation, her brother-in-arms was rendered speechless. Johnny pushed his dropped jaw back into place. "Whoa…" was all that he mustered. "That's kind of heavy…" he added. "Congratulations by the way."_

_Elsa snickered at his reaction. At least she got a laugh out of her situation. "And to be serious for a second. You can totally call me, or whatever, if you need someone to talk to."_

_"__I'll keep that in mind Johnny," she replied. "I'm pretty excited about being a parent, although it is a bit nerve racking."_

_Johnny put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, parenting isn't easy. And you don't have to be raising a kid that's half-monster to know that."_

_Finally, the man… erm, mouse of the hour arrived with the Chipmunks in tow. Sherman greeted the group of rodents at the door. "Hello Mr. Mouse."_

_Mickey returned the gesture and shook the teenager's hand. "Hey Sherman," he greeted. "Hey everybody. Let's get started," he cheered._

_Alvin, Simon, and Theodore followed Sherman to another room. They weren't old enough just yet to partake in PAWS activities._

_The remainder of the members gathered in the living room and opened the floor for business._

_The Arendelle heiress lounged next to her superiors as they got down to brass tacks. Eyes darted between the PAWS leaders, but mainly Elsa. The truth was soon revealed, and the intentions of the gathering were known. _

_Needless to say, Elsa was a bit shocked by the situation. The CEO reclined in her chair and mulled over the awkward atmosphere._

_The sudden silence saturated the air, and some of the lesser members became anxious for her to say something… anything!_

_Mickey gulped. "Usually I'd be all for taking an opportunity like this, but given your history with Mr. Westerguard I thought it would be best to talk things out before taking affirmative action."_

_Hesitantly, Elsa responded, "Haven't you even questioned why? Why now? What reason could he need so much money for?"_

_A flamingo craned her neck towards the human. "Come on. We're basically getting a once in a lifetime opportunity here. Don't let the past ruin this for everyone else," she responded._

_Veronica made nervous cutting notions towards her neck, and fervently shook her head. "No! Shut up. Shut up, stupid!" she choked out. She coughed roughly. "Sorry. Got something in my throat."_

_Elsa leaned over the table with a glare. "I'd watch who you were talking to if I were you. Instead of commenting on a situation that you know next to nothing about, I'd advise you to remain silent!" she snarled. _

_Jonathan pushed Elsa back into her chair, while Mr. Peabody tried to change the subject. "Regardless," Elsa added. "I don't have a problem with the trade. I can't bring myself to be selfish if it will benefit my friends."_

_Basil let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding._

_"__I can't tell you how to run your company Mr. Mouse, but I do recommend that you keep a close tab on where that loan goes," the winter-blonde advised._

_Mickey scratched his chin and nodded._

* * *

The mild sounds of the city rumbled below the humble apartment complex. While her beloved family resided below, Elsa Arendelle put the final touches on her attire. A splash of perfume, a touch of lipstick, silver earrings; and a simple wardrobe: dark capris, grey halter top, and a pair of white sandals.

Elsa: Hey Kris. We'll meet you guys at the DunBroch Ranch in about an hour.

Kristoff: All right sis. See ya soon. Fergus is prepping the dinning hall for everyone. He's super excited to see you and ma.

Elsa: Sweet bro. Can't wait!

Elsa pocketed her cellphone, and combed a stray hair into place. _Perfect._ The stray hair sprung up from its resting place. "_Darn it,_" she mumbled. Just as she racked her fingers through her hair, yet again, a soft hum came from behind her.

Soft azure eyes flickered to the bed, where Anna left her cellphone. "_That woman of mine. She can keep my schedule in check, but she would lose her head if it weren't attached to her shoulders,_" the heiress chuckled. Just last week Anna flipped her lid when she thought that she lost her office tablet. _She left it in the kitchen…_

Elsa meandered over to the bed and retrieved the phone. She wouldn't have even bothered looking at the phone had a familiar name not showed up.

_1 unread message from Kozmotis "Pitch" Black._

Elsa wasn't one to pry or snoop, but when she saw her name appear in the aforementioned unread message, her curiosity overwhelmed her principles.

Quickly, the phone's passcode was punched in, and the text message app was opened. Her eyes darted over to the bedroom door, and back to the phone. _One little peek wouldn't hurt._

One by one, she scrolled through the messages. She chuckled at a few of the messages with witty quips that only someone with Pitch's level of finesse would come up with.

She continued to browse through the messages until she found the recent messages. There was more than the initial message that had her name. _What were they talking about?_ _Were they talking about… her?_

Mild waves of anxiety flooded her veins as she scanned the messages with her name.

Pitch: Are we still cool? You were kind of quite when we were at Oaken's?

Anna: Yeah. I just had a lot on my mind.

Pitch: Still thinking about the Elsa situation.

Elsa paused. Elsa situation? What was that supposed to mean?!

The conversation went back and forth about minor specifics discussed while they were at the lodge; things that were spoken behind Elsa's back. Anger flared and flushed the back of her neck, a hearty shade of crimson. Just like her anger, a thin veil of red ice slid up the walls.

The more she read the more the ice crawled up the wall. Unbeknownst to her, red flecks of scarlet swirled at the corner of her eyes.

_In spite of her best efforts…_

Pitch, however, mentioned that Anna needed to let the past be laid to rest before it reared its ugly head in retaliation. Ironically, he commented that Elsa would eventually find out about their conversations. As to how he knew that, Elsa couldn't tell.

Realization weighed heavily upon the young heiress's shoulders. She turned off the phone and threw it back onto the bed. Just holding the damned device caused a fiery sensation to scorch her hand.

She paced the room: one step, then four, two steps, then one step again. _Lather; rinse; repeat._ For a while, she was caught in the cycle until she heard the doorknob jiggle. The ice dissipated, as did the red flecks at the corners of Elsa's eyes.

Anna walked into the room, and immediately felt the aftereffects of the previous chill. "_It's frickin' freezing in here!_" she thought. "You ready ye-" she paused. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked.

With the assistance of the mirror, Elsa clipped her necklace into place. Her eyes went to her girlfriend. "I'll be alright. Although… I am a bit nervous-" she paused. Her focus went back to her reflection. "… about meeting the DunBroches."

Anna walked over to her lover and gently massaged the woman's shoulders. "Everything will be fine," she reassured. The strawberry-blonde hugged the small of Elsa's back, and placed a kiss upon the woman's shoulder blade.

Skepticism roiled in the pit of Elsa's stomach. "_You say that now, but you say completely different things behind my back…_"

* * *

An hour later, everyone assembled to the furthest western part of Larcbost to discuss the wedding preparations. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were the last to arrive to the meeting.

Without even thinking about it, Elsa opened the car door for her girlfriend, and went to the backseat to get their son out of his car seat.

Wide-eyed and curious, Olaf watched as his _father_ removed the safety. Once the child was free from the car seat, he looked up at Elsa. He extended his arms up to the woman. "_Daddy, are you okay?_" he asked.

Elsa offered a false-smile, and gave the child the hug that he desired. "Yeah. Daddy is just thinking too much," she replied. The winter-blonde handed her son to his mother, and stated, "I have to make a business call before I head in; otherwise they'll call me for the entire meeting."

Anna doesn't question this, and took their son to the main house.

Elsa went off in the opposite direction, and went to a secluded area on the ranch. She pulled out her cellphone, and pulled up a familiar contact. The recipient picked up on the other end. "Hey Johnny."

"What up homie? You soundin' tense," the redhead stated.

The winter-blonde gave a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't be lying if I said that today took a major blow to my heart," she stated.

The youthful CEO recapped the events that happened not that long ago.

"Whoa, that's heavy…" Jonathan responded. "Uhm, like, as for your kid; all you have to do is focus on getting to know him some more. Hell, try asking Anna some stuff about him too. That might help chill her out some, 'cause that's some bullshit Your Majesty. Like, that's a really low blow…" he commented in a displeased tone.

Elsa racked her hands through her tresses. "I guess you're right. Maybe I need to make a more visible effort," she proposed.

Johnny wanted to make a comment, but he felt that his statement would have been negative. That, and now wasn't the time to point out his disapproval of Anna's actions.

Elsa thanked her friend for his input, and the conversation ended soon after. She wandered closer to the main house, a little less tense about things, until she stumbled across Pitch.

Pitch had his camera out, and took a few pictures to test out the lighting. He was proficient with a camera and offered to be the wedding's photographer. Whimsical wasn't his forte, but he would be a liar if he still didn't value his past friendship with Kristoff.

Through his lens, he scoped out his next target, and lo and behold his camera focused on the approaching Arendelle heiress. He lowered his camera as the woman approached him — or rather: the house.

It wasn't necessary for Elsa to be too close to him for his keen nose to catch the scent of her pungent anxiety. "I know you're rich, but how about a penny for your thoughts?" he questioned.

Elsa cut the man a brief look. "I'm fine," she responded.

It was painstakingly obvious that she had lied. Pitch strummed his fingers against his hips. "_She's such an easy target. I could jump into her head,_" he mused. Soon after he decided against it. She would have easily noticed him since she was conscious. There was nothing he could do to help.

Pitch flashed a fanged, pained smile and muttered, "_After all, fear is the enemy…_"

* * *

Time transitioned until the mid-afternoon sun passed its crescendo. For the most part the meeting went on without a hitch. Merida made several attempts to kill her brothers as they brought up many of her embarrassing moments.

Currently she had her hands over Harris and Hamish's mouths, with a warning glare towards Hubert; her father, Fergus, howled in laughter as Hubert ignored her glare. "… If ye think dat's bad, then ye shed hear 'bout the time our mare, Castan, gave birth to a colt," the second youngest responded. At that time, Merida was sick of her brothers' shenanigans. "Oh da, can we name this one Kri-" A kitchen towel nailed the pre-teen in the face.

"Shut yer mouth Hamish!" she growled.

Another hour of wedding arrangements — and a few threats to annoying younger brothers — and the meeting came to a close. The group dispersed and went their separate ways.

One the way back home, the welled up anxiety in the pit of Elsa's stomach slowly subsided. Just as Johnny advised, she had to relax and play things by ear. She took a soothing breath, and began took Anna's hand in hers while the other remained on the steering wheel.

With another forty minutes left until they arrived home, the small family chatted about the upcoming summer. Olaf bounced in his seat as he listened intently over a few of the plans that his parents suggested.

Suddenly, a white blur darted across the intersection. Crystalline blue eyes widened, as the white figure was seconds from the front of her car. "Holy sh-" Elsa slammed her foot on the break. "Shiz… University," she mumbled. The winter-blonde looked at her girlfriend and her son. "You guys okay?"

Olaf looked past the hood of the car. "Is the doggie okay?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head. "_I'll take that as a yes,_" she thought. The heiress put the car in park and exited the vehicle.

"Bolt?"

The small, white German Shepherd perked his ears at the mention of his name. He lowered himself to the ground and growled at the woman. Her hand hovered above his head, and scratched him behind his ears; just the way he loved it.

Bolt leaned into the gentle hand and licked it fondly; he now remembered his former caretaker. She scooped him into her arms and inspected him for damage. No visible damage.

_Good. She missed him._

"But what are you doing here? Where's Penny?" she mumbled.

The dog whimpered, yipped, and barked frantically. She paused and thought about the frequent noises. It was so difficult to understand dogs when they barked fast. Mr. Peabody taught her at a slower rate. Either Bolt said that _he was lost and wanted to go home to his person_, or _he was waiting to catch the train._ It was a rough translation, but she went with the former rather than the latter.

"We'll get you home buddy to _your person_," she reassured, and put the dog in the backseat with her son.

Anna shook her head. "Do you pick up every stray that you see?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Elsa continued the drive and stated, "He's not a stray. Remember the puppy that always followed me at the clinic? That's him." She looked in the rearview mirror and watched Olaf curiously inspect the celebrity dog.

"This is the real Bolt?" Olaf questioned. "Cool! I love his shows," the child cheered and stroked the canine. He watched the celebrity canine's shows every Saturday morning.

"What is he doing out here? Shouldn't he be in Hollywood or something?" Anna questioned.

"He should be — unless they're shooting an episode here? I'm fairly certain he's lost though," Elsa commented at a stoplight. "For now, we'll take him home and see about contacting _his person_ or the studio about his whereabouts."

Bolt tilted his head to the side and sniffed the young boy next to him. He smelled like Elsa, and sort of looked like her too, _but he wasn't Elsa?_ It was a tiny Elsa! _Elsa's pup?_ Curiosity bounced between both Bolt and Olaf, as each tried to figure the other out.

* * *

Later that night, Sonic Boom trailed side by side to **_another_** of the amalgamated robots. _This was the third one this month!_ The teenage male quickened his stride and prepared his namesake.

"Sonic Boom, I swear if you do what I think you're gonna do, I'm tellin' mom. You destroyed a lot of windows and buildings doing that last month," Vanish warned.

Sonic Boom mimicked the woman's voice in a high-pitched variation. "Well I don't see you coming up with anything tattle-tell! We have to destroy these things fast. They're learning," he reminded.

Vanish caught the titanic mass of metal in one of her energy spheres. She gritted her teeth. _True. They couldn't afford to prolong the fight, but they couldn't harm the city — or the people in it either._ The attacks got more rapid and increased in violence.

The two led the fight outside of the city limits, where they were free to be a bit more destructive.

Sonic Boom accelerated his speed to the point where his body vibrated and distorted his physical matter. He transcended into the robot and took out the core… _He really hoped that the robot hadn't recorded that move._

The two took a sharp breath. At the rate the attacks were occurring they too might be captured.

"It's about that time where the government administers the Serum X to unstable Supers," Sonic Boom stated.

Vanish nodded. "I know. That's probably why the attacks are increasing… It's either that, or there are some incredibly powerful Supers in the city."

* * *

Meanwhile Olaf was tucked into bed — Bolt by his side — and ready for a good night's sleep. His parents were in their room preparing for bed as well.

Anna combed her hair as Elsa continued to ask her more questions about their son. The strawberry-blonde smirked. "You're not tired yet?" she chuckled.

Elsa already had her pajamas on, and waited for her girlfriend to join her in the bed. "Come on, one more question," she pleaded.

"Fine," Anna relented — although, she seemed more than happy to share.

"Remember how you told me that Olaf was _born early_? Was he premature, or something? You never told me anything about the hospital trip," Elsa asked, polite as ever.

Anna stopped brushing her hair for a second, and went back into the rhythm. "Oh… I didn't…" she stated. "Uhm, well…" she paused. "Kristoff, Jack, and Esmeralda were the ones with me at the hospital. I _wasn't feeling very well_, so they took me to the hospital and… it hurt; like a lot."

"I'm not gonna lie. I was a bit scared when he was actually born; laying there in my arms," Anna confessed. "I was so nervous and stressed about being a teenaged, single mom that I… considered… _giving him away_," she mumbled the latter: her arms crossed over her abdomen.

Elsa's expression dropped. Her mouth opened and closed, but words wouldn't form. "_Wh-what?!_" she thought.

Anna faced her speechless girlfriend. "I did want to have him, that's for sure. I don't know why, but _something_ about the way he felt whenever I talked to him or read to him; or whenever he kicked in my belly… I _knew_ it was him telling me how much he wanted to live," she said as she rubbed her upper arm nervously. "As for raising him: that was a different story."

Elsa's shoulders tensed as she leaned over the bed, desperate to know more. If she leaned any further she would have fell off the bed. "But when Olaf was born, the nurse who helped deliver him talked to me. She really encouraged me about everything. She encouraged me to be patient with him… with finding you… and it really helped put things into perspective for me."

After that, Anna told Elsa about taking Olaf home and how helpful her mother was with Olaf for the first few years of his life. The two lovers went to bed; but Elsa's heart seemed to weigh heavier and heavier the more she learned.

As the pair slumbered in their bed, a swirl of dark sand loomed above. Pitch cupped a bit of the sand and manifested his former-friend's anxiety into a physical state. His golden eyes scanned the source of her problems. His teeth gritted. "_I told you this would happen you daft woman,_" he cursed.

He wanted to help, but how?

The stem of her anxiety rooted deeply with her girlfriend and her son. The adult mind was hard to tamper with, _but what about a child?_

Pitch snuck through the shadows and entered Olaf's room. Bolt's ears perked, but he remained asleep as the Super skulked about. The lanky male wafted his thin fingers above Olaf, and removed a condensed black mass from the child's mind. The man had a love/hate relationship with his powers, but perhaps they could be of use to him in this situation. "_You will fear nothing. Maybe this could bring your family together,_" he thought.

* * *

(**A/N:** Hope this update was worth the wait guys. I'll work on more after a while, but I don't know when that will be. May will be a busy month for me so I don't know how frequently I'll be writing. Who knows? Anyways. _See you guys next time._)


	17. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Hey my beautiful, lovely readers! How have ya been?! This took a bit longer to write this than expected, but I had a lot of things to take care of; still do to tell the truth. It won't be that much to take care of now that I'm back at my apartment. I've been working on developing a Tumblr series, but it's not done yet. I've got a few more character designs to work on, but aside from that — it's going well. Finals are over and I'm back in the saddle! Thanks for bearing with me as I get readjusted into writing again. A few questions came up about Bolt, but most of them are roughly asking the same thing. The events of the movie have hardly been set into motion. He hasn't met Mittens and Rhino yet. That'll come later; not in the story, but it'll be later in Bolt's story arc. This chapter involves a lot of background character development, but it does push the story forward. _**Crash and Burn is by Savage Garden**_. And without further ado, here is the chapter. _As always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy!_)

* * *

**_Unpleasant _**_was putting it mildly in comparison to the pungent scent of antiseptics, the absurdly bright rays from the lights, and bland white walls of the hospital; but fortunately, she only had to endue the discomfort for only a moment. A nurse nodded to the woman, to which the Arendelle heiress returned the kind gesture._

_After a sharp turn down the hall Elsa reached her destination. "I don't have time to play real-life Outlast with these people," she thought; and grumbled about how she swore the halls got longer with each visit._

_Elsa threw the wilted flowers — winter roses — into the nearby trashcan, and replaced them with a lively substitution. Winter roses were Gareth's favorite. He told her that they reminded him of her mother. The heiress took a soothing breath, and pushed the thought of her late mother to the back of her mind._

_She placed a faint kiss upon his crown, and sat in one of the visitor's chairs. "Hello papa," she greeted. She was accustomed to the lack of response, but still remained hopeful. "I know it's been a while since I last visited, but I think you'll enjoy this story over all the boring, work-related drivel," she added._

_Elsa succinctly detailed the events of her current life: from PAWS to her newfound parenthood. "I decided that it was best that I live with Anna for the time being, rather than uproot Olaf from his surroundings," she stated. In her opinion, it wasn't wise for a parent that suddenly came into their child's life to say that not only would they be moving away from the place that the child had grew up for most of their life, but that there may be a possibility that they would have to change schools, make new friends, etc. _

_That wasn't that great of an idea by her standards._

_"__He's everything that I've ever wanted in a child," she spoke proudly. "I'm really trying to be a good girlfriend to Anna, and hopefully, we'll be planning a wedding of our own; but for now, we'll be helping Kristoff and Merida." _

_The more she thought about Kristoff's advice at her former-suite, the more she realized that her brother had a fair point about her not being ready for marriage. Not to mention that her relationship with her girlfriend was in an ill equilibrium._

_Many thoughts plagued her mind as of late: the transaction between Mouse Co. and Two Pines Inc.; Anna; her son; her responsibility as "best man" for Kristoff's wedding; so many things…_

_The woman sighed. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Mickey. There were many arrangements to be made. One of which dealt with the debut concert for "Alvin and the Chipmunks" later that summer, but the more she put it off, the more her hands would become tangled._

* * *

It was a time to rejoice, as the semester officially came to an end: well, at least it had for the college students. While many students left during finals week, Jack Frost had remained behind while gaming season still progressed. But finally, it was all over. The LSU _Stoats_ lost their last three curling matches for the season.

The loss hadn't wounded the athlete's spirit though. By all means, he was elated; he was free! His happiness knew no bounds. With his broomstick — the one that his macabre beau gave him many years ago — casually swung over his shoulders, the man walked to their apartment.

The first sight that welcomed him was his lively miniature Nightmare, Jinx, gallivanting about as she terrorized her creator with affection. Needless to say, Pitch was not amused by her antics.

Jinx was the first to notice Jack when he entered the living room. The small horse bound over towards Jack, much to Pitch's relief. Jinx nipped at Jack's shoelaces, and clawed at his pant leg.

Jack knelt down and picked up the affectionate equine, and carried her across the room. Jinx nickered softly as the man stroked her coarse, sandy mane.

Pitch shifted his position and made room on the couch for his boyfriend. Jack glanced at the television. _Typical: a horror movie._ The couple cuddled up to one another as the final scene of _The Others_ faded to black.

As the credits rolled, the oldest out of the two removed himself from the comfort of their pile, and went into their room. Jack shrieked at the sudden absence of his lover's support. He landed roughly on the couch, and startled his miniature Nightmare out of her resting place. The horse nestled into the joint pocket in the front of his jacket. The tiny equine snorted with indignation.

"Leave him alone or he'll make a fuss again," Jack warned his feisty pet.

Pitch returned with his camera and equipment bag. "I'm heading out. Be back later," was all that he said.

Jack sucked his teeth. "I just got back. Do you _have to_ go out and film your movie today?" he asked: the faintest hints of a pout snuck onto his lips. "_Cuddle me damn it!_" he thought — though it was more like he was whining to himself.

Pitch rolled his eyes and looked down at his camera. He flicked through a few of its features, and replied; "I'm using my _photography camera_ not my _cinema camera_," emphasizing the difference between each camera — respectively. "I'm going out to shoot photos around the city so _the lovely couple_ can have a decent backdrop for the wedding…" he stated drolly. "Besides, I want to scope out a few places so I can take photos for the wedding invitations."

Jack flushed. "_Oh yeah. Pitch is the wedding photographer_," he reminded himself. "Sorry about that. It's… been a while since we spent some time together," he said with a pristine white grin.

Jagged teeth pulled up in a sense of false-irritancy. He scoffed and said, "Five minutes…" he stated, "If you don't grab whatever you need I'm leaving without you," his tone was bland as he rolled his eyes.

A felid-like grin crept onto the younger's face. He pecked his lover on the temple and darted towards their room.

Pitch swatted the man away. "I'm giving you four minutes!" he stated. They both knew that the threat was empty, and that no matter how much time Jack took his boyfriend wouldn't leave. "_Fuckin' brat,_" he grumbled as a crimson hue struck vibrantly against his pale cheeks.

Jinx trotted next to her creator and wagged her brows at the man.

"Don't judge me you sack of black sand. Why don't you be a little useful?!" the Super sneered.

Jinx nickered and leapt towards the nearest shadows.

"_I really need to make less sapient Nightmares,_" Pitch mumbled. By the time he looked up from the shadow, Jack was ready to go.

* * *

The couple set out on Pitch's motorcycle in search of photography locations. They scoured most of south and northwest Larcbost, but to no avail. After a few more failed attempts the two took a break and stopped in downtown for coffee at a local shop. Pitch was fickle in that sense. He despised large corporates that took customers from _mom-and-pop shops_.

The warmth of the sun transcended the store's glassy front window. The atmosphere was quiet save for the soft pizzicato reverberated from the cello. The muffled hustle and bustle of the city seemed distant at this point.

Unlike his boyfriend, Jack preferred something sweeter: a hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. He nibbled on the peppermint stirring stick that came with the drink as he observed the outside world. Just as he finished the candy, he went right back to his drink.

Pitch was more than halfway done with his coffee by then. He looked at the man, and noticed the lighting. _It was perfect._ He took out his camera and snapped a picture without his boyfriend even noticing. As he checked how the photo came out, he heard his lover speak.

"This place is actually pretty cozy Koz," Jack complimented. "Thanks for bringing me along. I really missed us actually going places this semester."

Pitch remained silent, and returned his attention to his coffee mug. His piercing eyes looked over the brim of the cup, and were met with an equally piercing blue pair. The photographer raised a thick black brow.

"It's been a really eventful semester though. I was still adjusting to being an adult in college," he laughed, "And then I realize that I don't really see our friends as much as I used to."

"That's how the rest of your life is going to be like Jack. People come and go; people get busy with their own lives; but you shouldn't forget those who genuinely care about you," Pitch stated matter-of-factly. "Take Elsa and Anna for example… How — no matter what — everyone is always a call away if either of them needed us…"

"You miss her; Elsa," Jack pointed out.

Pitch sucked his teeth. "Yeah right…" he growled.

Jack tilted his head to the side. "That's not how I remember things," he stated. The older of the two gulped. _Was it possible that Jack remembered that far back?_ "I don't remember much… maybe I was too small… but I knew that you, Els, Kris, and Gaston were damn near inseparable."

"It's best to leave the past where it is Jack. There's a lot you don't remember," Pitch commented, and finished off his coffee. "Let's looks for a few more places before we call it quits."

* * *

Soon after the couple exited the establishment, a familiar miniature, black equine nickered from the nearby alleyway.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?" Jack pondered.

Pitch petted the horse. "I told her to be useful for a change, and find a place that would be good for some wedding photos," he informed. "Where is it?" he asked.

Jinx clicked her hooves against the pavement three times.

"Around 3rd Street? Hm… I guess that could work. It's nearby the parks without being overcrowded."

Jack stroked the horse's sandy mane. "Thanks for the help. Now go home before someone see you."

Jinx leapt at the man and snuggled into his hoodie. Apparently she didn't want to go anywhere.

Pitch sighed. "You're more of a stubborn ass than a loyal horse," he chided.

The tiny horse snorted with indignation, and left the comfort of her owner's jacket. As her owners watched her make a mad dash for the shadows, somehow they knew their apartment would be trashed by the time they got back.

Now that they had a potential spot in mind, the men traveled the roads of Larcbost to 3rd Street. Just as Jinx informed, the place was ideal for some wedding photography; but there was one way to know for sure: test it.

Pitch tested the lighting at various angles. _So far so good._ He turned his attention to his boyfriend. Yet again, he was fixated by the man. Jack made a naturally good model; so he snapped another photograph. This time, however, he was caught in the act.

A haughty grin eased onto Jack's visage. He feigned shock, followed by embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mr. Stalker. You're sexy and all, but I like my boyfriend better," he replied in a faux coyness.

Instead of getting flustered or angered by his boyfriend's antics, Pitch went with an unusual alternative. "You actually make a good model Jack," he complimented. "I'd actually appreciate it if you would act as a placeholder model for some of the ideas I have for the solo pictures for the bride and groom."

The tables turned faster than Jack could comprehend. "Who me?" he asked slightly bemused, and flattered at the same time.

"Yes you. We need to hurry up before we lose daylight," Pitch stated impatiently.

"Uh… okay…" the clearly flustered man yelped.

* * *

Back and forth, the two voluminous voices carried across the modest sized home. Neighbors have given up ages ago when the boisterous brunette came by to visit her uncle. Metaphorically speaking, the two stayed at each other's throats when _certain issues _arose.

Meg sneered at her uncle. She wasn't a child, and she'll be damned if she would be treated like one. "Will you calm down for five seconds? You'll scare the dog with all that noise," she grumbled, and stroked her uncle's dog — Cerberus — under his chin. "Uncle Hades is being ridiculous ain't he Cerb," she cooed at the canine.

Cerberus licked the gentle hand and wagged his tail. He was by no means a small dog, but Meg treated him like an oversized lapdog. Hades pinched the bridge of his nose, and grumbled to himself.

"Anyways, he used to be a part of their high school clique, so I'm at least giving him some benefit of the doubt. All we're doing is going to the mall. Picking up a few things for a friend's wedding doesn't equal a date," Meg scoffed. "Besides _oh great one_, I swore off of men — remember?" she added.

The pale man gave his niece a false smile, and a faux round of applause. "Yeah, yeah… and that's good, but remember: getting flustered and doe-eyed over some guy made you defensive and erratic in the first place," he said as he stormed over to her. "You let some pretty boy schmooze and peruse his way into your dainty little trust circle then bam!" he pointed out. "You're not doing this to me again. I'm gettin' too old to damn near be thrown in jail for you. I almost lost my job!"

Meg stopped petting Cerberus and gave the man a cutthroat glare. "You're not my dad Hades. If you're going to treat me like a child and bring _that_ up, then I'm done talking!" she spat.

Hades took a calculated, calming breath. "You're right. You're right. Okay? Jeez, I'm only concerned about you, is all. Ever since _then_ you haven't brought anyone up, by name, let alone said you would be seen anywhere near a guy," he said.

"I learned my lesson the first time," Meg sighed. "I'm a tough girl who can handle herself. The second the creep tries anything, you'll be the first to know," she said, and patted her uncle on the cheek.

Soft raps against the door heralded the arrival of the man that had occupied the majority of their conversation. Cerberus was the first to the door.

Ping leapt back as the large dog barked and snarled at him. "_Nope!_" he thought.

Meg shooed Cerberus away from the entryway and smirked at the man as he sweated bullets. "Sorry about that. Cerberus loves being a guard dog; and terrorizing guests," she informed.

Ping leaned into the house and waved at his former principal. Unfortunately, the man didn't share in his sentiment. His sunken in eyes glared a warning to his former student. _I'm watching you._ The glare only confused Ping further. He turned his attention back to Meg. "Uhm, you ready to go? I don't want to get caught in traffic."

The pair walked out to Ping's… car? Black, sleek, and clean — the Mitsubishi Eclipse was parked as it waited for its owner's return. "_That's new,_" Meg thought. "Since when do you own a car?"

The former war veteran shrugged his shoulders as if the answer was obvious. "The bike is new. I've had this car for a while. It used to belong to Elsa, but she just, kind of gave it to me as a gift when I became her body guard," he informed. "You didn't really think I'd bring my bike? It would be kinda counterproductive to go shopping and have to carry everything on a motorcycle, don't ya think?"

He attempted to open the door for his shopping partner, but she had already let herself in. Ping smirked and rolled his eyes. He entered on the driver's side, peeled off of the curb, and headed towards Larcbost's shopping district.

* * *

More of less the shopping had gone on as a success. Meager conversation filtered between the two — although Meg's guard hadn't made the task easy. They had just cleared another shop. To Ping's amazement, Meg had an excellent eye for design —falling short as their clique's best to Esmeralda. His keen insight aided her well though.

Mushu propped the palm of claw against his chin as his dull eyes shifted between the pair. His _ward_ was more than eager to talk about himself and present himself as friendly, yet _Miss Brusque _was about as zealous as the stone guardians in the Fa family shrine.

"I don't see why you're tryin' to go after her. She's as hard to crack as that spy we caught back in Kaesong. You better look elsewhere. There are **_plenty_** of girls that will give you the time of day. Have you met you? How many fellas can say they've got the Chinese Hero's Medal?" the red dragon spirit chimed in.

"Mushu!" Ping hissed. He glanced over his shoulder. Meg appeared to have not noticed.

"You know I'm a very biased kind of guy," Mushu spoke nonchalantly.

Ping pushed his silky black locks back. "I'm not trying to go after her…" he paused. "I'm hoping we can be friends. There's a lot that I missed when we went to fight for China. If Pitch — of all people — is friends with her, then I can be too."

A crimson, scaly brow furrowed upward. "Uh-huh. Boy bye," the guardian murmured dubiously as he retreated back into Ping's collar.

The former war hero glanced around, and noticed that there wasn't a thin, pale Grecian woman by his side. Dark eyes scanned the nearby area. His heart quickly came at ease once he spotted his shopping partner learning her arms on a rail.

As he sauntered over towards her, he heard her mumble, "You're so weird." For a moment his face was a weird mixture between a dumbfounded fish, and a child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. _Had she heard them?_ "You don't act like a _guy_…"

Ping shoved his hands into his emerald, M65 military-styled jacket and gave her a casual smile. "I could never get into the whole _gender roles_ thing. Seemed pretty stupid. _Being a man_ doesn't have anything to do with a sexual organ, or whatever society deems manly: being a man is standing up for what's right in the face of conflict; to be of good courage," he stated. "I follow the Golden Rule: treat others as you want to be treated."

"And if someone's a complete ass?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "Well, I have a higher tolerance than most people, but I do reach my limits at some point." His eyes followed hers down to the passersby beneath them. "I think the world could benefit if people were more tolerant." The ex-militant bit his lip, and thought about his next words.

"I never thought of myself as _one of the girls_," Ping started off.

In retrospect, Ping was a huge tomboy in his childhood days. His parents worried about his rambunctious and outgoing nature back when they lived in China. The neighborhood women always found ways that made him the focal point of their gossip. Certain parts of his home country's culture conflicted with his personality, and at times — his moral compass.

Usually, he made light of how much it had bothered him back then: about how he had felt ostracized because of his _difference_; and how many time he had failed **_many_** of the matchmaking ceremonies that were customary in his village.

_Mulan gritted her teeth as she threw the jade encrusted comb onto her desk. Yet again, she uprooted her family tree, and disgraced her parents in public. By now she figured that the neighbors were talking about another of her failed matchmaking attempts. Oh how she had prayed for her ancestors to give her a sign: to help her figure things out._

_"__**Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?!**__" a loud voice reverberated across the room._

_Needless to say Mulan was… terrified at the large draconic shadow across her wall. "That's it. Everyone's right. Something really is wrong. Papa is going to send me to an asylum," she thought._

_"__**Get ready Mulan, your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors to answer your prayers!**__"_

_"__Who are you?" the pre-teen asked._

_"__**Who am I? WHO AM I?!**__" the voice quoted, somewhat offended; "__**I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, **__the indestructible Mushu__**,**__" a snake-like dragon slithered up her arm._

_Mulan yelped and smacked the tiny dragon across the room. "Don't go sneaking up on me like that!" she huffed._

_Mushu shook off the minor pain from his impact against the wall. "The ancestors weren't joking about her needing help. Maybe if I do this they'll actually put me on real missions again," he thought. "What kind of gratitude is that?" he gruffed._

_"__My ancestors sent me a little lizard to help me?" she questioned. Well, at least her ancestors were more progressive than she thought… hopefully. _

_"__Dra-Gon. DRA-GON! Not lizard" The young girl picked up her guardian and placed him on her bed. "That's more like it; and don't go smacking me no more," he warned sternly. "Now tell me what you've been praying about? The ancestors were in a bit of a rush to send me out on this one. I've only got bits and pieces of the whole shebang."_

_Regardless of his chatty nature, Mushu was an excellent listener; and contrary to the Chinese norm — the small dragon sided with his newfound ward. She was young, and he refused to tell her that she was wrong for what she thought or how she viewed herself. "Don't worry about all these ol' blowhards. They make more noise than the family gong…" the guardian grumbled the latter. "Do you know how many feudal theatre shows I saw that had a bunch of men dressing in drag? Plenty!" he said emphatically._

_"__Yeah, but I'm not going into a theater group. I feel different. I mean, I don't feel me when I look at myself in the mirror," she stated._

_Mushu slithered up her arm — luckily he wasn't flung across the room this time — and said, "We'll just have to figure that out together won't we? I'll be here through thick and thin. We're starting this together, and we'll end it just the same."_

Considering the plausibility of this tale, Ping altered his story where he saw fit. _A guardian dragon spirit?_ Who would have believed that?

Nonetheless the archaic practices baffled the female Grecian. "It's stifling that practices like that still exist," she chided.

Ping raked his fingers against the back of his neck. "I don't either, but even though I never understood some parts of my culture, I wouldn't trade it for anything," he declared. "I'm proud to be _weird_." For a while, the female-turned-male took a long time to become comfortable in his skin and accept himself. "I didn't feel like I really knew myself back then, but my _weirdness_ is what makes me feel like myself and it's pretty liberating."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm sorry for rambling a bit. It's not something that usually happens," he said with a nervous smile.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Don't sweat it. Anna beats you by a landslide," she chuckled.

"Well you've got me there," Ping snorted. "Our friends are an interesting bunch though. I really missed them while I was away," he added somberly. "It was really hard to drop everything the way that I did, but if I didn't go, then they would have been looking for my dad…" he paused. "But that's the past. Now, I can get back to my life in the US."

A quick shiver raced down Meg's spine. She quickly turned away and huffed. "Don't go acting so noble, Hero," she chided.

Anger was one of Ping's weaker traits. He never saw the point in getting upset over trivial drivel. Yet still he responded, "It's not noble to act like a decent human being; especially to people I consider my friends." He glanced over his shoulders. "I'd really like it if we could be friends too. Anna says a lot of positive things about you: so does Merida and Es."

Meg folded her arms over her chest: her eyes distant — _broken_. "_You wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me_," she murmured.

Bemused, he responded; "I don't see why not?"

"Just because you told me your life story doesn't mean that I'm under any obligation to return the favor!"

Mushu flicked his tongue towards the woman. "Geez, who spit in her yemista?" he grumbled with a displeased glare. Naturally, his ever-patient ward ignored him in favor of keeping their cool.

"You're right. I have no right to pry into your business."

That statement alone angered the thin woman further. "_What is your angle?!_" she pondered semi vexed.

* * *

Later on, after the two had finished their shopping, they reentered the snug, luxury vehicle and departed from the mall district. It was quit a ways away from Hades' house, and the car ride was silent.

As Meg rested against her forearm propped against the window, she glanced towards the skyline. Dark clouds littered the air as the sun drifted beyond twilight. The sky itself muted to a dull nighttime hue. Her lavender eyes drifted to Ping, and with a heavily weighted breath — she sighed.

"I started hating men while I was still in high school…"

Ping took cautious glances between his passenger and the road. "I told you that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't pry-"

"I'm not too particular about telling random people, so do you want to know or not?!" Meg said rather deadpan.

The former-soldier nodded and kept his eyes on the road. The ride to their destination slowed considerable as the young woman recollected her thoughts.

_Roughly eight years ago, a spirited, young girl proudly sat amid the fans in the Prometheus High School. One of her schoolmates gagged as her lavender eyes laid transfixed on a tall, tan, sinewy male. His golden locks were tucked — flawlessly — beneath his football helmet. He flashed the stands his ever radiant smile, and winked at the girl who eyed him affectionately. He was the school alpha: the ever-perfect Adonis Thrace. _

_They were Prometheus High's power couple. Borderline inspirable, and for ones so young they were deeply in love; or so it was thought._

_One day, after a Prometheus High away game at their rival school, the teenaged pair the two went off for a "personal celebration" at one of Larcbost's most secluded spots for its hot-blooded youth._

_Just as things picked up: skin touched skin, hot breath against each other's lips… __**it**__ happened. _

_A car door slammed, followed by the voices of disgruntled adolescent boys. _

_"__Who are these posers?" Meg asked, less than impressed._

_Adonis jeered and responded, "Paideia's football players."_

_An equally buff, and just as haughty, male snickered as he slithered towards them. "Hey look who it is Manny. Captain Doni and his groupie," the boy snorted._

_"__Who are you callin' a groupie?! I'm girlfriend number one; and the only one," Meg growled. How dare these losers stroll up — unannounced and unwanted — and have the gall to be disrespectful._

_Manny strolled up to his brother's side and raised his brow — somewhat intrigued. "Funny considering how much he never talks about you… Not to me anyways, eh Doni?" he goaded._

_"__Oh please. Like I have time for your little games Manuel. I've got a word that'll match the L you just took earlier: leave!" Adonis stated, unperturbed — albeit irate on the inside. _

_The Paideia High football captain tutted as if he were scolding a child. "You shouldn't have said that. Words like that could get a man in trouble…" he warned. "Take the L, he says?" he asked his entourage. "Hm… we'll I've got just the thing for you."_

**_Cli-CLICK!_**

_"__Six things to be precise," he added emphatically. "Although, since you're such a cute couple maybe you can share;" Manny sneered as he swung the now loaded gun between the couple._

Ping turned onto another street. His interest was piqued, but the situation — as it stood — hadn't necessarily justified her passenger's justification for such strong misandry. "Did Manny and his _flunkies_… you know, kill your boyfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected. "And the answer is no… But if I knew back then, what I knew now… I wished that they would have."

"_Something definitely happened,_" he thought, and halted the car at a stoplight.

Meg gave a dry laugh. "They threatened us, but mostly captain jackass. They couldn't decide which was more fitting. '_Do we beat him to a pulp? Do we break his leg so he can't play again? Oh! I've got it, let's kill him!_'" she ticked off the options from her memories. "_I was so stupid…_" she whispered.

This caused the former soldier to raise his brow. "Someone like you? Stupid? I'd never thought I'd hear you say something like that about yourself," he replied cynically. He didn't need to look at her to know her spirits weren't high at this point.

"You are when you decide to beg for mercy to save an ingrate."

_Manny pondered over her plea with a wicked grin. "For a groupie, you're kind of cute. Why don't you dump this limp dick and get with a stud?" he offered: his arrogant grin curled upon his lips. _

_"__I'll have to respectfully decline. Just let us go Manuel," she pleaded. Her phone was in the car. Oh how she wished that she had it at that time._

_The captain chuffed. "Suit yourself, but you're not in a position to compromise. If you aren't gonna date me, then the least you could do is __**entertain**__ me and my boys."_

_The Paideia jocks howled and hooted wildly._

Ping gulped, and kept his eyes focused on the road. He had both seen and heard of horrible things, but this… **this** was something that he'd rather live without knowing. "Uh…" he drawled out speechlessly. If she could just… just end her story now, that'd be great… He guessed that there was more to Meg than what was on the surface, but he wouldn't have assumed a gangbang was what made her so… **angry**. _He wasn't comfortable hearing it, so only the writer of their crazy lives knew how uncomfortable it was for Meg._

"What's the matter Hero? Can't look at me now?" Meg stated observantly. "Typical. Neither could he. He didn't want **_used goods_**, after Manny and his horndogs were done with me…" she growled.

Vehement, Ping slammed his foot of the break and snapped his eyes to Meg. "You didn't deserve what happened to you," he started coolly; "But don't you _ever_ compare **_me_** to **_him_**!" In that moment, Meg grew quiet as she watched his cool, coal eyes ignite with an invisible flame; one that she could see.

The car ride quieted as the two drew closer to their destination. "It's a good thing that Adonis left. You didn't need to be with a tool like him. I hate guys like that. Couldn't stand when Elsa was with Hans either," he stated with revulsion: almost as if bile was about to project from his mouth.

As calm and collected as he was, Ping wanted nothing more than to pop Hans's neck clean off. It wouldn't have required that much effort, and he still had his license to kill; but he wouldn't let thoughts like that consume him. It wasn't him, nor was it his way of thinking. Thoughts like that got many of his battle comrades killed.

If anything it reminded him of why he opened his own dojo; why he worked part-time as Elsa's bodyguard. Much like Mushu: he was a guardian; one who was meant to protect.

* * *

While her friends had business themselves with the physically strenuous tasks of the wedding, Elsa has spent most of her day buried in both corporate paperwork and wedding preparations. Ever so often she watched her girlfriend and son's Monopoly game.

"I blame you," Anna grumbled.

Elsa chuckled. "It's not my fault he's breaking your bank," she responded. "I'll admit, I'm a bit intimidated by my lil' man. You'd be a fierce business man if you wanted to be," she complimented.

"Thank you. I will be king of the board," Olaf cheered.

"_I swear to god if this boy gets Boardwalk I quit!_" Anna thought.

Elsa was highly pleased at her small family's hijinks. Her heart went out to her beloved's wounded pride, but the situation was far too entertaining to intervene. It was nostalgic… her mother was the one that she saw the most, and she played games like that with her; but she wouldn't be like her late-parent.

The last thing she wanted was to pressure the boy with the worries of inheritance and business. Like her father, she wished that he'd peruse whatever he desired, although she wouldn't turn him away from the position if he wanted it. Olaf was very perceptive for his age.

Elsa clicked through a few more emails that Anna had organized for her, and deduced that this week would require a few in-office days. _Great_.

Bolt tromped over to his former-handler and handed her a paper that she had been reaching for.

"Good boy." She petted him.

The dog nestled in a small space between the back of her legs and the couch. It was cramped, but very warm. All that could be seen was a small patch of white, and a black nose.

No response from Bolt's work agency, or his studio. It wasn't unreasonable for them to assume that the messages she had sent were lies, but why would Elsa Arendelle — a worldwide global figure — have to lie about the furry star? Nonetheless, Elsa contacted the higher-ups. If no one responded within a week or so, she would get one of her interns to contact a traveling agency that would take Bolt back to the studio. The trip would have been long, but the dog would have been well cared for throughout the trip. It wasn't like Olaf was in a rush to give the canine star back anyways.

"Mama, I'm bored of winning. Can we watch a movie?" Olaf asked. His _father_ smothered a snicker that tried to escape.

"Yeah. Go right ahead," Anna said with a pointed glare towards her significant other.

The television flickered from station to station. Cartoons, rom-coms, slice of real life, soap dramas, the news. _Yet again another segment talked the elusive Coachman that was still on the prowl; but at least it would be sunny on Thursday._

Olaf browsed through Netflix, and was torn between watching one of Bolt's movies, or a Mousey movie. In the end, he chose the Mousey movie: one about pirates in outer space that sailed across countless glorious galaxies in search of unfathomable treasure. He sat near the couch that his parents occupied, and watched the movie — oblivious to what the two women were up to.

Anna amused herself by toying with her busy girlfriend. Elsa had switched from her CEO obligations, and her attempt in contacting Bolt's studio manager, in favor of another of her duties: her duties as _best man_.

"With everyone working so hard, I can only imagine how awesome Merida's bridal shower is going to be," the strawberry-blonde spoke, as she interwove her fingers with Elsa's.

Elsa kissed the back of Anna's hand, and trailed up to her lover's shoulder. "I promise the boys and I will behave at Kristoff's bachelor party… mostly," she promised with an impish grin.

The bachelor party would be in a few weeks. All that Elsa had to do at that point was contact Peter, and make sure that he flew back home to Larcbost — along with a few lesser tasks.

"Good. I wouldn't want to rip you away from another cute redhead," Anna teased.

"Now why would I do that, when I've got my cute Snowdrop right here?" Elsa smirked seductively.

"Incorrigible flirt."

"You love it."

Olaf tilted his head. He still couldn't understand why his parents wouldn't let him go to the party, but his father told him that she would explain it to him one day when he was older.

* * *

Right as the sun sunk beneath the Earth's rim, Vanish and Sonic Boom had made their move. They had located their target! Well… one of them anyways. The others would have to wait.

Hercules had finished his shift. He had achieved his goal from his high school days. The burlesque redhead became a Larcbost fireman. It was astonishing how much someone so young contributed to the team, but he loved his job.

A swift chill ran down his spine, and before he knew it, Sonic Boom was in front of him. "Cool duds," he complimented.

"Uh-huh. Thanks," Hercules responded, as he eyed the teenager's supersuit.

The elder sibling appeared on the redhead's left. "Don't be alarmed," she said calmly.

"Kinda hard when two strangers waltz in out of nowhere!"

Vanish nodded. "We were just testing you. We've been watching you for a while, and we want you to join us. To become tap into your potential as a Super."

Hercules raised a fiery brow. "Super?" he echoed. "Am I being Punk'd," he asked, and looked around for any sign of a camera crew. "You've got the wrong guy. I mean, yeah, I don't know my own strength, but that doesn't make me a Super."

Sonic Boom placed a firm hand on Hercules's shoulder. "Now isn't the time to be shy about it. The government is starting to crack down on the rise of criminal, and Super criminal, activity. They might start reintroducing Supers back in the saddle. The world needs us again."

"Six years ago, you and several other untapped Supers across Larcbost were given an injection: Serum X. Most were given above standard doses, which dialed back or completely confined their powers; but it's wearing off. There is a battle in our future, and we need as many hands on deck as possible; or people will get hurt."

Hercules scratched his chin. Ever since he was a child, he knew that he was different: that children picked on him for his above normal strength — but it never made his compassion for others falter. He wanted to help others, to defend people. _Maybe he could do this. Be a hero!_

"This sounds awesome!"

Mirage pulled up next to the trio, and flashed her ID. "Mirage…" she introduced. "Now that you're on board, we will prepare you for Superhero training. You'll be trained by none other than the famous, Mr. Incredible."

"But first thing's first darling, we must get him out of those colors. It makes me sick just looking at him," a raspy voice said from within the car.

"Ms. Mode?" Hercules flabbergasted.

Edna snapped a black fan close. "No time for games. You've got a day to pack whatever you need, because you've got a load of rigorous, back-breaking training after that."

* * *

(**A/N****:** So there you have it! A bit of Meridoff wedding prep, some BlackIce for the yaoi lovers, some backstory for both Ping and Meg, some nice family bonding between our favorite OTP, and... the dawn of Supers is on the horizon babies! :3 What more could you ask for?! X) Now, I know some of you had asked why Elsa simply didn't move Anna and Olaf out of their apartment, and into a new apartment, a house, or probably the Arendelle Estate. Now you've got your answer! Just because it has good intentions doesn't mean that it would go well. I doubt that Anna would care too much about moving, but Olaf does have to finish school and kids aren't too partial to being told that they have to move. Then again, Anna worked hard to get the apartment so I can't say for certain if she's be too keen on being told by Elsa that they should consider moving just because she's back in the picture. Yeah... not that great of an idea when everything is still so new for everyone. They've gotta learn folks. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about some of this background information? I don't know if you guys would be interested in knowing more, but it would be helpful to me to know now rather than later. Leave a review; leave a PM; hit me up on Tumblr! _See you guys next time._)


	18. Ordinary Lives

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** *nonchalantly walks back onto ship* Hey every... *looks at the timespan between updates* Holy Oz! Uhm, yeah... guess I have to give an explanation. Simple response: **_life_**. I mentioned plenty of times throughout the story that college is important to me and whatnot, so I decided to buckle down for my studies. I had a summer class to complete last year, and I was determined to finish college on a high note; which I did! So yeah, Roo graduated college last year. On top of that, I've had to move out of my apartment and back with my grandmother only to move out of that house and into a new state altogether. I live on the coast, up north, whatever you call it. So with all of this graduating, moving, and adulting going on I found a job a few weeks after I graduated in the summer. I've been focusing on work and planning a wedding; no not mine. My sister is getting married, so I have to have a hand in that with my _creative prowess_ and all that jazz. *snickers* Yeah... been a busy year for me! _No lie, I had to reread my notes and OFTAS to see where I left off_, but I'm back in the saddle... _sort of_. Like I said, my sister is getting married, and the wedding is in a few months so yeah... writing won't be at the forefront of my mind until I see that ring on her finger!

I do apologize for not even responding to all of you, and believe me there have been a lot of you, but you guys are a dedicated bunch I'll say that much, and I'm grateful that you guys are still reading and remained patient. I have stated before that I would make an official announcement if I ever planned on dropping the story be it through a chapter update or a post on the Frostbitten series Tumblr. With that being said, let't enjoy us some fan fiction! **Ordinary Lives is by The Bee Gees.** _And as always, thanks for reading Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy. Enjoy!_)

* * *

_From time to time the light that hovered over the dimly lit room swayed to and fro. Heavy breaths from the silhouette below echoed across the room. A burly physique darted between the onslaughts of heavy machinery._

_Soon after, Hercules hoisted an oblong shaped heap of metal above head. He grunted as another weight was added to his regiment, but nonetheless he maintained the weight. With a loud guttural growl he lobbed the cubes across the room._

_The large cubes skidded across the ground._

_The young redhead punched the air. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!" he cheered._

_Several stories up, Mr. Incredible stood behind a reinforced glass pane. A proud smirk graced his broad mug. Mirage, likewise, stood behind the window in observation of the young Super's training. _

_"__He's good. A real prodigy," she commented._

_In spite of his exterior, the man's mind dwelled elsewhere: to a far off memory. _

_Several years ago, back in his prime, Mr. Incredible excavated through the interior of the city's distinguished banks. His keen ears picked up on a faint ping. Something about it was familiar; but what was it? Before he could discern the sound, the man was flung across the lobby by a concussive blast._

_Out of the light-saturated haze, a lithe yet masculine form emerged. A man, no… A mime waltzed out of the newly formed hole in the wall. A broad grin spread across his elongated face._

_Mr. Incredible wafted the smoke away from his face. "Bomb Voyage!" he coughed. In return, Voyage spitefully acknowledged to his adversary in his native tongue._

_"… __And Incrediboy!" a young blond chimed in. The two men looked at the child bemused; more specifically the antagonist. The bomber raised a curious brow to his nemesis. Was the man a babysitter now?_

_Buddy beamed up to his hero and rambled on about his latest invention — his rocket boots — and how they got the youngster about the town so swiftly. Before he got too far into his tirade his role model interrupted him._

_"__Go home, Buddy… Now!"_

_Even Bomb Voyage chimed in with the hero. "Petit fainéant," he snorted._

_Buddy, on the other hand, would not be swayed. "__Can we talk? You always say be true to yourself, but you never say which part of yourself to be true to," Meanwhile Bomb Voyage slowly crept away from the duo, but the ever perceptive Mr. Incredible effortlessly grabbed him by the collar. "Well, I've finally figured out who I am. I am your ward... lncrediBoy!__"_

_"__And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy," the Super responded as he held the mime in place._

_Heartbroken, but still not yet defeated, the boy responded; "__This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Well not every superhero has powers, you know. You can be super without them. I invented these. I can fly. Can you fly?__" he chided._

_The two continued to go back and forth; all the while, Bomb Voyage got increasingly irritated with the pair._

_"__Just give me one chance! I'll show you. I'll go get the police!" he offered._

_Without hesitation, the pyrotechnic listlessly lobbed an active explosive on the boy. _

_Quick to action, Mr. Incredible went after the wanna-be hero and leapt onto his cape. "Buddy, don't!" In spite of his warning the two swiveled and swerved in the night's air until the bomb was removed. Unfortunately, this caused a chain reaction: the bomb exploded, an oncoming train was derailed and almost crashed to the cityscape below, several citizen causalities, and well… point proven. Fortunately for everyone, Mr. Incredible was there to intervene._

_"__Take this one home," the Super instructed as the police placed Buddy into one of their cars. "And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing," he added._

_"__I can help you. You're making a mistake…" _

_Chartreuse eyes flickered between mentor and students. "You okay there, Bob," Mirage spoke softly._

_Mr. Incredible shook out of his stupor. "Yeah… Just thinking," he replied._

_"__It wasn't your fault," she said abruptly._

_The man folded his arms over his barrel chest. "Do you miss him? Buddy, I mean," he asked._

_Mirage took her eyes away from the young Super below. "At times, yes," she responded. "You know, he wasn't always like that," she murmured._

_"__Yeah… I know…"_

_So many Supers: dead. One tiny mistake of the past initiated the downfall of his endowed brethren. _

_This time would be different._

* * *

Many days have passed, but as she had stated before, her presence was required in the office that day… _well, days._ The Arendelle heiress sighed and huffed a stray hair out of her face. She quickly racked her fingers through her hair and tucked the lock back into place.

As the elevator doors parted in the wake of the young CEO, gossip slipped from the mouths of a few employees.

"_I don't know where Anna is. She hasn't been in office for weeks. Do you think the Snow Queen fired her?_"

"_What? __**No!**__ I liked Anna. We were going to try this pastry shop on Thursday…_"

"_Maybe she quit. I'd quit too if I had to be around the Snow Queen my entire shift. She can be really mean sometimes._"

"_What if Anna is… __**with**__ the boss, if you know what I mean?_"

"_Don't say such bad things about Anna._"

"_Yeah, Anna is cool. What's your problem?!_"

"_Tell me that it doesn't look a little suspicious that they __**both**__ aren't in office all the time as of late? This had been going on for the past couple of months!_"

"_Maybe it's because Anna is __**her**__ PA, stupid._"

"_Fair point…_"

The CEO abruptly turned the corner and made herself known to her crass employees. Her wintery glare pinned down a select few employees who were a bit too loud in their gossip.

Some of the gossipers had their headphones over their ears and pretended to be working — almost as if they had no hand in the matter whatsoever. Elsa had her eyes on those few for a moment longer than the rest.

"To answer the question of the overly-curious, I feel that teleworking is more beneficial to certain employees, but many of you don't leave any impressions for me to give out the privilege," the corporate president stated curtly.

"In fact… You four over there," she called out as she pointed out a group nearby the water cooler. "Since you enjoy spreading rumors so much then allow me to give you more free time to do so. You can telework permanently. _You're fired._ I want you off of my property immediately. Your belongings will be shipped to you. _Just get out,_" she remarked pointedly.

Security had already made their way to usher the surprised quartet off of the premises.

The fierce sounds of computer keys being tapped at filled the workspace. Sometimes a firm grip was needed, especially for women in the business industry. _Maybe she had gotten a bit too relaxed at her new home with Anna_, but business was business.

The winter-blonde entered her office and locked it behind her. She strolled over to her computer with a sigh and dialed her cellphone. The woman languidly browsed through her laptop until the other party picked up the line.

"Hey Arendelle. What up?" Vanellope chimed in. The younger CEO hovered her hand above a tray of truffles and various confections. The company crafted a new assortment of candies and what kind of leader would she be if she hadn't sampled the product herself.

"Not much. Just came into the office today for a bit or work. I'd rather be on my laptop in bed, but what are you gonna do?"

"I feel your pain. Dad dragged me into a meeting a last week. I almost fell asle- Hold up…" the brunette said as she looked at her cellphone. "Asami is calling: probably about the Satomobile. Mind if I put her on three-way?" she asked.

"No, go ahead."

"Yo Asami! Elsa's on the line FYI."

Asami placed her phone on speaker and picked up a few papers that littered her at study. "Hello ladies," she greeted. "Vanellope, I sent you an email about some of your requests for your Satomobile. We can discuss those over lunch on Tuesday," she chirped.

"No can do. I actually have to sit through machinery screenings at the factory that Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. Not to mention Ralph and I planned a date/vacation this weekend. You free on Thursday next week?"

Asami rolled her eyes. "I wish I was free. I've been working at the factory so often that Korra convinced my security personnel to keep me out of my own factory!" she chuckled.

"Sounds like you could use a stress reliever. We just developed a few test candies. They have my seal of approval if you want me to ship you guys some," Vanellope responded.

"I could really go for some chocolate right now," Elsa chimed in with a grin. "You mind doubling that order? Anna would have my head if I didn't share," she responded.

The youngest of the trio snickered. "Glad to see things are going well with you and lover girl."

"You know what Von Schweetz…"

Soot and smoke filled the nostrils of the eldest corporate. Asami sniffed the air, and at that moment her eyes widened. "_Shit, shit, shit!_" the profanity repeated in her head. She leapt over her desk and darted across the room only for her son, Eiji to be found with a few charred documents in his fire engulfed grasp. "Eiji, no! **_Don't_** burn mama's paperwork!" she shrieked.

Eiji looked up to his mother with wide unknowing blue eyes. _Was she mad at him?_

Korra had heard her wife's despair and came in with the boy's twin in tow. "Eiji I didn't tell I swear," Yakone promised from behind her mom's leg. Her chartreuse eyes flickered between her mama and her brother's eyes. "_Uh-oh…_"

Korra wafted her hands, solidified the water molecules in the air into its liquid form, and dripped the liquid onto the burning documents. She sighed in relief, and made a mental note that her wife's study would probably have to be refurbished, _again_, with the sizeable singe on the ground. "Sorry Sami. I left them with the sitter while I was out, and… Is anything important damaged?" she asked as she looked at the soggy, burned document in a vein attempt to distinguish whatever text was legible.

Asami sighed and brushed her curly tresses to the side. "It doesn't really matter now," she said softly. Her lover placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm on a _business call_ sweetie." She offered a smile to the Super and waved her family off with a wink.

Korra's eyes lingered for a moment more before she ushered her children out of the study.

The CEO of Future Industries rolled her eyes and tossed the document into the trash. By the time she returned to her phone call, she heard the distinct sound of Vanellope laughing until her sides were sore. She face palmed. "Sorry for the random disturbance ladies," she mumbled.

"To be honest I haven't been too family oriented as of late. All of them probably miss me," she commented.

Although Yakone looked more like Korra, her interest aligned more with Asami. She adored her mother's feminine qualities and was caught on several occasions with a few of the woman's belongings. Eiji was nothing shy of a mama's boy. He preferred Korra's tomboyish demeanor. It made him feel as though he wasn't the only _boy_ in the family. And of course the youngest, Emi, constantly stayed under Asami's feet since her birth. Rarely was she seen away from the corporate.

Likewise, Asami missed her young ones, and her wife. In times like this, she was grateful that Korra spent most of her time with their children. When she wasn't out as a global diplomat and keeper of the peace, she remained at home and spoiled her children more than Asami would. Fortunately for the moderate sized family the world rarely needed the Avatar's intervention.

"Korra is a gift from the Spirits when things get this busy; even though she can overdo it with the family protectiveness. Do you know she told my security personnel to keep me out of _my_ factory so I wouldn't work myself to the bone?" she grumbled.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled. "Yeah, Korra has a great grasp on the family life. I'll never understand how she can manage three kids. I can barely handle one!" she groaned.

A small candy slipped down the confection conglomerate's throat. She slammed her fist over her chest and swallowed the candy. "Whoa, whoa!"

"Wait a minute…"

"Ey… Mind giving some elaboration on that?"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course she had forgotten to tell them. "Uhm, yeah. I have a son," she said with a laugh.

Vanellope's face flickered between two emotions: confusion and mortification. "Oh gods, she got knocked up by Hans!" she gagged.

Asami covered her face with her hands. "I am so sorry," she said — offering her condolences.

The winter-blonde almost threw up at the accusation. "What? _Ew_. No! Gross…"

Soon after, she recapped the events that have happened as of late, or as much of it that she felt confortable sharing. "I really wish I had known back then, otherwise I wouldn't have made some… less than desirable life choices," she commented remorsefully.

"It'll be alright Elsa," Vanellope spoke optimistically. "We don't think anything less of you."

Asami sifted through her documents. Her voice soft as she said, "Everyone makes mistakes. It's up to us to decide how we live our lives after that mistake is made." Her eyes flickered to her charred documents in the trash bin. "If you need a bit of parenting advise feel free to call."

In times like this Elsa was certain that she was fortunate to have business partners and friends like the two women on the other side of the line.

* * *

After her day in the office, the Arendelle heiress departed from a store with a few items in her possession: ones in regard to Kristoff and Merida's wedding. At that time the two _siblings_ were on the phone. Elsa chuckled at a crude comment that fell from her brother's mouth. "… Kristoff!" she chided.

"What? I'm telling you let's freaking do it. We'll lie about the whole bachelor's party and say we went buck wild with that Arendelle money," Kristoff snickered.

Truth be told, most bachelor parties were far from the lavish nights of debauchery that was shown on the movie screens. Jack planned something simple. The males — plus Elsa — would probably lounge about in a rented hotel space playing video games, go curling at a skate rink, and maybe have a few drinks at a small bar. She had a few surprises that she had discussed with Jack, but for the most part everything was simple.

"Nope! You can go ahead and lie to Merida about it if you want to bro, but I'm not about to get decapitated by Anna. Hell Merida would probably blame me because it was _my_ money that fueled our hijinks," Elsa said and rolled her eyes.

The humorous thoughts of the infuriated redheads slowly ebbed until the two went silent, however, the mind of the winter-blonde delved into what had transpired weeks prior. _The text messages_.

The silence wasn't allowed to last for much longer.

"Sis you okay?"

Elsa dismissed her thoughts. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "Just thinking about dad is all. Maybe I should go visit him again," she proposed.

* * *

True to her word, Elsa had gone to the hospital to visit her father. At that time she had just pulled up the apartment that she and Anna shared. Her mind wandered to her father; his unfortunate situation.

The day that she returned to Larcbost was the most nerve-racking day of her life up to date. She had no idea what happened or who had survived. All she knew was that her parents' plane had crashed. Her heart shattered upon hearing that her mother died in the accident.

Doctors said that Rosenwyn had died valiantly; that they had found her body curled around Gareth: shielding him from the brunt of the crash. _Was it on purpose?_ "_Mama always was overprotective. She treated everyone like they were fragile... I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to save papa,_" she thought with a sigh.

The winter-blonde shook away the negative memory. At least she had hope for her father. One of the nurses told her that he moved his fingers one day, and his eyes flitted about at times, but the man remained unconscious.

Elsa shuffled up the stares and met eyes with one of her security personnel on the way to the door. The guard remained ever vigilant from their post on an adjacent rooftop. She entered the apartment with a worn expression on her visage.

Anna was the first to notice her presence and ran up to her to pounce on the woman, but stopped mid stride. That, however, hadn't stopped Olaf. The little boy tackled his _father's_ leg. "Hey, you okay babe?" the strawberry-blonde asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just _very_ tired after today."

Anna scooped Olaf into her arms. "Come on sweetie," she cooed; her teal eyes flickered to her girlfriend. "It's time for bed."

"Aw, but she just got here…" the child whined, but put up no resistance.

Bolt sat at his former caretaker's feet for a moment. His white ears swiveled as his nose subconsciously sniffed the air. He heard the woman's mate and pup go up the stairs, and went after them.

Now that the rest of the household was away from her the winter-blonde went into the room that she and Anna shared, and entered the shower. The hot water was more than welcome as it trickled against her skin and melded with the soapy foam littered across her body. Her tense muscles relaxed in the soothing embrace of the heat.

Elsa exited the shower and brushed her teeth. Her cyan eyes scanned a few features on her cellphone. Currently she was on a random social media app in a brain-dead haze. Her eyes were set on Johnny's private page: the one meant for close friends and family. I

The page was filled with images and videos of himself along with his family and monster friends. Recently Jonathan, Mavis, and Dennis went on a family cruise with Dracula and his band of monster misfits. Naturally Mavis and Dracula were under large hats that blocked out the bright rays of sun.

Silently, she envied her comrade. The group looked so happy and in tune with one another: definitely a fitting, loving family. She chuckled at a picture of Dennis flashing his training fangs at the camera. Mavis and Dracula were only in the videos. She was certain that Johnny mentioned that they didn't have reflections and didn't show up in pictures. _Maybe Dennis only showed up because he was half-vampire._

For a moment she wondered if Olaf would enjoy spending time with Dennis. That was another question for another time.

Her eyes lingered on the final moments of a video before a thought came to mind. "_Hmm… maybe…_"

Again, another thought for another day. For now she had one thing to focus on: her brother's bachelor party.

The heiress exited the bathroom and saw that Anna had already beat her to bed. She flung herself onto the bed and took in the comfort of the mattress. Her moment of peace was interrupted by a sudden noticeable amount of weight on her lap. She opened one eye and found her beautiful as always girlfriend straddling her.

_That got her attention!_

"Anna?" she questioned.

Anna showered her lover with a flurry of kisses on the face, which the woman gave no resistance to. "_Elsa_," she purred. "Turn over."

Elsa blinked slowly for a moment, and hesitantly turned onto her stomach. "_Okay…_" she thought somewhat bemused.

Lithe fingers prodded and kneaded the musculature of the winter-blonde's back. The effect of those fingers was almost instant. Elsa's eyes lidded and slowly closed. A sigh of relief escaped her as she hovered between the realm of slumber and wakefulness. Small, hot kisses and the occasional nip littered her back from time to time.

"Elsa?"

"_Hm…_" she murmured in a febrile attempt to let her girlfriend know that the woman had her attention.

"You know… I've been pretty… _happy_ lately…"

Elsa chuckled and opened one of her arctic eyes. "I think anyone who is smooching the boss would be happy that they get to telework most of the time," she replied jokingly.

Anna scowled and gave the woman a slight pinch. She grinned at the immediate yelp that erupted form her girlfriend. _Served her right._ "I'm serious. Things have been _nice_ for us," she chimed in. "Olaf seems happier too."

Elsa propped herself onto her elbows and looked back at Anna with a raised wintery brow. "Really?" she asked. A smirk eased its way onto her face before she bucked Anna off of her back, and pinned the woman beneath her. Without warning she crashed her lips against the strawberry-blonde in a brief, but passionate kiss.

Anna sucked in a breath of air and looked up to her lover. Her cheeks florescent and eyes wide open. The beat of her heart was loud in her ears, as she heard a seductive whisper…

* * *

(**A/N:** Hope the chapter was worth the wait. A little slow paced. Kind of an in between chapter, but I definitely wouldn't call it filler. :P Hope you guys enjoyed some of the plot, information, Korrasami, and of course, the snippets of Elsanna. Not much to say about this chapter, but our favorite family seems to be getting better over time. It's been a while — like a few weeks — since Elsa read the texts, and Anna seems to appreciate the newfound comfort in her family life. And Kristoff is about to have his bachelor party. Plenty of _Frostbitten_ goodness to come! I don't know when I'll have another chance to write. Work has me up the wall, and I have a lot of things to craft for the wedding so don't rip my head off it I don't upload between now and the wedding. I'm sure after the wedding, I'll have **_a lot_** more time to writing. _See you guys next time._)


End file.
